Anatomía
by Chokehold
Summary: Compro un atlas de anatomía de segunda mano. El libro en sí estaba repleto de Post-it. De casualidad se topa con su correo en uno de ellos. De repente ahora tiene tutor para sus clases de Anatomía.
1. Prologo

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Prologo

* * *

Hojeo el libro frente a ella ante la luz de la lámpara. Bostezo de nuevo y esta vez no pudo hacer vista gorda a el sueño que la inundaba por dentro. Se prometió leer de nuevo el modelo de los músculos de la inspiración y espiración, acabar con el trayecto de la arteria carótida interna y terminar con los nervios craneales para dormir sin cargo de conciencia.

A pesar de usar sus lentes de lectura, y forzar la cóclea para agudizar la vista, no logro ver más que manchones al frente suyo. Se haría otra jarra de café, pero cuando eran las dos de la mañana ya se había bebido todo su arsenal para mantener su insomnio.

Resignada fue al final del libro. La arteria y los músculos tendrían que esperar, los pares craneales era una pregunta segura en la prueba de mañana, tenia que aprendérselos mejor que su nombre, aun que a estas altura de la noche no lo recordara… pero si todos los músculos de la masticación.

Se alegró al recordar todos los nombres que leía. Todos le eran familiares y la mayoría los sabia. Enfoco la vista un poco más en el par craneal numero seis, y un molestoso _Post It_ de color chillón le bloqueaba su estudio, lo doblo hacia arriba, si lo sacaba seguramente rompía la hoja.

Esos malditos _post it_ estaban en todo el libro con anotaciones de una letra hermosa, tanto, que hacia parecer la suya como un electroencefalograma. Dios sabe que es eso, pero en alguna parte lo había leído.

Después de haber comprado este libro, se prometió nunca más comprar libros de segunda mano. Todavía se acordaba cuando le pregunto al vendedor en que condiciones estaba, y el con una sonrisa de lo más amigable, había contestado que había un par de anotaciones, unas flechas en algunas partes de las estructuras indicando el nombre del órgano, pero que estaba en perfectas condiciones, además de ser la antepenúltima edición y a un precio bastante barato.

Un par de anotaciones – Pensó ella – el maldito libro esta lleno de _post It._

Iba a devolver la hoja del _post it_ pero se percato que por detrás también había una anotación con la misma letra hermosa que estaban escritos todos los papelitos. Arranco el cuadrado de papel con cuidado y lo dio vuelta.

_Si necesitas ayuda con esto, tengo un par de guías que podrían ayudarte.  
Agrega: _

Leyó y releyó el pequeño párrafo puesto en el cuadradito multicolor sin poder creerlo. ¿Ed Cullen era la persona que había llenado todo el librito con sus famosas anotaciones? Si era así, ella no tendría problema en agregarlo a su cuenta para recriminarle su obsesión con los pequeños papelitos chillones… y si había tomado algún curso de caligrafía.

Dejo el papel pegado en la lámpara y recostó su espalda en la silla con cansancio. Se estiro y bostezo al mismo tiempo. Ya no había nada que hacer, estaba tan cansada que con suerte respiraba. Se inclino para apagar la lámpara y como una zombie camino por su habitación hasta encontrar su colchón y tirarse encima de él. A los dos segundos estaba soñando con _Post It_, nervios craneales y que la arteria carótida la estrangulaba.

* * *

Esto... fue una idea mientras estaba estudiando anatomía. Y sin entender como, la historia esta bastante avanzada y esta tomando forma en mi cabeza. ¿Merece algún review? Gracias a los que leyeron.


	2. Y como comenzó todo

**Anatomia**

_Chokehold_

Como todo comenzó

* * *

_I push out, I breathe in  
__And still us turning away  
__Don't look back, don't pretend  
__We'll ever take control again  
__And we're falling beyond the horizon,  
__And only the water remains  
__The fear is falling away_

Soltó el lápiz pensativa, entre extasiada y dudosa. Restaban quince minutos para entregar la prueba y que recién había acabado, pero comenzó a cuestionarse las respuestas que había contestado en el cuestionario inagotable y cabrón. Titubeante, comenzó a comprobar si sus datos personales estaban en orden, no quería revisar sus respuestas, siempre que lo hacia cambiaba las soluciones que en realidad estaban correctas, pero internamente se moría por echar una ojeada.

Se levanto de su asiento recogiendo su bolso antes que fuera demasiado tarde, camino hacia el asiento del profesor y le tendió el examen con la mano temblorosa. El profesor miro la hoja, luego a ella, comprobando que todas las respuestas estaban escritas, y con un gesto, le pidió que saliera de la sala.

Al cerrar la puerta, respiro de alivio. Se soltó el cabello que había tomado en un tomate y camino aún con las piernas temblorosas escaleras abajo para salir del departamento de anatomía. Su estomago rugió al y se sonrojo al instante al sonar tan fuerte. Creo una cortina imaginaria con su cabello llevando su cabeza hacia delante y bajándola.

Camino dos pasos hasta que sintió su bolso vibrar y saco su celular de el, reviso la pantalla y se acordó que tenia que llamar a Alice apenas saliera de la prueba, como le había prometido minutos antes de sentarse en la sala. Se había olvidado por completo debido al hambre que sentía. Apretó el botón para aceptar la llamada.

— Hol…

— ¡Comotefue! — Exploto del otro lado de la línea una voz extremadamente aguda. Alice tendía a chillar como niña cuando hacia esa pregunta

— No lo sé — Contesto ella — Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso…

— ¡Pero como te fue!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Algunas personas nunca cambian.

— No lo sé, Alice, no me han dado la respuesta — Suspiro ella, desesperada.

— Pero no suenas como que te haya ido horrible — Reflexiono ella, calmándose — ¿Tienes hambre?

— Si — Asintió ella, entrando a un café — Necesito chocolate con urgencia…

— Necesita tequilas con urgencia…

— Alice, estoy agotada…

— No — Dijo la interlocutora, poniéndose seria — Me has estado negando un _lady's night_ todo el mes, y ya no tiene escusas por que al fin saliste de la maldita prueba del demonio…

— Pero la de sicología se ve feroz…

— Olvídalo, esta noche vas a disfrutar — Rio con una carcajada que a ella le pareció maquiavélica — A las seis me paso por casa.

Y sintió el pito final de la comunicación. Negó con la cabeza y guardo su móvil, definitivamente tenía que aprender a persuadir mejor y para la otra fingir una enfermedad incurable. Odiaba ir a las discos, y aun que últimamente había ido a locales bastante pintorescos, el olor a cigarrillo le daba nauseas además de agravar su asma, por lo que siempre tenían que pedir una mesa afuera del local, y aunque en primavera y verano el clima era ideal, en invierno todas castañeaban sus dientes esperando los tragos vestidas como esquimal.

No le gustaba que se tomaran tantas molestias por ella. Ella se sentia como una molestia.

— ¿lo mismo de siempre?

Levanto su vista para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Jacob, el chico que atendía el pequeño café en la esquina de la universidad. Hace unas pocas semanas habían abierto el local, pero basto una tasa de chocolate caliente en una expedición de curiosidad para que se hiciera su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Ella asintió y Jacob se dio media vuelta preparando la tasa de chocolate con el muffin de arándanos que tanto le gustaba. Él volvió con una tasa gigante y con el muffin en la otra, regalándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Dos de azúcar? — Pregunto él, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Ella asintió, agradecida — Dos de azúcar.

Pago y se sentó en su rincón favorito. En el había un sillón verde oscuro y la luz del sol llegaba iluminando todo el rincón, perfecto para una lectura acomodada de sus libros favoritos. Al lado había una pequeña mesa ovalada, donde cabía justo su chocolate, el muffin y su ejemplar de Cumbre Borrascosas.

Dejo su mochila en el suelo y la abrió para rebuscar su libro, apenas lo saco, lo abrió en su marca paginas y se embutió en su lectura. La gente y la música de la radio independiente de la universidad se convirtieron en cosas de segundo plano mientras ella leía su ejemplar favorito. Tubo que pasar Jacob al lado suyo – con la escusa de recoger unas tasas de la mesa continúa a la suya – para recordarle que su chocolate ya debía estar helado.

Cuando se fue se percato que el debería haberla mirado por lo menos un largo rato para notase que no había bebido ningún sorbo de su tasa. Trago incomoda y como hacia siempre, agacho la cabeza pero su pelo no cayo como cortina, se lo había tomado de nuevo en una coleta.

Se lo desato y le llego a mitad de su pecho, se acomodó de manera que su sonrojo pasara desapercibido ante Jacob y tomo un largo trago de chocolate colocando una cara agria. Efectivamente, estaba frio.

Volvió a su lectura mientras que con una mano tomaba su muffin y lo mordía con la mirada perdida en las gastadas páginas de su libro. Alguien carraspeo cerca suyo y lo ignoro. Dio otro mordisco a su muffin y nuevamente el leve carraspeo se sintió. Gruño levemente y bajo su libro lentamente para ver que un chico moreno que estaba parado al frente suyo. Tenía cara de niño, de no más de dieciséis años.

— ¿Quieres que te caliente el chocolate? — Pregunto amablemente.

Ella quedo sorprendida y sonrió asintiendo. El chico en cuestión debería ser pariente de Jake, se parecían bastante. El se acercó a la mesita al lado suyo – sonrojado – tomo la tasa en sus manos – temblorosas – y salió rápidamente de allí. Ella se extraño por su comportamiento pero sonrió, era tierno verlo así.

Enfoco su vista en el pequeño calentando su tasa hasta que se sintió observada, agudizó su vista detrás del pequeño y efectivamente un hombre la miraba con más atención que mera curiosidad. Sus ojos verdes tenían algo magnético, y a pesar de estar mirándose a varios metros de distancia, se sintió incomoda bajo su vista. Inmediatamente se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza, fingiendo que estaba leyendo el libro entre sus manos. Pero eso no bastó, por que todavía podía sentir su mirada penetrante debajo de la cortina imaginaria.

Vio como el chico se acercó y le entrego el chocolate en sus manos, lo chistoso fue que sus manos ahora estaban temblando. Aprovecho esa oportunidad para enfocar la vista detrás del chico, y otra vez el hombre de ojos verdes seguía mirándola.

— Gracias — Contesto ella, mirando al niño. Este se sonrojó y asintió.

Intento enfocarse en su libro, pero sentía los ojos del hombre tan penetrantes que sin dudarlo tomo la tasa rápidamente – quemándose la garganta – y el muffin se lo devoro en tres grandes bocados. No se dio tiempo de guardar el libro en su mochila y salió casi huyendo del local.

De verdad tenía serios problemas con su timidez.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando llego a su pieza. Tiro la mochila hacia un lado y se acostó en la cama tirándose de cara. Cayó y agarro su almohada en un acto de reflejo. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que sintió a lo lejos el sonido del timbre. Maldijo mientras se revolvía en su cama, intentando ponerse de pie.

_Maldita Alice que nunca trae llaves._

Se levanto con pereza y efectivamente, era ella. Alice la saludo feliz y camino adentro sin ninguna clase de permiso. A pesar de vivir juntas, ella pasaba más tiempo en la casa de su novio, Jasper, que en la casa que habían arrendado a medias.

De hecho, hace más de un mes que no dormía en casa pero seguía pagando el alquiler.

— Te ves como después de una prueba de anatomía — Sonrió, caminando directo a la pieza de su amiga.

— No me digas — Respondió ella, tirándose encima de la cama de nuevo.

Alice no perdió el tiempo y abrió el closet de su amiga, exclamo un grito de terror al ver todas las prendas sucias y desordenadas. La explicación que podía dar ella era que no había tenido nada de tiempo para ir a la lavandería y mucho menos ordenar la casa. Ahora mismo su pieza era un gran desorden del cual todavía no quería hacerse cargo todavía.

— Bella, aquí tenemos un código rojo — Protesto Alice, sacando todas las prendas y clasificándolas por suciedad.

— No empieces — Se quejo la castaña, gruñendo desde la cama.

Sintió el peso de alguna prenda encima ella y supuso que era el conjunto elegido por su amiga, pero tenia tanta flojera que solo se acurruco más en su cama y tomo su almohada para abrazarla. Gruño cuando Alice le tiro más ropa. ¿Qué diablos quería que se pusiera?

Se sentó en la cama y vio como su amiga tenia un _post it_ tomado en sus manos y como una sonrisa traviesa atravesaba su cara.

— ¿Quién es Ed Cullen? — Pregunto picarona.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

— No lo sé, supongo que es el dueño del libro de anatomía que compre hace poco — Explico, pero al ver la mirada de incomprensión de Alice, siguió — El libro esta lleno de esas notas, y la deje afuera por si necesito ayuda…

— Parece amigable — Asintió ella, prendiendo el portátil de Bella.

— Creo que demasiado— Le dio la razón. Se levanto y se acercó a ella mientras su amiga tecleaba en su computador — ¿Qué haces?

Ella seguía tecleando sin prestarle atención hasta apretar _enter_. Bella tuvo que asomarse encima del hombro de Alice para entender que había entrado a su cuenta de _Gmail _y que estaba colocando la dirección de en la casilla de 'Para'

— ¡Oh no Alice! — Se quejo ella, agarrando el papel inmediatamente antes que su amiga hiciera alguna estupidez — No lo harás

Ella hizo un puchero — ¡Pero Bells! — Se quejo también — ¡Esta podría ser una gran oportunidad!

— ¿Oportunidad de que? — Reclamo, rompiendo el _post it_ entre sus dedos

— De tener un tutor — Le guiñó un ojo — y quien sabe si sale un amorío de ahí… — Siguió, picarona — una vez leí en una revista que los amores tutor-estudiante eran lo más apasionados…

— Ya, Alice, y que pasa si…. ¿si es un secuestrador o un violador…?

Alice bufo — ¿De verdad crees que un violador va a comprar un libro de mucho dinero, llenarlo de _post it_ con notitas explicativas y pondría su mail para que le preguntes dudas solo- enfatizo - para violarte?

— Bueno… cuando lo dices así… — Reflexiono

— Listo — Contesto la pelinegra feliz, dando saltitos — te debería responder, no me reboto el correo.

— ¿¡Que hiciste que!? —Grito su amiga, apartando a la chica de la silla mirando la pantalla con la boca completamente abierta.

Entro a la casilla de enviados y claramente el mensaje había sido enviado.

_Hola _

_Soy Bella Swan y necesito ayuda en Anatomía. ¿Nos vemos?_

_Saludos._

— ¡Eres una maldita, Alice! — Rugió Bella, ante la mirada divertida de la pelinegra.

— Oh, vamos, el chico no se ve mala persona…

— ¡No necesito ayuda en anatomía!

— Claro que necesitas— Repuso Alice, poniendo sus brazos como jarras – Si no pasaras tanto tiempo encerrada estudiando sola por tu cuenta saldrías conmigo de compras y prestarías más atención a mis problemas amorosos…

— Escoger una película para ver con Jasper no es un problema amoroso, Alice, y lo sabes — Dijo entre dientes.

Ali dio unas palmadas dando por terminada la conversación — Hora de vestirse — Dijo con una sonrisa — Y si te das una ducha para quitarse esa cara de trasero que tienes mucho mejor — Comento animada, empujando a Bella hacia el baño y cerrándola en su cara.

* * *

— ¿No tienes frio? — Pregunto Bella al ver a Angela en el marco de su puerta. Apenas usaba unos shorts que parecían pantaletas con una blusa larga y delgada. Ella entro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, animada por la noche y Bella cero la puerta— Se me había olvidado lo calientes que eras…

— Soy — Refuto la castaña, echándose en el sofá azul del living.

— Exacto, eres — Asintió Alice, entrando al lugar — ¿Todo listo?, ¿Por qué no esta Rosalie?

— Se quedo con Emmet — Contesto Angela, estirándose en el sillón — Estaban peleados otra vez, me dijo que nos alcanzaría en el pub.

— Ellos nunca aprenderán — Comento Bella, sentándose en el mismo sillón que Angela con un suspiro — ¿A que lugar iremos?

— Uno nuevo que me recomendó Jass — Dijo Alice, sentándose en un sofá al lado del sillón — lo maravilloso es que podremos entrar gratis por ser amiga del _big boss_.

— ¿Y quien es exactamente el _big boss_? — Pregunto Angela, levantando una ceja coquetamente.

Alice rio — James, un amigo se la secundaria. Salimos un par de veces pero no es como…

— Jasper — Cantaron Angela y Bella, con voz enamorada.

Alice les tiro un cojín del sofá y todas rieron. Últimamente lo único que hablaba la más pequeña del grupo era de su nuevo novio. Y las maravillas de su nuevo novio. Y el físico de su nuevo novio. Y todos los pormenores su nuevo novio, que además de todo, tenia un nombre de lo más extraño… pero encantador.

— Vamos, el _happy hour_ dura hasta las ocho solamente — Dijo Alice, levantándose del sofá para tomar su cartera.

Angela y Bella copiaron su gesto y bajaron por el elevador al estacionamiento. Angela conduciría, por cosas del destino era alérgica al alcohol, pero no por eso actuaba como si no hubiera tomado una gota. Siempre que salía con sus amigas terminaba hablando por los codos como si estuviera borracha, y al otro día terminaba más muerta que todas, como si tuviera una resaca, a pesar de que todo el liquido ingerido la noche anterior hubiera sido jugo de naranja.

Bella sonrió al recodar que en la última salida grupal habían hecho beber a Angela un _tequila sunrise_. Se lo bebió completo en un solo trago, todas aplaudieron su valentía pero luego se enronchó completamente, parecía un tomate y salieron del local directo al hospital. En el camino no paraban de reírse por Angela, quien reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo por la comezón y por lo chistosa que se veía. Se saltaron cinco semáforos en rojo – Dios sabe como conduce Rosalie cuando es una emergencia – casi atropellan a unos chicos del equipo de futbol – tan borrachos como estaban ellas – y en menos de dos minutos estaban en el servicio clínico de la facultad de medicina.

Fue una noche memorable en la sala de espera. Todavía tenía las fotos de Angela guardada en su computador y cada vez que abría la carpeta no paraba de reír por varios minutos… quizás horas.

La moraleja de esa noche fue no hacer beber a Angela nunca más – Independiente si ella quiera volver a enroncharse y ponerse roja de nuevo-.

Llegaron al local en menos de lo que tenia previsto y bajaron del rápidamente. La música se escuchaba desde afuera y Bella dio gracias de que las mesas del balcón estuvieran vacías, exceptuando por un grupo de estudiantes que tomaban una jarra de cerveza.

Entraron al hall donde había una pequeña casilla para comprar la entrada. En el había un joven rubio ocupado con su celular, no había nadie todavía por que el local no era tan conocido como el resto de la ciudad universitaria y era demasiado temprano.

— ¡James! — Grito Alice, acercándose a la ventanilla para saludar al chico quien el dio un beso en la mejilla — No has cambiado en nada…

— Por lo visto tu si lo has hecho — Aplaudió el, de vuelta con una sonrisa — Te ves más alta…

— Estoy haciendo trampa — Dijo ella, levantando una pierna a la casilla donde estaba James, indicando el gran tacón de sus zapatos.

Todas rieron ante la elasticidad de Alice. James saludo a todas – piropeando a cada una – y las hiso entrar guiándolas él personalmente. El local estaba ambientado mexicanamente, había gorros, serpentinas, globos y luces de los colores del país por todas partes, Alice pregunto a que se debía eso y James solo contesto que era la noche mexicana… y que los tequilas venían por cuenta de la casa solo por hoy.

Como si fuera la noticia más hermosa del mundo, a Alice le brillaron los ojos y pidió una ronda de _shoots_ – con un jugo de naranja – para todas y se instalaron en la mesa del balcón, lo más apartada del humo.

No alcanzaron a conversar cuando James llego con una botella entera de tequila con cuatros vasitos pequeños y el juego de naranja adornado con un paraguas diminuto.

— La botella es un regalo — Aclaro él, tomándola del cuello y dejándola en la mesa – Lo demás lo pagan ustedes – Sonrió.

Todas aplaudieron y agradecieron el gesto. Alice sabía tener buenos contactos.

Se sirvieron de inmediato y chocaron sus vasos. Angela pidió un poquito para su jugo de naranja pero tanto Bella como Alice se negaron rotundamente. Era chistoso ir la primera vez al hospital, la segunda ya era por tontería. Angela bufó pero levanto su vaso con una sonrisa.

Alice se tomo su _shoot _al seco y Bella lo dejo encima de la mesa. No era tan adicta al alcohol, y menos si no estaba acompañado. Era muy mala para tomar el alcohol solo, pero si estaba compartido con granadina y juego de naranja, podía beber cuantos quisiera.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu prueba? — Pregunto Angela, dejando el vaso encima de la mesa

— Espero que bien — Contesto, encogiéndose de hombros

— Oh, Bella, ambas sabemos que esa es falta modestia — Refuto Alice, sirviéndose otro tequila — ¡Dejaste loco al profesor con tus respuestas! —Rio ella, golpeando el _shoot_ y tragándoselo de nuevo.

Alice iba a tomar de nuevo la botella pero Bella la tomo antes y la aparto de ella. Si seguía así la pelinegra terminaría cantando _Only Girl_ de Rihanna otra vez como lo hizo para su cumpleaños, terminando su presentación mostrando los calzones, calzones que alcanzaron más de mil visitas en _youtube…_ sin contar la vez que logro un millón cantando en sostenes _Telephone_ de Lady GaGa en año nuevo.

— Hay que dejarle a Rosalie — Contesto ella, alejando lo más posible la botella de las pequeñas manos de Alice.

— ¡Exacto!, no quiero sobras — Rio divertida una rubia metro ochenta que llegaba con un gorro mexicano puesto en su cabeza.

Todas se rieron de su nueva adquisición. Se acercó a ella y a cada una la saludo con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla. Antes de sentarse tomo el vaso y el tequila vertiéndolo en él, pero vertiendo otro poco en la mesa también.

— Rose, esto no es _Coyote Ugly_ — Rugió la pelinegra, tirando de la blusa de Rosalie para que se sentara. Varias personas había mirado hacia su mesa y todo el mundo sabia que Alice era perfecta para llamar la atención y por ende la única que lo hacia naturalmente. Le gustaba ser el florero de mesa.

Rosalie se tomo el _shoot_ al seco y se sentó de golpe. Todas comenzaron hablar animadamente hasta que el tema de conversación principal fue el vaso de Bella que hasta ahora no lo había tocado. Ella se negó a beberlo como lo habían hecho sus dos amigas, pero solo basto una mirada compartida de las otras tres para que una sujetara sus brazos, otra su boca y Rosalie vertió todo el contenido del baso en su boca.

No contentas con esto, Rosalie tomo al botella y vertió contenido directo a al boca de Bella, quien se quejaba del sabor.

Cuando su tortura hubo terminado, todas rieron antes la mirada de odio de la castaña y pidieron una ronda de tragos normales. Alice y Rose se había terminado la botella.

El local se fue llenando cada vez más y la música se había terminado para dar paso a la noche de karaoke. Angela fue la primera y la única en cantar, Rose y Alice estaban demasiado contentas para hacerlo y Bella estaba en otro mundo cuando terminaba su segundo _Cosmopolitan_.

— ¡Eso fue fabuloso! — Grito Rosalie, levantándose de la mesa para chocar sus manos con Angela, quien llegaba de nuevo a la mesa perseguida por unos calurosos aplausos debido a su perfecta presentación de _Voulez Vous_.

Todas chocaron sus vasos por sexta vez en la noche y esta vez no pudieron dejar de reír por cualquier cosa. Alice tendió su bolso encima de la mesa y saco su celular, Rose negó, tratando de quitarle el aparato pero Alice refuto de que era importante. Una sonrisa maquiavélica surco sus labios cuando le tendió el aparato a Bella.

_Estimada Bella:_

_Me encantaría poder ayudarte. ¿En que tienes problemas?,  
todavía conservo un par de guías y pruebas de anatomía.  
¿Qué estas estudiando?_

_Saludos codiales._

_Edward Cullen  
Medico cirujano  
Northwestern Memorial Hospital  
Chicago._

El corazón de Bella se detuvo al leer el punto final del mensaje. Alice arranco rápidamente el celular de sus manos y le mostro el mensajes a sus amigas. Rosalie silbo contenta y Angela le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Bella, sacándola del trance.

— Parece que esta noches estás matando, Bells — Murmuro Rosalie, apuntando con su mirada detrás de ella — Ese hombre de ahí no te ha quitado un ojo en toda la noche… y ahora esto — Comento alabando a su amiga — Dime como lo haces

Bella giro su cabeza levemente para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas del mismo hombre de la cafetería. Se devolvió avergonzada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas con furor, todavía sintiendo la mirada del hombre en su espalda.

Iba a responder algo, pero al sentir el sonido de las teclas en el celular de Alice se lo arrebato de inmediato — ¿Qué haces? — Chilló, mirando la pantalla. Obviamente su amiga no había perdido el tiempo, en menos de un minuto tenia una respuesta redactada al supuesto tutor.

— _Querido Edward (Que bonito nombre)_ — Leyó en voz alta — _¿Te parece que nos juntemos en un café para que me enseñes? Estoy totalmente perdida con el sistema reproductor masculino…._ — Chillo lo último, ante la carcajada de todas sus amigas — _Por cierto, estoy soltera, ¿Tu también lo estás?_ — Las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes _—__ Me gustan las clases aplicadas, donde se puede ver y tocar, ¿¡No tienes problema con eso!?_ — Grito más fuerte, mientras las tres jóvenes se retorcían de risa en sus sillas, llegando incluso a las lagrimas — ¡Alice! — Regaño la castaña a su amiga, dándole un golpe con su codo en el brazo de ella — Menos mal no pusiste enviar… — Suspiro, borrando todo el contenido del mensaje antes que fuera demasiado tarde

— ¡Oh, Bella! — Dijo entre risas Angela — Se lo hubieras enviado, de seguro te iba a enseñar su aparato reproductor — Elevo las cejas, picara — Dicen que los doctores…

— ¡Ya! — Grito Bells, con sus mejillas al rojo vivo — De verdad, por favor, paren…

— ¿¡Que tiene de malo hablar de penes!? — Grito Rosalie, al momento que todo el mundo se quedaba en silencio para escuchar a quien cantaría en el karaoke

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que la risa de Alice se sintió con un fuerte chillido. Las mesas contiguas a la de sus amigas se rieron por el comentario de la rubia y la muchacha del karaoke comenzó a cantar. Bella se hundió más en su asiento con las mejillas sonrosadas. ¿Por qué sus amigas tenían que llamar tanto la atención?

— Ya, esta bien — Termino de reír Alice, quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos — Es hora de la foto.

— No, la foto no — Rogo Bella, al momento que todas acercaban sus sillas a la de ella. Ninguna le hizo caso, más bien Alice tomo un poncho mexicano colgado de la pared, Angela alzo la botella de tequila y Rosalie fue a la mesa contigua y le pidió a un joven que pudiese sacar la foto.

— ¡Como mexicanas! — Sonrió Alice, colocándose el poncho mexicano en su pecho.

— ¡Con bigotes! — Sugirió Angela, tomando un mechón del largo cabello de Isabella para colocárselo debajo de su nariz.

Acto seguido todas tomaron un poco de su cabello, y se lo colocaron debajo de su nariz aparentando tener bigotes postizos. Bella se rio de lo chistosa que se veía Rosalie con su gorro y el bigote, Alice con su poncho y Angela alzando la botella vacía de tequila que nunca en su vida podría probar y el flash impacto en su cara de inmediato.

El hombre – por petición de Alice – Tomo otras dos fotos más intercambiándose los accesorios. En una Bella quedo con el poncho y el gorro y en sus manos la botella de tequila, y todas sus amigas alrededor mostraban caras escandalizadas por tener la botella vacía.

Todas sonrieron al ver las fotos que había tomado, les agradeció al chico y se sentaron cansadas de nuevo en sus sillas. Al poco rato Rosalie y Alice caminaron hacia el baño y Angela compartió un poco de su juego de naranja con Bella. Tomar tanto tequila nunca le había hecho tanto efecto como ahora.

Bella comenzó hablar con Angela sobre sus planes del fin de semana. Ambas habían accedido a tomarse un café mañana por la tarde, hasta que Angela logro divisar detrás de su amiga a Rose y Alice sonriéndole a un joven de cabellos broncíneos que les entregaba un papel, posiblemente una servilleta, y que apuntaba hacia Bella. No le falto tiempo para unir cabos, y cuando sus amigas se acercaron a la mesa, Alice puso su dedo al medio de sus labios pidiendo discreción. Angela le guiño un ojo que no paso desapercibido ante Bella.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto Bella, al ver a sus amigas sentarse cerca suyo.

— Hombres — Dijeron las tres al unísono, y luego se largaron a reír. Bella negó con la cabeza y saco su billetera del a cartera para pagar.

El mesero llego y cada una pago lo que ingirió, dejando propina de sombra al encargado de la mesa. Se levantaron y al salir varias miradas curiosas las observaron. Bella sintió de nuevo esa punción en su espalda, y sin pensarlo se giro. El hombre que la estaba mirando – en la cafetería y ahora también en el bar – Levanto su mojito hacia ella. Ella tomo todas las tonalidades posibles en su cara y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Se giro avergonzada, y despabilo al sentir las risas de sus amigas al llegar al auto, compartiendo alguna clase de broma secreta.

Con el tiempo se enteraría que la broma se trataba de ella.

* * *

¡Hola! nuevo capitulo que hace tiempo estaba terminado y por estar de vacaciones me demoré en subir, mis lamentos hacia ustedes.

¡Gracias por los reviews! como el prologo fue muy cortito pensé que no resibiria nada, pero gracias a la gente con sus alertas, review y favoritismo, significan mucho para mi! :). Hee, la canción que sale al principio es **Jump In The Pool de Friendly Fires**... es bien buena, me base en ella por que este capitulo es más ue nada introductorio y un poco chistoso, igual que la canción. Y tan! ahi lo tienen! me parece que subiré capitulo todos los lunes o algo así, el viaje que hice hace poco me dio varias ideas. CHAN.

Gracias de nuevo por leer mi historia y como dato anexo, les digo que todos los capitulos se basaran en una canción :P

Saludos!


	3. Y los mensajes nocturnos

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y los mensajes nocturnos

* * *

_dressed up to the eyes, it's a wonderful surprise  
__to see your shoes and your spirits rise  
__throwing out your frown, and just smiling at the sound  
__and as sleek as a shriek, spinning round and round_

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras ponía una sonrisa en su cara. Tecleo con rapidez su laptop redactando su respuesta y cuando la releyó conforme, apretó _enter_. Cerró el computador y se quito los lentes, acariciándose el principio de la nariz con la yema de sus dedos. Edward la tenía loca.

Todavía se acordaba de los primeros mensajes entre ellos.

Una noche revisando unos correos que su profesor de psicología le había enviado se encontró apretando el usuario de para mandarle su queja personal por los _post it_. Ese día había sido una completa tortura, había ido de compras con Alice, el profesor no llego a la primera clase de la mañana – la cual tenia que madrugar - y se olvidó pagar la factura de la electricidad, quedando a penumbras ese día. Hace una hora había llegado la luz y se había puesto al día con los correos a su padre, además de actualizar la casilla de correo.

Todavía se acuerda que decía ese mensaje.

_Edward:  
¿Tienes alguna obsesión con los Post It? Si es así deberían regalarte eso para tu cumpleaños.  
El libro que compre de segunda mano esta lleno de tus famosos papelitos  
y me da miedo sacarlos por temor a que se rompa la hoja. A pesar de eso algunos han sido  
bastante útiles, ¿Quién iba a decir que el dato de la arteria carótida interna me iba a  
servir para mi prueba de anatomía?.  
Como consejo, la próxima vez que vendas un libro que ya no te sirva, quítale los Post It y  
algún estudiante de escasos recursos te lo agradecerá enormemente._

_Bella.  
Quita Post It Profesional._

Se asombro de la rápida respuesta de su receptor al llegar tres minutos después. ¿No se supone que los médicos están constantemente ocupados, sobre todo si trabajan en hospitales? Si no era así, iba a enviar una carta a _Warner Bros_ para que aclararan ese tema en _Grey's Anatomy_.

_Bella: Me alegra de que ahora seas una quita Post It Profesional, quizás deberías incluir  
ese pequeño don en tu curriculum. Lamento lo de los papelitos, pero si no fuese así no  
tendrías ahora en tu poder las maravillosas guías que te adjunto sobre arterias y retorno  
venoso. Espero con eso ganarme tu perdón con ese material. ¿De casualidad que estas  
estudiando ahora?. Tengo un montón de pruebas de toda clase y de muchas facultades  
que podrían servirte._

_Edward  
Maniático de Post It (en su tiempo libre)  
medico cirujano (tiempo completo)_

Bella rio ante la firma de Edward. No tardo en hacer _click_ en responder y redactar una respuesta.

_Querido maniaco Postistico: Gracias por las guías, sin duda alguna te has ganado mi  
perdón. Ahora mismo estamos viendo la unidad de cuello. Me lamenta decir que  
en la primera unidad de cabeza di bote. Fui la nota más alta del curso pero aún así  
no supere las expectativas. Una C+ no alegra a nadie. Si de casualidad tuvieras  
alguna guía por ahí de cualquier cosa de cuello mi mail estará siempre disponible.  
Y a todo esto, una pregunta, ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?. Ni siquiera me conoces  
y eres demasiado caritativo para enviarle mail a una profesional quita Post It.  
Eso no lo hace cualquiera._

_Bella  
La Intrusa._

Ella se levanto de la silla para ir trotando a la cocina y coger un pote de helado de chocolate. Tenia una sería obsesión con ese sabor y todo lo de su cocina tenia ese sabor. Agarro una cuchara y se devolvió corriendo para encontrarse con un nuevo mail de su reciente salvador.

_Para la profesional quita Post it: De nada. Soy caritativo, eso es todo. Supongo que  
pase todo lo tú vas a pasar y que la verdad no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.  
Supongo que ya probaste estudiar toda la noche para un C+, ¿cierto?. Yo estuve  
tres días sin dormir, y más de dos semanas estudiando para la misma prueba solo  
para conseguir un B-, y ¿me creerías que una noche revisando un cajón encontré  
un taco de Post It? Quizás de ahí nació mi obsesión con ellos. Es un tema que tengo  
que analizar. Te adjunto lo que encontré de cuello, estoy seguro que tengo más  
pero tendré que buscar en varios discos duros – Tuve tres PC en toda mi vida  
universitaria por que soy pésimo con estas cosas – Asique tendrás varios correos  
con guías de cuello para obtener mi nota. Pero tendrás que hacer más que  
trasnochar un par de noches, joven padawan. Já._

_Edward.  
Trasnochador innato._

_Querido vampiro: Que sepas que yo también me desviví por esa prueba, aunque  
esta claro que nunca tanto como tú, pero todavía tengo unas hermosas ojeras  
debajo de mis ojos y me quedo dormida parada también (por culpa de eso). Gracias  
por las guías – de nuevo - ¿Te molestaría si te mando un mensaje por si no entiendo  
algo?. No te lo pediría, pero el ayudante del laboratorio me marea con sus explicacio  
nes y termino más perdida de lo que estaba antes. Es un dolor de cabeza alto.  
Y tendremos que analizar tu desorden compulsivo traumático sicológico – si es que  
eso existe – con los papelitos de colores chillones.¿ Quizás internamente tienes alma  
de artista y lo demuestras pegando Post It por todos lados?. CHAN._

_Bella  
Aprendiz trasnochadora._

Y después de esos mensajes, llegaba todas las tardes a su casa revisando su casilla de correo electrónico, encontrándose siempre con un mensaje de _Vamp_, como había decidido apodarle por su orgullo a no dormir por las noches. Algunos días se quedaban hasta muy tarde hablando, más que nada por que el sueño de Edward era incompatible con sus horarios en la clínica.

Se sorprendió al saber que él había estudiado en la misma facultad que ella estaba cursando ahora, y que conocía las mañas de los profesores de los cursos que estaba tomando y que tomaría después. Muchas veces hablaban de ellos, de las materias y otras Bella le enviaba un mail con el asunto de CODIGO ROJO cuando se refería a una pregunta de anatomía, que Edward siempre respondía con paciencia de santo.

A pesar de la confianza que se tenían, su comunicación había quedado adunada a simples mails que se repetían a toda hora. A veces a Bella le daban ganas de preguntarle si se juntaban en un café, pero por miedo de ser un violador, y más que nada por su timidez nunca se atrevió a que su pequeña relación cibernética evolucionara. Y así como iba, Edward no tendría ningún tiempo para ella si apenas tenía tiempo para dormir. Sus últimos mails eran escuetos, más que nada por que lo habían transferido a la unidad infantil del hospital, que por el inicio de invierno se llenaba de madres con recién nacidos, repletando la sala de espera.

Termino su pote de helado cuando el mensaje de Edward llego nuevamente. Sonrió como una tonta y se acomodó los lentes en el puente de su nariz para enfocar mejor.

_¿Tienes algo que hacer la próxima semana?_

Su corazón se detuvo al leer el mensaje tan escueto que había puesto pero que tanto prometía. Trago grueso y apretó responder.

_¿Por qué la pregunta?¿Me esta invitando a salir señor Cullen? ¿Con que moral?  
Soy tu psicóloga y nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional. Estoy indignada._

Apretó enviar mordiéndose una uña. Se mordió más fuerte del susto cuando su celular la espanto sonando el _ringtone_. Lo tomo respirando sonoramente y recobro la compostura al ver que era Alice.

— Hola — Contesto

— ¿En donde estas? — Pregunto ella, con voz nerviosa

— ¿Alice, estas bien? — Pregunto Bella, preocupada

— ¿Estas en casa?

— Si…Si…

— En dos minutos estoy allá.

Iba a responder pero su amiga ya había colgado la llamada. ¿Alice estaba llorando?, ¿Qué habría pasado? Asustada cerró la pantalla del computador al sentir el timbre. Salió corriendo de su pieza y abrió la puerta siendo recibida por una Alice que se abalanzo hacia ella temblando, llorando, siendo un manojo de nervios.

— Tranquila, tranquila — Susurro Bella, acariciando su espalda, dejando que ella llorara amargamente encima de su hombro — Va a pasar — Volvió a susurrar, maldiciéndose por no saber como comportarse cuando alguien la necesitaba.

Bella no pudo soportar el peso de su amiga y la llevo al sillón para que se sentara. Se levanto para poner la tetera pero Alice tomo su brazo, volviendo a llorar — No me dejes — Pidió, rompiendo en llanto — No me dejes como él.

Bella no tubo que ser adivino para entender lo que pasaba. Se arrodillo donde estaba su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente, llorando con ella. Odiaba eso, cada vez que veía a alguien llorar ella también lo hacia sin razón alguna. Estuvieron un tiempo así hasta que Bella separo a Alice y le quito las lagrimas, mientras su amiga hacia lo mismo. Ambas sonrieron como idiotas y rieron.

Caminaron hacia la cocina y mientras Bella llenaba la tetera con agua, Alice saco dos tasas con paquetes de té. Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirándose escuchando como el fuego calentaba el metal, cuando Alice volvió a sollozar.

Bella estaba desesperada, en todo el historial de su amistad nunca había visto llorar de tal forma a su amiga.

Tomo a Alice por una de sus manos y la dirigió a su cuarto. Por suerte había hecho el aseo dos días antes en la casa por que ya no se podía entrar de lo desordenada que estaba, el cuarto de Alice no había quedado inmune. La recostó en su cama y antes de que Alice volviera a ver a Bella con su mirada suplicante, ella prometió volver con las dos manzanillas.

Llego corriendo a la cocina, preparo todo y salió tomando las tasas de sus jarras. Se sentó al lado de Alice en la cama y prendió la televisión para que hubiese algo de bulla. Alice se sentó en la cama y agradeció la manzanilla tomándola entre sus manos temblorosas. Bella sonrió de medio lado y ambas miraron la tele viendo la cuarta temporada de _Sex and the city_.

Ninguna dijo nada el primer capitulo, solo tomaban de sus infusiones sin decir nada. Cuando termino el segundo Alice volvió a estallar en llanto y Bella tubo que apartar la tasa de sus manos por lo tiritona que se encontraba su amiga. La abrazo y dejo que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Bella no era buena para las palabras, pero si para los gestos y los abrazos.

Abrió el velador, donde había una pequeña caja con pañuelos desechables y le tendió uno. Alice le agradeció el gesto y bella murmuro — Alice Brandon siempre tiene que tener estilo — Asintió, haciendo sonreír a su amiga — Si no… que quedara para el resto de los mortales — Prosiguió con voz melodramática.

Alice se sonó y se limpio los ojos, teniendo cuidado con el maquillaje, que gracias a Dios estaba a prueba de agua.

Bella se tuvo que morder tres veces la lengua para evitar el impulso de preguntarle por que estaba así. En vez de eso le pregunto si quería salir a comprar o a un _lady's night_. Alice asintió a todo, pero que todavía no era el tiempo.

Aun era muy temprano para hablar de su ruptura.

Cuando sintió la suave respiración de Alice profundamente dormida se levanto con ambas tasas y se dirigió a la cocina. Suspiro. En una situación así no tenia idea que debía hacer, quizás podría prender la laptop y entrar a _Yahoo_ respuestas… pero seria demasiado patético.

Recordó haber dejado la laptop cerrada mientras mantenía una conversación con Edward, corrió hacia su laptop y la abrió. Por suerte no la había apagado y había quedado suspendida. Entro al buscador para digitar su cuenta y automáticamente vio varios mensajes de Edward. Abrió el más antiguo que lo había enviado hace más de una hora.

_Bells, ¿No te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?. La semana que viene  
tengo el fin de semana libre, por si quieres salir a tomar un café o algo.  
Ojala puedas._

Se emociono, y con el corazón desembocado abrió el siguiente mail.

_¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Tienes cosas que hacer?. Si no quieres no importa._

¿Edward estaba desesperado?

_Ok. Ha pasado más de una hora y todavía no contestas, debes estar  
molesta por mi atrevimiento pero no sabia que te ibas a molestar.  
Lo siento, olvida lo que te dije, no tiene importancia. Buenas noches_

¿Edward estaba molesto?

¿Qué le podría contestar?. Debía admitir que estaba extasiada por la idea, por fin conocería a vampi pero era demasiado tímida como para siquiera tener la idea de encontrarse… Mentirle podría ser una opción, muy deshonesta por parte de ella, pero quizás fuese lo mejor.

Comenzó a escribir retándose mentalmente, hasta que por fin borro todo y comenzó de nuevo.

_Vamp: Lo siento mucho por no contestarte, llego mi compañera de  
cuarto y al parecer termino con su novio. Necesitaba un par de  
nanais y una sesión de sex and the city para hacerla olvidar un poco.  
Me gustaría juntarme contigo, hay una cafetería cerca de la facultad  
que me gusta mucho. Preparan un chocolate caliente de muerte, y  
por lo que he escuchado el caramel macciato no se queda atrás, aun  
que conociéndote, Vamp, debes tomar café americano para  
mantenerse despierto.  
¿Es muy tarde para ese café o en mi caso, mi chocolate?.  
Lamento la tardanza pero es primera vez que veía a mi amiga así.  
Cuidate vamp, no trasnoches tanto, no le va hacer ningún bien a tu anatomía._

_Bells_

Bella se mordió el labio inferior al pulsar enviar. Eran ya las dos de la mañana, lo más probable es que no tuviera una respuesta por parte de él. Debería estar dormido en el séptimo sueño por que hoy empezaba su descanso. Apago el pc sin ninguna esperanza y se acostó. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo. En su velador el Ipod brillaba, notificando un nuevo Mail. Su sonrisa fue gigante al verlo.

_Mañana a las seis en el café que me dijiste. ¿Te parece?  
Ya duérmete que es tarde para las vampirezas._

_Edward._

Bella sonrió como una tonta y dejo el Ipod en la mesita de noche – no sin antes analizar cada palabra expuesta en él – y se quedo con las ganas de contestarle algo. La última vez que lo había desobedecido Edward se había molestado, retándola, y comentando algo de que las horas de sueño son sagradas y que a esa hora ya debería estar dormida. Tampoco le envió guías ni apuntes en una semana. Estaba realmente molesto.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama dispuesta a dormir pero sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse. Se le acelero el corazón al pensar que en varias horas más vería a su mentor. Un sonrojo se hizo notar en sus mejillas y se tapo con la sabana. ¿Qué le diría a Alice?

* * *

— Ya suéltalo, Bells — Gruño su amiga, tomando la tasa de café frente a ella. Bella no había probado ningún bocado de todos los dulces que tenia al frente suyo y eso era extraño cuando todo era de chocolate — No has comido nada.

— Me desperté con un dolor horrible — Suspiro, tratando de actuar normal — Seguramente es mi amiga — Sonrió, culpando al periodo.

— Tu amiga se te acabo la semana pasada — Gruño de nuevo — No me vengas con cosas.

Suspiro. No había forma de engañar a Alice.

— ¿Te acuerdas de ? — Pregunto, tomando la tasa en sus manos.

Alice lo medito un rato, colocando un dedo en su barbilla, actuando como una profesional sabiendo la respuesta antes que ella terminara la pregunta. Internamente sonrió y chilló, pero solo contesto — No… ¿Quién es?

Bella gruñó, pensó que Alice le haría la tarea más fácil, pero si no recordaba nada de él…

— ¿te acuerdas de la noche mexicana? — Cuestionó, tratando que su voz pareciera normal — Le enviaste un mensaje a la persona que me había ofrecido ayuda por el libro…?

Dios. Era pésima para explicarse.

Alice alzo una ceja, internamente divertida, exteriormente dudosa — Si, tu lo borraste.

Bella boto el aire. Al menos no estaba tan borracha para olvidar eso — Estuvimos… intercambiando material…

— ¿Pornográfico? — Rio la pelinegra, alzando las cejas rápidamente. Bella gruñó y le tiro una servilleta.

— ¡No! — Grito, con el ceño fruncido — El me envió guías y apuntes que me sirvieron para la prueba… estas semanas hemos estado enviándonos mail.

— ¿Solo de clases?

La castaña negó con la cabeza — En un principio si… pero hemos hablado también. Me cuenta cosas del hospital y yo le he contado un poco de mi vida…

— ¿No lo has visto en persona? — Pregunto su amiga, llevándose la tasa a los labios.

— No… pero acordamos encontrarnos hoy en el café de Jake…

Alice escupió todo el té en la mesa. Bella se asusto y encaramo su espalda en la silla mirando a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿¡Tienes una cita!? — Grito la pelinegra, limpiándose la boca

— ¡Dios no!

— Bella, no me mientas, a mi me parece que has programado una cita con alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces— Escupió — Tu no eres así, tu no te juntas con una persona que conociste por mail… a menos que de verdad te guste…¿Qué paso con la idea del violador con síndrome Post It?

Hubo un minuto de silencio en que las dos se miraron.

— No — Dijo Bella, levantándose

— ¡Te gusta! — Canto Alice feliz, alrededor de ella

— ¡No! — Volvió a rugir, caminando hacia su pieza

— ¡Si! — Canto de nuevo, corriendo al lado de su amiga

— No

— ¿No?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Si?

— ¡No!

Golpeo la puerta de su cuarto al entrar y se encerró de inmediato. A pesar de tirarse encima de su cama podía escuchar la burlona voz de Alice cantando detrás de ella

— No hay nada malo en enamorarse, Bells — Grito la chica al otro lado de la puerta — ¡Tienes que vivirlo!

— ¡No estoy enamorada! — Rugió Bella, apretando su almohada gritando largo rato.

Alice entro a la pieza y se sentó en la cama. Bella no se movió, siguió tirada en la cama agarrando su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— No te voy a molestar — Comenzó la pelinegra, sobando la espalda de su amiga. Al ver que no se movía puso los ojos en blanco — Lo prometo por nuestra amistad.

Bella se dio media vuelta y vio a Alice. Un deje de tristeza se notaba en sus ojos.

— Lo quiero conocer — Comento, finalmente

Alice sonrió — Y eso esta bien. No tiene que ser una cita si no quieres, pero ten cuidado si no lo conoces…

Bella asintió. Recordó el gas pimienta su padre le había regalado antes de ir a la universidad – Por los que se quiera propasar contigo – Le advirtió entregándoselo. Bella se negó rotundamente, sabia que nunca lo iba a usar, pero le dio el placer a su padre y después de una pequeña pelea familiar, lo acepto.

Sonrió ante eso. Charlie el maniático, nunca cambiaria.

— ¿A que hora se juntaran? — Pregunto ella levantándose de la cama para abrir su closet. Bella no podía salir a su primera cita no-oficial con cualquier vestimenta.

— A las seis en el café de Jake…

— ¿Quién es Jake?

— Quien atiende el café…

— Parece que Bella Swan esta matando — Sonrió Alice de lado, sacando un vestido mostrándoselo a Bella. Ella arrugo la nariz y negó con la cabeza. Odiaba los vestidos — Es lo único digno que tienes en tu closet.

— Quiero ir normal… tampoco es una cita — Explicó.

Alice sonrió y se giro — Claro — Asintió — Pero tengo unos jeans que me quedan demasiado grandes y perdí la etiqueta de cambio. ¿Te importa si lo usas hoy?

Bella iba a negar, pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta. Alice había sufrido mucho en tan poco tiempo que no podía pronunciar los dos fonemas. Finalmente asintió mordiéndose los labios, Alice aplaudió y fue a su pieza dando saltitos.

Alice era un demonio.

* * *

Se miro al espejo con una clara muestra de desagrado. Sabía que Alice iba a la moda y la vanguardia y todo lo que saliera en la página de_ lookbook_ , pero eso no significaba que su mejor amiga tuviese que vestirse tan _fashion_ como ella hacia con cualquier pedazo de tela sobre su cuerpo.

Los jeans se le ajustaban como segunda piel, y puso los ojos blanco al sentir que levantaban su trasero. Si no fuera por que no tenia etiqueta pensaría que era nuevo, no parecía usado. Intento tapar su trasera con una blusa larga, pero Alice le paso un cinturón para que también se notaran sus caderas. Bella bufo y tomo el cinturón en sus manos. Al llegar a su pieza vio una chaqueta de cuerina café claro con unas botas del mismo color y una cartera igual. Bella miro a Alice con reproche y ella el dio una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes. La chica en sí nunca iba a cambiar.

Alice iba a coger el maquillaje pero Bella se negó. Estaba más que lista, ni para su graduación había estado tan _fashion_ como ahora. Se calzo las botas y se coloco un cintillo dejando su peinado hacia atrás. Su amiga negó y le quito el cintillo, diciéndole que su pelo se veía bien como estaba. No entendía a que se refería con 'bien', por que hace días había dejado de peinárselo y un par de nudos se asomaban en su nuca, pero le hizo caso, al final Alice era de la _fashion pólice_.

Se acomodó la cartera en el hombro y chequeo todas sus cosas: Celular, llaves, billetera, libro y Ipod. Alice le insistió en llevar algún labial, pero Bella se negó.

— Que te vaya bien — Deseo, abrazándola. Bella acepto el abrazo y se despidió de ella.

Salió con las piernas temblando. Camino lentamente respirando entrecortadamente. De verdad debía dejar de actuar tan patéticamente, era solo un hombre. Sintió como su corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo normal y sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de un color rosáceo. Se detuvo a una calle de distancia al ver el café semivacio. Los sábados no era un lugar muy concurrido.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, pero sabia que si lo hacia llegaría de vuelta por culpa de una patada por parte de Alice en el traste. Respiro dándose seguridad y voto el aire tan rápido como pudo. Camino dudosa y sin darse cuenta estaba Jake al frente suyo.

Habían acordado que se encontrarían por sus prendas. Edward lo puso fácil, iría completamente de negro y Bella comento detalladamente el conjunto que tenia… Aunque claramente le pidió a Alice que le redactara el mail. Le dijo, además, que estaría leyendo un libro llamado _cumbre borrascosas_ por si se retrasaba y llegaba después.

— Un chocolate — Pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Jake asintió.

— Nunca habías pasado por aquí un fin de semana — Le hablo, vertiendo el polvo en una jarra.

Bella se sonrojo — Me encontraré con alguien — Contestó.

A Jake se le dio vuelta encima el agua por haber hecho un movimiento brusco y miro a Bella — ¿Aquí? — Pregunto

Bella asintió, un tanto perdida — ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

— ¡No! — Grito Jake limpiando el mesón. Al ver como había tratado a la clienta se disculpo — No… no quise decir eso… es mi trabajo.

Bella asintió, con media sonrisa — Si, por supuesto…

— ¿Y ya llegó? — Pregunto, volviendo a lo suyo. Bella levanto una ceja sin entenderle — Tu cita…

— Ah — Exclamo, entendiendo, y negó—– No, no es una cita…

— Ah…

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras Jacob preparaba el chocolate. Por alguna razón se estaba comportando como nunca hacía. Siempre trataba a Bella bien, más de una vez le dio más chocolate del que había pagado y otra vez le dio dos muffin de arándonos en vez de uno.

Pero hoy…

Bella se tomo su tiempo y con nervio comenzó a revisar el local. En las mesas cercanas no se encontraba ningún _vampi_ vistiendo de negro. Nadie en realidad vestía completamente de negro. Suspiro agradecida, eso significaba que el tendría que dar el paso principal.

Jake le entrego el chocolate con su muffin, lamento lo de recién y Bella se despidió con una sonrisa, diciendo que no importaba, tomo sus cosas y se sentó en la mesa más apartada y menos iluminada. Sinceramente, no tenia ganas que la encontraran.

Dejo sus cosas en una mesita con dos sillas y abrió su cartera buscando su celular para indicarle a Alice que todo iba bien. Se extraño al ver que ya tenía un mensaje de ella y que le preguntaba detalles del chico. Sonrió de lado y negó, la dejaría con la duda en su mente.

— ¿Bella?

Se quedo estática frente a la pantalla de su celular. Subió la vista lentamente para ver unas converse negras sus ojos subieron para encontrase con un pantalón negro para dar paso a una blusa con un chaquetón negro.

¡Dios bendito!, todo era negro.

Trago grueso y levanto su vista para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas a los que tanto había huido.

* * *

¡CHAN CHAN CHAN!

Apuesto que pocos se esperaban esto, pero CHAN - de nuevo - a que no adivinan quien es nuestro vamp. Como sea, la canción al principio es **Friday Im In love** (bien acorde a los sentimientos de esta muchacha) del grupo **The Cure.**

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIES, ALERTS, MENSAJES. De verdad me animan para escribir, pero es directamente proporcional, mientras mas review más largos los capitulos :P hahaha.

¡Hasta el próximo lunes!


	4. Y como todo se sabe

**Anatomia**

_Chokehold_

Y como todo se sabe

* * *

_Well it looks like you but your eyes are grey_  
_And your hair is gone but your mind's okay_  
_Yes I like your smile but your forehead's cold_  
_I don't want you to be afraid and go_

Bella miro embobada a Edward y movió su boca intentando pronunciar algo. El chico sonrió de lado provocando que ella se pusiera roja. Intento de nuevo probar con las palabras — ¿Vampi? — Pregunto, alzando una ceja.

El se rio por el apodo tan tierno — Si, soy yo — Contesto, con una voz que derritió a la chica en cosa de segundos.

Bella, en un intento por parecer normal, se levanto torpemente de la silla y beso la suave piel de Edward, el chico en cuestión copio el gesto de su acompañante y ambos sintieron un calor poco familiar recorrer sus cuerpos. Se sentaron, ella cohibida, él intentando parecer relajado.

Hasta ahora no había detallado lo bello que era. Sus cabellos broncíneos – totalmente en guerra con la peineta – colgaban de su cabeza como después de una ducha. Su tez – excesivamente blanca – era demasiado tersa y sus grandes y profundos ojos verdes brillaban al verla. Se sonrojo de nuevo al mirarlo tanto tiempo, desvió su cara a su tasa humeante.

— ¿Ya… pediste algo? — Pregunto ella, mirando sus manos, nerviosa.

Edward despabiló, él también estaba haciendo un análisis completamente acabado de ella — No, ya vuelvo.

Bella asintió mientras el chico se levantaba. Sin saber que hacer guardo su libro y miro su celular. Tenía tres mensajes de texto de Alice. Intento escribir algo rápido para que se calmara

_Estoy bien. Acaba de llegar Edward.  
Deja de comportarte como madre,  
y deja de enviarme mensajes._

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto Edward al llegar un café americano, tal como había dicho ella.

— Café americano — Respondió — Siempre lo supe — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió — Ojala este bueno, el chico que me atendió me miraba con una cara de odio infinito…

— ¿Jake? — Pregunto ella, levantando una ceja. Se giro para comprobar como su barista favorito estaba mirándola fijamente, con unos ojos llenos de odio hacia su mesa. De repente se sintió cohibida, y se hundió en su asiento.

— Sí, jake — Pronuncio Edward, apretando los dientes al mencionar el nombre del moreno — ¿Hace mucho tiempo estabas esperando?

— No… llegue hace poco, me tomaste por sorpresa — Aseguro, tomando la tasa entre sus dedos y soplando el contenido — Menos mal no estaba tomando el chocolate, si no tendríamos un problema.

Edward sonrió también. Se imagino a Bella con su camisa llena de chocolate y quitándosela lentamente. Se imagino entonces a el barista en zunga y su cabeza se lo agradeció infinitamente.

— ¿Qué estabas leyendo? — Pregunto entonces, clavándole los ojos.

Bella se demoro en contestar ¿Qué diantres tenían sus ojos? — He… Cumbres Borrascosas.

— El mismo de la otra vez — Asintió, tomando el libro encima de la mesa— Ese día te fuiste muy rápido — Sonrió traviesamente, hojeando el libro con diversión.

Bella se sonrojo al comprobar que efectivamente si la estaba mirando aquel día, y no había sido ninguna clase de ilusión paranoica. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo e intento actuar normal, sin embargo, el rápido movimiento de su pie la delataba.

— Me acordé de un trámite que tenía que hacer…

— Oh, claro

Ambos tomaron sus líquidos sin decir nada, pero compartiendo una mirada intensa. Luego se rieron – nerviosamente - al ver sus movimientos tan sincronizados. El pie de Bella no paraba de martillar el piso.

— Luego en el pub te fuiste muy rápido… — Siguió, tomando una servilleta para limpiarse los labios.

El sonrojo de Bella aumento — Oh… si… eso… — Contesto, jugando con sus dedos — El tequila me hizo mal… — Trago grueso — Tengo una amiga que es alérgica al alcohol… — Cambio el tema.

— ¿De verdad? — Pregunto, levantando una ceja, acercando el café a sus labios

Bella comenzó una explicación de la noche en que Angela tomo el _tequila sunrise_, contando todos los pormenores de esa noche y de como habían acabado en el hospital un domingo a las seis de la mañana. Edward compartió varias risas con ella por los detalles de la historia, y de ahí al conversación se hizo mucho más fluida y amena. Fue el pie inicial para una serie de preguntas sobre la vida cotidiana.

Rieron mientras compartían el café, Bella exploto varias veces su chocolate por culpa de Edward, y él se rio todas las veces que vio ese gesto de ella. Le gustaba su sonrojo, y le parecía increíblemente irresistible cuando se apretaba el labio inferior con los dientes, nerviosa, o como jugaba con las ondas de su pelo para armar una trenza sin acabar. Al final de su café ya tenía los labios hinchados y rojos, como si usara labial.

— ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar neurología? — Pregunto Edward, mientras abría la puerta para salir del café.

A Bella le cayo por sorpresa la pregunta, se ajusto su cartera en su hombro y camino a su lado — Creo que… por mi mamá

— Oh… ¿también es neuróloga? — Pregunto con una sonrisa

— No… — Negó, con una sonrisa penosa, mirando el suelo — tenia una enfermedad desmielinizante, una esclerosis múltiple — Aseguro, un poco amargada — Falleció por que en Forks, el pueblo donde yo nací, no había ningún neurólogo, y si lo habían, eran esporádicos… Iban por temporadas pequeñas, y cada vez que se atendía con uno y empezaba un tratamiento nuevo, volvía otro y le daba otro tipo de rehabilitación… hasta que se cansó y decidió disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida…

— Oh — Exclamo Edward, sobándose la mandíbula, movimiento que siempre hacia cuando se sentía incomodo — Lo siento por tu madre…

— Gracias — Asintió Bella — Pero ya paso, me gusta recordar que falleció feliz. Ese año fue uno de los mejores en mi vida — Sonrió con felicidad — Me dejo tomarme un año sabático con ella y con Charlie recorrimos todo américa en auto. A Renée le encantaba viajar.

— Genial

— Si… aunque neurología no era lo que verdaderamente quería estudiar…

— ¿No? — Pregunto Edward, sorprendido.

Ambos se sentaron en al banca de un parque cercano al café, justo al momento de encender las luces. Se miraron y sonrieron como cómplices.

— No — Aseguro ella, retomando el tema – Quería estudiar literatura…

Edward gruño— ¿No es un poco distinto a lo que estas estudiando?

La castaña asintió, jugando con sus pies — Si, se lo conté a Charlie y me dio la charla de que con eso no podría ganar nada de dinero, que no había campo laboral, que tenia que ser de verdad muy buena para escribir, que no quería verme muerta de hambre — Bella suspiro, bajando sus hombros — En el fondo me lo dice por que Renée estudio arte y paso más hambre que alegrías… entonces descarte la opción, no lo quería ver sufrir…

— Pero ahora tú eres infeliz… — Expreso, meditando la conversación

— No… — Aseguro Bella, bajando las cejas — Es lo mejor…

— Tomaste esa decisión por tu padre, no por ti — Dijo Edward, mirándola — Y a pesar de que tu gesto es bueno, casi noble pero muy tonto, nunca te vas a sentir completa con lo que estas haciendo.

Bella miro a Edward entre enojada y asombrada, era la primera vez que le contaba a una persona algo más sobre la muerte de su madre y la primera que le recriminaba sus decisiones. ¿Quién diablos se creía?, apenas si se conocían.

— También me hace feliz — Aseguro, intentando convencerlo.

Edward cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza

— Eso solo lo dirá el tiempo — Reflexiono — Cuando te entreguen tu titulo sabrás si de verdad valió la pena todo tu esfuerzo o solo lo hiciste para complacer a otra persona más que a ti, lo cual supongo que pasará…

— Esta bien, apostemos.

Edward se puso recto y miro a Bella, quien sonreía traviesamente con sus brazos enredados en su pecho. Oh, la niña sabía jugar. Edward comenzó a sonreír traviesamente también y finalmente asintió.

— Me parece bien — Sonrió, sacando su billetera negra — apuesto cien a mi favor.

Bella lo miro con ojos desorbitados y obligo a Edward a cerrar la billetera, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica al tocar sus manos. Edward se detuvo al sentir esa corriente también.

— No — Recrimino ella, guardando el billete en la cartera — La apuesta se dará ese día — Aseguro, devolviéndole la billetera.

Edward miro a la chica, quien parecía divertida y traviesa — Bien, me gusta la duda en una apuesta — Asintió, devolviendo su billetera al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Tendió su mano hacia la chica, quien lo miro durativa y finalmente la estrechó, pactando el trato, y corriendo al electricidad en todas su terminaciones nerviosas.

— Que sepas que vas a perder tu dinero, Cullen — Aseguro al chica, confiada, aún con sus manos entrelazadas.

Edward se rio de lado— No lo creo, Swan, un Cullen nunca se equivoca.

Apartaron sus manos pero sus ojos siguieron fijos en los del otro. Bella jugo con sus pulgares mientras Edward seguía mirándola. Ella comenzó a sonrojarse al sentir su mirada y carraspeo, tratando de decir algo

— ¿Y tu por que estudiaste medicina? — Pregunto rápidamente, fingiendo desinterés.

— ¿Qué que? — Pregunto Edward, sonriendo.

Bella se calmo y siguió de nuevo — Que por que estudiaste medicina.

— Ah, eso — Exclamo, estirándose en la banca, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza — Desde niño me gustó…

— ¿Solo eso?

— ¿Te parece poco? — Pregunto, alzando una ceja.

— Pues si — Asintió, girando su cabeza para mirarlo — Es una explicación muy pobre.

Edward rio y volvió a sentarse normal — Mi padre es médico, y desde que tengo uso de razón me llevaba al hospital, al principio solo para que entendiera que hacia, porque de pequeño era muy preguntón…

— De grande lo sigues siendo — Rio Bella. Edward gruñó

— Cuando crecí me di cuenta que de verdad me gustaba lo que hacía, todo ese ajetreo, correr para salvar vidas, estar constantemente en acción se volvió una parte de mi vida sin siquiera darme cuenta…

— ¿Cómo?

Edward respiro— Muchas vacaciones tuve que ver partir a papa por alguna urgencia en el hospital, o había días en que no llegaba a casa, sobre todo por las temporadas altas de invierno, donde la sala de espera se llenaban…

— Ya… ¿y tu quieres eso? —– Pregunto sorprendida. Bella logro ver la cara de incomprensión que le dio Edward y se sentó más cerca de él — Digo, tener vacaciones interrumpidas, que te estén llamado cada cinco minutos por un paciente enfermo… Vamos, eso no es vida, así como vas quizás ni siquiera tengas familia…

— No pretendo tener familia — Dijo, de modo dudativo — Sé que hay muchas cosas que se pierden, pero al final de la ecuación siempre hay un numero positivo…

— ¿No quieres hacer una familia? — Pregunto, sorprendida, volviendo al tema anterior…

Edward suspiro — No voy a obligar a nadie a que quiera estar conmigo, sería muy egoísta de mi parte…. — Susurro, meditándolo — Si alguien quiere estar conmigo con el estilo de vida que tengo, sería genial, pero todos sabemos que los médicos solo atraemos por el dinero — Sonrió, sarcástico.

— Si, las ojeras de tres metros estilo vampiro pasaron de moda, matan pasiones — Sonrió Bella, rompiendo en risas con Edward.

— Tu y los vampiros — Susurro Edward, mirándola

— Tú y post It — Le siguió el juego.

Se sonrieron un momento, un pequeño contacto intimo que tuvieron. Pareciera una relación de años cuando solo un par de meses habían pasado al enviarse los mails. Bella se sentía cómoda con Edward, aun que su mirada y su tacto la ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Era natural estar con él, como un mejor amigo que lo conocía de vidas pasadas.

Rompieron el contacto al escuchar el celular de Edward sonar. Él se disculpo y se levanto de la banca para contestar la llamada. Bella asintió e hizo lo mismo con el suyo, ahora solo tenia un mensaje de Alice en donde ponía claramente

_¡ME HE RECONCILIADO CON JAS!.  
No llegaré a casa. Llámame apenas  
llegues para comentar tu cita-no-cita._

Miro la hora de la pantalla de su celular y se sorprendió. Eran ya las diez treinta de la noche, y ella creía que habían pasado solo un par de horas en el café. Guardo el celular en su cartera mientras Edward llegaba a su lado. Se levanto del asiento rápidamente cuando el estuvo cerca de ella.

— Ya es tarde, tengo que ir a casa — Comento. Edward asintió, y logro escuchar un pequeño gruñido por parte de él.

— ¿Te llevo a casa?, tengo el auto aparcado cerca…

— Me queda a dos cuadras caminando — Aseguro con una sonrisa — No es que haga un excesivo ejercicio.

— Te acompaño… — Aseguro.

— Es tarde, no es necesario…

— Por lo mismo — Insistió — Es justo y necesario.

Bella iba a replicar pero Edward ya estaba caminando. Bufo, y troto hacia él — Ni siquiera sabes donde vivo…

— Tu me guiarás – Sonrió.

Ella suspiro y camino a su lado – Mandón – Susurro bajito, aunque fue perfectamente audible para las orejas de Edward, quien sonrió de lado — ¿Es que acaso nunca pierdes?

La sonrisa de Edward fue más grande — Nunca.

Caminaron juntos despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Edward le pregunto sobre las pruebas y se comprometió a enseñarle a Bella lo que ella no supiera. Acordaron dos días a la semana, iban a ser tres pero Bella se negó, diciendo que Edward también tenía que descansar. El gruño de nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo tienes la próxima prueba? — Pregunto, a una cuadra de su departamento

— En tres semanas más, me parece… — Reflexiono, dudando — Lo anoté pero no me acuerdo muy bien la fecha exacta…

— El martes nos juntamos — Aseguro, dejando de caminar, por que Bella había parado — ¿En tu sitio, la biblioteca, un café…?

— Donde te sea más cómodo — Dijo, ocupada con su cartera sacando las llaves.

— Elige tú, yo propongo tu casa, ya sé donde queda…

Bella encontró las llaves y lo miro — No tengo problema — Se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo se despedía la gente? Se pregunto. Se acaloro cuando pensó en darle un beso en la mejilla a Edward y jugo con el juego de llaves entre sus manos. — En la tarde — Aseguro, quitando sus pensamientos — Salgo… Salgo a las cinco de la tarde, de ahí soy libre — Sonrió, tímida.

— A las seis me pasare por tu casa, entonces — Sonrió de lado. Bella se estaba haciendo adicta a esa pequeña sonrisa — ¿Me das tu numero de teléfono?, creo que debería habértelo pedido antes…

Bella sonrió y le dicto su numero, luego le pidió el de él, sin embargo, el aseguro que la llamaría y ahí guardaría el suyo. Edward guardo su _blackberry_ y se acercó a Bella para despedirse, beso su mejilla fugazmente, tratando de calmar su autocontrol. Algo en él le pedía a gritos probar sus labios desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel café.

— Adiós — Susurro. A bella le dio un escalofrió.

— Que te vaya bien…

Ella se sonrojo y se despidió con la mano, Edward se alejó caminando con una sonrisa y Bella se quedo parada allí — ¡Maneja con cuidado! — Le grito. Edward se devolvió y elevo su brazo dándole a entender que el mensaje había sido captado y doblo en al esquina.

Bella suspiro y se permitió sentir el vacío que nunca antes había sentido. Como una tonta se vio viendo la nada y despabiló. Se avergonzó y camino abriendo el portón de su departamento, de verdad debía aprender a controlarse y no comportarse como una tonta cuando un hombre le daba un beso en la mejilla. Menos mal Edward ya se había ido y debería estar manejando su auto. Bella entro a la casa y tiro su bolso a un sofá continuo a ella, cerro la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro y se tiro en el sofá más grande. Suspiro enamorada.

Luego se acordó del dispositivo en su cartera y con pereza se acercó para sacarlo. Lo abrió y tecleo la marcación rápida para llamar a su amiga. Se coloco el celular en al oreja y espero el grito que iba a llegar.

— ¡COMOTEFUE! — Se escucho por el otro lado de la línea. Bella suspiro, sabia de antemano que ella se comportaría así

— Bien…

— Esa no es una respuesta… — La regañó

Bella suspiro — Tomamos café… bueno, el café americano y yo chocolate, caminamos… hablamos — Dijo todo con parsimonia — Me llevo a la puerta de la casa y se acaba de ir…

— ¿No lo dejaste entrar? — Pregunto, coqueta.

— No Ali, no lo deje entrar — Sonrió

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, hasta que se sintió una risa por el otro lado de la comunicación.

— Bella, estas sonriendo — Aseguro Alice, acabando de reír.

— ¡No lo hago! — Sonrió la castaña, tratando de no sonreír.

— ¡Oh, si lo haces! — Grito de alegría — Te diría que estas enamorada, pero con lo terca que eres… — Reflexiono — Cuéntame como es…

— Oh, Alice— Se quejo

— ¡Dímelo! — Exigió la pelinegra

— Hm… es… alto — Comenzó, colocando una imagen mental en su cerebro – Tiene el pelo… castaño… parece que es claro, con el sol se ve anaranjado… — Escucho un grito del otro lado de la línea — ¿¡Pues quieres que siga si o no?! — Aspeto, molesta

— ¡Sigue, sigue!

— Hem… tiene ojos verdes… y es bien pálido — Sonrió — Tiene unas ojeras que parecieran normales pero en realidad es por que no tiene tiempo para dormir…

— Pareciera que lo conoces muy bien — Comento picarona

Bella bufó — ¿Y tu no estabas con Jasper?

Alice rio — él esta aquí, estaba esperando tu llamada para mi momento de reconciliación – Susurro como si fuera secreto, agregando— La reconciliación es la mejor parte de una pelea, sobre todo en la cama…

— ¡Demasiada información! — Grito Bella, actuando paranoica— No quiero saber como te reconcilias con Jas, Ali, quiero saber si estas bien.

— Si — Aseguro la pelinegra — Estoy bien, Bells… de hecho… más que bien

— ¡Demasiada información, de nuevo! — Grito, ahora con una risa compartida con su interlocutora

— No creas que el interrogatorio término aquí, Isabella Swan — Aseguro su amiga — Apenas llegue a la casa quiero tu trasero implantado en una silla contándome todo lo que sucedió…

— Esta bien

Hubo un momento de silencio

— Vaya… pensé que me costaría más amordazarte, que bueno que el doctorcito funciona como calmante también — Sonrió, Bella rio — Mañana iremos Angela y Rosalie para un _lady's night_…

— ¡Alice, el lunes tengo clases! — Agrego, sabia que si era otra noche de tequilas no tendría fuerza para levantarse al otro día

— ¿Y que?

— ¡Temprano!

Alice suspiro — Esta bien, dos tequilas, nada más.

Bella suspiro — Bien.

— Te quiero, Julieta, cuídate

— Adiós.

Bella colgó y tiro el celular en la mesita de café puesta al frente suyo. Tenia pensado estudiar en este momento, pero si su cuerpo no respondía ahora no lo haría nunca. Con pereza recogió su bolso y camino hacia su habitación, se coloco el pijama y encendió su laptop para comenzar a estudiar. Camino hacia la cocina para coger un bol de ensalada – una extraña manía que tenia por las noches – y busco en el refrigerador salsa de yogurt. Estaba en ese proceso cuando sintió el_ ringtone_ en la sala de estar y corrió para recoger el celular. Era un número desconocido.

— ¿Alo? — Pregunto. Odiaba contestar a los números desconocidos

— ¿Qué tal? — Pregunto Edward por el otro lado. Bella sonrió caminando hacia la cocina para seguir con su ensalada

— ¿Ya llegaste?

— No, estoy poniendo en riesgo mi vida mientras manejo hablando contigo sin manos libres por la carretera a ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora — Rio del otro lado, Bella también lo hizo.

— Eso sería muy malo…

— ¿Te preocupas por mi? — Pregunto, con diversión

— Bueno, si te mueres no tendré quien me ayude con anatomía — Rio divertida

Edward tardo un poco en contestar, sintió como respiro hondo — ¿Llegaste bien?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco — Vamp, me dejaste en la puerta de mi casa… dudo que alguien me haya querido matar en la puerta de mi casa…

Edward volvió a reír — Uno nunca sabe… mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— Suenas como Charlie — Aspeto, con desagrado, mientras se lamia los dedos

— ¿Qué haces?

— Algo rico — Comento feliz, llevándose el bol de ensalada a su pieza

— ¿Se come?

— Si… y tiene mi salsa especial…

— ¿Salsa especial?

Bella sonrió, Edward parecía un niño pequeño cuando preguntaba algo que no sabia con demasiada curiosidad — Es de yogurt — Sintió al otro lado un sonido de desagrado y dejo el pote encima de su escritorio — ¡Ni siquiera la has probado! — Lo regañó — tiene mi ingrediente secreto

— ¿La tendré que probar el martes?

Bella rio — No si no quieres — Se volvió a chupar un dedo con salsa — Pero te pierdes la cuarta parte de tu vida…

— Wow… eso es más de lo que he vivido — Aseguro — ¿Dónde esta las otras tres partes?

— Nunca sabes cuanto vas a vivir, Edward — Reprocho la chica, de repente melancólica — y Las otras partes hay que buscarlas. Estoy segura que te falta más vida de la que tienes…

— ¿Cómo es eso? — Reflexiono, notando el cambio de humor de ella

— ¿Has ido a un concierto de rock? — Pregunto

— No — Negó, rotundo — No me gusta esa clase de música

— Eso te quitas puntos en la vida — Sonrió de lado, encaramando el celular entre su oído y su hombro — ¿Qué música escuchas?

— Clásica — Dijo sin rodeos

— Por supuesto, _mister Cullen_ — Rio con voz sobria

Pudo jurar que Edward volvía los ojos al aire — ¿Qué más?

— ¿Has hecho algún viaje loco?... Ya sabes, agarrar el manubrio y con un alfiler escoger al azar un lugar en el mapa…

— Una vez intente mochilear…

Bella mastico la ensalada que había colocado en su boca y trago — ¿Intentaste? — Se aclaró la voz

— No resulto del todo bien… mi padre me dio dinero de sobra para hoteles y nos presto el auto con un amigo… Si me faltaba dinero se lo pedía a él.

— Edward, eso no es mochilear… ni siquiera hiciste auto-stop…

— ¡Nadie en su sano juicio hace eso! — Grito por el otro lado. Medio divertido, medio en serio.

— Pues yo si. Ocho veces en total

— Eso es insano.

— No, es divertido.

Ambos callaron. Bella aprovecho el silencio para volver a introducir un pedazo de ensalada en su boca y degustar su salsa especial mientras Edward, al otro lado, pensaba como diantres una chiquilla tan tímida había podido hacer todo eso.

— ¿Mochiliaste con tu familia? — Pregunto un tiempo después

— Si, mi mamá se encargaba de hablar con los camioneros — Rio divertida — Ella y Charlie siempre peleaban, por que Renée les coqueteaba vulgarmente. Muchas veces nos quedamos sin dinero en al mitad del camino, de verdad ha sido lo más loco que he hecho en la vida. Si vieras a mi padre, ya no es nada de lo que fue en ese viaje…

— … Ni tu tampoco…

Bella dejo el tenedor encima del bol con el celular entre su hombro y mejilla. Se acomodó encima del asiento y lo agarro el móvil con una mano. ¿Cómo Edward sabia…?. De repente ya no quería hablar.

— Bella, lo siento — Se disculpo él

Ella negó con la cabeza — No pasa nada— Una traviesa lagrima salió de su ojo y rodo por su mejilla — Me tengo que ir, tengo que estudiar — Murmuro, tratando que su voz sonara firme

— ¿Estas bien?

¡Dios no! Grito su cabeza — Si — Respondió, escuetamente — Nos vemos el martes.

Y colgó.

Tiro el celular encima del escritorio y se agarró la cabeza entre sus manos, derramando más y más lagrimas. Dios, nunca lo quiso admitir, pero por dentro estaba completamente quebrada, dolida y con un gran vacío en su interior. A veces sentía que ese viaje los había unido para siempre, y siempre lo recordaba con cariño. Pero a veces pensaba que todo hubiese sido mejor si las cosas hubieran acabado como deberían ser, y no haberse encariñado tanto como ese año de su mamá.

No soportaba estar en casa, y apenas salió del instituto, decidió estudiar en un lugar lejano a ella. Cada vez que visitaba a Charlie de vacaciones, trataba de salir a sus alrededor, odiaba estar en la casa que tantos recuerdos le dejaban. Y se odiaba aún más por ser cobarde y no quedarse con su padre, dejándolo solo en una casa fantasma.

Se paso la manga de su sweater por sus ojos y por la nariz, intentando parar. Tomo su celular y comenzó a buscar su nombre en el directorio. Cuando lo encontró, dudo varios segundo en marcar el número. Hace tiempo había dejado de estar llamando cuando el corazón se lo pedía, pero esta vez si no lo hacia no tendría nunca más el valor de hablar con él.

Lo apretó mientras se mordía el labio. Cuando contesto su corazón dejo de latir.

— ¿Alo?

Bella se sorbo la nariz con su manga y pronuncio — Te extraño, papa… los extraño tanto…

* * *

Y bueno, yo estoy subiendo un capitulo cuando mañana tengo prueba de psicología. DIOOOOOOOS, OJALÁ ME VAYA BIEN. Hee, la canciones es The Strokes, se llama Red Light (la más hermosa de las canciones) y este es un poco de... capitulo introductorio a la vida intima de Bella, la de Edward la iré publicando en los proximos capitulos pero es más o menos para qe se hagan una idea de los personajes, que aún conservan características de Meyer pero que otras tantas se las saque, asi qe sí, se podria decir qe es medio AU, más bien muy AU.

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN REVIEW, ALERTA, FAVORITOS Y TODO. Les agradesco de corazón :)

He, y leyendo reviewx me he dado cuenta que una niña pregunto cuando actualizo, supuestamente son los lunes... pero si ocurre algo como alguna prueba mega peludisima... a lo más me atrasaría un día porqe tengo varios capitulso terminados pero no revisados. Y gracias por los reviews!

Cuidense! estudien y lean


	5. Y los malditos enemigos

**Anatomia**

_Chokehold_

Y los malditos enemigos

* * *

_And I can tell just what you want  
You don't want to be alone  
And I can't say it's what you know  
But you've known it the whole time_

Edward apunto su ojo y dijo — Nombra la capa externa

Bella cerro los ojos para recordar los nombres de las estructuras y luego lo miro directo a sus iris verdosos – Fibrosa, compuesta por cornea y esclera.

Edward asintió y Bella suspiro de cansancio. Habían estado así toda la noche, y ya con suerte podía enfocar bien la vista cada vez que él apuntaba alguna parte de su cuerpo como cuestionario practico. Sin ninguna clase de descanso, Edward apunto el costado de su cuello, moviendo la cabeza a hacia el lado - ¿Qué musculo es?

— Esternocleido…mastoideo — Se sintió un leve bostezo en mitad de la gran palabra.

Él hombre asintió nuevamente y ella se acomodó encima de su cama. Estaba de más decir que estaba cansada. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y habían comenzado a estudiar desde las ocho de la noche, cuando Edward llego con comida china en un brazo y su maletín de cuero gastado en el otro. Comieron rápido, poniéndose al día entre charla y charla, compartiendo un par de casos médicos por parte de Edward, para luego instalarse en la pequeña cama de Bella, que ahora servía como centro de estudio para hacer un repaso general de todas las cavidades del cerebro hasta el cuello.

Se recostó en su cama mientras Edward, sentado al extremo de esta, hojeaba su antiguo atlas de anatomía mientras sonreía para si mismo. Recordaba con añoranza aquellas noches que se desvelaba poniendo las famosas notitas que Bella tanto le reclamaba cada vez que abría el _Netter_ – nombre del ilustrador del libro - y se mofaba del doctor cuando tomaba entre sus manos alguna nota de un color realmente chillón. Causaba más risa cuando era rosada e intentaba leer lo que habría escrito. Algunas tenían muy mala ortografía.

— De verdad estaba obsesionado con los _Post It_ — Comento, cambiando la hoja con fascinación.

— ¿No te dije yo? — Murmuro Bella, cerrando los ojos mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada.

Estos estudios se habían intensificado más de lo estrictamente necesario, prácticamente veía a Edward todos los días por estar a menos de veinticuatro horas para la segunda gran prueba. Muchas veces había hecho uso de la cama de Alice – con permiso previo de esta – para pernoctar después de las largas horas de estudio entre los dos, más de una vez se quedaron dormidos compartiendo el sillón de la salita de estar, o apoyando sus cabezas en la mesa del comedor – que ahora estaba atiborrada de material -.

El hombre sonrió al recordar la primera clase que tuvieron juntos. Él había llegado con muchos libros y guías, y a ella se le callo la mandíbula hasta tocar el piso cuando abrió su puerta y vio a su maestro detrás de columnas de papeles, carpetas y cuadernos. Él no mentía cuando decía que tenía _demasiado_ material guardado. En poco tiempo se pusieron a clasificar todo y a marcar las páginas importantes de los libros, guías y cuadernos. Eso le llevo toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche, hasta que se sentaron agotados en el sofá y comieron ensalada de atún, lechuga y tomate con su salsa secreta viendo _The Big Bang Theory_ y riéndose cada vez de Bazzinga.

Extrañamente, a él le había encantado tanto aquella extraña salsa, que cada vez que iba a su casa se llevaba un bol entero de la especia para comerla en su almuerzo, Bella tenia cantidades exorbitantes para sus antojos nocturnos de ensalada de atún, lechuga y tomate junto con un bol completo de salsa en _caso de emergencia_, de la cual Edward siempre sacaba.

Desde ese martes la relación de ellos creció exponencialmente. Muchas veces Edward se pasaba directo del hospital a la casa de Bella, no sin antes pedir una pizza, comida china, sushi o pollo en el camino. Llamaba a Bella y le pedía que tuviera lista la salsa. Al principio ella creía que era broma, pero a Edward le había encantado tanto que a todo le ponía la salsa especial de receta secreta que Bella nunca le confeso… y que nunca haría.

Isabella se sorprendió en las primeras tres comidas – China, sushi y hamburguesas – al momento que Edward tomaba el bol y untaba todo encima de cualquier comestible de la manera más normal posible. Después se había acostumbrado y miraba a Edward como una madre a su hijo. Sus ojos brillaban cuando la comía y muchas veces lo escucho hablar con la boca llena del condimento, maravillado de su extraño sabor.

Cerro el libro dispuesto a seguir estudiando, pero al ver a la castaña tan cansada encima de su almohada decidió no despertarla, de verdad se veía muy cómoda y… tierna descansando. Con cansancio acumulado ordeno un poco las guías tiradas alrededor de la cama y las tiro al suelo. Lamentablemente él nunca supo como ordenar, asi que la amyoria de las veces que lo hacia solo tiraba montones de hojas a un solo lugar, esperando que el cuartel de estudio se despejara.

Cuando se acercó a recoger las guías que estaban al lado de Bella, ella lo abrazo, pensando que era su cómoda almohada, quedando el atrapado en sus suaves brazos. Al principio se mantuvo tenso, pensando que en cualquier momento la chica despertaría y gritaría como loca por tenerlo tan cerca pero al ver que los segundos pasaban y ella seguía tan aferrada a él como a su cojín favorito, se recostó a su lado esperando que ella lo soltara al moverse de nuevo inconscientemente.

No tenia sueño, y aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta – por que aún no era el momento – la chica le atraía como un imán. De la primera vez que la vio sentada distraídamente en la cafetería le atrajo, no sabe por que, de hecho sentía que toda esa cursilada de cupido tenía alguna ciencia cuando la miraba. Sus ojos perdidos entre las páginas de su gastado libro, como jugaba con las puntas de su cabello con esas ondas caobas interminables, sus labios carnosos y sus mejillas sonrosadas con cincuenta tipos de rosados diferentes, parecía una invitación hacia él que no podía negar. Estuvo pendiente de todos sus movimientos mientras bebía su café americano, pensando que eventualmente, la chica lo miraría aunque fuese una sola vez

Y no se equivoco.

Cuando aquel pequeño se acercó a ella con notorio nerviosismo, ella se percato de él. Nunca antes Edward Cullen había sido flechado antes, pero al parecer cupido de verdad andaba con ganas de disparar hacia él cuando se perdió en esos posos de chocolate, y ese rubor número treinta y cinco al cual se hizo adicto.

Pensó en acercarse… pero sin otorgarle si quiera el tiempo de la duda, la chica salió espantada del lugar, como si tuviera miedo. El se trago sus ganas, pensando que quizás en otra ocasión, aun que nunca espero que la ocasión fuera esa misma noche mientras casualmente tomaba unos tragos con sus colegas. Cuando la vio sonreír en una mesa del balcón con sus locas - ¡Locas! – amigas se irguió de inmediato. Pensó en enviarle una nota con el garzón, pero quizás iba a salir huyendo tal como había hecho en el café. Entonces dos de sus amigas se levantaron de la mesa y las siguió con la mirada, esa era la oportunidad que deseaba.

Cuando pasaron cerca suyo, el las detuvo, pidiéndole por favor que le entregaran su tarjeta a la castaña que les acompañaba. La chica pelinegra de excesivos tacones acepto su tarjeta, la hojeo y una sonrisa alumbró su rostro al leer el mail escrito en la tarjeta. Le dijo que no había problema, asegurándole que se pondría en contacto con él, pero la chica nunca le habló.

Debía admitir que se sentía culpable al mandarse mails con Bella cuando pensaba en la otra chica. Ambas le atraían de sobremanera – Bella, por su intelecto, y la otra muy buenas razones físicas – pero nunca en su vida creería que tanta suerte lo golpeara como esa vez que decidió invitar a Bella a un café.

_Era la misma chica._

Y ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos pensarían que eso podría ser cierto. Se sintió como un estúpido al sentirse culpable al hablar con Bella cuando era la misma chica de siempre. Y sonrió aún más al saber que tendría una oportunidad con ella, sobre todo si ella le pedía ayuda a toda hora con sus clases y él dormía con una sola pared de distancia separando sus cuerpos.

— No Alice — Murmuro Bella, apretando más fuerte a Edward — No lo hagas

Edward la miro perplejo y aguanto una risa que se escapaba de sus labios. Bien, la chica en cuestión hablaba en sueños, y ese era un detalle que se le había escapado incluso las noches que había dormido en su casa. ¿Sería demasiado loco pensar que se veía adorable incluso cunado hablaba dormida y fruncía el ceño?

— No, no lo hare — Susurro Edward, poniendo su mano encima de su mejilla

Bella sonrió — Bien — Dijo, y fue la última palabra inconsciente que pronuncio.

Edward intento girarse, encaramándose en su hombro para verla con más detalle. La chica en cuestión era hermosa, pero estaba tan sumida en su mundo que nunca se daría cuenta como el barista del café intentaba siempre coquetearle, o como el mismo terminaba haciéndolo sin querer queriendo. Una ilusa, como diría su madre, pero no tonta.

Acaricio su suave piel con su pulgar y vio como Bella sonreía más, Edward supuso que su tacto le gustaba, aun que era extraño estando despierta. Cada vez que lo tocaba aparataba su mano como si él fuera fuego. Al principio la miraba extrañado, pero después se acostumbró a su extraño comportamiento y evitaba cercanías excesivas, aunque no por eso no dejaría de aprovechar este momento para acaricias la suave piel de la chica cuando estaba inconsciente.

.

.

Despertó al otro día siendo abrazada por él. Se removió un poco entre las sabanas molesta por el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y de otro acompañante… calor que le era agradable a su piel. Se refregó los ojos con sus manos mientras bostezaba y su respiración dejo de salir por su nariz cuando sintió la cara de su tutor muy cerca suyo. Pensó que quizás estaba despierto ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ahora?.

Se giro y pudo ver como la facciones de Edward estaban relajadas. A decir verdad, nunca lo había visto tan relajado como ahora. Quería tocarlo, acariciar su cara, ¿Pero quien era ella para hacer aquello? Escondió sus manos bajo la frazada para evitar caricias y se entretuvo otro momento mirándolo. Ahora sus ojeras ya no eran tan pronunciadas como antes, y eso que siempre el dormía menos que ella, lo que le da a entender que nunca dormía cuando estaba solo. Detallo cada centímetro de su piel. Sus pobladas cejas color cobre oscuro, su respingada y varonil nariz, el ángulo recto de su mandíbula. Todo en el parecía esculpido. Como diría Charlie, fue un bebé hecho con _excesivo_ amor.

¿Qué estaría soñando ahora él?, se pregunto, y gruño como respuesta. A pesar de que ahora se juntaba más con él que con sus propias amigas, no abordaban mucho en la vida personal de cada uno cuando conversaban despreocupadamente comiendo ensalada. Más bien, era él quien siempre preguntaba detalles de su vida, por mínimo que fuese. Edward era ávido en saber todo lo que ocurría en el mundo de Bella Swan, y ella, sintiendo una comodidad que ni siquiera experimentaba con Alice, contestaba a cada una de las interrogantes que el doctor le hacía.

Hablaban de series, música – peleando siempre por que guitarrista era mejor cuando veían it met get loud en HBO – muchas veces cocinaron juntos – Edward siempre pidiendo la ayuda de Bella por no saber el arte culinario – y limpiaron el pequeño departamento a fondo dos veces cuando ya no tenían platos limpios y una pequeña capa de polvo se veía en todos los muebles del hogar.

La castaña se dejo llevar por primera vez desde que Edward Cullen entro en su vida. Cerró los ojos y se maravillo con el suave toque de sus manos abrazando la espalda de ella. Inhalo un poco de su olor, aquel perfume – Ese maravilloso olor de _Polo Black_ - que la volvía loca, ejercicio una pequeña presión su torso, deleitándose con la tonicidad de su pecho.

Dios, Edward Cullen era perfecto.

Gruño cuando el sonido de un mensaje se sintió en la habitación. Lo más seguro es que era de Angela. Con pereza y mucha fuerza de voluntad, la joven dio media vuelta encima de la cama hasta tantear el suelo con su mano para dar con su móvil. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando algo solido se sintió entre sus dedos y lo desbloqueo para ver la hora.

**11.15 A.M.**

— ¡Mierda! — Grito, destapándose mientras entraba al baño. Hace media hora había comenzado su clase de neurobiología.

Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y como loca se tiro encima agua fría a la cara para despertar. Tomo la toalla al lado suyo y comenzó a sacarse la ropa rápidamente. No tendría tiempo para darse un baño. Cuando estaba desnuda, se acordó que no había llevado ropa limpia al baño para cambiarse, y como autónoma, tomo una toalla para cubrirse el cuerpo y corrió hacia su pieza, Edward recién se estaba despertando y se rascaba la cabeza como perdido en el tiempo mientras gruñía.

Bella recogió ropa tirada en el suelo intentando encontrar algo limpio, sin dedicarle ninguna mirada de atención a Edward quien sonreía satisfecho por la imagen, nunca había visto los atributos de Bella tan desmesuradamente como ahora. Ella tomo la blusa y el pantalón y volvió a correr al baño, en menos de un minuto volvió a la pieza ya vestida revolviendo todo a su alrededor hasta encontrar un bolso.

— ¿Tienes clases? — Pregunto Edward, divertido, aún sentado en la cama. Sus codos extendidos en sus rodillas fletadas.

Bella se percato de su presencia y se detuvo por un momento — Si— Dijo, obviando el detalle que se paseo semi desnuda frente a Edward por toda su habitación buscando algo que ponerse, sus mejillas se tiñeron carmesí en dos segundos, por suerte estaba de espaldas — ¿Tu no tienes trabajo que hacer?

— Día libre — Comento burlón, estirándose encima de la cama con una sonrisa — Al parecer vas a llegar tarde…

— ¡Estoy retrasada! — Grito, buscando su móvil por todos lados — ¿Has visto mi celular?

Edward rio con una carcajada ante la desesperación de ella, quedando acostado de diversión. Bella gruño y le tiro un cojín con furia

— ¡Ponte serio, Edward! — Bufo, indignada

— Ay, Bella — Sonrió Edward, dejando de reír — Lo tienes en la mano.

Ella abrió los ojos y acto seguido se miro la mano izquierda. ¿Cómo diablos podía ser tan tonta?. Gruño, si Edward le hubiese dicho eso desde un principio ya estaría corriendo por las calles para llegar a su clase y no perdiendo el tiempo cuando el se reía en su cara.

— ¡Te quedarás sin salsa especial por una semana! — Le grito Bella corriendo a la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal de la casa escucho como Edward gritaba teatralmente un no con demasiadas O y sonrió al cerrar la puerta para comenzar a correr.

Eran apenas las tres de la tarde y ya estaba muerta. Estaba más que claro que nunca más debía llegar tarde a su clase de neurobiología, la profesora la tormento toda la clase con preguntas de materia nueva que no había leído del libro que les encargo la semana pasada por estar tan pendiente de anatomía. De ahora en adelante sabía que su profesora se sabia su nombre con apellido incluido, y eso para un estudiante es muy muy malo.

Casi sonrió al ver el café de la universidad en la esquina. Hoy debía dejar definitivamente el chocolate, y necesitaría un café cargado para aguantar el resto del día y una estudiatón nocturna con su nuevo profesor. Al entrar el joven moreno la saludo de inmediato, al momento que se disponía preparar un chocolate.

— Hoy no, Jake — Comento, con voz triste — Necesito un café que no parezca café…

Jacob sonrió de lado — ¿Cómo es eso?

— No me gusta el sabor del café… es muy fuerte para mí — Explico — Si pudieras servirme uno el cual no tenga sabor a café pero que me deje despierta lo más posible… sería estupendo…

Jacob asintió y comenzó a preparar un café para su clienta favorita. Cuando termino, se lo entrego con una bella sonrisa mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes que resaltaban bajo su oscura piel perfilada.

— Este café es nuevo, hace un par de días lo inventé… si te gusta, le pondré tu nombre… — Aseguro, tendiéndole el vaso de cartón.

Bella se sorprendió pero tomo el café, jugueteo con la bombilla revolviéndolo ligeramente y finalmente sorbió un poco. Un sabor a jarabe de limón, caramelo, canela y chocolate le inundo la boca, cerrando los ojos mientras lo saboreaba. Nunca sintió el café en sus papilas gustativas y miro a Jacob dudosa.

— ¿Me diste un jarabe o un café? — Le regaño, divertida.

— Es mi receta secreta — Le guiño un ojo — ¿Y bien, te gusto?

Bella asintió agradecida, dejando el café en el mostrado — Demasiado bueno para ser cierto — Aseguro, sacando su billetera — Es primera vez que un café tiene mi nombre, me siento halagada…

Rieron juntos mientras ella pagaba. Debía admitir que los extraños no le agradaban, pero Jacob era la excepción de la regla. Hablar con él era tan normal un día de sol en verano, le gustaba sus conversaciones despreocupadas acerca de cualquier tema y lo más maravilloso fue saber que tenían muchos gustos en común cuando él le pregunto si estaba escuchando _Arctic Monkeys_ en su IPod a todo volumen cuando fue a recoger una tasa cerca suyo un viernes por la tarde.

De ahí que hablaban siempre de sus gustos y de sus vidas.

Así Bella se enteró de que Jake había estudiado ingeniería en mecánica en su misma universidad, pero por cosas de la vida – que a Bella le intrigaba – Abandono la carrera y con eso, la beca que le dio la universidad para estudiar. Ahora, sin apoyo monetario, se dedicaba a trabajar como barista y barman todos los días. En sus tiempo libre ayudaba a un primo en su taller de motocicletas, pero generalmente terminaba tan casado los viernes, que sábado y domingo los pasaba durmiendo o arreglando la suya.

Siempre que tocaba el tema del por qué lo llevo a abandonar su carrera, Jacob sonreía y mascullaba algo como 'no tiene importancia' o 'no importa', dejando a una Bella con una gran interrogante en su cara.

— El mes que viene hay un concierto de _Two door cinema club_ — Le dijo Jacob, tendiéndole su vuelto.

Bella dejo de tomar el café y lo miro sorprendida — ¿De verdad?

— Si — Respondió — Tengo un primo que trabaja en el pub donde tocarán y me ha conseguido dos boletos, sabía que te gustaban… ¿No quieres ir?

La mandíbula de ella cayó al piso rápidamente. ¿Estaba de broma?, ¿Jacob le estaba ofreciendo ir al concierto de una de sus bandas favoritas _gratis_?. Debía haber hecho algo muy bueno en alguna de sus vidas pasadas para que ahora el karma la premiara así.

— ¿En….serio? — Pregunto apenas, siendo un manojo de emociones.

El moreno asintió — Mis amigos no quisieron acompañarme… Supuse que tú…

— Esto es mucho, Jake— Le reprimió Bella— No me conoces y no te conozco… bueno, salvo quizás que a ambos nos gustan los mismo grupos… encima de todo es gratis…

— Así nos conocemos mejor — Le guiñó un ojo.

Bella negó — Es muy amable de tu parte pero no creo…

— Piénsalo— La interrumpió — Al menos tenlo en cuenta. La entrada estará allí para ti, esperándote…. De verdad no tengo con quien ir y sería un desperdicio que nadie usara esa entrada cuando hay alguien dispuesto…

Bella asintió, y sin saberlo como, alargo sus brazos hacia Jacob y lo abrazo encima estorbándole el paso el mostrador. Jake, ante tan inesperada muestra de cariño, se quedo estático un par de segundos hasta corresponder el abrazo. Se soltaron y Bella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, dejando a un atónito Jacob detrás del mostrador.

De verdad la chica _no sabía_ que producía en los hombres.

.

.

Llego tarareando la canción de _What you know_ a su casa. La verdad que intento estudiar en al biblioteca mientras tenia una ventana para su próxima clase, pero fue inútil al conectar sus oídos con sus audífonos y escuchar la discografía completa de _Two Door cinema club_. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa encontrándose a Edward comiendo un bol de ensalada con salsa especial al frente de la televisión, sentando en un sillón con sus piernas estiradas en la mesa de centro.

Sonrió al verla.

— ¿Cómo te fue, llegaste a la clase? — Comento divertido — Al parecer te fue bien…

Bella gruño — Te dije sin salsa una semana — Lo regañó.

Edward levanto el bol de ensalada, triunfador — Vas a tener que tomar medidas drásticas conmigo, tu nevera esta plagada de salsa especial, es muy fácil conseguirla cuando no estás y dejas sin candado el refrigerador.

Bella se tiro al lado de él agotada, pero feliz. La propuesta de Jacob estuvo en su cabeza todo el santo día, tanto, que apenas se concentro en al clase de la tarde, tocando la melodía de las canciones con su lápiz en el pupitre, totalmente ida. Sonrió mientras se imaginaba en el concierto, algo en su estomago retumbo y volvió a sonreír con más fuerza. Hace tiempo no sentía esa adrenalina.

— ¿Y que te tiene tan feliz? — Pregunto Edward, con la boca ocupada de atún

— Nada — Contesto risueña, mientras se levantaba para coger un bol de ensalada con un pote de salsa especial.

— Esa sonrisa no es por nada…

Bella cero el refrigerador y se coloco al lado de Edward para comer junto a él. Agarro el pote de salsa y lo unto en la ensalada, su estomago gruño de hambre. Estaba tan feliz que apenas se dio cuenta que solo había ingerido un café con un muffin de arándonos en todo el día.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunto Edward, tomando el tenedor para untarlo en lechuga — ¿Me vas a decir?

Bella sonrió al recordarlo — Me han invitado a salir — Contesto, dejando el pote vacío de salsa especial

— ¿A dónde? — Pregunto, llevándose la lechuga a la boca

— A un concierto—– Exclamo feliz, sentándose al lado suyo

— ¿Quién?

— Jake — Respondió risueña, mientras comía de su ensalada.

Sintió como Edward se tensaba a su lado y tosía, atragantándose la lechuga. Bella dejo el bol encima de la mesa y le golpeo la espalda suavemente hasta que Edward pudo pronunciar — ¿Quién?

Bella lo miro extrañada — Jake, el chico del café…

— Yo soy el chico del café — Gruño Edward, dejando el bol al frente suyo.

Bella rio — Bueno, el que me sirve el café — Explico — Tiene un primo que trabaja en el local donde va a tocar _Two Door Cinema Club_ y me invitó, no tiene quien lo acompañe…

— ¿_Two Door Cinema _que? — Pregunto él, tratando de repetir el nombre.

— Un grupo que nos gusta ambos…

Hubo un minuto de silencio por parte de los dos. Bella no entendía porque su reciente amigo se comportara así, aun que fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Se percato de su mano situada aún en la espalda de él y la aparto como si quemara. Edward también se percato de aquel gesto, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a sus conductas extrañas que omitió lo que la castaña podría hacer.

Bella, como autónoma, tomo su bol de ensalada y siguió comiendo, intentando distender el ambiente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Al poco tiempo Edward se le unió y ambos comieron en silencio mirando la televisión sin verla. Cuando volvió a untar el tenedor por cuarta vez sin sacar nada, supo que había terminado. Dejo el bol encima de la mesa y se quedo mirando la tele, cuando en verdad miraba a Edward de reojo.

Usualmente Edward era el más dispuesto a estudiar, apenas terminaban de comer siempre iban a la pieza de ella, o en el living, y se encerraban para estudiar por horas, hasta que sus estómagos volvían a gruñir y paraban para comer de nuevo.

Esta vez era distinto, Edward miraba la tele, cuando en realidad estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan seguro que iba a conquistar a su nueva alumna que no había prestado atención a los agentes externos que podían contaminar su relación. El vicho más virulento hasta ahora era Jacob, pero como diablos iba a saber si existían más pestes que quisieran adueñarse de la joven a su lado si no sabia nada de su vida.

— ¿Vamp? — Llamo ella, sacándolo del trance, él se giro iluminando su cara con una sonrisa — ¿Vamos a estudiar?

— Adelántate tú — Dijo él, levantándose del sillón para coger los dos bol de ensalada — Trotaré una hora, cuando vuelva te seguiré preguntando…

Bella asintió y se instalo en la mesa del comedor para volver a repasar la materia que ya sabia. Edward se cambio de ropa más deportiva y cuando encontró su B_lackberry_, se puso los auriculares en sus oídos y se despidió de ella rápidamente para trotar.

Hace tiempo no hacia ejercicio, más bien no lo practicaba desde que había entrado al hospital, después de todo sus descansos eran dos míseros días en donde dormía, se duchaba y comía. Trotar requería de tiempo y dedicación, cualidades que su trabajo demandaba completamente.

Siempre que corría por las calles, usaba ese tiempo para pensar. Hoy era un día excelente para aquello. ¿Qué diablos se proponía con la chica en cuestión?. Desde que la conoció le dejo más que claro las intensiones de no formar una familia, muchos menos una relación seria… y ahí estaba el motivo de por que todas sus relaciones habían fracasado.

Primero, Jane Volturi. La chica de cabellos dorados. Preciosa, modelo, reservada pero aun así de gran corazón. Ambos se entendían a la perfección, tenían esa comunicación que pocas personas tienen. Con solo una mirada compartían todos los sentimientos que en ese momento sentían. Aun así y todo, aquella conexión tan intima no basto para suplir la poca paciencia que tenia ella. Cada vez que Edward llegaba a la casa, ella le recriminaba acerca todo. Que la casa. Que el sexo. Que los hijos. Que su vida. Que su trabajo lo iba a terminar matando, y eso era lo más irónico de la situación…. él trabajaba para salvar vidas acabando con la suya.

Terminaron al año después y los planes de casamiento quedaron postergados de por vida. Ahora solo la divisaba en comidas de alta alcurnia y de vez en cuando compartían esa mirada intensa para decirse todo, al fin y al cabo su relación había terminado de buena forma.

La segunda futura señora Cullen fue Tanya Denali. Una chica simpática y demasiado simpatizante con el alcohol. La conoció en el hospital, siendo ella enfermera. ¡Oh si!, el clásico amorío doctor-enfermera, el sueño de toda practicante. El problema fue el mismo de la ruptura con Jane, solo que esta vez se agregó el factor del alcohol. Tanya se bebió la bodega, el minibar y el agua de la pecera imaginaria del doctor cuando este no estaba. Y cuando llegaba del trabajo, con el único pensamiento de una cerveza helada parar mirar un partido de beisbol, se encontraba con su novia tirada en el sofá, suplicándole que le ayudara con su problema, pero cada vez que tomaba la botella en sus manos – Whiskey, ron, cerveza, tequila – Ella le escupía y peleaba por el liquido.

No basto mucho para que terminaran y Edward le pagara un psiquiátrico, prometiéndose no volver a ver nunca más. Edward pensó que con sus propios problemas ya tendría suficiente como para intentar ser padre de una bebedora digna de alcohólicos anónimos.

Luego de eso paso por una temporada de casanova. Entre cama y cama de féminas que se le insinuaban cada vez en cualquier clase de evento social. Convencido de que podría formar algo serio en el futuro, estuvo reacio a cualquier proposición. Pero ya cuando sus dos relaciones – supuestamente – sólidas fallaron, y esa chica rubia cuyo nombre no recordaba le hizo aquella proposición indecorosa, no se resistió.

Así por lo menos hasta el día que conoció a Isabella.

No sabe muy bien que, pero si algo sabe del amor es que no tiene principios, ni leyes ni mucho menos explicaciones. No sabe que le atrajo. Su anatomía no tenía nada de envidiable comparado con todas las mujeres de su pasado. ¡Había estado con una súper modelo, por el amor de Dios! Pero ahí estaba ella, con su perfecta piel, con sus mínimas curvas pero al fin y al cabo curvas, con su pelo desordenado, y sus cincuenta y siete tipos de rosados alumbrando sus mejillas.

Sus ojos tampoco es que tuvieran nada en especial, no se podrían comparar con esos grises de Tanya, o con los azul cielo de Jane. Y sin embargo, algo magnético tenían para él. Ese color café oscuro, bordeando el negro lo volvía loco cada vez que se miraban. Ese rubor que teñía sus mejillas por el roce de sus manos lo tenía desquiciado. Solo podía tocar a la chica cuando ella estaba profundamente dormida y relajada, situación que no era tan efectiva como si estuviera consciente. Estaba seguro que si la tocaba ella se sonrojaría a más no poder y sin evitarlo le plantaría un beso como hace días soñaba despierto.

Pero nada entre él y ella había pasado. _Nada._

Era verdad que entre ambos hubo un avance significativo referente a su relación. Se sentía más calmado, con menos presión cuando estaba con ella. Se comportaba despreocupadamente cuando en su vida había sido así. Sentía una comodidad que nunca había presentado con ninguna otra persona, y de cierta manera aquello le preocupaba. Lo perseguía el sentimiento de no quedarse solo. Él no quería quedarse solo si ella rodeaba a su lado como su farol. Su puerto seguro.

Sin demasiados miramientos, su inconsciente guio sus pies al café donde había conocido oficialmente a la chica, y aunque en un principio se sorprendió, sabía que en ese lugar tenía cuentas pendientes.

Dejo de trotar al verse en la puerta del café. Miro a través del vidrio y su mirada se unió a unos ojos negros. Jacob estaba detrás del mostrador mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba más que claro que ninguno de los dos estaba en su lista de amigos en _Facebook_.

Más bien con esa mirada se declararon la guerra.

* * *

PAM PAM PAM!

Otro capitulo de recesión, introductivo o lo que sea. En fin, para que se vayan haciendo la idea de los personajes y la relación que crece entre Edward y Bella. El proximo capitulo promete, les prometo que si. jojo

La canción es del famoso grupo de este capitulo, **What you know** de **two door cinema club**, muy buena.

**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS INFITNITAS GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACIA S A TODOS USTEDE**S. Gente que me ani a a escribir con sus reviews, alertas, seguidores, les juro que me alegra ver esos correos que me manda :)

¡Nos leemos el proximo lunes!


	6. Y la cabeza dura

**Anatomia**

_Chokehold_

Y la cabeza dura

* * *

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, i don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine

Edward le tendió su laptop y ella lo miro nerviosa.

— No puedo…

— Si puedes — Aseguro, abriendo la pantalla.

Bella lo miro de nuevo, dudosa, mientras mordía de su labio fuertemente. Se mantuvieron así durante un largo rato – él, proyectando un mar jade de convencimiento, y ella, suplicando piedad con sus posos de chocolate – aun que sabia desde antes de empezar con la guerra de miradas que era una causa perdida. Edward siempre ganaba… en todo.

Se dejo de morder el labio y miro el computador frente a ella. Nerviosa, trago duro, y colocando sus dedos en el mouse, comenzó a explorar por internet.

Hace una hora estaban publicadas en la red de la universidad las notas de anatomía. ¿Cómo lo supo?. Angela le hablo a través del chat de Facebook, con mayúsculas, que estaban publicadas. Haciéndose la desentendida cerro la pagina y apago el pc en el instante. No estaba preparada todavía. Como autónoma llamo al numero de Edward, el le respondió de inmediato – había salido recién de una operación de seis horas – por lo que le contesto exhausto. Bella apenas le comunico sobre las notas- y el no querer verlas- él le colgó y en menos de trece minutos estaba frente a ella tendiéndole su _Macbook Air_ para que viera su maldita calificación.

Definitivamente había sido una muy mala idea avisarle.

Bella ingreso su usuario y su contraseña en la página equivocándose dos veces en el proceso. Sus dedos resbalosos la delataban. Cuando la pagina abrió su cuenta universitaria, se dirigió a la casilla de notas sin rastro de color en su cara. La página soltó una lista con todos los cursos por realizar el semestre, siendo Anatomía el primero por orden alfabético.

— No puedo hacerlo — Dijo rápidamente, levantándose del asiento y corriendo a la cocina como una total cobarde.

Edward bufo y se sentó en la silla. Si no lo hacia ella lo haría él.

Apretó la casilla de anatomía e inmediatamente se desplego una hoja en Excel con todas las notas del curso, siendo Isabella la más alta.

**-A.**

— ¡Bella, ven! — Bramo Edward, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mirando de nuevo la pantalla sin poder creérselo.

— ¡No quiero! — Grito ella de vuelta, escondiéndose en al cocina.

— ¡Si no vienes tendré que ir yo por ti! — Le grito de nuevo, ya desesperado.

— ¡Pues ven!

Edward se levanto del asiento con una sonrisa traviesa, troto hacia la cocina y encontró a una perturbada Bella sentada encima de la isla de la cocina. Ella se sorprendió al verlo, y sin darle tiempo de reclamo, la cargo en su hombro como un saco de papa y la llevo al comedor.

Ella se resistió todo el camino, golpeándose la espalda con sus manos y moviendo sus piernas a todos lados, sin embargo, el la deposito en la silla y ella cerro los ojos con fuerza. Edward suspiro, y colocándose detrás de ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos con sus manos a la fuerza.

— ¡No, no no! — Se quejaba la castaña, entre riéndose y sufriendo, al ver la pantalla del pc.

— ¡Dios, Bella, te sacaste una buena nota! — Grito Edward, todavía abriendo los ojos de la chica.

Ella dejo de forcejear y enfoco su vista en la pantalla. Entonces lo vio, un hermoso –A adornando el cuadrado de sus notas y con una pequeña felicitación del profesor. Estuvo así largo tiempo, con los ojos desorbitados y su mandíbula caída hasta que sintió la risa de Edward alrededor suyo.

Se levanto y pego un salto hacia Edward, quien dio vueltas por toda la habitación con Isabella en sus brazos hasta caer en el sofá azul de la sala de estar. Ambos reían felices. Bella salto encima de él muchas veces, gritándole infinitamente gracias mientras Edward reía despreocupado y feliz. Bella sin previo aviso planto muchos besos en la cara de él, dejándolo completamente desarmado y sorprendido. Ella no solía hacer eso.

La muchacha, sin percatarse de lo que había hecho recién se levanto encima de él y salió del sofá murmurando algo de Alice, que ni ella ni él entendieron. Edward quedo encima del sofá mirando el techo, aun desconcertado pero colocando una sonrisa en su boca sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se sentó de a poco en un intento actuar normal al sentir los pasos de Bella acercándose al living

— ¡Edward! — Llamo la castaña, llegando al lugar — ¿Mañana tienes trabajo?

Edward tubo que concentrarse en lo que le había preguntado para finalmente asentir con la cabeza. La castaña puso cara amarga y se llevo el celular de nuevo a su oído — Tiene trabajo — Comunico. Camino hacia el sillón, sentándose al lado él, gruñendo.

— Si… lo sé, pero — Intento decir, pero la voz chillona de Alice apenas la dejaba hablar — ¿¡Que!? — Grito de nuevo, y con un suspiro, le tendió el teléfono para que Edward — Quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Solo toma el teléfono! — Grito la castaña, agitando el teléfono frente a él.

Edward lo tomo y se lo llevo al oído — ¿Hola?

— Pero si es el mítico Edward…

Bella se había acercado a la cara de Edward para escuchar la conversación, pero él, divertido, se levanto del sofá caminando por toda la casa. Bella bufo.

— Y tu la mítica Alice — Respondió, con una sonrisa.

Se sintió una risita del otro lado de la línea — La chica que cumple con su palabra…

— No, en absoluto, no lo hiciste — Dijo, mirando a Bella, quien parecía urgida por esa conversación — No le diste el papel…

— Es que ya _tenía_ tu dirección — Confirmo — ¿Para que dársela de nuevo? Al fin y al cabo todo salió como debía salir. Si no se unían por tu famoso papelito, el destino si o si los iba a juntar… yo lo vi. Estaba predestinado.

Edward suspiro, en eso tenia razón — Ya, de todas formas me dejaste en la incertidumbre…

— Cosas que pasan — Aseguro la chica al otro lado de la línea, riendo — Ahora si quieres seguir con tu plan de conquistarla debes estar libre esta noche.

— No te sigo — Comunico Edward, mirando a través de la pantalla.

— Vamos a celebrar la nota de nuestra _neuronita_ preferida a su pub favorito — Explico — En aquel pub existe un amigo mio que hace tiempo se le esta insinuando a Bella — Edward gruño — Si, eso también pensé. Como mi joven padawan estará bebida no creo que se niegue a una noche de besos..

— Ella no es así…

— Es por que nunca la has visto borracha — Rio contenta — Ya te hare llegar un video graciosísimo de ella cantando afinadamente borracha — Rio de nuevo — Así que, _Edwarsiño_, te recomiendo que dejes morir a tus pacientes si te quieres perder nuestra noche de karaoke…

— ¿Edwardsiño?

Bella, desde el otro lado de la habitación, exploto de la risa. Edward bufo nuevamente. Últimamente todo el mundo le ponía apodos estúpidos.

— Ahí estaré — Comunico, cortando la comunicación.

Camino hacia donde estaba Bella y se tiro encima del sofá con cansancio. La chica en cuestión seguía riéndose del apodo, y cuando lo miro, una sonrisa curvo sus labios y le susurro Edwardsiño. El gruño y le pego con un cojín, una actitud demasiado infantil por parte de él. Bella se mostro sorprendida, abrió la boca, desconcertada, hasta tomar un cojín de mayor tamaño y lo estampo en su cara. Con una sonrisa gloriosa, atravesó el cuarto corriendo, siendo atrapada por un cojín que Edward le tiro. La torpe muchacha callo al suelo, exclamando un grito de terror. Edward fue a su encuentro, preocupado, preocupación que se desapareció rápidamente cuando ella estampo otro cojín en su cara, haciendo que este callera al suelo al lado de ella.

Decientas plumas y un florero roto después, ambos terminaron acostados en el piso de cerámica con las respiraciones agitadas. Bella, ya sin tantas ganas como antes, tomo un cojín y lo deposito en el pecho de Edward. Él, sonriendo como autónomo, rio por el vago intento de hacerle daño

— Eso por lo de mi nota — Explico, tirándole otro cojín en su cara, haciendo reír a su amigo — Te quedarás sin salsa especial por lo que queda de mes.

Se sintió un gruñido forzado detrás del cojín y Bella rio. Dio media vuelta rodando en el piso y le saco el cojín de la cara. El giro su cara para mirarla, y ambos estuvieron así largo rato. Ella, mirando los ojos centellantes de su compañero, y el perdiéndose en ese café achocolatado que tanto le gustaba.

— Gracias — Dijo ella después.

Edward asintió y no dijo nada más. El momento era demasiado perfecto como para arruinarlo hablando. Ambos compartieron esa mirada, y él se dejo llevar por esta. Podía mirar a sus ojos toda la vida y no le molestaría, sin embargo, ella sonrió y se levanto lentamente, un tanto adormecida. Cuando se fue de la habitación, Edward suspiro. Bella nunca entendería a cabalidad lo que producía en él.

Suspiro cuando ella se fue del lugar, y sin pensar demasiado, se levanto encima del piso y se tiro encima del sofá, acostándose y quedando inmediatamente dormido.

— ¡Quédate quieta! — Escucho gritar, mientras sentía unos suaves toques encima de su cara.

Con pereza – y demasiada fuerza de voluntad – abrió los ojos. El tacto suave de las caricias de esas manos lo dejaba desarmado, quería tenerlo para el toda la vida. Estiro sus parpados y se encontró con Bella, quien lo miraba atentamente, con su amiga detrás de ella, teniendo en el cabello de Bella una alisadora.

— Ya despertó — Comunico, aun masajeando su mejilla con su pulgar

— Por supuesto que si, Einstein — Rio Alice, terminando con un mechón de cabello — Ahora ven para acá, es malo que los hombres te vean en el proceso de preparación.

Edward se levanto incomodo del sillón cuando Bella salió disparada por Alice a su pieza. ¿Cuánto había dormido?. Busco en su chaqueta su teléfono móvil, cuando lo hayo lo desbloqueo y quedo frio. ¿De verdad eran las nueve de la noche?. Sin dudarlo, llamo al hospital, recordando toda la conversación que había sostenido con Alice aquella tarde y que había recordado a la perfección, y se comunico con Aro, el medico cirujano remplazante. Finiquitaron los últimos detalles de los pacientes internados en cuidados intensivos y colgó. Aquel muchacho era demasiado bueno con él.

Cuando colgó, sonó el timbre. Se pregunto si tendría que abrir la puerta, pero al escuchar el grito demandante de la amiga de Bella, quien le daba el permiso para abrir la puerta, la abrió.

Miro al rubio frente a él y sus ojos se desorbitaron — ¿Jasper? — Pregunto, sin poder creerlo.

El joven rubio platinado frente a él también lo miro. Luego, una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro y se acercó a Edward tendiéndole un abrazo — ¡Edward!, tanto tiempo — Grito, rompiendo el abrazo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto, mientras el rubio, un poco más bajo que Edward, entraba a la pieza dejando el instrumento que colgaba en su espalda en el sillón.

— Bueno, mi novia me indico esta dirección — Explico, dirigiéndose a la cocina para sacar dos cervezas.

— No me digas — Dijo Edward, aceptando al cerveza, sentándose al lado de su amigo — Alice es tu…

— Si…

Ambos destaparon las cervezas y brindaron como viejos amigos. Bebieron al mismo tiempo las cervezas de un solo trago, como hacían en los viejos tiempos. Dejaron los envases encima de la mesa y entablaron conversación

— No supe después de ti — Dijo el rubio — Lo último que escuche sobre ti fue que te diplomaste ese año con todos los honores de la carrera, y después entendí lo estúpidos que fuimos al no intercambiar números…

— Entonces éramos jóvenes y descontrolados — Rio Edward

— Algunos aún lo somos

Ambos sonrieron y el rubio se levanto para tomar un par de Heineken heladas. Volvió y se tiro al lado de Edward mientras él prendía la televisión y lo colocaba en el ESPN.

— ¿Te titulaste de música? — Pregunto Edward, dando un sorbo a la botella verde.

Jasper asintió —Aun que de nada sirvió, tuviste razón todo el tiempo en que peleábamos por no hacer mi _hobbie_ un trabajo, debería haber mantenido a la música como mi pasatiempo favorito solamente…dedicarme a algo más…

— Lo siento, de verdad no quería tener la razón en eso — Se lamento Edward, con una sonrisa agria.

— A pesar de todo, me he mantenido bien comparado con mis colegas, digamos que tuve mucha suerte de mi representante — Sonrió satisfecho — Alice tiene demasiado contactos en todos los club de la ciudad… aunque esto también nos vasto varias peleas…

— ¿Por qué?

— No quería que Alice se viera involucrada en mi carrera. Yo sé en lo que me estoy metiendo — Dijo, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza — Más de alguna vez tendré que viajar con los de la banda, muchas veces tendré que quedarme en pocilgas y antros, y estoy más que bien con la decisión que tome muchos años atrás — Explico, pasando su mano por su cabello— El problema es que Alice quiere acompañarme a cada evento que tenga, y de verdad eso quisiera yo también, pero eso no sería consecuente con sus estudios, y estando el último año en la universidad, el año más importante de toda la carrera… — Suspiro — He tenido que postergar tantas cosas para que no volvamos a pelear… No sabes como estuvimos hace poco tiempo…

— Si… Bella me comento un poco de la ruptura…

De cierta manera aquello era cierto. Todavía se acordaba de los mensajes que intercambiaron el día que él la invito a salir. Tuvo que releer la escusa de Bella varias veces para entender que si aceptaba la salida, y que la demora se debía al consuelo de una amiga que había terminado hace poco con su novio. Estaba claro que personajes ocupaba el papel en aquella historia.

— Ante el silencio del rubio, Edward prosiguió — Bueno… ¿Por qué no le explicas las cosas…?

— ¿¡Y crees que no lo he hecho!? — Exclamo el rubio, subiendo un poco el tono de su voz — Lo siento… es que… la situación me lleva al infierno, sinceramente

Edward sonrió, su amigo seguía siendo el mismo tonto enamorado de su guitarra, que hablaba de temas profundos cuando cruzaban la calle e inventaba canciones cuando se emborrachaba. Se enamoraba siempre que veía a una mujer con algún estilo rockero, y sus ojos era demasiados expresivos para que pasara desapercibido ante cualquier fémina. Muchas veces se pregunto como su amigo rockero aun no tenia gonorrea, cirrosis o sida, con tanta mujer que había pasado por su cama, engatusándolas con su poder de inventar canciones de inmediato y el don en sus dedos para la cuerda.

— ¿Eres feliz? — Pregunto Jasper.

Ahí estaba, el mismo chico que hacia preguntas profundas de la nada.

Edward abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Intento varias veces contestarle, y con un suspiro se dio por vencido. Siempre, en todo ese año en que fueron amigos, Jasper le hacia la misma pregunta y él nunca podría contestar, por que no sabía si de verdad era feliz. Se mantenía tanto tiempo ocupado que al final del día las horas de meditación sobre todo lo acontecido eran mínimas. Y aun así, no sabia muy bien a que se refería con esa pregunta. ¿A si tenia una casa, un buen empleo, amigos, familia?. Si era así, la respuesta sería afirmativa.

— ¡Llego mi Johnny Cash! — Grito Alice, mientras corría hacia Jasper y se sentaba encima de su regazo, plantándole un gran beso en los labios.

Si a Edward le hubiesen dicho que Jasper acabaría con una mujer que no era el prototipo de mujer con quienes se había acostado decientas veces y más, se hubiese reído. Alice era todo lo contrario a su amigo. Pulcra, ordenada, un torbellino de energía, con ropas excesivamente caras y experta en todos los tópicos femeninos como maquillaje, peinado y vestimenta. Si, con una gran ironía de por medio, son tal para cual.

Lo extraño es que esa oración no necesitaba ningún tipo de ironía. De verdad era tan para cual.

— ¡Se han tomado todas las Heineken! — Grito Bella, escandalizada mientras entraba a la habitación.

Llevaba su cabello totalmente liso, llegando justo un poco más debajo de sus pechos. Unas leggins negras se ajustaban a sus piernas, junto con unas sandalias de tacón minúsculo. Arriba su pecho estaba tapado por una blusa blanca y en su brazo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro que mas tarde se pondría.

Edward inspecciono su vestimenta, aprobándola completamente. La chica en si nunca dejaba ver sus perfectas facultades, al parecer debían sucumbir bajo las secciones de belleza con Alice para que mostrara un poco más.

-— ¿Se conocen? — Pregunto Alice, acariciando el cabello de su novio.

— Se podría decir que algo por el estilo — Contesto él, acariciando la pierna albina de su chica — Es una larga historia.

— Nos gusta las historias — Contesto Bella, caminando hacia el lugar con cuatro Heineken en sus manos, sentándose al frente de ellos en una mesita de madera.

Edward suspiro — Ambos tomamos música orquestada como electivo de formación general — Explico, aceptando la cerveza que Bella le daba — Gracias.

— Edward tocaba piano y yo intente aprender…— Rio Jasper — Pero resulta imposible cuando en toda tu jodida vida has tocado las cuerdas del clavijero…

Todos rieron ante el comentario del rubio. Alice compartió la cerveza que Bella le había tendido con Jasper y siguió su relato — ¡Era desastroso!, ¿Qué instrumento no probé, Edward?

El suspiro — Creo que todos los instrumentos posibles. Piano, violín, violonchelo, trompeta, … creo que hasta intentaste con todo lo que te ponían al frente

— Era un desastre para la música orquestada — Continuo — Aún lo soy…

— ¿Tocas el piano? — Pregunto Bella — Nunca me lo dijiste…

- ¡El bastardo era el mejor de la clase! – Alabo Jasper, acomodando a Alice en su regazo — Deberías escucharlo tocar…

— ¡Un concierto en privado! — Aplaudió Alice, compartiendo una mirada con Bella.

— No, no — Negó con la cabeza, Edward — Hace tiempo no toco el piano, perdí la practica…

— ¿Y eso por que? – Pregunto Alice, bebiendo su Heineken

— Porque no tengo tiempo — Contesto, encogiéndose de hombros, jugueteando con la botella entre sus dedos.

— Que mal, viejo — Suspiro Jasper — Con mi banda queríamos hacer una canción de amor y nos vendría excelente un pianista que no cobrara — Sonrió, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes

Alice le golpeo el brazo — Fresco — Le dijo, levantándose — Rose y Emmett ya están en el pub de James — Explico, mirando intensamente a Edward — Deberíamos partir ya…

— Te pediré el baño, Bells — Dijo Jasper, levantándose

— Estas en tu casa, cowboy — Le sonrió ella, apuntando con su dedo índice la puerta blanca del baño.

Alice se disculpo para ir a buscar sus cosas en la pieza de Bella, quedando Edward y ella solos. Ambos dieron un sorbo a sus Heineken al mismo tiempo, causándoles risa. Terminada la pequeña mueca de alegría, el silencio incomodo se hizo notar.

— Si no tienes tiempo para tocar el piano deberíamos vernos menos — Dijo Bella, intentando no sonar ruda.

Edward lo miro sorprendido. ¿De verdad lo decía en serio? — ¿De verdad?

Bella asintió — Recién hoy me di cuenta que vives más en mi casa que en la tuya, ¡y no es que me incomode! — Agrego, elevando un poco la voz — Pero tampoco te puedo pedir que vengas siempre dejando tus cosas de lado…

— No me incomoda dejarlas de lado… — Aseguro, dejando la botella vacía encima de la mesa café donde ella estaba sentada — ¿Qué voy a dejar de lado?, no tengo ni siquiera un perro que me espere para cuidarlo… en cambio aquí— Sonrió — Siempre tendré un bol de lechuga, atún y tomate con la salsa extra especial que tanto me gusta… — La miro profundamente, reparando en lo incomoda que se revolvía ante sus ojos — Además, este lugar tiene un plus gigante de que estás tú…

Bella se sonrojo notoriamente — Edward… — Suspiro, pasando una de sus manos por sus lacios cabellos — Yo…

— ¡Vamos! – Grito Alice, llegando a correr para entrar a la habitación, tomo a Bella del brazo y la levanto en un santiamén para salir en dos segundos por la puerta principal.

Cunado Jasper llego al lado de Edward, ambos se miraron y todo estaba claro.

Mujeres.

.

.

— ¡Quiero saber! — Grito Edward, acabando su tercer mojito, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas producto del alcohol — ¡Aún…Aún no sé la historia!

Todos los comensales de la mesa rieron. Después del aperitivo, una tabla de carnes rojas para picar, y hasta ahora, la tercera ronda de tragos, todos estaban más que contentos con todas las historias que Emmet contaba. Además, habían visto al perfecta interpretación de Asereje de Alice junto con la canción Yo no fui, interpretada por todos los Emmett.

Baste decir que el momento que Rose exigió cacahuates encima de la mesa, todos se rieron por la palabra. De ahora en adelante se había prometido no decir más la palabra en toda la noche si querían mantener su ropa interior seca.

— Bella es la cuenta cuentos oficial — Sonrió Emmett, sobando la espalda de la susodicha — Este hombre esta demasiado ebrio para contarla…

Todos rieron y Bella carraspeo la garganta para empezar su relato — Había una vez, una muchacha joven e inocente que paseaba con su bicicleta por el parque…

— ¡Mentirosa! — Grito Rose — ¡No eres ni joven ni inocente!

— ¡Deja que cuente la historia, Ro! — Chillo Alice, golpeando el brazo de su amiga.

Bella miro a Rose con cara asesina — Como decía — Prosiguió — Iba yo paseando con mi bicicleta por un parque, por que Alice — Chillo, mirando su amiga quien le tendió un beso con los labios — quería hacer actividades al _aire libre_ — Puso los ojos en blanco — Y no quería hacer ejercicios sola, así que la muy gastadora de dinero me compro una bicicleta solo para no andar sola pedaleando por la ciudad…

— ¡Ve al maldito punto! — Grito Emmett, golpeando la mesa

— ¡A eso voy! — Gruño la castaña, frunciendo el entrecejo — Como decía, iba pedaleando de lo mejor con Alice...

— ¿No que ibas sola? — Pregunto Jasper

Todos en al mesa lo miraron con cara de oído y él se escondió detrás de su vaso de cerveza, murmuro un lo siento, y Bella, suspirando, siguió con su relato.

— Y cuando íbamos a toda velocidad, un maldito cabeza de musculo — Chillo, apuntando hacia Emmet quien le sonreía — ¡Me arrojo una pelota de futbol a la cabeza, botándome de la bicicleta!

Todos rieron a carcajadas, todo menos Edward, quien no entendía para nada las risas de sus recientes amigos.

— ¿Así se conocieron? — Pregunto, levantando una ceja.

— ¡No, eso no es lo mejor de la historia! — Grito Alice, limpiándose los ojos por las lágrimas de risa que se le habían escapado — ¡Cuéntale, Bells, cuéntale!

— Cuando estaba en el piso, moribunda, el muy pelotudo se acerca, ¿Y sabes que me pregunto? — Grito la castaña, ante la expectación de los demás — ¿Tienes la cabeza dura? — Imito su voz.

Hubo un minuto de silencio para que todo el mundo estallara. Fue tanta la risa, que Emmet, sin medir su fuerza, dio un golpe a la pequeña mesa, botando licor por todas partes. Tuvo que ir James – e inmediatamente Edward dejo de reír – para avisarles que si bien en su pub podrían meter todo el ruido que quisieran, algunos clientes se estaban quejando de lo bulliciosos que eran sus clientes.

Alice prometió que todo estaría bajo control y recobrando la compostura, todos volvieron hablar amistosamente.

— ¿Y después de eso? — Pregunto Edward

— Bueno, después… — Medito Bella, recordando el resto de la historia — El muy cabeza sin cerebro me dejo en el hospital, pero se excusó diciendo que tenia prueba de volleyball, asique ahí fue cuando conocí a Rose — Le sonrió a la rubia, quien el tendió su Cosmopolitan — Ella y Alice cuidaron de mi mientras me ponían puntos en la frente… cuando salí de la sala de espera, estas dos — Apunto a Alice y Rose — Eran compañeras de vida, se habían contado toda la historia de sus vidas y yo ni cuenta me había dado

— ¡Salud por la amistad! — Grito Alice, tendiendo su _Pink Flamingo_ hacia el centro de la mesa

— ¡Salud por las cabezas duras! — Grito Emmet, tendiendo su budweiser

Todos rieron ante su comentario y juntaron sus vasos, sin pensar en aquel momento, que más que brindar por una simple ocasión, estaban sellando un pacto con el destino.

— ¡Por Angela! — Añadió Bella, levantando su trago nuevamente

Mientras chocaba su copa, Alice pregunto — ¿Y donde diablos esta metida esa arpía?

Rose rio — Como es fin de semana largo, se marcho a Phoenix para poder ver a su familia… y a Ben…

Isabella y Alice suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Angela nunca aprendería, Ben era uno de esos amores tóxicos, que por más que te alejaras de él, un magnetismo los atraía donde sea que estuvieran. La peor parte, es que Angela aceptaba esa clase de amorío, según ella, le encantaban las aventuras

— Eso significa que no hay transporte — Aseguro Alice, haciendo un ademán para levantarse de la silla — Y es bastante tarde, tendremos que irnos caminando…

Jasper se levanto a su lado para ayudarle a colocar su chaqueta, afuera hacia un frio de los mil demonios. Emmet y Edward fueron hacia James para pagar la factura y Bella mantuvo una mirada con Rose, quien estuvo inquieta toda la noche. Alice le dijo a Jasper que se uniera a los chicos y se sentó al lado de sus amigas

— Tengo un retraso — Anuncio Rosalie, con amargura infinita en sus ojos

Tanto Bella como Alice quedaron boquiabiertas. Sabían que su amiga era loca por el sexo, y de todas las posiciones posibles con Emmett, pero no por eso era increíblemente irresponsable para no usar protección. La primera en despistar fue Bella, quien salió del trance tragando saliva.

— ¿De cuanto? — Pregunto, tomando las temblorosas manos de la rubia

— Un mes…

Hubo otro momento de silencio donde el único movimiento fueron las caricias de los pulgares de Bella encima de las manos de su amiga. Alice, un poco retrasada, unió sus manos y Rose le regalo una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe? — Susurro

— ¡Dios, no! — Grito Rosalie, perdiendo el control — ¿Cómo crees…? — Pregunto, negando con la cabeza — No le he dicho a Emmett…

— ¿No te has hecho la prueba? — Pregunto Bella, acercándose más a su amiga.

Rose negó cabizbaja. Bella apretó suavemente su mano, indicándole con la cabeza que los hombres llegaban, ella estuvo un segundo más así, hasta que Alice dijo cacahuate y todas rompieron en risas. Sabían complementarse a la perfección cuando se trataba de engañar.

— ¿Vamos? — Pregunto Jasper, abrazando por detrás a su novia.

Todos asintieron y salieron del lugar. Bella se restregó las piernas tratando de darse calor apenas saco un pie del local. Si bien estaban en las terrazas, James amablemente le había colocado una estufa cerca para que no tuvieran frio. Edward gruño y se saco la chaqueta, colocándola encima de los hombros de ella. Isabella se negó.

— ¡Estás loco! — Le grito, devolviéndole el abrigo — ¡Te vas a resfriar!

— Tu eres mucho mas friolenta que yo — Dijo Edward, aceptando finalmente la chaqueta. Era imposible ganarle a una pared.

— ¿Una carrera para entrar en calor? — Pronuncio Jasper, mientras daba saltos para calentar. Alice hizo exactamente lo mismo mientras todos reían.

— Nosotros no — Anuncio Rosalie, manteniéndose fuertemente unida a los brazos de su novio — Vamos a nuestra casa. ¿Ustedes se van juntos?

— Si — Dijo Alice, calentando sus muñecas, girando su cuello — La casa de Jasper queda muy lejos…

Todos se despidieron, prometiéndose que esta sería la primera jornada de copas para dar rienda suelta a otra noche de karaoke, otra de tequila, otra de ron, y de todos los tragos habidos y por haber. Rosalie y Emmett fueron los primeros en caminar al lado contrario de la calle. Luego Alice y Jasper iniciaron una carrera para aguardar el frio y Edward con Bella caminaron por las heladas calle detrás de sus amigos.

— Ven — Ordeno Edward, tendiendo su mano. La joven en sí tenia los dedos más helados que tempanas de hielo — Si que tienes frio, pareces un refrigerador

— N-n-no — Tartamudeo la castaña, uniéndose más al cuerpo de su acompañante — Dios, eres mi estufa personal — Dijo, acercándose todavía más a él, abrazándolo para remitir el frio.

Edward sonrió. Sabia que este producto era solo del alcohol, en una ocasión normal, la Bella que conocía hubiera caminado a su lado sin siquiera tocarlo, y si es que lo hacia, le pediría perdón todo el camino hasta llegar a casa.

Debía admitir que le gustaba la Bella con mucha más determinación, aún que le faltaba el característico sonrojo que siempre se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Afianzo sus brazos alrededor de ella y caminaron por la acera resbaladiza.

— Lo pase realmente bien — Dijo Edward, sabiendo que su acompañante apenas podía escucharlo debido a todo el alcohol ingerido.

Ambos soltaron una estridente risa, y sin poder evitarlo, Bella resbalo por la calle hasta quedar totalmente acostada en el piso riéndose. Edward, en una situación normal y de forma muy caballerosa, levantaría a su damisela en apuros – tal cual lo educaron – Pero ver a la chica vuelta en risa, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol y tomándose el estomago para dejar de reír…solo logro que el riera más fuerte.

Corrió hacia donde estaba ella y la tomo del brazo, pero ella se negaba a levantarse.

-— Ven — Le dijo, entre risas — Te invito a mi programa — Le indico un lado del asfalto mojado para él.

Él, quien solo reía, se sentó al lado de la chica, pero ella no contenta con esto lo tomo del brazo para que callera de espalda. Ambos rieron como tontos enamorados. Hubo un momento – minutos después – en que ninguno de los dos rio, y en completo silencio de la noche, comenzaron hablar.

— No sabía que estaba invitado a un programa…

— Es nuevo — Explico ella, rodando hacia su lado — No lo conocerías…

— Sorpréndeme con el nombre — Rio el, mirándola

— Se llama… —– Dijo, colocando una de sus manos debajo de su boca como si fuera un micrófono — ¡El show de las cabezas duras!

Ambos se largaron a reír, Edward más que Bella, quien miraba a su acompañante con admiración. Gesto que el nunca noto en toda la noche.

— ¿Y siempre invitas a la gente de tu programa en este lugar?

— Pues si — Sonrió ella — Aunque nos ha ido mal con le _raiting_, serás el primero y el último

Edward sonrió de lado — Me siento admirado…

— ¡Primera pregunta! — Grito la castaña con todas sus fuerzas — Tu verdadero nombre — Dijo ella, acercándose a él con su micrófono imaginario

— Edward Anthony Cullen — Dijo él, con total convencimiento.

— ¡Falso! — Grito ella, de nuevo, con todo sus pulmones — ¡pierdes puntos por no saber tu verdadero nombre!

— ¿Es un programa con puntos? — Levanto una ceja

— ¡Por supuesto! — Grito ella, rodando por la acera, hasta quedar al medio del paso de cebra

— ¡Bella, vuelve! — Le grito Edward, entre risas

— ¡Dime tu verdadero nombre! — Vocifero la castaña, mirando el semáforo como si sus luces fueran de neón.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! — Se levanto del asfalto

— Nnnnnnnno — Ronroneo ella, con una sonrisa mientras lo veía levantado cerca de ella — Te llamas Edwin Vampi Post It

— ¿Edwin? — Pregunto Edward, al momento de levantar a Bella entre sus brazos.

— Es más tierno que Edward… — Explico la castaña, alzando sus manos para tocar el cabello del hombre — Dios, siempre quise hacer esto… de verdad es suave…

Edward sonrió aún más, ciertamente Bella se guardaba demasiadas cosas para ella — Parece que te gusta mi cabello

— ¿Usas _head shoulders_? — Pregunto ella, acariciando los cabellos cobrizos de Edward

— ¿A que viene la pregunta?

— No lo sé, dímelo tú — Sonrió ella, bajando sus manos para acomodarse en le pecho de su amigo — Me encanta tu olor… — Aspiro el aroma de Edward, tal como si fuera droga — Es tan varonil…

— Se nota que estas borracha — Susurro él, ya a una cuadra del departamento

— ¿Dormirás conmigo? — Pregunto, mirando directamente sus ojos

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? — Le pregunto retóricamente, mirando sus ojos achocolatados, ahora un poco más expresivos por el alcohol

— Me gusta dormir contigo — Asintió — Eso si no te propases, soy virgen y las vírgenes somos bravas — Mostro los dientes, como si fuera un fiero animal.

Edward sonrió de lado, esa no era una aclaración que se hubiese esperado esa noche, pero la pregunta lo intrigaba. Se alegró en sobremanera saber que el cuerpo de su amiga no hacia visto ni tocado por ningún otro hombre… todavía.

— Entonces dormiré contigo — Accedió, llegando a la puerta del condominio. — ¿Bella, tienes las llaves?

— ¡llaves, llaves, llaves! — Canturreo la castaña, mientras intentaba, de forma vaga, abrir la cremallera de su bolso, que ahora se veía doble.

— Déjame — Le pidió Edward, mientras se acercaba su bolso para tantear la maldita llave que se había escondido en el gran bolso de la castaña

— ¡llaves, llaves! — Canturreo, cerca de la cara de Edward, quien la veía sonriendo — ¡¿Dónde están las llaves?! — Siguió cantando, sin ningún ritmo que la guiara.

Se mantuvo así durante un tiempo hasta que se enfoco en los ojos hipnóticos de Edward, y sin quererlo, se acercó demasiado a ellos. Los contemplo como si fueran dos diamantes, y paso un pulgar cerca de sus mejillas, dibujando líneas en su respingada nariz hasta llegar a los labios levemente rosáceos de su amigo.

Se mantuvo demasiado tiempo entretenida con los labios de su amigo, llegando a posar sus dos manos en sus mejillas, para que con sus pulgares trazaran líneas imaginarias tanto en el labio superior como el inferior. Edward, no ajeno a esto, cerro los ojos, disfrutando el tacto electrizante de la castaña, aquel tacto que tantos días había deseado por fin se hacia realidad.

Fue consiente cuando la castaña acerco a la fuerza su cara para plantarle un beso, aquel beso que tanto quería, que tanto ansiaba y anhelaba. Más, sin embargo, la retuvo, tomando a la muchacha de las muñecas. Isabella gruño, tal cual haría una niña infantil, y Edward sonrió divertido.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Le pregunto, mientras el abría el portón del departamento, abriendo la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar

— No te diré — Contesto él, mientras ella subía la pequeña escala para entrar, quedando frente a él

— Dímelo — Le ordeno, apegando su cuerpo al de él.

Edward tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tranquilizarse, no debía de pensar en ella así justo en ese momento de aquella forma tan kamasutramente. Suspiro y la miro a los ojos

— Por que cuando lo haga — Trago, tomando las mejillas sonrosadas de su compañera — Quiero que estés consiente… no que lo olvides al otro día mientras vomitas por tomar tanto tequila.

La castaña abrió sus ojos de par en par, y como si él no hubiese dicho nada importante, cerro al reja y tomando su mando la guio hasta el departamento, donde entraron en silencio. Le quito la chaqueta y la cartera, abrió las tapas de la cama, la acostó, y cuando ella lo miraba suplicante, pidiéndole que no se fuera con la mirada, el se desato sus zapatillas y se acostó cerca de ella.

Bastaron dos segundos para que los dos cayeran en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Uno de mis capitulos favoritos, me lo imagine como una pelicula, espero que ustedes tambien. Grcias por lso reviews y los favoritos, de verdad agradeceria un monton pero ahora mismo tengo una resaca que no se la doy ni a mi peor enemigo. Pero cumpli y subi el capitulo! ahora morire y nos veremos la proxima semana.

Cuidense!


	7. Y los estúpidos celos

**Anatomia**

_Chokehold_

Y los estúpidos celos

* * *

_Just look up just look up_

_Yea you're gettin older__  
__You came in scared__  
__But you're leaving bold__  
__Don't give up don't give up__  
__It's not done or over__  
__When they push away__  
__Turn the cold shoulder_

Bella se miro frente al espejo escondiendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes, hace tiempo no iba a un concierto. La última vez que había asistido a uno, fue a los dieciocho años con Charlie. Mágicamente a _Creedence Clewater Revisted_ habían tenido la fantástica idea de presentar un concierto en un pueblo abandonado hasta por Dios, Forks, su ciudad natal.

Fueron únicamente por que era el grupo favorito de Renée y ella había muerto hace apenas un mes. El día del concierto, tanto Charlie como Bella se cuestionaron ir, pero ella, mucho más convencida, había insistido en que rememorar a Renée con la música sería un buen recuerdo para todos, incluso ella – donde sea que estuviese ahora – estaría contenta de que cantaran todas sus canciones favoritas.

Todo fue maravilloso hasta la última canción antes del Encore, _Have you ever Seen The Rain_. Su madre siempre le subía el volumen a la radio del auto cuando alguna estación tocaba ese tema, bajaba la ventana – y no importaba si estaba lloviendo o soleado – y cantaba a todo pulmón la dichosa canción. En un principio Bella lo encontraba realmente denigrante, incluso hubo muchos momentos en que se escondía en el asiento trasero hasta que su madre terminaba la maldita canción; pero cuando escucho el suave punteo del principio, semejando las gotas de lluvia que tanto sonaban en el tema, supo de inmediato el sentimiento que su madre experimentaba con aquella interpretación.

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que su padre la abrazo en mitad de la canción. Todos a su alrededor coreaban la canción, con ojos centellantes, no por nada era una de las canciones mas reconocidas del grupo, mientras ellos se sonreían con lagrimas en los ojos, como si estuvieran locos.

Ahora, como una cobarde, cambiaba la emisora country cada vez que sonaban los primeros acordes, la última vez que la escucho, se puso a llorar y cantar la canción a todo pulmón, con los vidrios abajo tal como hacia su madre.

Desde ese día Isabella Swan no asistía a un concierto.

Se miro nuevamente nerviosa, sabia que el conjunto elegido por ella estaba bien – Alice, extrañamente, no había interferido en nada referente a la vestimenta cuando Bella le conto que iría con Jake y no con Edward – pero estaba realmente aterrada si se mandaba un numerito al momento de escucha la canción que tanto le gustaba del grupo, tal como había hecho con su padre.

Sabía que Jake lo entendería, pero rogaría por que la tierra la tragara después.

Alice entro por la puerta de su pieza y se encaramo en el marco de esta. Levanto una ceja al ver el conjunto elegido por Bella, el mismo de la noche en que salió con Edward. Bella puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada de su amiga y le dio la espalda para esparcir su perfume.

— Estas muy arreglada — Comento su amiga, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Estoy bien— Aseguro Bella, omitiendo el comentario sarcástico.

Hubo un momento de silencio que solo se escucho a Bella ordenar su bolso pequeño. No quería llevar una cartera cuando estuviera saltando y coreando las canciones. La emoción pre-concierto el envolvió la espina dorsal, y una sonrisa se le escapo de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste con Ed…?

— ¡Dios, Alice! — Gruño la castaña, cerrando la cartera violentamente — ¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo?, ya te conté toda la historia mil veces…

— ¡Pero a ti te gusta Edward!, no sé cuando, ni en que momento, en la ecuación Bella más Edward se unió un tal _Jacob_ — Exploto la pequeña, caminando cerca de Bella

— Edward es solo un amigo… — Explico, poniéndose frente a ella

— Pues nunca lo has mirado con ojos de amigo, y lo sabes — La apunto la pelinegra — ¡Lo peor de toda la situación es que lo sabes y siempre lo supiste! — Le escupió las palabras — ¡Pero no!, la verdad es que eres tan cobarde que nunca se lo has dicho…

Bella abrió la boca para contestar pero sonó el timbre. Alice, gruño y Bella cerró la boca, ya tendría un par de palabritas con su amiga. Alice coloco sus brazos en su pecho, enredándolos y desvió la mirada

— Tu llamada — Dijo, cuando salía de la habitación.

¿Por qué diablos todos estaban tan molesto con ella?. Jacob era solo un amigo, al igual que Edward. ¿Qué tenia de malo salir a vivir un concierto – y cabe decir que uno de tus grupos favoritos – con un amigo?

Suspiro antes de abrir la puerta, tratando de eliminar todas las malas vibras que Alice maldecía desde su habitación. Vaya amiga.

— ¡Hola! — Saludo Jake en la puerta, mostrando todos sus dientes en una gran sonrisa

— ¡Jake, pasa! — Le beso la mejilla al moreno, mientras lo hacia pasar.

El pelinegro se mantuvo en la puerta un rato, como hipnotizado por los ojos de Bella, hasta que desvió la mirada y le sonrió aún más. Bella quedo un poco confundida, pero lo invito a sentarse y sentirse como en su casa mientras iba a buscar su cartera.

Chequeo que todo en ella estuviera lo realmente esencial, y su celular vibro en su mano mientras miraba la hora, era Edward.

_¿Ya estas allá?_

Bella puso los ojos en blanco ante el mensaje y guardo el celular, no sin antes apagarlo. No podía creer la desfachatez con que él le mandaba un mensaje minutos antes de ir al concierto después de la horrible pelea que tuvieron.

El día post-tome-demasiado-y-no-me-acuerdo-de-nada, Edward de casualidad encontró los tickets del concierto en su bolso y le reclamo por todo asunto reclamable. Habían tenido una pelea seria, sobre todo por que Bella se ponía de mal humor cuando tenía un dolor de cabeza, y ese día había tenido el dolor de cabeza más sobrenatural y traumático de toda la historia de los dolores de cabeza. Lo más chistoso de ese día es que Edward le había despertado caballerosamente, tendiéndole un apetecible desayuno con un jugo especial – tal como Edward lo había llamado – para que remetiera ese horrible dolor debido al alcohol.

Después de encontrar los tickets se porto como un verdadero idiota

— ¡Es que… — Bramo Edward, colérico — Que diablos tienes en la cabeza! — Le gritaba

— ¡No entiendo que tiene de malo salir con Jake! — Respondía la castaña, agarrándose la cabeza por las punzadas de dolor que se incrementaban al escuchar Edward gritar

— ¡No-lo-conoces! — La reprendía

— ¡Dios, Edward, eres un total cretino! — Vocifero ella de vuelta, levantándose de la cama, encarándolo — ¡Yo también te conocí así! — Gritaba, mientras se acercaba a él — ¡Es más, puedo jurar que conozco más a él que a ti! – Esto último lo dijo punzando con su dedo índice el pecho de Edward

Se mantuvieron en silencio, echando chispas por los ojos, hasta que Edward agarro su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación

— ¡Que te diviertas en tu estúpida cita! — Le grito al salir.

Bella gruño, y sin querer perder en la pelea salió corriendo, persiguiéndolo en la sala de estar

— ¡Para tu información no es una estúpida cita!

Edward se detuvo dos pases antes de girar la manilla de la puerta.

— ¿Entonces que es? — Pregunto, retrocediendo ante la castaña, quien tenia una mano en su frente

— ¡Una maldita salida de amigos!

Edward rio con ironía — ¡No me digas! — Le reprocho — Eres tan ingenua — Le dijo, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—– No me extrañaría que te metiera en su cama…

¡Paf!

Su pequeña mano se estampo en la mejilla de él. Bella gruñía, y sus ojos vidriosos amenazaban con llorar, pero se mantuvo firme frente a él. Apretó sus labios, reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle. Él, sin poder creerlo, se llevo la mano a su mejilla, que de repente comenzó a tornarse rojiza.

— Ándate — Escupió ella, tiritando de rabia

— Bella, yo…

— ¡Largo! — Grito, apuntando hacia la puerta dramáticamente.

Edward intento decir algo a su favor, pero nada salió de su boca. No tardo en dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta principal. Desde ese día no sabía nada de él, hasta este escueto mensaje.

_¿Ya estas allá?_

Camino hacia la sala de estar y se encontró a Alice y Jake manteniendo una mirada tensa. Suspiro nuevamente, esta noche si que iba a ser larga. Ellos rompieron la conexión y Alice camino hacia su habitación, no sin antes pedirle a Bella que no llegara tarde.

¿Alice preocupada por el tiempo? Eso era demasiado.

— ¿Lista? — Pregunto Jake, mientras se levantaba del sofá

— Vamos — Sonrió ella.

Salieron por al puerta y bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Al llegar afuera, Bella vio una moto Crusier del tipo chopper, y su corazón salto de adrenalina. Si bien no era fanática de los deportes extremos, con suerte se podría subir al barco pirata sin vomitar, se manejaba muy bien referente a marcas de autos y motos. Más de una vez se quedo hablando con Emmett en una tarde de actividad física, y el único tema de conversación que el proponía era sobre autos… o sexo. Bella prefería lo primero con creces.

— ¿Estas de broma? — Pregunto Bella, mientras se acercaba a la motocicleta y pasaba sus manos por el asiento de cuero.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunto Jake, entre tímido y orgulloso

— ¡Es preciosa! — Alabo, acariciando el manubrio — ¿Chopper? — Pregunto

— ¿Sabes que tipo de motocicleta es? — Pregunto él, notablemente asombrado, Bella se sonrojo.

— Solo las que me gustan — Asintió – Siempre me han llamado la atención, pero soy muy cobarde como para manejar una…

— Bueno, señorita, hoy es tu día de suerte — Sonrió él, acercándose a la moto para sacar un casco de protección negro — Pero antes que todo, necesitas seguridad…

— Oh claro — asintió Bella, tomando el casco en sus manos — Esto evitara que muera cuando coquemos contra un camión de dos toneladas

Jacob rio — Para tu seguridad, nunca he chocado — Aseguro, con aires de grandeza — Ni ahora ni nunca — Monto su bicicleta — Mucho menos ahora

— Nunca digas nunca—– Dijo Bella, mientras se calzaba el casco y se sentaba detrás de Jacob

— Agárrate fuerte — Dijo Jake, mientras encendía la motocicleta

— ¿No usaras casco? — Pregunto Ella, mientras rodeaba a Jake con sus brazos

Jacob Rio, nuevamente — Eso es para principiantes…

Y con eso, hizo ronronear el motor y salir disparados en medio de la noche.

.

.

Apenas llegaron, Bella comenzó a respirar regularmente de nuevo. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido tanta adrenalina en toda su sangre, sintió como el piso daba vueltas en sus piernas y se sostuvo encima de Jake largo rato. Era una clase de mareo que nunca había experimentado, y que se moría por experimentar nuevamente. Jacob le sonrió, y le prometió que después del concierto harían una vuelta mucho más larga que esta.

Entraron al local, que a esta hora ya estaba lleno, y sin mucho contratiempo se sentaron en primera fila. Bella estuvo agradeciendo por las entradas desde que entraron al local, y cada vez subía más el volumen de su voz por los nervios y por el sonido de los gritos a su alrededor. Jacob intentaba hablar, pero la voz de Bella lo interrumpió en todo momento que quiso interrumpir su monologo, eso, hasta que apagaron las luces.

El grupo entro al escenario y fueron ovacionados por el público mucho antes que ellos tocaran los instrumentos. Con los acordes de Cigarettes In The Theatre comenzaron, haciendo saltar al público en todo momento. Jacob miraba a Bella durante todo el concierto, y ella, con los ojos brillantes por la expectación y la adrenalina de la noche, se dejo guiar por el tumulto de emociones que le ofrecía la música, las luces de diferentes colores y el calor de los cuerpos golpeando el de ella.

Undercover Martyn, Do You Want It All? y This Is The Life siguieron para convertir una noche amena al lado de su reciente amigo, quien sostenía a la castaña de la cintura por ser menor que el resto, y ella ni cuenta se daba cuando ambos saltaban y se sonreían al cantar al unísono con el cantante.

En más de una ocasión, Jacob se poso detrás de ella, agarrándola de la cintura, acercando su cuerpo hirviendo al de ella. Bella, que a ratos se daba cuenta, noto que no le incomodaba en absoluto, que no tenia esa corriente eléctrica en ninguna parte de su cuerpo que el rosaba con la yema de sus dedos. Aún así, permitió que el se quedará detrás suyo todo el tiempo que duro el concierto, así le mantenía el equilibrio y ella podía saltar y gritar cuando quisiera sin romper tímpanos ajenos.

Aplaudieron, saltaron, gritaron cuando el vocalista pedía gritos del publico, cantaron mirándose a la cara y todo fue excelente cuando las tablaturas de la décima canción del concierto se hicieron notar. Un sentimiento se apodero de Bella, quien con una energía que no sabe como diantres se apodero a su cuerpo, comenzó a saltar y gritar a todo pulmón la letra de la canción.

- In a few weeks, I will get time, to realise it's right before my eyes, And I can take it if it's what I want to do – Canto a todo pulmón, mientras sus ojos brillaban bajos las luces azules que se reflejaban en su cara.

Jacob solo sonrió cuando vio por primera vez en la noche a su compañera relajarse. Su espalda dejo de estar tensa y sus brazos se movían sueltos por el aire, cobrando vida propia. Agarro sus manos y ambos saltaron cuando el público coreaba el coro.

- And I can tell just what you want, you don't want to be alone, you don't want to be alone – Gritaron, sin dejar de saltar - And I can't say it's what you know, but you've known it the whole time, Yeah, you've known it the whole time.

Bella estuvo en trance todo lo que duro la canción, sin dejar de saltar ni cantar a todo pulmón con Jake detrás. Lo que nunca se espero, fue el beso que él le dio al terminar la canción. Ella, saltando a al realidad, lo aparto como si tuviera lepra. El grupo dejo el lugar, ante los gritos del publico que pedía más canciones, y ella sin perder tiempo, se abrió paso entre el tumulto de gente quien gritaba y pifiaba por más canciones.

— ¡Bella, espera! — Gritaba Jake, detrás de ella, tratando de alcanzarla entre medio de la gente.

Ella, desesperada, como si le faltara el aire salió corriendo cuando vio la salida del pub y tardo un momento en acostumbrase al farol que la iluminaba cegadoramente. Se apoyo en la pared de ladrillos que adornaba el recinto y respiro tres veces hondo. La cabeza le daba vueltas de nuevo.

— ¡Bella! — Grito Jake, al encontrarla recostada encima de la pared, se acercó preocupado — ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, vio lo sudado que estaba su amigo, percatándose del pelo pegoteado que debería tener ahora en su frente, se la limpio y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres irte a casa? — Pregunto, acercándose más.

Bella cerró los ojos nuevamente. ¿Qué podría hacer?. Quería escapar del lugar a toda costa, y mucho menos ver a Jake después del escandalo hecho ahí adentro. Su mente intento idear una escusa, pero no había oportunidad e irse caminando sola a casa cuando estaba en el centro de la ciudad un sábado por la noche. Seattle era peligroso de noche.

— Ella viene conmigo.

Bella se froto las sienes, sin entender todo lo que estaba pasando ¿Era la voz de Edward?, ¿los ángeles habían escuchado sus suplicas?. Con un suspiro intento abrir los ojos, y aquel hombre, vestido completamente de negro, estaba sosteniendo su brazo con demasiada fuerza.

— Ni loco — Contesto Jake, gruñendo cada palabra.

— Jake — Dijo ella, tratando de parecer normal — Esta bien, se me olvido decirte que Edward me iba a pasar a buscar…

— Pero Bells…

Bella levanto la mano, indicando por acabada la discusión — Esta bien— Aseguro, forzando una sonrisa, intentado sonar segura — Gracias por la velada, me la pase bien

Se acercó a Jake y le dio un abrazo de despedida, cuando intento soltarse, sintió que era firmemente apretada por los brazos de Jacob, quien no la dejaba ir. Hiso falta un gruñido por parte de Edward, y un pequeño empujón de ella para que él la dejara ir, no sin antes darle un beso casto en la mejilla. Bella sonrió de lado y camino al lado de Edward hacia su auto, en completo silencio.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y Bella entro. Comenzó a respirar, intentando calmar el lio que ahora acontecía en su cabeza, y cuando sintió la puerta del piloto abrirse, se hizo la desentendida abrochando su cinturón.

Un ambiente tenso se sintió a los pocos segundos de entrar Edward. El se quedo en silencio y estático en su asiento, sin siquiera tomar el manubrio ni la llave de contacto, entre pensando que diantres hacer ahora. Bella se puso nerviosa y jugo con sus pulgares, como siempre hacia en estas situaciones.

— Bella — Carraspeo Edward, intentando hablar con ella, pero tan pronto como su mirada se unió a la de Jacob quien estaba parado al frente del auto, no tardo en encender el vehículo y salir del aparcamiento — Olvídalo — Le dijo, mientras ponía en marcha reversa el Volvo.

Apenas salieron del aparcamiento, Bella bajo el vidrio, sentía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría, su cabeza daba vueltas como nunca y a pesar de que estaba concentrada en la música de la radio y las luces de la ciudad para evitar su dolor y los acontecimientos de la noche, estos no eran suficientes para ella. Se acercó lo que más podía hacia la ventana y respiro hondo varias veces, se dio cuenta que los autos a su alrededor pasaban muy rápido, y se alertó más al darse cuenta que no iban en dirección a casa

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunto, mirando a Edward, quien enfocaba su vista en ella — ¡La vista al frente! ¡La vista al frente! —Grito como paranoica, mientras él le hacia caso y miraba la carretera — ¿Hacia donde vamos, Edward? — Insistió.

— A mi casa

— ¿De verdad? — Pregunto ella, con un nudo en la garganta — ¿Para que?

— Tenemos que hablar en un lugar neutro

— Pues tu casa no es un lugar neutro — Aseguro, cruzándose de brazos — Un lugar neutro es un lugar que ninguno de los dos conozcamos…

— Bien — Gruño Edward, girando el manubrio completamente, haciendo las ruedas sonar.

— ¡Estas loco! — Grito ella, aferrándose al asiento — ¡Detente!¡Detente!

Como si hubiese sido una orden, el coche avanzo un poco hasta que Edward aparco con destreza a toda velocidad. Detuvo el coche y todo quedo en silencio, salvo por la respiración irregular de Edward e Isabella, quien aún se sostenía del asiento como si de ellos dependiera su vida.

Un poco desorienta, se deshizo del cabello pegoteado en su frente y suspiro de alivio. De verdad, eran demasiadas emociones para una noche y ni siquiera tenia pinta de acabar.

— ¿Es que ahora eres piloto de carreras? — Gruño Bella, tratando de acomodarse el cabello — ¡Pudiste habernos matado!

— Tú querías un lugar neutro—– Le recordó él, desabrochándose el cinturón

Bella se asomo por la ventana para apreciar el local donde Edward había aparcado — ¿Mc Donalds, Edward, de verdad? — Pregunto, con algo de reproche en su hablar — Esto ni siquiera…

— Bájate —Ordeno él, abrió la puerta del piloto.

Bella se quedo sin habla por algunos segundos hasta que peleo con el cinturón de seguridad – el maldito no quería desabrocharse, y salió del auto con muy poca gracia, cayendo al suelo mientras su trasero amortiguaba la caída. Edward la levanto del brazo – Bruscamente – cerro la puerta y ambos caminaron del brazo adentro del local

En él, había una pareja de adolecentes compartiendo un helado y al fondo un familia de dos adultos y tres niños pequeños, peleando por el juguete de la cajita feliz, Edward le indico que fuera a una mesa y la esperara, ella gruño como respuesta pero camino a una cercana a un ventanal y miro por largo rato las luces de las farolas que se reflejaban en el asfalto húmedo. El sonido de la televisión dispuesta en una pared cercana a ella la saco de sus pensamientos, indicando el tiempo en la ciudad, enfocándose en la hora que daba el noticiario. No era tan tarde como creía.

Miro por la ventana nuevamente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar?. Hace más de una semana no hablaba con Edward, lo estaba evitando a toda costa… aun que nunca hubiese hecho si él no se hubiera molestado en perseguirla hasta el concierto y raptarla de el. ¿Por qué eso había hecho?

La saco de su ensoñación el golpe de la bandeja con el mesa, y se sobresalto saltando de la silla. Miro a Edward con odio, quien sonreía de lado por su gracia. Se sentó frente suyo y ella miro la bandeja, repleta de comida. Una caja de nuggets, tres tipos de hamburguesas, dos potes de papa fritas, helados, bebidas, unas salsas de dudosa procedencia y empanas de queso. A Bella se le desorbitaron los ojos al ver tanta comida.

— Creo… que es mucha comida — Comento con sorpresa

— Debes tener hambre — Respondió él, tomando un paquete de mayonesa, para romperlo con los dientes — Sírvete lo que puedas…

Ella asintió y tomo una hamburguesa, su estomago rugió con fuerza al ver lo jugosa que se veía y se sonrojo notoriamente. Edward había escuchado el grito de su estomago. Ambos comieron en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Bella no lo soporto, y tal cual una niña pequeña, le tiro una papa frita a las manos de Edward. Él, sorprendido, hizo lo mismo pero esparció keptchu por la mano de ella. De ahí en adelante se formalizo la guerra de comida entre medio de los dos, teniendo que llegar personal disfrazado de payaso pidiéndole conducta apropiada del local, si no la puerta siempre estaba bien abierta.

Asintieron y volvieron a comer en silencio, regalándose miradas furtivas por parte de los dos, y una que otra sonrisa traviesa por la pequeña guerra que habían comenzado. Ahora, después del reto, se tiraban algunos nuggets, pero con menos frecuencia que antes.

— ¿Es que tu mama no te enseño? —– Pregunto ella, jugando con la pajilla de su bebida — No se juega con la comida…

— Es a ti quien educaron mal — Contrataco él, untando un nugget en mayonesa — Tu comenzaste…

— Aún sigo enojada contigo — Contesto, haciendo un mohín — Mi perdón no se gana tan fácilmente, Cullen…

— Si más no recuerdo — Dijo él, limpiándose las manos con exceso de sal — Quede más que perdonado al recibir un golpe en la cara que me dejo un hermoso moretón por tres días… — Ella se sonrojo, y bajo la mirada, cohibida — Tienes la mano dura — Comento con risa

— Te lo merecías — Dijo ella, bajito mientras sacaba papas frita del combo agrandado — Te comportaste como un verdadero imbécil ese día, y aun no entiendo por que — Sus palabras se fueron apagando al final de la oración.

Negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba la papafrita encima de la bandeja, ya sin ánimos de comer. Con la poca valentía que tenia, miro a Edward, quien permanecía tenso en su asiento, dejando su hamburguesa a medias. Bella lo miro durante largo rato, esperando una respuesta, más la mandíbula tensa de Edward no se movió nunca. Ella se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y miro hacia afuera con aburrimiento, en algún momento se le había ocurrido que Edward por fin se iba a explicar, aun que estaba claro que hoy no lo haría.

— Lo siento por lo que paso ese día — Dijo él, con voz embriagante. Bella lo miro y una expresión de lamento reflejaba sus ojos — Tienes razón, me porte como un imbécil…

— Un gran imbécil — Respondió ella, sonriendo de lado.

El puso los ojos en blanco — Un gran imbécil — Aseguro — Estos días sin ti… fueron una tortura — Suspiro, dejando salir sus emociones — No sabes cuanto te extrañe…

Bella sonrió, y algo en su corazón retumbo con potencia. Los colores subieron a su cara en un par de segundos, y una sonrisa se extendió por su boca también. Nadie, en toda su vida, le había dicho algo así. Sentirse necesitada por alguien – Siendo todavía más increíble por ser Edward – le volvía loca.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, en contra toda timidez, se atrevió a encontrar su mano con al de Edward, dándole un pequeño apretón, que hizo iluminar la cara de él. Edward apretó su garra y entrelazaron sus dedos encima de la bandeja repleta de ketchup y mayonesa.

— Yo también te extrañe — Dijo la castaña, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Edward quemando su piel.

Edward se levanto de su asiento inesperadamente y de la mano de Bella, salieron del lugar caminando muy cerca uno del otro por el frio que se sentía al exterior. Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto, separando sus manos

— ¡A la mierda! — Dijo él, cerrando de nuevo la puerta con su mano, tomando con la otra la cadera de Isabella, quien estaba atónita a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La acorralo contra su cuerpo y el auto, y tomo su cara entre sus dos manos— Bella, sé mi novia – Le dijo, plantándole un beso desesperado, siendo lentamente correspondió por la castaña, quien aun no cabía de la sorpresa — Te quiero, Te quiero — Le susurraba, mezclando su aliento con el de ella, besando de nuevo sus labios carnosos – Se mi novia

* * *

Creo que este es el capitulo que todos estábamos esperando y CHAN! aqui lo tienen :) espero les haya gustado. La canción es Teenager de Mona (hermosa hermosa canción que me hace saltar) y chan! nada, bueno, tengo mucho que comentarles

He estado un tanto deprimida últimamente el capitulo anterior con suerte lo comentaron unas pocas personas y la verdad esperaba más. Ya llegamos a los 3000 views de la historia y apenas 3 personas comentan un capitulo? no piensen que los estoy obligando a comentar mi historia, pero me alegraría mucho que lo hicieran, de verdad me esfuerzo por tener el cap listo los lunes para ustedes y me gustaría un review de agradecimiento, como tambien puede ser de soborno, queja, etc. Leyendo o criticando mi historia también me haces mejor escritora. Asi que.. .espero que digan por lo menos algo, por ultimo si les gusto.

Pensandolo mucho, mucho, muuuuucho, me parece que esta historia tiene para rato. He adelantado hasta el capitulo 10, donde es como... el primer climax de la historia y la verdad es que me fui por las ramas y se va a desvirtualizar un poco a lo que tenia pensado inicialmente .. pero no dejaré todo de lado, solo que tomará harto tiempo que la historia termine, quizás, al rededor de unos treinta capítulos... en un calculo aproximado.

Asique como ver, anatomistas, tenemos para rato.

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, follows y a todas las personas que me pusieron de autor favorito... es un gran honor! me hacen llorar, loquillos!

Y he aquí otra pregunta sin rodeos: ¿Quieren lemon?. No soy muy buena haciendolo, pero incialmente habia pensando en hacer uno para esta historia... No lo sé, creo que necesito convencimiento. Ustedes deciden!

Adios!


	8. Y los días felices

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y los días felices

* * *

_Hey boy_

_You know I really like being with you right?  
Just hanging out with you is fun_

Bella jugaba con el teléfono en sus manos, sin saber muy bien que hacer con él ¿Qué era exactamente lo que diría cuando contestara el teléfono?, soltó su labio inferior por el dolor, caminando en círculos por la sala frente a un gran sofá rojo oscuro. Se tiro encima de él, quiso tomar un cojín para gritar pero rápidamente descarto la idea, Edward seguía profundamente dormido en la otra habitación, no quería despertarlo.

Se sentó en el sofá y tomo el móvil con decisión, busco su número en el directorio a propósito por que sabia que su nombre era uno de los últimos a pesar de estar en marcación rápida, cuando lo apretó, se llevo el aparato al oído, mordiéndose el labio nuevamente ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir?

— Ohg, ¿Quién diablos es? — Pregunto la voz grogui en la otra línea — Diablos, deben ser como las cinco de la mañana… — Suspiro la voz, haciendo sonar las sabanas a su alrededor— ¿Alo, hay alguien ahí? — Pregunto nuevamente, elevando la voz — ¡Si no hablas de una buena vez colgaré! — Amenazó

— Soy yo, Rose — Dijo Bella, con voz rasposa

— ¿Bells? — Pregunto al rubia, con voz ronca — ¿Qué haces llamándome a esta hora?, ¿te paso algo?

Bella se quedo callada, sin saber muy bien que decir — Estoy bien — Susurro, nerviosa

— No suenas muy convincente, mujer…

Bella suspiro — Rose, lamento la hora, pero no sabía a quien llamar…

— De verdad, María, si no me dices de una buena vez que diablos te pasa iré a tú casa…

— No estoy allá — Aseguro, levantándose del sofá

Rosalie otorgo un momento de silencio — ¿Y se puede saber donde diablos estás un domingo a las cinco de la mañana…? — Hubo otro momento de silencio — Oh… ¿Es que tú…?... ¡Oh santo cristo! — Exclamo, retumbando el tímpano de la castaña — ¡Lo has hecho, jodida mujer caliente!

Bella sonrió de lado — No sabía como decírtelo… y tampoco sabía a quien contarle…

— ¿Estas bien?¿fue muy brusco?¿te duele todo? — Pregunto la Rubia, ávida de saber

Bella negó con la cabeza — Al principio… — Susurro, mirando hacia atrás por si Edward se había despertado, la puerta seguía cerrada — No sé que hacer Ro, tu sabes que no soy así…

— Claro que lo sé, mujer mojigata — Rio su amiga por el otro lado de la línea — ¿Me puedes esperar dos segunditos?

Hubo un ruido extraño de sabanas y una cama crujiendo, seguidos de gritos por parte de Rose para quien supone Bella era Emmett acostado al lado de la modelo. Algo de cállate cabeza de músculo se escucho antes que se escuchara la melodiosa y relajada voz de su interlocutora

— ¿Y bien, me dirás algo de tu noche especial? — Rio la otra, con coquetería

— Fue mágica — No se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos brillaron — Nunca he sentido una conexión tan intensa, Rose, de verdad… es tanto lo que siento en tan poco tiempo que… me da miedo… no sé que diablos hacer…

— ¿Qué diantres paso? — Gruño

Bella intento relatar todo lo acontecido en las pocas horas pasadas. El concierto con Jake – omitiendo ese pequeño beso – como se había encontrado a Edward, la famosa cena en McDonalds, y como le pidió que fuera su novia antes de ingresar al auto, a lo que la rubia aplaudió y silbó contenta.

— ¿Y que le dijiste? — Exclamo feliz

— No le he respondido — Contesto Isabella, inspeccionando el refrigerador de Edward — No es que no quisiera responderle…. Es que…

— ¿Tu boca estuvo ocupada todo el tiempo? — Susurro Rose, con voz notoriamente subida de tono.

Bella se sonrojo, sacando una crema de maní con pan horneado — Se podría decir que sí…

— ¡Dios! — Se escucho del otro lado, Bella tubo que apartar un poco su teléfono para que esta vez su oído quedara intacto — Te las traes, pequeñas saltamontes…

— Ya, Rose, ponte seria — Gruño la castaña, destapando el pote de crema de maní — ¿Qué diablos hago?, salgo por la puerta corriendo y me olvido de él o… vuelvo a la cama y me hago la dormida…

— Respóndeme algo — Sugirió ella, hablando entre medio de una sonrisa — ¿Ahora mismo tienes puesta alguna prenda de él?

Bella – aun sabiendo la respuesta – se miro la camisa negra que Edward traía anoche y se sonrojo, dejando el cuchillo en la mesa con todos los implementos que recién había tomado para cocinar.

— Tengo la camiseta de él puesta — Respondió.

— Pues bien, ahí tienes la respuesta, mujer brillante — Contesto con ironía — Te quedas en su casa y te recomiendo que te infiltres en su cama ahora mismo, ya esta comenzando a salir el sol…

— … ¿Estas segura…?

— Bella — Gruño Rosalie — ¿Por una vez en la vida, puedes dejar de pensar en el mañana y concentrarte en el hoy?, de verdad, no todo tiene que ser analizado… — Contesto la rubia, cansada — Lo único que quiero saber y lo realmente importante de todo esto es: ¿Te cuidaste?

— S…Si — Contesto ella, aún con un sonrojo. Estos temas eran temas tan íntimos y los hablaba con Rose como si comentaran el horóscopo del día. No es que quedara embarazada como Rose pero…

Bella despabilo — ¡Oh, Rose, lo siento! — Comento ella — ¡Soy una tonta!, yo llamándote y preguntándote sobre estos temas cuando tú…

— No estoy embarazada, Bells — Contesto la rubia, interrumpiéndola — Mi súper amiga llego ayer en la noche, se me olvido avisarte… aun que de todas formas no me hubiese contestado el teléfono… estabas demasiado _ocupada_ — Sonrió — Por lo demás, solo sé tu… y contéstale al maldito doctor, se nota de lejos que ambos se tiene ganas…

— ¡Rose! — Chillo Bella, tapándose la boca de nuevo por el tono muy alto — ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

— Vuelve a la camilla del doc, Bells — Dijo Rose, bostezando — Él te va a dar tu remedio para tus problemas, ¡Cuídate, maldita mujer pagana!

— Lo mismo puedo decir, rubia tonta

— Adiós gruñona

Se corto la comunicación y Bella dejo encima su celular, con pesar. Se sentó encima de una banca, de donde sus pies colgaban, miro su pan a medio morder y dejo de gruñir su estomago, ya no tendría hambre.

— ¿Bella? — Llamo Edward, un tanto desesperado, cuando salió de la pieza, se encontró a ella en al cocina, dio una larga exhalación — ¿Qué haces aquí?, es muy temprano….

Bella dejo de respirar por un momento al ver el pecho de Edward tan desnudo como hacer un par de horas atrás — Rose… me llamo… — Tartamudeo, bajando su vista a los pantalones de franela que el se había colocado — Me dijo… Creo… — Volvió a su vista a la cabeza de Edward. Dios, el maldito parecía modelo incluso al levantarse — Me dio consejos — Dijo finalmente, levantándose de la silla

— ¿Consejos? — Pregunto él, acercándose a la chica cual león casa a su presa — ¿Qué clase de consejos? — Pregunto nuevamente, rodando su cintura con ambos brazos.

Bella sonrió con una sonrisa traviesa — Me dijo que… — Espero, haciendo crecer al expectación por sus palabras — Algo de '_Anda a la camilla del doc, él te hará bien'_ — Susurro, cerca de su boca.

Edward sonrió aún más, y sin previo aviso, cargo a Bella en sus brazos, dándole un corto beso en los labios — Dale mi infinita gratitud a tu amiga — Respondió, caminando hacia su cuarto — Tiene toda la razón, debería quitarse el camisón, señorita, necesita inspeccionarla.

.

.

Y más o menos así, comenzó la historia de Edward y Bella.

La mayoría de las veces pasaban encerrados en la casa de Bella o ahora, que se hacía más frecuente, la pieza de Edward, comiendo comida china con salsa especial, sushi con salsa especial, a veces salsa especial relleno de salsa especial con vasos de salsa especial… O era Edward que siempre pedía más salsa especial.

Bella ya no se alejaba de Edward cuando el la tocaba, es más, ahora se dejaba abrazar, tocar, mirar y muchas veces se sonrojaba cuando la mirada de él era muy profunda. Su complementación era tanta que muchas veces Bella iba a la casa de Edward a estudiar – no necesariamente anatomía – acostada encima de él en el sofá, mientras él redactaba unos informes de sus pacientes con ella en su regazo, ambos perdiendo en tareas distintos pero físicamente conectados.

Más de una vez se acostaron en la cama para ver una película o alguna serie – Vieron _The Big Bang Theory_ tres veces completa – muchas de esas veces Edward apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho izquierda de ella – Tenían la broma de que uno era más cómodo que el otro – mientras ella le hacia cariño en los cabellos sedosos de él, haciéndolo dormir más temprano de lo normal.

Más de una vez Bella se encargo de llevarle el almuerzo al trabajo – Con una porción extra gigante súper deluxe, como el solía llamarle – de salsa especial y almorzaban juntos en el casino del hospital, aun que solo duraba quince minutos, pero para Edward era suficiente con ver a la castaña para meterse a otro pabellón y meter tijera al cuerpo por otras seis horas más.

Discutían casi siempre, sobre todo si la conversación empezaba con música. A Bella le gustaba el rock clásico y un poco del moderno pero Edward se transportaba a otra dimensión cuando escuchaba música clásica o hacia las noches de Jazz con Bella y bailaban por el departamento de él chocando con todos los muebles. Cuando Bella ponía música estridente en el departamento de Edward para hacer aseo, el se despertaba hecho una fiera, pero para entonces ella conocía sus mañas. Lo esperaba con un desayuno con extra salsa especial y se ponía una camiseta de él. Entonces Edward se la comía con la miraba, desayunaban juntos y mientras Edward hacia las compras para un fin de semana, ella bailaba al ritmo de su música.

Secretamente, cada uno admiraba al otro. Edward miraba con fascinación los momentos que ella unía sus cabellos al hacerse una trenza distraídamente mientras estudiaba al frente de él, o cuando ella gruñía al no entender algún concepto. Era consiente de como se relamía los labios cuando lo sentía secos, o cuando terminaba de darle algún beso bueno – como ella solía llamarlos – y como usaba su cocina para dejarles porciones industriales de la famosa salsa que a el tanto le gustaba para cuando ella no estuviera en su departamento. Ella, en cambio, le encantaba verlo dormir profundamente por el cansancio que le provocaba su trabajo, también amaba el timbre de su voz ronca cuando se excitaba, o como sus ojos brillaban al comer algo con la salsa. Pero por sobretodo, lo que más le fascinaba de él, eran las peleas acerca del famoso piano.

Cuando Bella hacia aseo, tenía la mala costumbre de colocar las plantas completamente secas de Edward encima de la cola de su piano negro. Cuando él llegaba, las sacaba, pero no faltaba el tiempo para que pasara de nuevo por la sala de estar para ver las dichosas plantas encima. Y así como las plantas, las guías de Bella, o una manzana a medio morder siempre se posaba encima del lustrado piano. A Edward le enfermaba lo terca de Bella, terminando siempre en discusión.

— ¡Te He dicho mil veces que las cosas no se dejan aquí encima! — Le gritaba él, sacando la maldita planta encima de su piano

— ¡¿Y para que tienes un maldito piano en tu casa si no lo tocas?! — Llegaba ella, poniendo la planta encima nuevamente

— ¡Es un instrumento! — Respondía él, dejando la planta en el suelo

— ¡Es un instrumento si lo tocas! — Gritaba ella — ¡Es un mueble si no emite sonido!

Entonces, cuando ambos respiraban agitadamente, él se abalanzaba hacia ella y terminaban todos sus problemas con besos apasionados. Bella dejaba la planta en el piso, y Edward prometía tocar alguna pieza cualquier día... eso hasta la próxima semana, donde Bella ponía su música estridente en el equipo de música de él y colocaba las plantas –un poco más revitalizadas – encima del famoso mueble.

Un par de noches se quedaron hablando hasta el amanecer, conociéndose más. Entonces, en el momento que amanecía, Bella preparaba café, Edward tomaba una frazada grande y juntos iban al balcón para ver como la ciudad iba apagando las luces artificiales, la gente caminando rápido por el frio madrugador, y ambos compartiendo una cálida sonrisa abrazados bajo una manta viendo el astro rey salir. Edward hacia esto por Bella, a ella le encantaba el amanecer y el crepúsculo, él nunca pudo entender por que, pero se sentía pleno cuando veía a la castaña sonreír bajo la tasa humeante de chocolate caliente.

En una de sus madrugadas, Bella le pidió a Edward una relación discreta, aún no se lo había contado a Alice, y sabía que Edward ahora era más amigo que nunca de Jasper y Emmett, con quienes se juntaba una vez a la semana para jugar un partido de Basket Ball o cuando salían todos juntos a tomar un par de tragos. Edward malinterpreto eso, y nunca le conto a sus padres que una hermosa chica de ojos oscuros tenia ocupado su corazón y que dormía en su cama.

Todo parecía brillar para ambos, viviendo solo el presente, hasta que un día, estudiando fisiopatología – Ramo que estaba calentando más que el cebero a Bella – dejo las guías de lado y miro a Edward sentado frente a ella tecleando en su MacBook, seguramente rellenando los informes que le faltaban por entregar. Por un momento perdió el hilo de lo que iba a preguntar, secretamente le gustaba ver como su hombre trabajaba, con esos lentes ópticos rayban que resaltaban sus iris verdes – últimamente más brillantes de que de costumbre- y sus dedos tecleando sin pausas, y si lo hacia, se restregaba el pelo por haber pedido la idea que seguramente tenía en la punta de la lengua. Si no se acordaba, le preguntaba Bella, quien casi siempre sabia la respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Edward, aún tecleando en su laptop.

Bella se sonrojo, no había reparado en que él se diera cuenta de como lo examinaba — Tengo una pregunta… — Dijo ella, intentando sonar segura

— Pregunta — Le dijo él, sin dejar de teclear

Bella suspiro, y finalmente dejo los papeles encima de la mesa, se saco sus lentes ópticos también

— ¿Qué somos? —Pregunto, siendo directa. Edward había dejado de teclear — ¿Novios, amantes, amigos con ventajas…?

Él se quito los lentes y cerro su laptop, mirándola a ella.

— ¿Tu que crees? — Pregunto, tratando que una sonrisa no se asomara por sus labios.

El sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas— Si supiera no te preguntaría Edward….

Edward sonrió con sorna y se levanto para ir a la cocina. Bella no entendía como dejaba una conversación tan importante zanjada tan despreocupadamente… aun que claro, era de Edward de quien estamos hablando.

— ¿Y bien, no me vas a responder? — Pregunto ella, tratando de parecer ruda mientras se encaramaba en al puerta del refrigerador.

— Bella, Bella, Bella — Suspiro Edward, aun sonriendo — Hemos estado saliendo por meses… ¡Meses! ¿y tu me preguntas esto ahora?

— Estuve un poco ocupada esos meses — respondió Bella, tratando de ser seria, Edward se hecho a reír

— Hace tiempo que aceptaste ser mi novia – Le dijo, encaramando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Bella, en el refrigerador

— ¿¡Cuando hice eso!? — Chillo ella, tratando de parecer escandalizada.

— Cuando me aceptaste el beso — Ronroneo Edward, bajando su boca a su cuello. Bella tubo que cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse

— No, tú me besaste…

— Pudiste haberme corrido — Siseo, soplando aire en el cuello de esta

— Me… tenías… atrapada… — Contesto, con su respiración entrecortada

— ¿Tal como ahora?

Bella agarro los cabellos de él, mientras Edward la levantaba de un salto y ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor sus caderas, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control cuando el comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de ella. Bella intento parar.

— No, Edward — Suspiraba ella, tratando de parar a su novio.

— Viene la mejor parte — Susurro contra su cuello

Bella gimió como respuesta, pero el celular de Edward también lo hizo cuando comenzaba a vibrar en su pantalón. Ella sonrió, salvada por la campana, en cambio Edward gruño y dejo a la castaña encima de la mesa – Esto no se quedará así – Dijo, mirándola a los ojos, besando rápidamente sus labios.

Edward salió de la cocina contestando el celular, lo que ayudo a Bella a recobrar el aliento. Se abotono su camisa y resbaló de la encimera hacia el suelo, camino hacia la mesa donde hace rato estaba estudiando y encendió su laptop para entrar a Facebook y avisarle a Alice que no llegaría a casa esa noche, ella se negó rotundamente, comentándole los planes que había trazado esa noche con _La Tropa_ – el reciente grupo que se reunía sagradamente siempre que podían en el Bar de James – para otra noche de karaoke, tequilas, Heineken y mojitos. Bella acepto advirtiendo un retraso por parte de ella y Edward, Alice se despidió pidiéndole a Bella precaución a la hora de hacer el amor.

— ¿Con quien hablas? — Ronroneo Edward detrás de Bella, tomando a la castaña por sorpresa

— ¡Dios, me asustaste, Edward! — Gruño, colocando una mano en su pecho — Era Alice — Suspiro, calmándose — hoy tendremos un _lady's night_…

— Todavía no entiendo porque le siguen llamando así — Se quejo él — ¿Acaso yo, Emmett y Jasper no contamos como genero masculino? — Gruño

Aquello era verdad. Desde esa primera noche de karaoke con toda La Tropa reunida, siempre que se reunían lo llamaban Lady's night a pesar de que los géneros femenino y masculinos estaban equiparados en las mesas. Bella sonrió, sabia que era idea de Rose seguir llamando una noche de copas así por que a los hombres le reventaba la idea del nombrecito.

— Es divertido verlos enojar — Sonrió, levantándose de la silla — Es como ver a tres niños pequeños con berrinche…

— Ya – Dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se tiraba encima del sofá.

— Si, justo como acabas de hacer – Sonrió ella, tirándose encima de él

— Pensé que íbamos a tener una noche juntos sin La Tropa – Comento Edward, acariciando la espalda de la morena, subiendo un poco su blusa – Pensé que en eso habíamos quedado…

— Alice me lo acaba de comunicar — Se quejo ella, apoyando su mentón en el pecho de este — No es que tengamos muchas opciones si nos obliga a ir… ¿entiendes?

— Alice, cagando vidas sexuales desde 1981 — Susurro Edward, con una sonrisa.

Bella rio entre dientes mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de él — Me haría muy bien un masaje…

— Soy doctor, Bella, no kinesiólogo — Rio él, aun siguiendo con las caricias en su espalda

— Y yo soy estudiante de neurología y aun así te gustan mis masajes — Respondió, con voz somnolienta

— Duermes demasiado para ser estudiante — Susurro él, acariciando las caderas de ella

— Duermes muy poco para ser un hombre tan joven…

— Pero duermo excelente cuando una loca neuróloga esta cerca mio — Susurro, acariciando sus cabellos, Bella sonrió de lado ante sus caricias

— Cállate, vamp — Murmuro ella, ante de caer dormida.

El sonido de su celular vibrando encima de la mesa de vidrio que Edward tenia cerca del sofá la despertó. Se movió lentamente, acalambrada. Dormir arriba del sofá – aún tirada encima del cuerpo de Edward – le pasaba la cuenta a su pobre espalda. Miro a su hombre embobada, apreciando como sus labios semi abiertos y su respiración a compensada le advertían que se encontraba durmiendo.

Con pesar se levanto de apoco y cogió el celular, extrañamente Edward tenia el sueño pesado cuando dormía con Bella y aun que un tractor pasara encima suyo, él nunca lo sentiría si dormía abrazando a ella.

— Alice, no grites — Suplico la castaña, aceptando la llamada

— ¡¿Dónde diablos están?! — Bramo la pelinegra, excesivamente enojada — Son más de las nueve y no veo ningún trasero flácido para patear…

— Alice…

— ¿Es que no leíste lo que habíamos acordado?, ¡Angela ya llego con Ben!, y Rose con Emmett han cantado ya seis canciones del karaoke, si no llegan pronto nos van a echar por que se les cae el pentagrama completo…

— Alice…

— No voy a decir esto dos veces, Bella, o traes tu trasero flácido en dos minutos o juro que no podrás jugar a la enfermera con Edward nunca más.

Fin del comunicado. Bella boto aire abruptamente cuando colgó y se devolvió al sofá, donde Edward yacía incorporándose mientras hacia crujir su cuello rotando su cabeza. Bella encendió las luces de la sala y Edward se quejo, entrecerrando sus ojos, Bella sonrió, él era su vampiro.

— Nos quedamos dormidos… — Dijo él, intentado acomodarse a la luz

— No me digas, Einstein… — Sonrió ella, sentándose encima de él

Edward gruño, y con un rápido movimiento dejo a Bella debajo de su cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió, nunca se acostumbraría a sus rápidos movimientos, tumbándola siempre debajo de cualquier superficie horizontal con una facilidad que ella creía sobrehumana.

— Vas a pagar por eso, Swan…

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto ella, haciéndose la extrañada — Que yo sepa alabé tu inteligencia comparándola con Einstein… — Sonrió de lado, mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza

— Siempre tan inocente… — Siseo, rosando su nariz contra la mejilla de esta

— Vamos a llegar tarde…

— No me importaría… tengo otro panorama que parece más prometedor… — Alentó, besando cara parte de su cara

— Alice me pateara el trasero… — Se estremeció la castaña

— No lo permitiría…

Ella rio entre dientes — No te dejará tener hijos…

Edward se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia el baño gritando — ¿¡Que esperas!?, ¡apresúrate!

Bella se rio un largo rato tirada en el sofá y se levanto para prepararse.

.

.

Se tiraron encima de la cama de Edward, cansados y borrachos. Bella intento moverse para al menos cepillarse los dientes, pero tan solo pudo girar hacia el cuerpo de su novio y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Él, con excesivo cansancio, giro sobre su cuerpo para mirar a la joven al lado suyo. Acaricio su mejilla suavemente y ella suspiro ante su tacto. Le encantaba estar así, solo disfrutando el momento.

— ¿Bella? – Llamo él, con voz ronca.

— ¿Hm? – Alcanzo a decir, media dormida

— ¿Estas lo suficientemente borracha como para lo que te diga hoy no lo recuerdes mañana?

Bella abrió con lentitud sus ojos y se acomodó en su pecho — Depende — Suspiro.

Edward tomo aire — Tengo esta cena del hospital a la que tengo que ir obligatoriamente…

Ante el silencio del emisor, Bella le beso su pecho — Ya…

— Si, bueno, eso es todo, tienes que venir conmigo…

— ¿Tengo que? – Reprocho esta, levantando levemente su cara — ¿Es que acaso nunca me pides nada?

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – Pregunto él, siguiendo el juego

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó de nuevo encima de su colchón personal — No lo sé, vamp, me carga las comidas elegantes, nunca sé con cual de todos los tenedores se debe comer…

Sintió el pecho de Edward removerse abajo suyo por una risa y ella también lo acompaño.

— No es difícil, y tenemos que ir… todos los años digo que estoy de viaje cuando en realidad me encierro en mi departamento y toco el piano…

Bella se levanto rápidamente — ¿Qué dijiste?

Edward la miro asombrado — Que me encierro en el departamento para que crean que estoy de viaje…

— ¡No eso! – Respondió ella, tirando de su manga, levantándolo a la fuerza - ¡Todavía tocas el piano!

Él suspiro de cansancio — Ahora no, Bella…

— ¡Oh no, Edward! – Chillo ella, ahora tomando la manga de su brazo izquierdo — ¡Me lo debes!

— ¡Son las tres de la mañana! — Reclamo el joven, siendo conducido a la fuerza hacia la sala de estar

Ella no respondió, sino que siguió tirando de sus muñecas hasta sentar a su novio en el taburete y levanto la tapa que protegía las teclas del polvo. Espero con los brazos cruzados a que el tocara alguna tecla, más el miro divertido a la castaña y no movió sus manos

— ¡Toca algo! — Estallo está, y él, divertido por su poca paciencia, toco una sola tecla — Sabes que no me refería a eso… — Gruño

— Me dijiste que tocara algo…

— ¡Agh! – Gruño, sentándose a su lado en el taburete — Haremos un trato, yo toco algo para ti y tú tocaras algo para mi…

Edward abrió sus ojos — ¿Sabes tocar el piano?

Ella se sonrojo — Intente aprender, pero solo me sé una canción…

El sonrió de lado — Adelante, soy todos oídos

Ella suspiro y coloco la yema de sus dedos encima de las teclas. Comenzó principiantemente, equivocándose en varias teclas por no haber tocado un piano hace más de dieciséis años, cuando a su madre se le ocurrió la genial idea de anotar a Bella en todas las actividades extra programáticas que entregaba la pequeña escuela de Forks, que escaseaba en oportunidad. La polca de los perros en versión principiante se hizo retumbar en toda la casa. Edward se rio entre dientes mientras Bella intentaba dar con las teclas al final de la canción. Finalmente, se dio por vencida y dejo inconcluso la tierna canción. Edward aplaudió ante el esfuerzo y ella le pego suavemente en el hombro.

— Tu turno… - Intervino ella

— Creo que ya hemos tenido demasiada música por el día – Se levanto, fingiendo cansancio

Edward se paro de la silla y camino hacia su habitación con la intención de descansar junto a Isabella, pero al ver que la muchacha no se movió ni un centímetro del taburete, con la cabeza gacha, se devolvió y se sentó a su lado, tomando su mandíbula con sus dedos.

— No sé… — Dijo ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos — No sé por que no quieres tocar…

— Fue una historia de hace mucho tiempo… — Explico él, acariciando su cabello

— Dímela – Pidió – Quiero escucharla

Edward suspiro y puso sus manos encima de las teclas. Comenzó tocando una suave melodía con apenas cuatro teclas, pero abruptamente paro y negó con la cabeza. Había demasiadas emociones encontradas para enfrentarse a su piano de cola negro todavía. Unas manos acariciaron sus manos encima de las teclas y sonrió de lado, Bella le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

— Estuviste cerca – Le animo, rosando sus dedos con los suyos, admirando aquella corriente eléctrica cada vez que unía su cuerpo al suyo

— Es hora de dormir – Dijo él, con voz autoritaria

Sin siquiera pedírselo, levanto a Bella del taburete estilo novia y ella acomodo sus brazos en su cuello, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de él — ¿Edward? – Le llamo

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Algún día me vas a contar la historia?

Se mantuvieron en silencio cuando él deposito a Bella suavemente en la cama, no sin antes arroparla en ella. Al poco rato se saco su camisa junto con el jeans oscuro quedando solo en Calvin Klein, para abrazar a la castaña quien pedía un poco más de su calor

Apago las luces aplaudiendo – funcionaban con sensor de sonido – y acuno a Bella en su pecho

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Hm?

— No importa si no me dices… — Dijo Ella, chocando su aliento con el pecho desnudo de su amado — Pero algún día quiero escucharte tocar el piano…

— Yo también deseo eso…

— Si no lo haces… — Amenazó — Seguiré poniendo la chiflera encima de la hermosa cola de tu Yamaha

Edward sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en su frente — Ya duérmete loca.

Hubo otro momento de silencio en donde Bella aprovecho de besar el cuello de Edward bajando hasta su clavícula, dejando suave y húmedos besos. Edward se maravillo ante su tierno toque, cada caricia de la castaña a su cuerpo se sentía como una pequeña descarga eléctrica agradable

— ¿vampi? – Pregunto de nuevo

— Hmmmm… — Murmuro, aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento

— ¿Todavía tengo que ir a tu cena? — Murmuro, besando cada uno de sus hombros

— No creas que con besos te saldrás con la tuya, Swan — Dijo con voz ronca, abriendo los ojos cuando ella había parado con aquel camino de besos húmedos

— No perdía nada con intentar… — susurro risueña, imitando la voz de una niña pequeña

— Oh, claro que no perdiste nada

Con un rápido movimiento Edward se puso encima de ella, quien exclamo un grito de fascinación con una risita al ver la determinación en los ojos de su novio. Estuvieron un rato mirándose, chocando sus respiraciones, y con un impulso que salió como fuego de su corazón, Bella alargo su mano para tocar la nuca de él

— Te amo, Edward — Susurro, con toda la sinceridad del mundo

— Yo también te amo, Bella – Le susurro, acercando sus labios a los de ella, sumando a una festejo que esa noche nunca acabaría.

Era la primera y última vez que escucharía esas palabras de su alma gemela.

* * *

CHAN. YA SÉ. lo lamento, pero tenia que terminar el capitulo con esa frase :P

Les diría lo que se viene en el próximo capitulo, pero lo único que puedo adelantar que es completamente diferente a este. DIFENRETE. Y bueno, hace tiempo quería escribir este capitulo para que entendieran la relación Edward-Bella. Algo que me propuse cuando comencé a escribir estos capítulos fue intentar escribir la relación de estos dos como una normal. Que, vamos, en los libros de Meyer no había El amor en esos libros llega a ser completamente gigante y supe onirico, casi imposible de sentir. Pero yo quise demostrar algo más humano, una relación que pasa casi todos los días, que tenga peleas, momentos buenos y momentos malos.

Por favor, no me malinterpreten, me gustaron muchos los libros de la saga pero si tuviese que hacer alguna critica, sería a que este amor tan maravilloso entre los dos debería haber tenido algún talón de Aquiles, ya que nadie es perfecto, y como en mi historias todos son humanos, esta más que claro que cometerán mas tropiezos de los que creerán.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS. Me emocionaron, de verdad, no pueden enteder lo feliz que me hacen. De verdad muchisimas gracias :) y también a las alertas y los followers! me hacen la vida mucho más feliz.

Y ahora, si me disculpan, acabo de salir de una prueba - VALGA LA GRAN REDUNDANCIA - de Anatomía. Necesito descansar la probe neurona que me quedo post-prueba.

GRACIAS POR TODO!

Cancion: Teenage Love Affair - Alicia Keys.


	9. Y la gota que cayó

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y la gota que cayó

* * *

_I make the same mistakes  
__Feels like I never learn  
__Always give way too much  
__For little in return_

Había acordado ir esa misma mañana al centro comercial con Alice, Rosalie y Angela para comprar el vestido perfecto para ella. Hace un mes Edward le había pedido que la acompañara a la cena del aniversario del hospital, y como era de esperar, retraso todo lo posible la fecha de la compra del vestido. En ocasiones anteriores había vitrineado con Alice… dejándole un trauma fashionistico de proporciones. Hace tiempo se había prometido volver a salir con ella solo en alguna ocasión especial… lamentablemente, escoger un vestido de gala era una de ellas.

La ponía nerviosa.

Pero este no era el único motivo por el cual la castaña se mordía el labio inferior con notorio nerviosismo, hoy se prometió llamar a su padre y contarle la existencia de cierto hombre con cabello broncíneo con quien compartía su cama hace más de seis meses. Obviando detalles, y con una explicación bastante pobre, le diría que estaba oficialmente viendo a alguien, aunque sabia de antemano que Charlie ya debería saber algo de su historia, por algo era policía.

Todavía se acuerda cuando hace tres años atrás, estuvo saliendo con Mike, un chico de su clase en la preparatoria de Fork, del cual Charlie – supuestamente – no tenía idea de su existencia. Ya cuando faltaba una semana para cumplir el año, Bella le dijo todo a su padre, y el solo bajo el periódico que estaba leyendo y levanto una ceja de su cara para decirle - ¿Y ahora me dices?, hace más de un año que sales con el niño ese…

Y entonces descubrió que a pesar de salir a escondidas por todo un año con su novio, no hablar de ello con su padre, nunca, jamás en la vida podría esconderle algo al jefe Swan por mucho tiempo. Charlie tenía ojos hasta en el trasero y no se sorprendería de que tuviera ojos también en la habitación de Bella.

Con un suspiro marco su numero, se tranquilizo un poco pensando en que su padre se lo haría más fácil, Charlie conocía demasiado bien a su hija, seguramente ya tenia hasta la ficha de Edward guardado en su velador para conocer su portuario policial… acceder a esa clase de información cuando eres policía no parece un gran reto.

- Bells – Contesto a su otro lado su padre. Bella dejo de respirar - ¿Cómo estás?

Bella tartamudeo sin decir nada y boto todo su aire – B-bien papá – Aseguro, hundiendo sus dedos en las rices de su pelo - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Hmp… temporada de osos salvajes, tu sabes que los malditos cazadores nunca usan la protección que se requiere cuando van al bosque – Explico, tomando un sorbo de Budweiser – Ya van dos turistas muertos…

- Oh, vaya, lo siento papá

- Si… yo no, los estúpidos nunca saben lo que hacen – Aseguro, gruñendo - ¿Y como van los estudios?

Bella trago con nerviosismo – Bien – Dijo con seguridad - ¿Te acuerdas de Edward?... ¿él.. el chico que me enseña anatomía?...

- Si, lo recuerdo

Bella volvió a suspirar – Si, bueno, me ha dado un par de clases y ahora soy la mejor nota de la clase…

- Muy bien, Bells – Felicito su padre, con una nota de emoción en su hablar – Me alegro…

- Gracias Char…papá – Se excuso ella

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que a ella le parecieron horas, hasta que escucho a su padre suspirar. Se apretó el labio inferior con violencia. Él lo sabía.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo sales con él…? – Pregunto Charlie, con flojera

Bella sintió un alivio en sus hombros - ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Bella, eres un libro abierto – Explico – Eres igual que Renée, ella suspiraba todo el tiempo cuando estaba enamorada…

Bella se sonrojo, ¿tan notoria era? – Seis meses…

- ¿Qué? – se atraganto él con su cerveza

- Llevo con Edward s-s-seis meses… - Tartamudeo

- Bueno, al menos me lo dijiste en menos tiempo que con el famoso Newton….

Bella sonrió – Creo que ahí me sobrepase con no decírtelo…

- Ahá

Hubo otro momento de silencio que a pesar de sentirse largo, fue mucho menos intenso que el anterior. Bella seguía sonriendo, un peso menos por el cual preocuparse.

- ¿Bella? – Llamo entonces su padre

- Dime

- ¿Te…estas…? - Susurro, Bella podía jurar que a su padre le estaba costando decir algo cuando él siempre iba al punto – Tu sabes, Bells – Dijo, con cansancio – Agh… Bella, di algo por favor…

- Honestamente, papá, no te sigo…

- ¿Te estas cuidando?

- ¡Charlie! – Exclamo la castaña, con sus mejillas totalmente teñidas

- Bells, no voy a repetir mi pregunta…

- ¡Si, papá! – Grito ella, muerta de vergüenza – ¡Dios, si!

- ¡Esta bien! – Recriminó el – ¡Con un solo sí me basta!

- Esto es tan vergonzoso…

Se escucho un suspiro por el otro lado de la línea – Dímelo a mi… - Rasguñó el policía Swan - ¿Algún día lo conoceré?...

- Eventualmente – Murmuro – Espero que sí… pero todavía es muy temprano…

- Bella, llevas seis meses con el tipo…

- Edward, papá, el tipo se llama _Edward_ – Gruño, molesta – Y nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma…

- Bueno, espero que _eventualmente_ Edwin me venga dar una visita…más temprano que tarde… - Charlie dio un sorbo a su bebida, pero al escuchar un suave suspiro de Bella, trago – Bells, no estoy en contra tu relación con el…él. Solo quiero conocerlo… no te lo estoy pidiendo para mañana…

- Ya – Acepto – Es solo que se me hace raro que te tomes las noticias tan a la ligera… ¿Hace cuanto tu sabias que…?

- Bah, esos son secretos de padres, no te lo puedo decir…

Bella rio del otro lado – Apuesto que hace tiempo

- Apuesto a que sí – Aseguro, con una sonrisa ladina – Bueno, Bells, deja a tu padre ver el primer partido de la temporada, he invitado a un par de amigos que hace tiempo no venían a Forks, ¿Me creerías que estuvieron viviendo en La Push todo este tiempo?, el mundo es demasiado pequeño…

- ¿Los conozco?

- ¿Los Black?, hm… me parece que no, eras muy niña cuando se fueron de viaje… - Hubo un momento de pausa - ¿Te suena el nombre de Billy Black?

Bella intento hacer memoria de los vagos recuerdos de su infancia, sin recordar a nadie con ese nombre – No me suena, me parece que de verdad estamos hablando de la vieja _vieja_ escuela…

- Muy chistosa – Gruño su padre – Bueno, te cuelgo, Billy llegará en cualquier momento.

- ¡Arriba Mariners!

- Esa es mi hija – Dijo orgulloso Charlie – Adiós, Bells

- Que estés bien papá

Apenas colgó, Bella se tiro de espaldas encima de su cama dando fuerte grito de alegría. Ya lo malo había pasado y Charlie no parecía disgustado en absoluto como cuando le menciono la existencia de su primer noviazgo, Mike Newton.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su mano derecha y lo tomo con una sonrisa – Hola

- Pero que buen humor tenemos – Contesto la pelinegra, picarona – Parece que despertaste con la neurona derecha.

Era una pequeña broma que ambas tenían. Alice siempre bromeaba acerca de neruonas por el futuro oficio de su mejor amiga y Bella la molestaba siempre acerca de moda y prendas de vestir debido a la carrera que la pelinegra cursaba

- Algo así, le he contado a Charlie de la existencia de Edward…

- ¿Y?

- Ya lo sabía…

Se escucho una risa del otro lado - ¿No te dije yo? – Volvió a reír – Siempre tengo la razón…

- La mayoría del tiempo, si

- Bueno, en cinco minutos estaré afuera, asique trae tu trasero neuronal inmediatamente, sabes que yo nunca espero…

- Los demás esperan por ti… - Murmuro Bella, tomando su cartera

- Exacto, _neuronis_ – Rio suavemente – Te veo en cinco – Y colgó

Bella se hecho su perfume de fresas, cogió su bolso y salió caminando animadamente hacia la calle. Juraría que era la primera vez en su vida que iba a una salida de chicas tan animada usando en realidad las aborrecía. Hoy quería lucir perfecta para él.

.

.

_Northwestern Memorial Hospital_ realizaba una cena anual con todo el personal celebrando su aniversario número 150. Todos estaban invitados, desde el médico cirujano más antiguo hasta el guardia callado que vigilaba los autos. Era uno de los acontecimientos más importante que podía pasar en el hospital aparte del agotador trabajo de todo el personal, por lo que nadie se lo perdía.

Edward estaba ansioso, sabía que tanto su padre como su madre estarían presente en la gala, y eso solo incrementaba un nudo en estomago. ¿Qué les diría cuando presentara a Bella?, ¿tendría que fingir que era una buena amiga y nada más?, ¿Bella se enojaría por aquello?. De verdad tendría que aclarar ese punto importante antes de ir al baile, sin duda alguna era una noche especial.

Aparco al frente del viejo edificio donde Bella vivía, y sintió sus palmas sudar levemente. Estaba demasiado ansioso, tendría que guardar un poco la compostura cuando estuviera con ella. Intento arreglarse un poco el cabello, de hecho intento con gel, agua y varios intentos con la peineta, pero solo logro hacer una línea media que los horrorizo. Lo dejo despeinado como siempre, hace veintisiete años que su cabello no tenía arreglo, este no iba a cambiar su forma en una noche.

Salió del auto trotando y en menos e un minuto estuvo al frente del departamento 505 tocando el timbre. Alice le abrió, se saludaron con un beso amistoso en la mejilla y le tendió una Heineken helada. Estando conduciendo hubiera rechazado y pedido un vaso con agua, pero dado los malditos nervios, la acepto y se sentó con ella en el sofá.

- De verdad te quiere – Le dijo Alice, sentándose a su lado – Nunca, de verdad que nunca había visto a Bella esmerarse tanto por alguien…

Edward trago el líquido rápidamente – No te entiendo

Alice se acomodó en el sillón – El 99.9% de las veces que voy de compra con Bella nunca jamás ha ido por que quiere, si no más bien como un favor a una vieja amiga – Se rio – Pero hoy estaba distinta, ella era la que buscaba un vestido perfecto… quería lucir bien para su hombre – Susurro, curvando sus labios en una expresión feliz – De verdad te ama, Edward

Él sonrió – Yo también lo hago…

Ella asintió, contenta – Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar…

- ¿De que hablan ustedes dos?

Perfecta. Eso es todo lo que pudo pensar Edward cuando vio a la joven entrando al lugar con una gracia muy impropia de ella. Un vestido rojo oscuro hondeaba a su andar, se veía mucho más alta, y sus ojos resaltaban con un extraño brillo particular cuando vio a Edward levantándose del sillón.

Se veían perfecto, él uno para el otro.

- Me siento como la piña colada – Rio Alice, levantándose del sillón para escabullirse en su habitación, despidiéndose de Bella con un abrazo

Ambos se quedaron solos.

Y sonrieron como cómplices.

Edward entonces lo supo. Nada malo iba a pasar esa noche, no cuando tenía todo lo que quería en su vida justo frente a sus ojos.

Caminaron hasta encontrarse, él acaricio suavemente la piel de su mejilla, y ella inclino su cabeza hacia su mano, sonriéndole cariñosamente. Ella coloco las manos en su pecho cuando el agarro su cintura y posesivamente al acerco hacia ella.

- Te extrañe – Le susurro, y ella sonrió aún más

- Nos vimos ayer

Sus alientos se mezclaron

- Fue mucho tiempo

Un remezón se sintió en el cuerpo de ella

- Yo también te extrañe

Nos basto nada para que sus alientos fueran uno e iniciaran la velada con el primer beso de la noche. No hubo pausas, ni tampoco aceleraciones, fue un beso lento, para disfrutar y deleitarse entre ambos. Se separaron después de un tiempo, y antes de que intentara algo más con la castaña que no involucrara vestidos en su cuerpo, la tomo de la mano y bajaron las escaleras cogidos del brazo.

De repente Bella se sintió como una película de los años sesenta.

El abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella entro no sin antes plantar un beso rápido en los suaves labios de él, el sonrió por el gesto y cerro la puerta. Era bueno ser recompensado de esa manera.

Hablaron animadamente en el viaje, disfrutando la compañía de cada uno, compartiendo sonrisas traviesas y risas contagiosas. El ambiente indicaba una cita con todas sus letras. Algo así como su primera cita. Las chispas de estos dos personajes eran tan intensas como sus miradas y sus besos. Era una química sobrenatural.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos – más que nada por la conducción desenfrenada de Edward – y aparcaron adentro de un salón de evento ambientado con telas blancas y doradas. Caminaron del brazo bajo un toldo que los protegía de unas tímidas gotas de lluvia que caían por la ciudad, entraron en un clima agradable adentro de un salón con bullicios conversaciones de una muchedumbre muy bien vestida. Un camarero rápidamente se acercó con dos copas de champaña y se mantuvieron un rato más hablando sobre el lugar, hasta que de apoco, colegas de Edward se acercaron a la pareja haciendo las respectivas presentaciones.

Después de un par de conversaciones circunstanciales, Bella y Edward quedaron nuevamente solos, con sus copas completamente vacías. Edward vislumbro a su padre a los lejos y sintió una punzada de preocupación, se giro para hablar con Bella y ella lo miro con ternura

- Bella, mis padres están aquí… - Dijo él, acariciando su espalda con su mano

- Oh

- Yo… ellos… ellos todavía no saben lo de nosotros – Confeso

Bella se sorprendió - ¿Por…por que todavía no lo saben?

Pero era demasiado tarde, Carlisle, el padre de Edward, y su hermosa esposa Esme estaban ya parados al frente suyo. Ambos sonrieron al ver a su hijo con la hermosa joven quien plantaba una sonrisa falsamente amorosa hacia la pareja.

- Hijo – Dijo en tono solemne, separándose de su mujer para abrazarlo, Edward correspondió el gesto – Tanto tiempo…

- Hola papá

Rompieron el abrazo y su madre beso al joven con ternura su mejilla, abrazándolo también. Terminado pequeño gesto de amor, ambos padres miraron con ternura a la tierna joven a su lado, que resplandecía con su traje.

- Mamá, papá, ella es Bella, mi no…

- Amiga – Dijo Ella, tendiendo su mano hacia Esme, con la sonrisa que ella le estrecho su mano

Todo fue muy rápido para Edward. ¿De verdad Bella había hecho aquello?¿Porque se comportaba así?¿Le había dolido demasiado que no le hubiese contado su relación con ella a sus padres?¿Es que acaso no era eso a lo que se refería con la famosa palabra de tiempo?

- Un gusto, querida – La abrazo Esme con cariño – Te ves hermosa

- Usted también – Sonrió de vuelta

Carlisle le tendió su mano al igual que Ella. Edward seguía estático en su sitio. No entendía como todo esto había pasado así… todo tan rápido.

- Tenías muy escondida a Bella, Edward – Le reclamo su madre, con cierto gesto de ternura en su voz – Nunca nos contaste de ella

Y ahí estaba ese comentario. Aquel comentario que rompió un pedazo del corazón de Bella y la cordura de Edward.

- Nos conocimos hace poco tiempo – Mintió ella, sabiendo exactamente los siete meses que había pasado con él en todas partes. Casi el año, pensó ella.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? – Pregunto entonces Carlisle – Tampoco te he visto por el hospital

Bella negó con la cabeza – ¿Usted trabaja aquí? – Pregunto ella, levantando una ceja de sorpresa. Edward nunca le conto nada acerca su familia

Carlisle asintió – Trabajo en el área de pediatría con Edward…

Otro martillo se materializo cerca de su corazón y lo golpeo con fuerza. Edward, teniendo innumerables ocasiones de hablar sobre su relación con su padre en todo este tiempo nunca lo hizo. ¡Dios!, hasta ella había tenido que morirse de vergüenza llamando a Charlie para comunicar su reciente noviazgo y él no era capaz siquiera de comentarle su nombre.

Se sentía desdichada.

- ¿Estudias? – Pregunto cariñosamente Esme

Bella intento colocar su mejor mascara. Aquella de la sonrisa más falsa, y comenzó a explicar todas las bondades de la neurobiología. Para el final del relato, Edward ya estaba compuesto, manteniendo un fiero agarre en la espalda de la chica que parecía más molesta con su toque que segura en los brazos de él.

Era como los primeros días de desconocidos a supuestos amigos.

Cuando Bella tenía esa mascara de inseguridad hacia todos, incluso hacia él.

Esa vieja Isabella estaba volviendo al cuerpo de su amada. Bella estaba dejando de ser Bella, otra vez.

La suave música de fondo dejo de sonar y un hombre – lo más seguro que un colega de Edward y Carlisle – invito a todos los presentes a tomar asiento en las mesas circulares del salón. Él se moría por hablar con ella, una mierda la cena, pensó. Pero ella se fue todo el rato hablando con Esme y Carlisle sobre neuronas, libros, y los tiempos en que Edward era estudiante, aportando de vez en cuando sonrisas y uno que otro comentario, intentado aminorar la tensión que sentía del cuerpo de su acompañante.

Todos se sentaron en la misma mesa, junto con dos doctores mas. Entablaron una conversación amenas entre la ya característica tensión de Bella en toda la noche. Su sonrisa estuvo allí también, complaciendo con una humilde felicidad que en ese tiempo no poseía. Edward lo notó, lo noto desde el primer momento en que ella dijo aquella espantosa palabra.

Amiga. Amiga. Revotaba en su cabeza como una pelota de ping-pong. Amiga.

Fue extremadamente largo el tiempo que tubo que fingir aquella sonrisa, pero se alegró de caer bien a sus… ¿nueros?, ¿ellos serían sus nueros realmente?. Entonces, un balde de agua fría, y aquella conversación en la banca de un parque la llevo a la realidad. Salió de aquel mar de confusión de manera lastimosa, una lágrima quiso resbalarse por su mejilla, pero viendo aquella entretenida sonrisa de Esme pintada en sus labios color rojo carmín, se prometió no fallar en este pequeño intento.

Era solo esta noche.

Era la última noche.

Su última noche.

Apenas termino aquel pastel de chocolate – que sintió agrio – se excuso con quiere ir al baño. Edward hizo un ademán de levantarse cuando ella lo hizo, pero ella bromeo cortésmente que las mujeres iban al baño con mujeres de compañeras, no con hombres. Edward hizo el intento de una sonrisa y se sentó nuevamente, bajo la atenta mirada sospechosa de sus padres.

Camino al baño a trompicones entre la gente. De repente se sintió estúpida. Estúpida por llevar un vestido, por tener esos tacones que dolían, estúpida entre medio de toda esta gente, estúpida por querer lucir bonita para él.

Apenas abrió la puerta y noto la soledad de este, hecho el pestillo y lloro amargamente, cayendo de rodillas en aquel lujoso cuarto.

¿Cómo, como podía ser tan estúpida?. El se lo había dicho, él se lo dijo desde el primer día que se conocieron. No quiero una familia. No quiero a nadie conmigo. No puedo obligar a nadie a estar conmigo. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto aquellas palabras? Eran como su ley, eran las leyes de Edward.

Estaba bien tener algo con él, pero nunca llegaría a ser algo realmente serio, como ella creía

- Estúpida – Se susurro, con un dolor en el pecho indescriptible – Estúpida.

- ¿Alguien puede ayudarme? – Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta – El baño de mujeres esta cerrado.

Acelerada, abrió su pequeña cartera, esparciendo todo el maquillaje en el lavamanos. La habían descubierto, se retoco lo mejor que pudo, estaba claro que su intento por quedar igual iba a ser nulo, pero tenía que intentarlo por última vez en la noche.

- La última noche – Se repitió, dándose fuerzas mientras arreglaba los mechones que caían de su peinado. Se estaba desmoronando

A igual que ella

Abrió el baño y pidió disculpas, alegando no poder abrir el pestillo por estar trancado. La mujer le sonrió de vuelta y no le pregunto nada más. Camino hacia su mesa, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver solo a Edward sentado con una copa de un vino amargo en su mano, hurgueteando con él desanimadamente. Estaba totalmente ido.

Con un nudo en la garganta, y respirando hondamente, se dio fuerzas para caminar. Todo el mundo había ido a bailar y solo algunas personas estaban compartiendo licor en las mesas continuas.

Se sentó a su lado y Edward despabiló, la miro pero ella estaba entretenida jugando con sus pulgares.

- No me siento bien – Dijo ella, con la cabeza gacha – Quiero ir a casa – Murmuro

- Vamos – Dijo Edward, proclamando mantener serenidad.

Iba a tomarla del brazo, pero ella se levanto y camino hacia la salida siendo seguida por Edward. No podía tocarlo, no podría. Después dolería demasiado dejarlo ir.

Entraron al auto y Edward condujo apenas una cuadra para después aparcar. Bella se dio cuenta de aquel gesto, pero se mantuvo impertérrita mirando los faroles por la ventana. De repente parecían más interesantes que aquel completo extraño llevándola a casa.

- ¿Quieres ir a la farmacia?

- Quiero ir a casa

Edward suspiro, se saco la corbata y desabotono los primeros dos botones de su camisa. Esa noche había planeado que ella hiciera aquello, pero dadas las circunstancias

- Bella… yo…

- Por favor- Suplico, ahogando un llanto – Solo quiero ir a casa.

Edward tomo la mano de la joven, quien tirito. La Pareto suavemente pero ella lo rehuyó. Su tacto quemaba, le quemaba las entrañas.

Edward suspiro, ahora si que había metido la pata.

Manejo con extrema lentitud hacia la casa de Bella, y ella también noto aquello. Después de quince minutos de vueltas innecesarias y de un silencio sepulcral, Edward aparco por segunda vez. El motor dejo de ronronear y ambos se quedaron en sus puestos, manteniendo la tensión en el aire. Bella jugaba con sus dedos, inquieta, y Edward se rascaba el cabello, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- Dale… dale mis saludos a tus padres – Dijo Ella, sacando las llaves de la cartera – Me encantaron…

- Claro – Dijo él, notoriamente nervioso.

- Estuvo entretenido – Dijo, por fin, mirándolo a los ojos – Me la pase bie…

- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! – Grito, golpeando el manubrio con fuerza. Bella se sobresalto - ¡No me digas eso!, ¡Sabes que lo pasaste como la reverenda mierda por que metí la pata!

- Edward…

- ¡Pero tú querías eso! – Grito de nuevo, obviando aquel dolor en su pecho - ¡Tú querías tiempo!

Bella asintió - ¿Todo es mi culpa, verdad?

Edward estallo en furia - ¿Es que acaso eso no es lo que querías?, ¿Alguna vez me dijiste que mierda significaba tiempo?

- ¡No, Edward, no te lo dije! – Estallo ella, en lágrimas - ¡pero al menos tuve la decencia de decirle a mi padre de tu existencia!, ¿Qué me diste tú, en cambio? – Murmuro, derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas - ¿¡Que me diste tú!?

Edward se mantuvo en silencio. Lo único que de verdad estaba pensando en aquel momento fue: La estoy perdiendo. La estoy perdiendo.

Bella abrió la puerta e intento salir, pero el brazo de Edward fue más rápido. La tomo, y su tacto le quemo, de verdad le quemo. Bella dio un gemido lastimero, antes de volver al auto por la mano de él. Se abrazaron, se abrazaron como si no hubiese mañana. Ella tiritando bajo sus brazos, hipeando y llorando de impotencia, rabia y estupidez.

- Te amo, Bella – Le susurro cerca de su oído, y ella solo pudo llorar más fuerte apretando aquel agarre.

* * *

CHAN. Okey, los engañe, no fue la última vez que se dijieron te amo. Pero si en este capitulo es la última vez. CHAN CHAN CHAN.

Lo siento a la gente que rompi sus expectativas, pero tenia que hacer este quiebre. TENÍA QUE HACERLO. Por favor, no se enojen :C

He, para variar, la canción es una que la tengo demasiada pegadisa y tiene que ver más bien con la visión de Bella al amor. Escúchenla, es relajante y muy buena: **The Echo Friendly - Same Mistakes**.

Bueno, para empezar, dado la idea de una chica que la mayoría de las veces me comenta los capítulos (más conocida como Chikage-SP) he decidido que de ahora en adelante responderé a la gente que deje un review, por que considere que sería justo, ¿no?. He aquí algunas respuestas:

**Querida Chikage-SP:** Me caes bien, jaja, era lo primero que te quería poner. La mayoría de las veces eres la única que publica casi siempre un review y me haces sentir muy bien. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu tiempo de dejarme un RR. Y pues, aquí tienes tu respuesta personalizada. Gracias por leer mi historia

**Hey, Guest!** : No tengo idea quien eres xD, lamento que ya no te guste tanto la historia, pero creeme que el quiebre tenia que hacerlo. Sería fome si una historia no tuviese una trama de por medio, ¿cierto?. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Ninacara**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Y pues… a los de sufrir… los hare sufrir, lo siento mucho xD. Eso si, tendrás que esperar por lo menos dos capítulos para saber lo que es sufrir!

**MaryCullenSwan**: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Tu review me emociono, casi nadie…bueno de hehco nadie comenta que escribo bien. Te juro que me alegro mucho tu rr. Me alegraste mi día :) gracias por tu revies también, mujer!

**Querida Tellus**: Lamento con dejar tu corazón en la boca…. ¡Pero me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos! Recuerda que actualizo – o trato de hacer el intento – de actualizar todos los lunes. Si me atraso, siempre es por una fuerza mayor. Muy mayor xD. ¡Gracias por tu review querida!

Y como me siento buena persona hoy, les doy infinitas gracias a esa gente que ha puesto de alerta y ha seguido mi historia. Ustedes también se merecen este reconocimiento. ¡muchas gracias!

AliCupkate, Aliapr-peke, Andy Pandis, Angie Muffiin, CaroZapXD, Chikage-SP, Giuly O' Shea, Weasley Cullen, Hilaryy, Ingrid McCarthy, Jackie Cullen, MARIE8878, .LUTZ, MOON SAILOR-PINK, Maiisa, MarianaYaneth, MaryCullenSwan, NadizZhka21, Pao M, PaulaP-Cullen-Swan, Paulita-Chan, Vero de Masen Cullen, Vinqaa, beky09, danyy18, elena Black Salvatore, florbarrio18, imaginaryROSE189, karolinas, , Laurita, lobalunallena, many, miraura, namy33, perl rose swan, vanecullencipriano, vicky rc, xxxprincessakuraxxx, 98'Alejandra, AlbeetaCullen, Andie-CullenSmythe, Arita Cullen 06, Barbaraaa7, BlissVmpKr, CaroZapXD, Esmeraldy, Exodus-Girl, Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen, Hilaryy, JessAurora, JhormaryRobstener, Lunita-9, Maiisa, MariellaWaldorf, My Bella Ballerina, , Vinqaa, danyy18, , florbarrio18, laurita261, lobalunallena, many, miranderita, perl rose swan.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las anatomistas y a las **+ 4400 visitas**!

Nos leemos el próximo lunes ;D. ¡Que tengan una buena semana!


	10. Y las decisiones apresuradas

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y las decisiones apresuradas

* * *

_My heart's made of parts of all that surround me  
And that's why the devil just can't get around me  
Every single night's alright, every single night's a fight  
And every single fight's alright with my brain_

Las cosas habían cambiado, tanto él como ella sabían que todo había cambiado. Los mensajes y las visitas ya no era contantes, las llamadas era más bien impersonales, como cuando hablas con alguien apenas conocido. Ocasionalmente quedaban solos bajo el mismo techo, más que nada para estudiar, aun así, su manera de comportar era totalmente distinta a los besos y las caricias que antes se daban.

Se estaba acabando.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación en el auto, Bella insistió en quedarse en su casa, sin Edward a su lado. Pasó una semana en donde apenas hablaban, únicamente por que Edward la llamaba pidiéndole una y otra vez disculpas por lo ocurrido.

Ese fue el primer fin de semana que dejaron de verse.

Las salidas con al tropa disminuyeron considerablemente, y si salían, tanto Bella como Edward faltaban en la mesa. Sus amigos no quisieron entrometerse en la relación, bien sabían que los problemas de pareja se resuelven en parejas. Los terceros no tiene nada que hace allí, aun que Alice tenia su propio pensamiento referente a eso.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Pelearon.

Horriblemente.

Era una tarde de sábado en la casa de Edward, donde ella estaba estudiando cerca de él pero sin siquiera rosarse. Él estaba intentando concentrarse en un boletín informativo acerca de terapias alternativas para el cáncer cuando miro a la castaña inmersa en su lectura. Desde que había llegado le dio un impersonal beso en la mejilla, comentaron su día y se instalaron en la mesa como dos extraños leyendo en una biblioteca.

Edward no era, precisamente, un hombre paciente. Ella muy bien sabía eso.

- Esta bien, esto es todo – Suspiro él.

Bella subió su mirada bajo sus enormes lentes y lo miro, con aquella mirada inexpresiva que llevaba hace días.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto suavemente, dejando un lápiz encima de su mesa. Disfrazando su nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué que pasa? – Pregunto él, elevando una octava su voz - ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?

- Edward, si supiera que pasa no te estaría pre…

- ¡Pasa todo! – Exploto, levantándose de la silla - ¡míranos, somos como dos extraños!

La castaña se mantuvo en silencio, intentado responder, moviendo la boca sin salir nada audible de ella. Edward estaba, por decir una palabra leve, desesperado.

- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que pedir perdón?

- ¡Eso no es…! – Grito, levantándose de la mesa también - ¡Eso ya paso!

- ¿¡Entonces que mierda es!?

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado a donde nos va a llevar todo esto, Edward?

Él bajo la guardia. Se sorprendió de la respuesta de ella. ¿A que se refería con aquello?

- No te entiendo…

Bella suspiro, y jugo con las mangas de su camiseta mientras avanzaba hacia él. Luego lo reconsidero – a una leve distancia que los separaba - y se sentó en el amplio sofá, tocando las raíces de su cabello, mirando el suelo. No podía mirarlo, dolía demasiado.

- Cuando te conocí tu me dijiste que no querías una familia… que no querías nada serio – Explico, tomando un largo trago de aire – que no tenías tiempo por que tu trabajo…

- Nunca te has quejado de mi trabajo… siempre encontramos tiempo… - Se defendió.

- No es mi punto, no me refiero a tu trabajo…

Dejo la frase inconclusa e intento de nuevo con el aire. La mirada suplicante de Edward la asfixiaba como nunca ¿Qué iba a ser sin ver esos ojos nunca más?. Se sentó a su lado y agarro la mano de Bella, quien estaba tiritando por las palabras que saldrían de su boca. Edward se asustó.

- Amor, de verdad no te sigo – Hablo, con esa voz aterciopelada que a ella tanto le gustaba

Una lagrima salió de su ojos izquierdo – Estoy… estoy cansada de pensar tanto hacia donde vamos a llegar… que en un principio estaba bien, pero… – Otra lagrima cayo sobre su mejilla - ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? Al principio me conformaba con esto, ¿sabes?, con el presente… pero… inconscientemente siempre me pregunte sobre el futuro…

Edward la miraba atentamente, haciendo círculos en su mano, aún era arriesgado quitar aquellas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Yo no puedo ser lo que tu quieres que sea, Edward – Dijo, con voz entrecortada – No puedo seguir en esta relación sabiendo que algún día se va acabar… - Levanto su vista, y aquello el dolió. EL dolió en lo más profundo de su alma – El dolor sería insoportable…

- Bella..

- ¿De que sirve… De que sirve estar contigo si tarde o temprano esto se va acabar? – Lloriqueo, pasando su manga encima de su nariz - ¿Entiendes lo insano que es eso cuando estas enamorado de alguien?

Edward abrazo a la castaña, quien lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro. La estaba perdiendo, de verdad la estaba perdiendo – No… no me dejes – Murmuro en su oído, y ella solo aumento su llanto.

Se quedaron así. Edward abrazaba con toda su fuerza a la única mujer que de verdad había amado. Era demasiado procesar toda la información, el no entendía como del cielo podría llegar al infierno de un solo paso. ¿Qué haría él sin su olor, sin sus peleas, sin su distracción?. ¿Acaso no rea lo suficientemente bueno para ella?¿No sentía lo mismo?¿Que diablos hizo mal?

- No puedo, no puedo con esto – Murmuro, alejándose un poco de él – Te amo demasiado como para que después esto tenga que acabarse cuando ya sea demasiado tarde…Cuando… Cuando…

Y entonces se quebró, enjuagando las nuevas lágrimas que salían por sus ojos.

Entonces Edward creyó entenderlo todo – Hay alguien… ¿hay alguien más?

Bella quiso matarlo. De verdad toda su pena se fue por el tacho de basura cuando él pronuncio esas palabras. ¿Cómo mierda él podría decir aquello?¿acaso las demostraciones de su amor eran tan poco para él? ¡Recién le había dicho Te amo por Dios santo!

Pero esta, aun que fuese una mentira, era su única opción para liberarse de él.

Entonces, asintió.

Y Edward rugió de rabia. Jake de verdad le había ganado.

Se levanto y dejo a Isabella en el sillón llorando. Camino hacia la mitad de la habitación, y se dio media vuelta para mirarla – Recoge tus cosas y al salir deja la copia de mi llave en la cocina.

Edward siguió caminando y a Bella se le rompió el corazón.

Desde ese día, Edward Cullen cerró su corazón para cualquier paso de emoción.

.

.

No le dijo a nadie, tampoco cambio su estado de Facebook, y cuando se digno a revisarlo – a la semana después – él ya había quitado su relación y la había eliminado de su lista de amigos. Aquello le dolió más – si es que era posible - y se encerró en su pieza llorando durante tres días consecutivos. Al cuarto se pregunto como todavía no había muerto de deshidratación por todo el líquido afuera.

Comía, se bañaba y dormía por inercia - también por que Alice se lo pedía. Había perdido cinco kilos en esa semana, y su piel y cabellos ya no brillaban con furor. Para que hablar de sus ojos totalmente muertos, grises.

No fue a clase en toda esa semana, Angela llenaba el buzón de mensajes con llamadas de alerta por parte de los profesores. Los exámenes finales estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ella solo podía mirar el techo: La única cosa que no le hacia recordar él.

Ya no podía comer ensalada y hace tiempo había dejado de hacer salsa especial…

Todo por él.

Un día, no sabe muy bien cual de todos, Alice la destapo, la baño, hizo un pequeño sandwish y la mando a la universidad. Tal cual hacia su madre cuando era pequeña, solo que le faltaba la lonchera. Le dijo que una distracción el haría bien, pero fue todo lo contrario, Angela solo les hizo pregunta acerca sus ojeras, sobre su reciente perdida de peso y donde diablos estaba Edward para que le hiciera un chequeo medico.

_Edward_. Oh dios. Como dolía aquel nombre.

La tropa intento juntarse varias veces, y en ninguna de ellas apareció Edward o Bella.

Edward había dejado los partidos de Basquetball con Jasper y Emmett, y posiblemente había cambiado de celular por que ni los mensajes recibían. Ahora Jasper se contactaba con él solo por vía Email, que era sorprendentemente escuetos y monosilábicos. Totalmente impersonales.

Lo habían perdido a él también.

Una noche de mujeres, cuando Angela, Rosalie y Alice estaban acompañando a Bella con una noche de tequilazos, Rosalie le dio una cachetada ante la sorpresa de todas.

- ¡Ya despierta, maldita mujer! – Aspeto con furia, zamarreándola por los hombros - ¡Que pierdas a un hombre no significa que se acaba el maldito mundo!

- ¡Rosalie! – Chillo Alice, llegando hacia donde estaba su amiga con una inerte y sorprendida Bella en sus manos.

- ¡No, Alice, deja de protegerla! – Gruño - ¿Cuánto años tiene ya esta mocosa?, ¿veinte? , ¡y mírala, no hace nada! – Vocifero, zamarreándola de nuevo - ¡Ya van dos meses de que hace todo por inercia, maldita sea!

- Y estas no son las formas en que tratas a tus amigas, Rose – Dijo Angela

- Pero…

- ¡Ya basta! – Grito Bella, después de cuatro meses de mutismo.

Todo el clima fue de tensión y silencio.

- ¡Basta, basta, basta! – Grito de nuevo - ¡Nunca pedí su maldita pena!

Se escucho un llanto por parte de Alice y una sonrisa alumbro el rostro de Rosalie. Bella había vuelto. La abrazo y ella se dejo ser abrazada por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. No sabia cuando rato estuvo así, pero sentir el calor de una de tus amigas dando apoyo en una circunstancia tan sorprendentemente devastadora como esa lo ameritaba.

Esa fue la primera noche en que Bella decidió dejar el pasado atrás y vivir su presente.

No sabía que iba a costar algo más que su voluntad.

.

.

Exhalo y entro al café. Sabia que estaría él detrás del mostrador atendiendo a los clientes, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el pequeño que hace tiempo no había visto. Se acercó a él y pidió un chocolate, como siempre hacia. Él le respondió con una sonrisa amigable y preparo inmediatamente el café frente a ella.

- Disculpa… ¿conoces a Jake? – Pregunto Bella.

El chico asintió con energía – Es mi hermano

- Si, la verdad es que se parecen – Sonrió ella

- Aun que yo hederé la hermosa y la gracia – Sonrió picarón

_Y el carácter_ – pensó ella.

Le entrego su café en la mano y le dio una cálida sonrisa. Eran dos fotocopias.

- ¿Y donde está él?

- ¿Quién, Jake?, se fue de vacaciones, hace una semana salieron los de la universidad y me dejo a cargo…

Había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Bella era consiente que ya nadie iba a la universidad, pero estaban tan pérdida en el tiempo que olvido completamente las vacaciones de invierno. No había aprobado nada del semestre, por que no dio ningún examen final de ninguna asignatura. Por su gracia, Angela la reprendió y no le ha vuelto hablar desde entonces y por encima de todo, apagaba su celular cada vez que Charlie la llamaba para preguntarle la fecha de sus pasajes para Forks.

Vamos, ya van dos personas que pierde.

- ¿Jake dejo a cargo a un niño?

Él se enfureció – Tengo diecisiete…

- Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad – Sonrió Bella.

- En diciembre los cumpliré, ya falta poco…

Era grato hablar con él, tal cual era con Jacob.

- Bueno, si vuelve ¿le puedes decir que necesitamos hablar? – Pregunto la castaña, jugando con la bombilla del envase – De verdad es importante…

- Claro – Le guiño un ojo.

Se despidió de él, anotando en una servilleta su teléfono y su nombre y salió del local. Desde su relación con Edward, le había prohibido completamente ver a Jacob o acercarse al maldito café de la universidad. Bella sabía que eran por los celos, y se pregunto que habría pasado si le hubiese dicho que esa misma noche fue besada por dos hombres en menos de una hora. Seguramente hubiese tirado aire por las orejas.

Y ahora deambulaba sola por la calle, más que nada pensando que iba hacer con su vida. Charlie estaría enfadado con ella por no haber pasado ningún ramo, y su decepción se le suma las decepciones de todas sus amigas. Rosalie no contestaba su teléfono, Angela no le hablaba y Alice pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Jasper por que ya no sabia que hacer con ella.

Entonces, haciendo las respectivas sumas, estaba sola.

Y no las culpaba, a esta alturas ya ni siquiera ella se aguantaba a si misma.

Con una sonrisa irónica se sentó encima de la banca donde todo había empezado y dio un largo trago a su chocolate. ¿Qué iba hacer con su vida?, ¿Por qué de repente todo se desmorona así?. De seguro había perdido la beca que la universidad le había otorgado para sus estudios, ¿Cómo pagaría el semestre que viene, o mejor aún, la carrera universitaria completa?. Charlie iba a caer de trasero cuando le informara sobre su boletín de notas con graves números rojos. Además de la decepción.

Dios, todos estaban decepcionados hasta el inframundo de ella. Quizás si hasta Edward la viera así también estaría decepcionado, o gritándole unas cuantas verdades y hubiese estudiando juntos para que todo estuviese mejor…

… Y con eso llego la primera lágrima.

¿A quien iba a recurrir ahora?. Jacob estaba de vacaciones Dios sabe donde, sus amigas jugaban a la ley del hielo con ella, su padre estaba a demasiado kilómetros de distancia y su madre en el supuesto cielo.

¿Cómo uno pasa a tenerlo todo y a votarlo tan rápido?

Se levanto de la banca y camino lentamente hacia su casa. No quería llegar, todo le recordaba a él, a demás de el olor impregnado en sus sabanas, un par de chalecos que se olvido recoger, un libro que le presto y dos CD's de Jazz que dejo olvidado al lado de su PC, todo le recordaba a él.

Entro con cansancio a su habitación, e intento hacer vista gorda a todo a su alrededor. No podía prender la computadora por que de protector de pantalla tenia una foto junto a él en una de las tantas salidas con la tropa y con mucha fuerza de voluntad podía atender una llamada sin ver su celular plagadas de fotos con él.

Dios, como dolía ese agujero sin fondo en el pecho.

Se tiro encima de su cama, y lo lamento. Su olor, por mínimo que se sintiera, se sentía en su nariz y varias lágrimas rodearon por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo iba a lograr todo aquello?

_Bella. Bella. Bella -_ Canto su inconsciente, y ella pudo jurar que era la voz de su madre. Se restregó los ojos pero fue incapaz de abrirlos, una luz cegadora se lo impidió. La voz repitió su nombre innumerable veces, y ella lloraba por recordar el mismo timbre que la voz de su madre.

Se sentía tan cómodo estar encima de su regazo, sentir su tacto en su espalda, abrazarla como si no importara nada más.

_Te va a ir bien, Bella, sabes escribir, tienes una imaginación sin límites.-_ Le volvió a decir la voz, y ella solo pudo abrazar aquel cuerpo que abrazaba al suyo.

Estoy perdida. Estoy perdida - Lloraba ella, aferrándose al cuerpo que ella creyó como su madre.

_Siempre estamos juntas. Siempre_ – Le murmuro con amor.

Entonces, el calor que sentía comenzó a disiparse y la claridad que sentía detrás de sus parpados también.

- ¡No te vayas, no te vayas! – Chillo, moviéndose en la cama - ¡Mamá no te vayas!

- ¡Bella, Bella! – Oía su nombre, y su cuerpo sacudiéndose hacia todos lados - ¡Bella, despierta!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sus ojos se demoraron en vislumbrar el rostro de Alice y Rose cerca suyo. Ambas mirándola fijamente con mucha preocupación. Su respiración estaba acelerada y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se veían en la coronilla de su cabeza.

- Al menos no estaba llamando a Edward- Murmuro Rosalie, con desprecio.

Bella abrazo a Alice con fuerza, llorando amargamente - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Lloraba, temblando entera. Alice la abrazo con mucha fuerza y falto poco tiempo para que Rosalie se uniera al pequeño grupo de cariño que había comenzado a surgir, derramando un par de lágrimas también.

.

.

- Bella… ¿Estas segura?

Alice miro a su amiga con cierta desconfianza en su rostro. ¿Es que acaso estaba loca?. Rosalie bufaba en todo momento, ella todavía no lograba comprender como la castaña podía tomar una decisión de tamaña magnitud por algo tan poco…certero. Sin embargo, Angela era la únia en la habitación quien compartía el punto de Isabella.

- De verdad, siento que ahora es lo mejor – Asintió ella, intentando convencer a sus amigas.

- Déjame ver si entiendo – Resoplo Rosalie – Tienes este sueño donde hablas con tu madre y te dice que serás escritora, y quieres dejar la universidad para dedicarte a lo que siempre has querido, ¿No es así? – Pregunto ella, intentado mantener la calma. Bella asintió – Bien, no sé si lo has pensado Bella, pero estas en una de las universidades más prestigiosa del mundo, tu eras la primera de la clase y tus profesores veían en ti un futuro prometedor… además de todo tenias una beca que te financiaba todo lo que hacías en la facultad, ¿verdad?

- Ro…

- Déjame terminar, por favor – Sonrió ella, con sorna – No con contenta con esto, volverás a Forks y nos dejarás a todos…

- Ro – Llamo Alice, intentando calmar a la rubia

- ¡No, Alice, las cosas no pueden seguir así! – Rugió ella, golpeando la mesa - ¡Estoy harta de ver a la debilucha de Bella huyendo cada vez que se presenta un problema! – Se acero a la castaña, quien mantenía una expresión impertérrita – Dime, Isabella, ¿Qué se siente cagarla más y más con todas las decisiones que haces en tu vida?. Ya perdiste a tu madre, recientemente perdiste a Edward y ahora, como la cobarde que eres quieres huir de nosotras… ¡Nosotras! Que somos tus amigas

- ¡No estoy huyendo! – Replico la castaña

- ¡Claro que lo haces, maldita cobarde! – Escupió la modelo – ¡Huyes de todo, nunca enfrentas las cosas que pasan cuando se te van de las manos!

- ¡Basta Rosalie!

Y permaneció ese pequeño segundo de silencio.

- ¿Por qué todo lo que hago tienes que criticarlo? – Lloro Bella – De verdad… de verdad intento encontrarle una solución al desastre que tengo en mi vida, y cuando por fin siento que estoy llegando a la luz, tú… tú… - Sollozo - ¡Tu me haces sentir como una niña patética, Rose, cuando sé que no es así!

- ¡Pues te comportas como una!

- ¡Basta las dos! – Grito Angela

- ¡Tú no te metas! – Gritaron al unísono.

- Bells, Rose, de verdad… - Intervino Alice, tomando el brazo de Rosalie que amenazaba con un fuerte golpe a su mejor amiga.

- Lo único que diré es que los amigos apoyan a los amigos – Sollozo ella de nuevo – Si no puedes apoyar mi maldita decisión que hago en este minuto, que es donde más te necesito, no pretendo seguir siendo amigas por siempre contigo.

Bella dio media vuelta hacia su pieza, caminando con un gran dolor en su pecho, y ni los gritos de Alice ni de Angela detuvieron su mano en el cerrojo. Se hundió en su dolor mientras se hundía en su cama.

Perder seres queridos se le estaba haciendo cotidiano.

.

.

Su pie martillaba el suelo con demasiada fuerza. Más de una vez vio como la secretaria académica la miraba con una mueca de disgusto, y ella sonrojándose, intentaba dejar el pie tranquilo en el suelo. No pasaban más de cinco minutos para volver a su tick nervioso.

Hace cinco minutos estaba sentada en la sede principal de la facultad de ciencias de la salud de su universidad, con una carpeta transpirada por sus manos que reposaba en su regazo. Tendría que esperar otros diez minutos debido a que el jefe de carrera estaba atendiendo a otra persona antes que a ella.

En su carpeta llevaba los papeles para caducar su matricula.

Y a pesar de que todo lo malo ya había pasado – Hablar con Charlie, tener la aceptación de sus amigas y tener que dejar de ver a Rosalie para siempre – su pie no paraba de estar inquieto bajo el asiento. Se levanto con un extraño presentimiento esa mañana, quizás con esperanza, ya que si todo salía bien esta tarde, manejaría hacia Forks esa misma noche.

Pidió que no le hicieran despedida, eventualmente volvería a Seattle para alguna ocasión especial.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y se levanto con un nudo en el estomago, nudo que se intensifico cuando vio aquel hombre de sus pesadillas. Un chico alto de cabello color cobre salía de la oficina de Mr. Johnson con una carpeta en su mano izquierda, tendiendo su mano derecha al hombre canoso que le sonreía gentilmente.

- ¡Señorita Swan, que bueno que ya esta aquí! – Dijo el hombre, al ver a la joven parada a menos de cinco pasos de ellos.

Y el mundo se le vino a los pies.

Esa mar jade del que tanto estaba enamorada, ahora parecía un frio tempano de hielo. Sus fracciones ya no estaban talladas por dioses, unas grandes ojeras adornaban su cara y su cabello había perdido un poco de brillo, y aun así, Edward Cullen era perfecto.

Trago con pesadez y la carpeta en sus manos tirito. De todos los lugares donde tenía pensado encontrarlo, su facultad no salía en la lista. ¿Que diablos estaría haciendo él aquí?

- Es un placer que ahora trabaje con nosotros, señor Cullen – Sonrió el señor Johnson.

Bueno, eso respondía muy bien su pregunta.

- El placer es mio – Respondió el, con una sonrisa fingida – Hasta luego.

Bella se quedo estática al sentir los pasos de Edward caminar hacia ella. Un viento helado lo seguía y abrazo su cuerpo, estremeciéndose. Lo sintió como un leve segundo, pero esa mirada parecía de horas. Sintió aquella corriente eléctrica que tanto extrañaba, prender una chispa en su corazón, pero se apagó tan rápido como cuando el salió de la habitación.

Entonces supo que tendría que huir de él. Que a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo, seguía amándolo como el primer día.

No se aguantó, y con timidez giro su cabeza hacia su dirección.

La estaba mirando fijamente.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su medula espinal.

- ¿Conoces al señor Cullen? – Pregunto, entonces, el señor Johnson.

Bella giro su cabeza y avanzo titubeante, asintiendo.

- Si, el solía enseñarme anatomía.

* * *

CHAAAAAAAAN. Okey, esta en la parte en que todos los reviews son amenazas, llantos y la pregunta que se repetiría: ¿Cómo PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?. Bien, hace una semana me prepare mentalmente para esto. Asi que estoy lista para recibir sus amenazas… sean cuales sean.

Solo a modo de aclaración, de aquí en adelante parte como… 'la segunda parte' de esta historia. Y por lo que veo, tendrá tres partes… Aún no estoy segunda, pero aparte de este quiebre en la historia, necesitaré hacer otro… vaaaaarios capítulos más adelante. Jejeje.

No sé que más les puedo decir, más que agradecerle a aquellas personas que esperan impacientes que sea lunes para leer la historia. No sé como lo hacen, pero de un capitulo a otro tengo de repente más de 1000 views por capitulo. ¡No sé como lo hacen! En el anterior tenia menos de 4500 y ahora tengo 5,469!. ¡Me volveré loca!

Y también gracias por la gente que dejo un review. Como ya llegue a los diez capítulos sin ninguna clase de retraso CREO –ejem – que porían darme una especie de regalo. ¿Quizás más review?. Recuerden que ahora los contesto 1313, aprovechen, aprovechen. De verdad que con más de diez de reviews me siento feliz. ¡Colabore con mi noble cruzada!

La canción es **Every Single Night de Fiona Apple** y de su nuevo álbum _The Idler Wheel Is Wiser Than the Driver of the Screw and Whipping Cords Will Serve You More Than Ropes Will Ever Do_(nombre un pequeñin laaargo a mi parecer) pero que es genial!. Y… para la gente que le da miedo o cosa los aniaals viscosos, **RECOMIENDO NO VER EL VIDEO**. Resulta que Fionna sale con un pulpo vivo en su cabeza y miles de caracoles en su cuerpo… es un tanto repugnante… Pero al canción es un poema para las almas quebradas.

Ahora, uno de mis regalos para ustedes: Respuestas a las respuestas!

MaryCullenSwan: Oh, lo siento por que te llamen friki, ¡Pero me alegra que estes tan obsesionada con la historia como yo lo estoy!. Hahaha, Espero con este capitulo haberte sorprendido de nuevo. ¡Gracias por tu rr chica!

laurita261: A tu respuesta: Los dos son completamente estúpidos, pero eso es lo bueno de trabajar los personajes como humanos, detallar ante la gente sus defectos. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Chikage-SP: Primera vez que me felicitan por engañar (¿?) Me agrada que te agrade yo y te agrade mi historia. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo también y te haya salido ese nudo en el estomago de la semana pasada. 'Gracias por tu rr!

Paulita-Chan: Lo siento por hacerte sufrir, pero como dicen: Es un mal necesario. Estos capítulos tiene que hacer para que la historia tenga un quiebre y gracias, la verdad es que me cuesta ser un poco regular, pero como ustedes yo también fui lectora de ff y me carga cuando dejan las historias inconclusa. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Many: Actualizo todos los lunes :) o por lo menos eso intento, asique todas las semanas tendrás un capitulo de mi. ¡Gracias por tu review!

.LUTZ: ERES MUY BIPOLAR Y ESO ME GUSTA, yo también lo soy. Hahahah, lo más probable es que con este capitulo estarás bipolar también (¿?) soy un caos para escribir, creo que aquí se noto.

Ere: ¡Una nueva lectora! Es un agrado que te agrade mi historia, jojojo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado C: ojalá tu curiosidad se mantenga hasta el final de la historia. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Florence15: ¡Que rr más largo, mujer! La verdad es que lo tuve que leer varias veces para creérmelo, es que me alegro mucho, jeje, soy un poquito sentimental. Lamento que te de un paro cardiaco… pero este capitulo debía ir si o si, y espero que no hayas llorando tampoco!, todas las cosas pasan! Ya verás como transcurre la historia! Aunque creo que no lo hice taaaaaaaan trágico, pero si o si se derramaran un par de lágrimas con este capitulo. ¡Gracias por tu inmenso rr!

Ferni Cullen: Todavía es muy temprano para hablar de un final triste. Digamos que esto es solo un quiebre bien abrupto en al historia, pero de que la historia continua, obvio que si!Espero te haya gustado el capitulo!, ¡gracias por tu rr!

Cely Peralta: Oh bueno, tengo el mismo problema que el tuyo, yo también leo algunos fics por el Ipod cuando tengo una conexión WIFI (mayoritariamente en la Universidad) y casi siempre cuando estoy aburrida, jajaja. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

**Una última cosa:** Este capitulo, en sí, deberían haber sido unos tres o dos capítulos, pero como me carga hacer los capítulos tan tan tan tan trágicos… intente que todo se resumiera _**demasiado**_ en uno solo.

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	11. Y los días pasan

**Anatomia**

_Chokehold_

Y los días pasan

* * *

_Yeah I'm gonna have to move on_

_Before we meet again  
Yeah it's hard  
If you had have only seen  
Take control  
Don't be afraid of me_

La alarma sonaba hace trece segundos exactos y ella sabía que tenia que levantarse. No había pegado un ojo en la noche debido a las pesadillas vividas que su inconsciente creaba para ella. La alarma siguió sonando por cinco segundo más, y no fue capaz de extender su brazo para apagarlo, ni siquiera se movió.

Hace dos meses estaba así.

Generalmente, cuando oía las botas de Charlie rechinar en el piso de madera, rodaba por su cama y rápidamente lo apagaba. Entonces, cuando el abría la puerta, ella le mostraba su mejor sonrisa y hacia como si se estiraba en la cama, entonces él murmuraba un buenos días, ya me voy, y ella asentía con la misma sonrisa floja.

Luego cerraba la puerta y todo volvía a la oscuridad

Era patético pensar que aquel sonido estridente de su despertador era la única señal concreta de que sobrevivió otro día sin él.

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama antes de ser devorada por ella, tendría que ir a trabajar.

A penas llegar a Forks, y ante un sorprendido Charlie, Bella explico a grandes y simples rasgos que de ahora en adelante viviría con él. Su padre se lo cuestiono, pelearon, lloraron pero de apoco él se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su hija otra vez en su humilde casa. Del silencio sepulcral debido a su enfado con ella, había pasado a la calidez hogareña de un padre preocupado. Bella se lo agradeció en silencio.

Le prometió encontrar un trabajo en lo que fuese y que ayudaría a pagar las cuentas, pero que no volvería a estudiar nada referente a la salud. Todo lo que se relacionara con aquello lo hacia recordar a _él_. Charlie pataleo y le grito a su hija, pero estaba claro que nunca la había visto tan decidida en su vida y… vamos, Bella era una mujer testadura desde naturaleza, sin contar con que era increíblemente independiente. Si decía que conseguiría un trabajo en lo que sea, lo haría, aun así si aquel trabajo fuese ser una _stripper_.

Maravillosamente, y gracias a los ruegos para su madre, encontró un cómodo empleo de bibliotecaria en Port Angeles. La paga no era excesiva, pero al menos podía costear la luz y el agua y un pequeño pedazo de dinero que dejaba para ella, quizás para viajar, algún día, lejos de aquel maldito pueblo. Era una jornada completa, de diez de la mañana hasta ocho de la noche. Luego, pasaba al supermercado, compraba la comida para cenar y cruzaba el umbral de su puerta antes que dieran las nueve. Para cuando entraba, saludaba a Charlie quien estaba con una cerveza acostado en el sillón mirando algún partido de la ESPN.

Y se ponía a cocinar, casi siempre algo bastante elaborado que le cansara y callera rendida a la cama para no pensar en nada más.

Cosa que nunca resultaba.

Asique su nueva táctica era pasar dos días sin dormir, y al tercero, cuando ya no se podía los pies de cansancio, se tiraba encima del cobertor y nadie la movía de ahí hasta las nueve de la mañana al día siguiente. Así evitaba los gritos nocturnos, las pesadillas constantes o los pensamientos erráticos de su cabeza eran silenciados por la música estridente en sus oídos o por el cansancio de días sin dormir.

Camino afuera lentamente. A pesar de que ya se asomaban los primeros días de verano, Forks seguiría siendo un jodido pueblo de frio y humedad. Hoy, tenía toda la pinta de llover. Abrió la puerta de su monovolumen, auto de su eterna juventud. Algo bueno de volver a casa era conservar su auto y por lo tanto, su autonomía para ir a cualquier lugar que deseara.

Se froto las manos del frio antes de tomar el manubrio, y colocando su IPod a todo volumen, manejo por las estrechas calles de Forks hasta la pequeña carretera para llegar a Port Angeles. Apenas si eran quince minutos a sesenta kilómetros para llegar a su trabajo. Era desconcertante la excesiva cercanía de lo lejano en aquel pueblo.

El único contacto que había mantenido desde Seattle era con Alice, y solo por vía Email. Se hacia la tonta cuando la llamaba a su celular, por que sabía que si le contestaba el maldito teléfono lloraría como una nena y le gritaría que no estaba bien, que quería escapar de aquella cárcel con nubes a donde quieras que vayas, que toda la generación de sus supuestos amigos se había ido a estudiar a otras partes al igual que ella.

Quería gritarle que estaba sola.

Pero si hacia aquello, estaría retractando todo lo maravilloso que escribía en sus emails. Como que estaba compartiendo más tiempo con Charlie – Mediantemente falso – Que había conseguido un trabajo con un buen sueldo – Falso – y que estaba bien y tranquila – Completamente falso -.

Ella, en cambio, compartía las noticias sobre los chicos. Que desde su ida a Forks no hacían un _Lady's night_, que hace tiempo no se juntaban con la tropa, que estaba llena de exámenes y un par de profesores le preguntaron a Angela por ella. Todos lamentaban el potencial desperdiciado por su marcha, pero que le deseaban un bien mayor con su repentina decisión.

Al menos alguien la apoyaba.

Repentinamente tocaba el tema de Jasper y Emmett, aun que de estos últimos no hablaba demasiado. En una semana sería el cumpleaños del rubio y Alice – con una sutil indirecta – le había pedido que tuviera la decencia de llamarlo. Era lo último que podría ser después de ser en parte su amigo y el novio de su mejor amiga.

A Bella aquella situación le causaba nauseas.

Y para terminar, el tema de Edward se omitía olímpicamente. Bella, intentando con todas sus fuerzas olvidarlo, intentaba no preguntar nunca sobre él, y Alice, intentando ser solidaria con la causa 'Por una Bella sin tanto sufrimiento' nunca lo nombró en ninguno de sus mensajes.

No sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal.

Llego a la biblioteca y saludo al portero con aquella pequeña sonrisa. El señor Watson, de unos noventa y tantos años, saludaba amenamente a la castaña cada vez que cruzaba la puerta de vidrio a las diez de la mañana en punto. A veces, cuando veía a la joven deprimida – cinco de cada cinco días de jornada – se acercaba a ella y le tendía un pequeño chocolate.

- Para que se alegre – Le decía.

Y Bella pensaba que si hubiese nacido por lo menos sesenta años antes, él hubiese sido su esposo.

Entonces, se sentada detrás del mostrador, prendía el computador, se colocaban sus grandes lentes de descanso y una vez atornillado su trasero en aquella silla con rueda, no se levantaba hasta las tres de la tarde, horario de colación con veinte minutos de merienda.

La mayor parte del tiempo se las pasaba leyendo, y a veces era interrumpida por algún lector que pedía un libro, compartía un par de acotaciones acerca del libro – la mayoría ya los había leído – y se iban. En Forks era tan normal hablar con la gente anexa a tu círculo, al final de cuentas todos se conocían.

Había una señora, de unos cincuenta años, llamada Margaret que todos los martes se quedaba conversando con Bella sobre novelas románticas. Ambas compartían un debate con argumentos amistosos, hasta que la señora tomaba un libro – casi siempre de Anne Rice – y se despedía de Isabella con una sonrisa.

Además de aquellos personajes que se hicieron parte de su vida diaria, todo seguía igual. Una rutina absurdamente monótona.

Ese día no fue distinto. Al salir del trabajo, paso cerca de una pizzería, hoy era el día de dormir, por ende tenía dos días de sueño acumulado y no tendría las fuerzas ni las ganas para preparar algo elaborado. Charlie estaba más que acostumbrado a comer porquerías grasientas – como solía llamarlo ella – así que no le hacia mayor problema con la cena, es más, le agradecía cada una de sus lasañas, peces fritos y salsas especiales que tanto el recordaban a Renée.

Llego con la pizza cargándola encima de su hombro, sosteniéndola con una mano, mientras hacia equilibro para abrir la puerta con la mano derecha. Apenas la vio, Charlie la saludo y camino hacia ella para ayudarla con la Pizza. Bella se saco la bufanda roja que le tapaba hasta los pómulos y su padre saco dos platos para tirarse encima del sofá y ver otro partido en el ESPN.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? – Preguntaba siempre

- Bien – Respondía, siempre.

Y eso era toda la conversación nocturna.

Había recién terminado su primer trozo de pizza cuando vio el trozo de pizza intacto en el plato de Charlie. Estaba claro que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Charlie volteo, sorprendido. Luego miro su plato de Pizza y lo supo todo. Bella sabía leer los gestos, era demasiado buena en ello.

- ¿Este sábado estas libre? – Pregunto, un tanto nervioso.

Bella levanto una ceja ¿Qué se supone que iba hacer? – Si, pensaba darme una vuelta por Port Angeles…

- ¿Lo vas hacer?

Bella suspiro – Aun no lo sé. ¿A que quieres llegar?

Entonces, Charlie suspiro – Billy hará una barbacoa este fin de semana para celebrar su cumpleaños – Contesto

- Bueno, papá, no me molesta que vayas, en absoluto

- Quiero que vengas conmigo

Minuto de silencio. Bella lo miro sorprendida. ¿Qué tan bajo había caído para que Charlie invitara a su hija a un asado entre amigos para que tuviese un poco de entretención?¿Tan notoria era?

- Papá… no creo que sea buena idea…

- Oh, por favor, te hará bien conocer más gente, no iremos el club vieja _vieja_ escuela… - Suspiro – Billy tiene hijos que son de tu edad, de seguro invitaran más amigos, no pienses que somos puros viejos panzones tomando cervezas hablando de futbol…

- Papá…

- Es como familia, lo pasaras bien…

- Papá

- Habrá música, a Billy le gusta mucho festejar

- Iré, papá…

- De verdad que será entre…¿Irás?

Tanto Charlie como Bella parecían sorprendido. Bella asintió nuevamente y su padre solo le dio una media sonrisa y se sentó nuevamente para morder su pizza con ganas y ver el gol de los Mariners en el canal deportivo.

- ¿A que hora es?

- Empezará a las doce…

- Es una buena hora para mi.

Otro minuto de silencio, aun que no incomodo, si no reflexivo. Quizás, solo quizás le haría bien un poco de distracción o un cambio en aquella pesada rutina.

Con un buenas noches, se despidió de su padre y camino escaleras arriba. Se lavó los dientes, intentado no mirarse en el espejo – la última ves se asusto de sus ojeras – y camino rápidamente hacia su cuarto para colocarse el pijama y caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Otro día, otra rutina. O eso es lo que dicen.

Aun que hoy se había despertado esperanzada. Algo bueno comenzaría a pasar, tenia el presentimiento de algo.

Había tenido un sueño, pero no era una pesadilla, o al menos eso creía. En todo lo que duro su fantasía, no apareció nunca él, pero si un hombre vestido de negro con ojos azul cielo. Entonces, creía ver a su madre de nuevo, solo que esta vez de espalda, y caminaba encima de una cuerda floja entre él y ella.

Era ver a su madre debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. O eso interpreto.

Entonces, le llego una idea al despertarse ese jueves a las ocho de la mañana.

Comenzaría a escribir nuevamente.

Esa mañana, antes de partir al trabajo, en vez llevar aquellos libros con los que hacia tiempo, tomo un cuaderno gastado con dos bolígrafos y los metió en su cartera. Sabia que se demoraría mucho tiempo en plasmar la idea, mucho más si era a mano escrita, pero tenia aquella pequeña obsesión de escribir a la antigua, sin ayuda de la tecnología.

Se despidió de Charlie mucho más alegre que otras mañanas. Él creyó que era por haber dormido bien esa noche, las ojeras disminuidas de sus ojos la delataban, y se alegró por su hija.

Ella corrió a su auto, queriendo llegar pronto a su trabajo para dedicarle tiempo a aquella historia que todavía mantenía en su mente. Ella era de memoria frágil, sabía que en pocos minutos la idea tan bien plasmada de su imaginación se derretiría en cosa de segundos, así que ansiosa, llego en menos de diez minutos a su lugar de trabajo.

Saludo al señor Watson, quien noto aquel pequeño brillo en los ojos de la muchacha y pensó que hoy no necesitaría entregarle otro chocolate. Dejo que caminara hasta el mostrador, y prendiendo la pequeña estufita, y colocándose los audífonos, abrió su cuaderno y destapo el bolígrafo con los dientes.

¿Cómo empezar, como empezar? Sabía muy bien que el primer párrafo de toda historia era la carta de presentación y definitiva para que alguien se animara a leer aquella narración. Todo el peso de ella recaía en aquella primera línea improductiva. Debía ser atrayente hacia los ojos del lector.

Intento con frases conocidas, citando autores famosos como Shakespeare, Paulo Coelho, pero las desecho de inmediato, arrancando la hoja con furia y tirándola al bote de basura continuo a ella.

Entonces vio a un hombre vestido de negro entrar. Se sacudió las pocas gotas de lluvia que rosaron su gran abrigo y saludo a la castaña detrás del mostrador con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Aquellos ojos grises la deslumbraron.

Y supo que debía escribir.

Dejo de morder la tapa del lápiz y con una caligrafía rápida, dejando un pequeño espacio de sangría comenzó a escribir lo que sería su primera novela:

_¿Alguna vez has visto a la muerte?, yo sí._

.

.

El señor Watson tuvo que rosar suavemente su hombro para indicarle que ya era hora de cerrar el recinto. Eran pasadas las ocho y media de la noche y ella ya había alcanzado rellenar un cuarto del cuaderno completo con garabatos y frases que ideaba en su mente. Hasta se dio tiempo de plasmar el ojo derecho de aquel hombre que a medio día ya se había marchado del lugar.

Cansada, sin haber comido nada en todo el día, y con los oídos un poco cansados, recogió sus cosas y se despidió de Watson con una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió lleno de esperanza por la joven quien ahora parecía tener un motivo por el cual sonreír.

Dio un salto hacia su monovolumen y manejo calmadamente hacia su casa, todavía pensando en como continuar la historia. Sin si quiera saber como, la trama en su cabeza se desarrollaba a pasos agigantados, teniendo ya listo una lista completa de los rasgos característicos de los personajes principales, así como el escenario a ambientar y el clímax entre ellos.

Estaba tan ansiosa que casi pasa de largo su casa. Apretó el freno y casi choca con un árbol al estacionar al lado del coche patrulla de Charlie. Con el corazón en la boca, bajo del auto tomando sus cuadernos con su cartera. Camino tiritando de frio hacia su casa, Charlie lo esperaba afuera.

- Llegaste un poco más tarde – Comento

- Si, se me paso el tiempo muy rápido – Respondió ella, tiritando

El abrió la puerta de la casa y dejo entrar a la castaña. Ella sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y se dejo envolver por la ola de calor que provenía de la pequeña estufa a leña de la casa.

Preparo unas croquetas de pollo con papas al jugo que Charlie alabo en toda la cena, al parecer se había acostumbrado a esperar a su hija con una cena maravillosamente exquisita. De hecho, se podría decir que se le asomaba un poquitín de pansa al sentarse.

Bella se entristeció. Sabía que no era la única que había sufrido una depresión por la muerte de su madre. Charlie todavía vivía con las secuelas y las heridas no habían cerrado del todo.

- Hee…. – Dijo su padre, de repente. Bella levanto su vista del crucigrama incompleto - ¿Recuerdas que pasa mañana?

Bella doblo un poco el cuello hacia su lado derecho - ¿Qué día es mañana?

Charlie suspiro – sábado.

La castaña arrugo el entrecejo intentando recordar, más su cerebro era una maquina de hacer historias en ese momento, y no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ojos azul cielo (el nombre alternativo de su personaje principal). Costo varios segundos en que sus neuronas hicieran la sinapsis final para recordar el asunto de la barbacoa.

- Barbacoa – Respondió, al final.

Charlie asintió – Es mañana, a las doce.

- Espero que vayamos en mi coche

Él gruñó – Estas loca, ¿verdad?. Llegaremos la próxima semana con tu coche si es que todavía anda.

- ¡No te burles de tus mayores!

Su padre rio con gracia – Lo mismo puedo decir.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa ladina.

.

.

Charlie tuvo que tocar su puerta tres veces para que Bella recién se levantara. La noche anterior se había desvelado hasta las tres de la mañana escribiendo ideas para su historia. A pesar de ser tarde, su reloj cronológico marcaba las seis de la mañana.

Se obligo a levantarse y caminar como autónoma hacia la ducha. De repente esa barbacoa de aspecto amigable no parecía tan buena idea como en un principio. De hecho, aplicándose el shampoo pensó en mil y una formas de pensar como evadir aquella reunión semi familiar. ¿Qué escusa podría darle?... Charlie de verdad parecía feliz por ir acompañado… quizás romper su ilusión haría que el no fuese a la gran parrillada. Ya habría otra ocasión para evadir reuniones sociales, quizás hasta el aire costero de La Push serviría para sacar una nueva idea a su novela sin nombre.

Bajo con el cabello destilando, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un sol destellando arriba de las montañas, Charlie no habría pendido la estufa y el clima estaba demasiado agradable como para andar con una camisa veraniega.

Todo era tan No Forks.

- ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto él, acostado encima del sillón mirando el noticiero.

- Eso creo… ¿Crees que hará calor? – Pregunto, corriendo la cortina para ver un paisaje esplendido afuera, sin ninguna nube en el horizonte.

- Clima cálido hasta las seis de la tarde – Anuncio su padre, apagando la televisión – Lleva algo para abrigarte en la noche….

- Vaya… parece que la barbacoa es bailable también – Rio Bella.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco – Te veo en el auto.

- ¡Espera! – Grito la chica, corriendo hacia el porta llave al lado de la puerta, quitando el manojo de su monovolumen – No creerás que me iré en el auto policial, ¿Verdad?

Charlie tuvo que suspira – sonoramente – de nuevo para agarrar el manojo de llaves y salir marchando de la habitación.

Bella sonrió todo el camino hacia la Push. Llegaron a las doce del día en punto – Charlie era demasiado puntual, característica que Bella nunca pudo heredar – y descendieron del vehículo alabando el maravillosos clima que hoy hacia.

Arrastraron sus pies por la arena hasta un tumulto de gente cerca de un improvisado muelle de madera, donde música y gritos animaban la fiesta vespertina. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bella se sintió nerviosa. Recién había pasado por su mente la idea de que no conocía a nadie excepto de su propio padre.

¿Qué tan ñoño sonaba eso?

Siguió a Charlie por detrás cuando estaban a escasos metros de la gente alrededor de la barbacoa. Se sentía todo tan fuera de lugar. Su padre saludo a un par de chicos de la vieja y añeja escuela, y Bella se sorprendió al encontrar al señor Watson bebiendo animadamente una cerveza al lado de un hombre en silla de ruedas, compartiendo una animada conversación.

Al menos ya no estaba tan fuera de lugar….

… Olvídenlo, claro que si. ¿Qué hacia ella hablando con puros hombres panzones?. Por más que miraba a las caras amigables de la multitud juvenil, no encontró a nadie ni remotamente conocido. Todos parecían haber salido de la misma fábrica – o en el caso, el mismo padre -: Ojos perfilados burdeos, labios gruesos, piel trigueña, cabello oscuro y ropas veraniegas.

Se sentía como una maldita albina en territorio peligroso.

- ¡Sabía que vendrías! – Saludo el hombrecito sentado en al silla de ruedas, con las mismas características de la gente joven. Seguramente este era el padre con demasiados espermatozoides sueltos.

- Billy, ¿te acuerdas de Bella?

Ella sonrió tímidamente ante el caballero, le tendió su mano en un acto meramente amistoso y amable, más Billy demoro en tender su mano de vuelta. Algo, al mirar el rostro de aquella niña, le llamo la atención.

- Te conocí cuando todavía cagabas pañales – Saludo él

- Que tierno – Rio ella.

Soltaron sus manos y Charlie tomo una botella del cooler colocado estratégicamente al lado de la silla de ruedas de Billy. Al parecer todo el bebestible de su contenido tenía dueño/amo/señor.

- ¿¡Bella!?

Se le erizo la medula espinal.

Billy movió ligeramente su cabeza para vislumbrar al hombre detrás de ella - ¡Jake, Ven, quiero que conozcas a un viejo amigo! – Le incentivo.

¡Oh Dios!¡Oh Dios!

Creyó haber pasado apenas unos segundos cuando ese calor tan amistoso la recorrió nuevamente. Jacob, el mismo chico a quien había tratado pésimo después de ese beso rápido, estaba parado frente a ella saludando amistosamente a Charlie con un apretón de manos.

¿Por qué siempre se encontraba a la gente en los lugares que menos creía posibles?

Perdió un poco la hilo de la conversación que Charlie mantuvo con Jacob por un momento, al parecer hablaban de algún partido de la nueva temporada.

- … Bueno, al parecer conoces la hija de Charlie, Bella – Interrumpió Charlie, mirando a Bella fijamente – Bella, este es mi hijo, Jacob Black.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Era acaso la sal del mar?

- Siiiiiii, ya nos conocemos – Alargo la frase Jake, levemente incomodo. ¿Cómo saludaría a Bella después de todo lo que vivieron?

¡Bella, di algo maldita sea!

- ¡Jacob, tanto tiempo! – Fingió sorpresa, aun que en verdad estaba más que sorprendida. ¿El mundo era muy pequeño o qué?

No sabía cuanto había extrañado a Jake hasta que ambos se fusionaron en un abrazo que, para Charlie, duro horas. Inspiro su aroma, esa mezcla entre madera mojada con maleza de bosque, y siento cada musculo de sus fuertes abrazos abrazando su pequeño y débil cuerpo.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

- Hmp….

Bella se separo en un instante.

- Bueno, creo que tenemos algunas carnes que hacer – Bromeo Charlie, sin ninguna pisca de gracia.

- ¡A por ellas! – Sonrió Billy.

Jefe Swan quito el seguro de la silla de ruedas y condujo a Billy entre medio de una pequeña plataforma improvisada de madera hacia un fogón antes de llegar a la playa.

La palabra en este momento era: Privacidad.

Bella jugueteo con las mangas de su camiseta cuadrilles mientras el viento costero despeinaba sus cabellos ya despeinados. Jacob analizo cada movimiento de la castaña, y no pudo pasar por desapercibido aquel sonrojo que él aun producía.

No la había perdido.

Solo se había ido momentáneamente.

Con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, tomo su muñeca y Bella dejo de mirar la arena. Elevo su vista para encontrarse con ese color a maleza de bosque que tanto le gustaba. Todo en Jake era una invitación para salir del dolor.

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo él, después de un rato.

Bella asintió.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a la orilla de la playa, el mar eliminando las huellas que dejaban impregnadas en la arena.

* * *

Por un momento se me olvido actualizar. SE ME PASO QUE HOY ERA LUNES XD

Esta es la parte en que me matan, me torturan, y me dicen: COMO DIABLOS PUDISTE HACER ESO. Pues bien, a esa gente le respondo: ES JUSTO Y NECESARIO.

No saben lo feliz, gratamente feliz que me hicieron sentir con el último capitulo. LLEGUE A LOS 20 RR! Ni yo me lo creía :D, me hicieron sentir muy especial, y es por eso que le daré una pista en la historia: En el capitulo 13 pasa todo. CHAN, ¿Qué será?

La canción.. es una canción que tengo sentimientos encontrados. Es de mi banda favorita Jet (que por razones que AÚN DESCONOZCO) se separaron y me dejaron con excasos 3 cd y sin la oportunidad de verlos en vivo. Mueran. La canción se llama Move on, es muy linda, y siempre me imagine este capitulo con esta canción. Escuchenla

Y ahora la hora de respuestas!

AlbeetaCullen: Me alegra que te haya encantado el fic :). Lamento mucho que te haya hecho llorar!, pero en los próximos capitulso habrá escenas demasiadooooo chistooooosas!. Gracias por leer mi historia desde el principio!, muchas gracias por tu rr! Un beso grande desde Chile!

Chikage-SP: ¿Leer en rtasantiago? Jaja, yo haría lo mismo pero no tengo celular con internet. Tinini. Lamento sobre el dolor de guata. Que sepas que no me hago cargo de gastos médicos por mi increíble historia (¿) haha. Mientras no sea colon irritable todo bien!. Cuidate, gracias por tu rr!

Pao M: Jaja, bueno si sigues leyendo los capítulos terminaras muerta! Que bueno que te haya gustado ese capitulo. Yo también espero con ansias los lunes para publicar! Haha ¡Gracias por tu rr!

: Pasaran varios capítulos para que pase lo que tu quieres, por el momento, te invito a seguir leyendo, jejeje. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Ferni Cullen: Como lo dijiste, después de la tormenta sale el sol. ¡Yo también espero que salga el sol! Creo que eres la única que le gusta el curso que esta tomando la historia. ¡gracias por tu rr!

Paulita-chan: Bueno, la respuesta a tu 'pero' es simplemente por que es la opción más fácil de realizar un quiebre en la historia. Más que nada me estoy basando en las debilidades de los personajes y por si fuera poco las potencio al máximo por que siento que así somos los seres humanos en esas edad. La razón por la que Bella huye no encuentro que sea por cobarde… o bueno, no en todo el contexto de la palabra, más que nada huye por que quiere empezar una vida nueva, y hace rato entendio que con Edward eso no sería posible. Ahora bien, lo que te acabo de contar es solo la parte que ahora mismo estas leyendo en la historia (en este capitulo), ya verás que pasa más adelante. Espero que hayas entendido un poco a lo que me refiero por que ni yo misma me entiendo, pero gracias por tu rr!

Nincara: la luzzzzzzz…. Se tarada en llegar, jajaja. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Sun-e Kristal: Por supuesto que valdra la pena. Bueno… en mi cabeza dice que si lo valdra.

Anonn sailor: Bueno, a tu primera interrogante estoy muuuuuuuuy zafada por tu rr, me alegro mucho… por no decir demasiado! Lo siento pero la tristesa se tiene que mantener por lo menos otro capitulo más. Espero que para el final te siga siendo atrayente la historia. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Anon sailor: ¿Eres la misma persona de arriba o que?. Hahaha, bueno, me han cunfiddo si son dos personas distitnas. Me alegra mucho de que seas una lectora del primer capitulo, me enorgullece :D gracias por tu rr!

Mariela Boladere: ¿Por qué me odias?, ¡no hice nada más que escribir!, jajaja. Casi me pongo a llorar con lo de mi forma de escribir, me hiciste sentir super especial. SABELO!. Gracias por tu rr niña!

Laura: ¡Que bueno que te guste lo melancolico!. Creo que todas las partes tendrán algo de esto. Jejeje. Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu nombre, jeje. ¡Gracis por tu rr!

MaryCullenSwan: No sabia que podrían haber multiples infartos en tan poco tiempo!. Oh, y en cuantos a tus fics, prometo pasarme la próxima semana, esta misma semana tengo miles miles miles de cosas que hacer. ¡Tienes mi palabra!. Gracias por tu rr!

monica cullen whitlock: Me encanta que te encante mi historia :). Que sepas que yo también espero ansiosa los lunes para saber que me escribirán. Jijii. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

laurita261: Yo también tengo ese presentimiento. Quizás más adelante el presentimiento se haga realidad. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Ere: Los hare sufrir… pero no sé cuanto es demasiado… En mi cabeza esto es lo normal par una roptura de amor. Jejej. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Mia's: Bueno, lamento que hayas tenido que esperar una semana para saber que es lo que pasa, pero por fin aquí lo tienes. Quizás con este capitulo también mueras. ¡Lo lamento y gracias por tu rr!

CaroZapXD: Por tu bienestar psicológico es que actualice. Jejeje. Y si, Edward es bien tonto en mi historia, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes. Y bueno… para una posible rencocilcion… deberas seguir leyendo.

miraura21: Si, ¡creeme que esta bien complicado! ,pero ya te vás a enterar de las cosas maquiavélica que planea mi cabeza. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Almari: Bueno, para tu placer he actualizado hoy. Me alegra de que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo y mi forma de escribir. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

jolie love: Hahaha, yo se supone que debería estar estudiando psicología y en ves de eso estoy aquí actualizando. Jajaja. Yo también tengo el alma en un hilo, jejeje. ¡gracias por tu rr!

Roxcio: ¿Qué dato, de donde sacaste mi fanfic?, ¿ me podrias explicar un poqito de que se trata ffadicttion? Estoy un poco perdida. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia! Todos lso lunes actualizo para que nadie sufra un paro cardiaco! ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Oh y por favor: Desenme suerte para mañana. Tengo la horrible prueba de psicología y bueno… digamos que no he estudiado mucho. ¡gracias por sus rr, favoritos y demases!

Nos vemos el lunes que viene.


	12. Y el maldito profesor

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y el maldito profesor.

* * *

_Maybe if I try just a little more,  
__I can take myself from this dirty floor  
__And walk through buildings of elegance  
__Just like you are intelligent_

Se reía en sus propias caras. Era un disfrute ver aquellas expresiones preocupadas, estresadas y pálidas de sus alumnos. Lo disfrutaba como nunca.

Era cierto que cuando llego nadie creyó que él podría ser su profesor – apenas superaba a sus alumnos por escasos cinco años – les quedo más que claro quien mandaba ahí en su primera clase. Se prohibía todo tipo de grabación, no podría llamarlo por el nombre de pila y las preguntas se hacia al final de la clase.

Jamás al principio.

Angela se sentaba en el último asiento, pegada a la muralla. Era cierto que había conocido a Edward en un ambiente mucho más relajado que una sala de clases, pero ahora parecía que aquel hombre relajado, que hacia reír a sus amigos con varios litros de alcohol en la sangre era un holograma de algún recuerdo pasado. Este Edward no tenía nada que ver con el que había conocido en el momento que Bella estaba aquí.

Dios, como extrañaba a esa chica.

Miro con tristeza el espacio vacío al lado suyo, el que debería estar usando su amiga en este momento. Recordó los momentos en que ella y Angela hablaban en clase, se reían a carcajadas y todo el mundo las hacia callar. O cuando comiendo goma de mascar, Bella se atoro la garganta y tuvieron que hacer la maniobra de Heimlich. Ese si que había sido un buen momento…

- ¡Señorita Webber! – Bramo Edward. Toda las caras de giraron en torno a su persona y un lleve color rosado se poso en sus mejillas - ¿Me podría decir que tiene de interesante la silla al lado suyo que mi clase no tenga?

¿De verdad la trataba así?. Angela no era una de las chicas que se guardan las cosas para así, era todo lo contrario a Bella. Si a Bella le daba vergüenza pedir un simple libro en la biblioteca, ella se lo pedía. Si a Bella le llegaba un regaño, Angela era siempre al que contestaba por las dos.

Ahora no estaba Bella.

Pero no por eso no iba a responder.

- No esta mi compañera de banco, Isabella Swan – Respondió con simpleza.

Inmediatamente los murmullos entre alumnos comenzaron a sentirse en la habitación. Ya varios sabían, o tenían la idea de que el nuevo profesor-hot había tenido un cierto amorío con una de las ex alumnas de la facultad.

… Y que por eso se fue

… Y que la dejo embarazada

… Aun que la realidad Edward era gay

… Y que también la habita matado

… Y que en realidad eran primos y por eso su relación no funcionaba.

¡Habían varias teorías para escoger!. Hasta Angela se rio con algunas, las de los primos parecía bastante original.

Edward se tenso – Retírese de la clase, señorita Webber

- ¡Pero no pue…!

- ¡Retírese!

Todo el mundo en silencio. Angela enfurecía en rabia. Tomo sus cosas e hizo una salida dramática de la sala. Edward tuvo que suspirar, tocar la raíces de sus cabellos con su mano para poder empezar la clase de nuevo.

Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre.

.

.

- ¿Cómo te fue, cariño?

Esme, su madre, estaba esperándolo en el lobby de su casa. Habían acordado que después de su turno en la universidad, tendría una cena familiar en la casa de sus padres. Se abrazaron, ella le dio un beso en la frente y le dio una tierna sonrisa.

- Bien.

Entraron a la casa de su niñez y no paso mucho tiempo para percatarse que había una cara muy familiar sentado en el sillón tomando una cerveza. Él se levanto, se había cortado sus rubios cabellos y esa barba característica de hace días ya no se posaba en su mentón.

- ¿Jasper?

El aludido se levanto con una sonrisa. Esme se disculpo, marchando hacia la cocina. Para Edward aquel simple gesto fue bastante claro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esperaba un recibimiento más amistoso, viejo – Contesto su amigo, dejando su cerveza encima de una mesa.

Edward suspiro - ¿Es que ahora tienes que llamar a mi madre para verme?

- ¿No crees que es mucho ya, Edward? – Jasper camino hasta parase al frente de su amigo – Terminaste una relación con Bella, no con tus amigos. No tienes por que estarme evitando.

- No… No digas su nombre…

- Edward…

- ¡Ya he tenido que pasar muchas cosas como para que vengas aquí, a mi jodida casa y me digas que mierda tengo que hacer!

- ¡Pues deja de portarte como un estúpido y dejare de decirte las cosas!

Okey. Eso era nuevo. Jasper jamás de los jamases se alteraba por nada. La única vez que lo vio gritando fue cuando canto aquella canción de rock con gritos guturales. Si estaba gritando algo de verdad debería ir muy mal.

- Mira, viejo, de verdad intente darte el tiempo por que sé que querías estar solo. Pero no puede ser que pasen meses, Edward, ¡meses! Y no seas capaz de contestar un puto email siendo que soy tu mejor amigo. Los amigos no se hacen eso.

Hubo un momento de tensión y silencio. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder tan rápido, pero Edward sabía que Jasper entendía muy bien su reacción, de hecho, tendría todo el derecho de gritarle en su casa cuando hacia odios sordos al escuchar el timbre de su departamento.

Después de todo, su amigo estaba preocupado.

Edward suspiro – Lo siento Jasper.

- ¡La cena esta servida! – Canto Esme, llegando hacia donde estaban los dos hombres.

Se sonrieron y caminaron hacia el gran comedor para tener una cena.

.

.

- ¿Has sabido algo de ella? – Pregunto después de haber tenido una cena amena y agradable.

Ambos yacían en el balcón de la pieza de su niñez, compartiendo un par de cervezas y muertos de frio. En verano era un lugar más que agradable para aquello, pero por alguna razón desconocida, Edward no podía entrar a una habitación sin recordarla. Tener un paisaje que mirar lo distraía más que nada en el mundo.

Jasper hizo una mueca - ¿Estás seguro que quieres saber algo?

Dio un sorbo a su cerveza y medito aquella pregunta. ¿Sería conveniente conversar acerca de ella después de tantos meses? Estaba claro que aún no había superado el problema, pero una parte de su orgullo le prohibida derechamente pensar en aquello. Un borrón y cuenta nueva era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- No lo sé – Contesto, dando otro sorbo – Ha pasado tanto tiempo… aun que esta claro que no esta en la universidad, si fuese lo contrario, ahora sería su profesor…

Jasper se mantuvo en silencio. Aún no sabia que responder a su amigo. En vez de hablar, se mantuvo ocupado jugando con la botella semi vacía en sus manos. Aquello era verdad, ¿pero era conveniente contarle la verdad a su amigo? Quizás esa herida que estaba en proceso de sanación sangraría con un par de palabras.

- Mejor no me cuentes nada. Estoy seguro que ella no quiere saber nada de mí y debe estar con Jacob en cualquier parte que este.

Edward se giro, camino hacia un banca puesta al lado del asiento de Jasper y se sentó, tomando otra cerveza del piso, la destapo con los dientes y miro el sueño.

- Me acordé ese viaje que hicimos hacia el sur – Sonrió él, melancólico.

Jasper dio una carcajada – Eso si que fue un viaje de lujo. Estaré eternamente agradecido por Carlisle y su dinero.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando cantabas en los buses para ganar un poco de dinero por que habíamos gastado todo en cerveza?

Ambos rieron.

- ¡Como olvidarlo! – Contesto él – A mi guitarra ya no le quedaban cuerdas, pero, viejo, conservo aquella guitarra como si fuese mi bien más preciado.

- Lo es, lo es.

Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio. Ambos mirando el pequeño rayo que iba acabarse con el sol al finalizar el crepúsculo. Había algo en toda esta situación que se hacia recordar algo tan normal. Había olvidado completamente las tardes de cervezas en donde hablaban hasta que ya no podía decir con cohesión Ferrari rojo por causa del alcohol.

- Deberíamos hacer un partido con Emmett. Extraño el básquet – Dijo Jasper.

- Deberíamos.

.

.

Los días pasaron y Edward mantuvo un contacto mucho más cercano con Jasper y Emmett. En menos de una semana volvieron a la cancha del viejo barrio universitario para recordar los viejos tiempos. En un par de veces saludo a Rosalie y Alice, quienes no cambiaban ni con el tiempo. Todos se alegraron de volver a los viejos tiempos.

En ninguna de sus juntas vio a Bella, y tampoco a Angela.

Ahora que iba a jugar tres veces por semana, sus idas al campus de la universidad se había intensificado con las clases y las jugadas con sus amigos. En ningún trayecto en su volvo, ni cuando caminaba por la facultad vio aquel cabello café rojizo que tanto le gustaba. Pensó entonces que debería estar en alguna de las otras secciones que impartían anatomía, y busco su nombre entre las fichas de los alumnos, más siempre que ponía su nombre en el campo de búsqueda, la pagina manda aun error 404.

Era como si se hubiese desintegrado de la tierra.

¿Se había cambiado de carrera universitaria?¿Habría optado por otra universidad?¿Habría pasado el ramo finalmente?. Claro que debería haberlo cursado sin ninguna clase de problema, las notas de Isabella eran brillantes. Todos sus profesores aplaudían su capacidad.

De hecho, por no decir poco, ella misma le consiguió el trabajo de profesor. No sabe muy bien como, pero un día estando en su departamento viendo una película añeja de los ochentas, sonó su celular. No reconoció el número en la pantalla, pero contesto de todas formas.

Era el señor Thompson, decano de la facultad de medicina, quien se había enterado, por algunas fuentes de sus colegas, que estaba impartiendo clase a la joven estrella de anatomía. La única que alguna vez tuvo semejante promedio de notas en la historia de la universidad.

Edward se sintió halagado.

Hablaron un rato, el prometiéndole un buen sueldo como profesorado, ámbito que vendría muy bien a Edward para pagar lo que quedaba de crédito estudiantil. A pesar de esto, no termino de convérselo. Era muy distinto hacer clases a Bella que a una sala completa de cien alumnos. ¿De verdad tendría las capacidades para ser un buen profesor?

Se despidieron, prometiendo dar una pronta respuesta.

No había pensado demasiado en eso cuando estaba con ella. Hasta se había olvidado del tema. Tenía ese pequeño problema no-problema que estando con ella olvidaba todo a su alrededor.

Pero cuando ella, hecha un manojo de llantos, después de haber recogido sus cosas – a pesar de que olvido por completo aquel CD The Kills en la radio, un pañuelo con su olor en el armario de Edward y un libro que le había prestado – la respuesta estuvo más que clara.

Lo más seguro es que se viera con Jacob en el campus, lo más probable es que tuviera hasta le descaro de entrar a su sala de clases con él – como muchos de los alumnos hacían con sus parejas – y hasta caminarían cogidos de la mano por todo el campus, tomando aquel estúpido café que le había invitado y tenia un letrero de 'Nuevo café Bella' repartidos en todo el maldito campus.

Estuvo un par de semanas finiquitando los últimos detalles del trabajo. Le pasaron el programa del semestre, la lista de alumnos, la bibliografía obligatoria y su usuario como profesor de la intranet de la universidad.

Edward Cullen sería profesor de anatomía desde el segundo semestre de las carreras neurología, medicina y kinesiología. Tres secciones en total. Todos los programas parecidos pero aplicados a distintas cosas.

Debe admitir que aquello supuso un alivio. Tuvo varias asuntos importantes que mantuvieron su cabeza ocupada durante varias semanas, más que nada preparando el material, recordando materias pasadas de las que no recordaba nada, pidiendo prestado un par de modelos anatómicos de la facultad para poder ensayar con ellos en su hogar.

Todo iba a la perfección en su vida. En una semana entraría a clases por primera vez como profesor. En el hospital lo había trasladado a la parte de oncología, lo que significaba un poco más de dinero.

Su vida iba bien.

O eso creyó cuando la vio con aquella carpeta en el mismo lobby donde pisaban sus pies.

Sus ojos achocolatados no habían cambiado en nada. Quizás estaban un poco más tristes, pero mantenía aquel color hipnotizador. Su cabello había crecido considerablemente, y podría jurar que detrás de ese gran sueter había perdido mucha carne en las caderas.

Pero le seguía quitando el aliento.

El hall entero se había impregnado con su olor, y supo que el pañuelo que había dejado de casualidad en su casa ya no tenía aquel maravilloso olor.

Sintió algo adentro, aunque intento reprimirlo, debía admitirlo. Había sentido algo cuando la vio parada allí, tan débil, tan tierna. Reprimió el impulso de abrazarla, tenia unas ganas de esconder su cabeza en aquel perfecto hueco entre su cuello y sus hombros.

La seguía amando, y no sabía si era tonto o que, pero una parte de él había perdonado completamente todo lo malo que ella le había hecho a él. Ahora que la veía después de mucho tiempo, logro comprobar aquello.

Seguía sintiendo que ella era suya y de nadie más.

Sabía que era sucia su forma de actuar. Vamos, aceptar un trabajo para estar cerca y vigilar a tu ex sonaba tenebroso, con una pizca de patético. Más bien muy patético, pero no era quien tomaba esa decisión, había algo adentro suyo que tomo esa decisión por él.

Edward no era así. Siempre controlaba muy bien sus emociones. Ahora, cuando veía aquella chica sosteniendo esa carpeta, parecía que ella tenia el máximo control sobre el sin siquiera darse cuenta. ¡Que decepción!

Había sido un día largo en el hospital, más que nada por un estúpido que ocasiono un accidente múltiple quedando trece personas heridas y cuatros en riesgo vital. Edward estuvo ese día diez horas hora tratando de parar una hemorragia en al pierna derecha de un muchacho joven. La sangre le salpico a todos lados, a veces se sentía como en la serie de dexter cuando operaba ese tipo de artrología.

Salió agotado del pabellón. Su único pensamiento estaba dirigido a una ducha que durara unas seis horas para quitarse el olor a farmacéutico, sangre, y transpiración.

Se quito el delantal – salpicado con un par de gotas que alcanzaron el inmaculado blanco – y se dirigió a su despacho saludando a un par de enfermeras que aprovecharon de hacerlo firmar un par de solicitudes de fármacos.

Al fin. Tres de la mañana. Una hora lo suficientemente digna para salir del hospital.

Se dirigió a su despacho, abrió la puerta y alguien ya estaba adentro de él.

Costo un poco reconocer quien era. Su vista estaba cansada después de haber visto solo sangre durante las últimas horas, pero sabía que aquel cabello rubio lacio e infinitamente largo era de una sola persona, quien estaba entretenida jugando solitario en el macbook de Edward.

- ¿Tanya?

La rubia de infarto levanto su vista y sonrió hacia Edward. Sin darle tiempo de decir algo más, se levanto del asiento y corrió hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Él, un tanto perdido, correspondió el abrazo con sorpresa y cansancio. Ella no desaprovecho la oportunidad de dar un tierno beso en su pecho y se escondió entre medio de sus brazos.

Edward pensó que esta era la mejor señal que podría enviarle el destino para comenzar a rehacer su vida.

.

.

Tuvieron que pasar unos escasos días para que Tanya – la chica ex alcholico anónimo – fuese al trabajo de Edward para pedirle estar juntos. Edward ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente acepto cuando ella lo beso con algo más de pasión.

Ahora, sábado, la rubia con cuero de modelo estaba instalándose oficialmente en la casa de él y ese mismo día en la noche iba a salir oficialmente con la tropa para que sus amigos conocieran a su nueva novia.

¿No sonaba tan mal, verdad?

- ¡Amor! – Llamo Tanya, con voz, quizás, demasiado empalagosa y aguda - ¿Dónde dejo mi ropa?

Edward se acercó a ella con notorio cansancio. ¿Tanya había estado en rehabilitación o que?. La chica tenía cajas y cajas de ropa, sin contar todavía las cajas de zapatos y bolsos. Debería tener, por lo menos, seis bodegas de grandes tiendas ahora en su departamento. Él camino hacia el closet de su habitación, que ahora mismo parecía tan pobre con la población de ropa que ella tenia ahora. Varios delantales colgados, dos ternos de galas y varias camisas y pantalones yacían en los estantes de él, pero nunca llegaba a completar ninguno de los compartimientos.

Bien, el no tenia ningún sentido fashionista, pero no era que importara tampoco cuando todos los días manchas tu ropa con salsa especial…

Oh.

- Hm… - Murmuro Edward – Quizás podrías colocar tus cosas en la habitación de al lado, el closet esta desocupado.

- ¡Eres el mejor! – Sonrió ella, abrazando a su novio, dándole un rápido beso en los labios para marcharse corriendo a ordenar sus cosas.

Tenía ese presentimiento de que nada en este día ocurriría como tenia planeado.

Y claro que fue así. Después de todo el presentimiento del hombre es casi tan malo como el de las mujeres.

Llegaron temprano al pub de James, a quien saludo con un gesto amistoso. Piropeo a Tanya, como era costumbre hacia todas sus clientas, y los acomodo en la mesa que siempre ocupaban con la tropa.

Si esa mesa hablara…

Al poco tiempo llego Rosalie con Emmet. Se saludaron amistosamente y ambas mujeres se enfundaron en una conversación acerca de los nuevos zapatos de esta temporada. Al menos compartían algo en común.

Cinco minutos después aparecieron la chica de cabellos puntiagudos y Jasper vestido de una manera muy Kurt Cobain. Tanya hizo un gesto de asco al saludar al joven de camiseta cuadrilles por su conjunto totalmente desaliñado. Edward reprimió su enojo. ¿Quién rayos se creía ella para tratar su amigo así?

Él no fue el único en notarlo. Alice estuvo reacia a conversar con Tanya aun que fuese de modas después de aquel petulante gesto.

El ambiente dejo de convertirse tan incomodo después de la primera ronda de tragos. Rosalie ya no quería hablar con Tanya luego de que hablaran de todas las colecciones de todas las marcas reconocidas. Estaba claro que l chica de moda, pero no tenia el derecho de aburrir con el mismo tema una y otra vez.

Todo iba bien hasta que Tanya alabo los zapatos de Alice.

- ¡Son tan bellos! – Chilló - ¿Pero es que acaso no son del verano pasado?

Alice, quien intento mantener la calma hasta este momento, la miro con esa mirada que mata.

- Creo que son más nuevos que el conjunto entero que estas usando ahora – Murmuro, deletreando cada palabra – perra barata – agrego.

Tanya dejo su tequila margarita encima de su posa vasos y se levanto.

- ¿Disculpa? – Elevo la voz - ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Alice copio su gesto – Pues como escuchaste, sorda. Perra-barata.

- ¡Alice! – Grito Edward, tratando de calmar las pasiones.

- ¡Escúchame bien lombriz solitaria! – Chillo Tanya, apuntando a la pelinegra – ¡Nadie me llama así!

Ella rio – Siempre hay una primera vez para todo… perra barata. ¿Adonde compraste aquel horrible pantalón, en una oferta vintage?

- ¡Alice, basta! – Se levanto Edward

- ¡No, Edward, basta tú! – Se quejo ella, apuntando su pecho - ¡Si crees que vas a remplazar a Bella con esta perra barata pues piénsatelo dos veces!

Tomo su bolso y salió del pub dando grandes zancados. Todos se mantuvieron en su puesto y nadie dijo nada por un largo rato. Tanya se arregló sus cabellos y se sentó cruzando sus piernas, Rosalie sonreía de lado y Emmett apretaba sus labios para no lanzar una carcajada.

Se escucho el suspiro de alguien.

- El deber me llama – Respondió Jasper, dándole el último sorbo a su cerveza – Buenas noches.

Se levanto de la silla y, recogiendo su chaqueta de cuero del respaldo de su silla, se despidió con su mano de manera general mirando a Edward, quien estaba hundido en el asiento mirándolo seriamente.

"controla a tu mujer" le dijo con los ojos. Jasper le dijo lo mismo.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Rosalie argumento estar cansada – cuando no había pasado más de una hora – y que debía trabajar mañana. Emmett, como subordinado, se levanto tan rápido como ella, pagaron sus tragos y se marcharon del local.

Ella aprovecho de acercarse más a Edward y murmuro – Bueno, total quien los necesita.

Al otro día Tanya amaneció vomitando.

* * *

¡Subida de capitulo expres! Estas dos semanas son de terror. **¡TERROR!**. Tengo las pruebas más importantes en estas dos semanas y lo más seguro que es no pueda subir capitulo el próximo lunes – repito, estas semanas son horribles – si tengo algún tiempo libre prometo que lo subiré, saben que de verdad tiene que ser algo demasiado grande para que no actualice. Pero son muy importante y en este tiempo que estar muy concentrada en lo que queda.

Lamento no responder a sus mensajes como siempre, pero justamente mañana tengo mil pruebas que hacer asi que es una actualización expres – Por suerte los capítulos los avanzo de antes -.

La canción es una, por lejos, de mis favoritas. **Cold Fame de Band Of skulls** (Es de esas canciones que uno escucha cuando quiere reflexionar).

Si quieren mantener un contacto conmigo, mi cuenta en twitter es(arroba)**Eecran**, para la gente que me quiera buscar.

¡Saludos, ojalá nos veamos el próximo lunes!


	13. Y la noticia inesperada

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y la noticia inesperada

* * *

_Oh how he crossed us on that fate  
__your path in my own satellite  
__What a mess a little time makes to us  
__when time and place collide_

- De verdad, Bella, está embarazada – Comento Alice por el teléfono.

- Alice, hemos pasado ya por esto, la última vez que le paso esto a Rosalie fue una falsa alarma…

- Pero lleva mucho tiempo…

- Esa vez pasaron dos meses para que se diera cuenta de que no lo estaba…

Ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo y guardaron silencio. ¿Cómo hacer entrar en razón a Bella… o a Alice? Había pasado mucho más que un tiempo de la última vez que se despidieron esa noche de tormenta – Algo más de un año – y aunque habían planeado visitarse innumerables veces, algo siempre salía más en los cálculos de la preparación.

Aun así, su amistad continuaba.

Ahora Bella también llamaba a Angela, y cada vez se colgaba de la red de Charlie dos horas como mínimo. Siempre había algo que contar.

- Esta bien, Bells, pero que sepas que Ro te extraña y que si esta embarazada…

- Ella no me extraña, Alice – Respondió Bella, tirándose encima de su cama – Me lo dejo muy en claro la última vez que nos vimos…

- Bella, por favor, escucha lo que te digo… Ro lo esta pasando mal. No ha contestado ninguna de mis llamadas en la semana y Emmett dice que no deja de llorar día y noche. No sale de su pieza… Le vendría bien una visita de tu parte.

Bella trago pesado. Hacer llorar a Rosalie era demasiado – por no decir casi – imposible.

- Esta bien, Alice, lo pensaré.

- ¡Gracias, Bells! – Respondió risueña Alice - ¡Hablamos mañana, mándale saludos a Jake!

- Los míos a Jasper.

Colgaron y Bella rodeo por la cama. Respiro debajo de su almohadón y cuando se le hizo demasiado difícil saco su cabeza a la superficie de almohadones, girando su cara a su velador.

Ahí estaba aquella foto.

Su cabello demasiado largo usado como bigotes debajo de las narices de todas sus amigas. La tomo en sus manos y la miro con añoranza. Todas parecían demasiado felices y alegres. Rosalie se veía para una portada de _vogue_ aun haciendo el ridículo, Alice con el sombrero mexicano parecía un pequeño duende disfrazado de charro y Angela elevando la botella de tequila vacía le causaba una gracia infinita.

Hasta ella parecía feliz. La sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes la delataba.

Oh, como quería que las cosas fueran tan fáciles como antes.

Dejo la foto encima del velador y se levanto. Hoy se juntaría con Jake, al igual como hacían todos los meses. Ella esperaba aquellos fin de semanas más que nada en todo el tiempo que estaba en Forks. Jake sabía como perder el tiempo siempre. Habían ido de incursión a los bosques, daban vueltas a la orilla del mar y casi siempre hacían un largo recorrido en motocicleta.

A pesar de todo – y los molestosos mensajes subliminales de Charlie acerca de su relación con Jake – no había pasado nada.

Hablaron, conversaron y aclararon las cosas todo el _supuesto_ tiempo familiar en la barbacoa hablando alejados del resto del grupo sentados en la arena mirando hacia el mar. Bella bromeo que solo los locos miraban el mar, y Jake le respondió que entonces estaba demente.

Su amistad había vuelto en gloria y majestad. Se abrazaron, no como aquel abraso de novios, si no más bien el tipo de cuando se lo das a tu hermano, amoroso y lleno de cariño. Reconfortante.

Desde ese fin de semana no quisieron perder el tiempo. Jake aprovecho de estar toda una semana, siete días en que estuvo más en casa de Bella que en su propia casa. Le prometió venir a verla una vez al mes, siempre que pudiese, dado que la universidad tenía su primera prioridad.

Bella nunca se lo pidió, pero le agradeció infinitamente aquel gesto. Si no fuera por Jake, hace tiempo Charlie la hubiese internado en un hospital psiquiátrico por loca. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, con quien desahogarse, y por sobre todo, que no fuera parte de su circulo intimo de amigos.

Jake fue esa puerta que cuando la cerraba, se olvidaba de su vida.

Lamentablemente, Jacob no se destacaba por su delicadeza en abordar asuntos amorosos, y no dudo en preguntarle acerca de Edward.

Entonces, Bella lloró todo lo que le quedaba de agua en el cuerpo. Estuvieron una tarde entera hablando de lo estúpido que ella había sido, y de lo tonto que él era. De lo irreal que era toda la situación y que a pesar de todo el tiempo separados, aún seguía recordando a la perfección cada caricia suya.

Jacob, con el dolor de su alma, fue su primer pañuelo de lágrimas ese día.

Comieron helado, anduvieron en moto, y llegaron a la casa de Charlie con una pizza caliente viendo el ESPN. Ahora Bella ella fan arrecia de los Mariners, al igual que todo el mundo en Forks.

Escucho los golpes de la puerta mientras se cepillaba su corto cabello. En uno de sus arranques _odio a Edward_, recordó cuanto alababa su cabello y escondía aquel mechón extra largo detrás de su oreja, dándole un suave beso en la frente. Tomo unas tijeras y sin siquiera ver donde apuntaba con ellas, corto su cabello de manera muy irregular. Después de aquel desenfado, se dio cuenta de todo su largo cabello en el piso y las tijeras aun en su mano derecha. Ahora las puntas disparejas rosaban sus hombros.

Jake puso mala cara cuando al vio por primera vez, pero estaba alegre de que Bella hiciera un cambio en su vida.

Se coloco una bufanda larga roja, una que le había tejido su madre – que era una de sus favoritas para este invierno – y se calzo su chaquetón negro.

Últimamente la única ropa de color que usaba era aquella bufanda roja.

Abrió la puerta y dos brazos fuertes la rodearon con alegría. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso de su sala de estar y se dejo ser levantada.

- ¡Cada día pesas menos! – Gruño Jacob, dejando de nuevo a la castaña en el piso - ¡Deberías comer más!

- No sé como dices eso, mi dieta esta basada básicamente en pizza y coca-cola.

Se sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia afuera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Port Angeles

- Suena genial.

Jake, como de costumbre, le tendió el casco de protección a Bella quien lo tomo con un bufido. Hace tiempo que pensaba que aquel casco era innecesario. Ahora que ya no tenía tanto miedo a caer y morirse. De hecho, cuando pensaba en la forma de morir, le parecía extremadamente genial tirarse de un edificio, o morir yendo a toda velocidad en un coche. Parecía estúpido pensarlo, pero ella lo encontraba fascinante.

Últimamente la muerte había tomado un espacio importante en su vida.

Quizás era por al depresión que estaba pasando.

.

.

- ¿Cómo va tu libro? – Le pregunto Jake, cuando se encaramo en su motocicleta comiendo su helado de pistacho.

Bella puso mala cara – Lo terminé… pero…

Lamio su helado de chocolate sin ganas y se encaramo encima de la motocicleta al igual que su amigo. Él suspiro. Hace días Bella estaba hablando sobre el final de su libro, y ahora que por fin lo habita terminado, parecía que ni siquiera estaba feliz de su logro.

- ¿Pero? – Incentivo a hablar

Bella boto todo el aire de sus pulmones – No sé con que propósito lo escribí: Nadie lo va a leer.

Jake tomo su brazo bruscamente, ella se alteró: - Bella, mírame – Le dijo.

Ella elevo sus ojos varios centímetros para encontrarse con los de su amigo. Una mezcla de decisión, enfado y frustración se proyectaba en ellos.

- Yo ni siquiera puedo completar un maldito crucigrama – Comenzó, enfocándose en los ojos de su amiga – Hay gente que comienza las cosas y nunca las termina. Tú, en cambio, has terminado un libro de quinientas páginas con una trama digna para un premio y estás patéticamente triste por pensar que nadie lo leerá. ¿Alcanzas a entender lo ilógico que eso?

- Pero…

- ¡Que importa si la gente no lo lee!, tú lo hiciste, lo lograste, pudiste hacer un libro cuando hay gente que hace años intenta comenzar uno…. – Acaricio su mejilla – Si no, pregúntale a Billy.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Bella tomo su vaso de helado de chocolate y Jacob hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Ambos se infundieron en un cómodo silencio.

- Gracias – Le susurro Bella, lengüeteando su helado mucho más alegre.

Jacob, como respuesta, paso su gigante brazo por los hombros de la castaña.

- Margaret me dijo que podría revisar mi novela – Comento ella

Jake gruño – No me da un buen presentimiento esa señora

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé – Contesto – Simplemente no lo hace.

- Ella obtuvo un Best Seller, Jake – Explico la castaña, mirándolo – Ella sabe mucho más de lo que yo algún día sabré…

- Solo ten cuidado al momento de pasar toda tu novela en sus manos. Estoy seguro que es peligrosa…

Bella rodeo los ojos – Como quieras.

- Bells, lo digo en serio.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que cada uno estuvo ocupado con su helado. A Bella ese sabor a chocolate amargo le hizo recordar la última vez que estuvo con Edward.

- ¡Es que no entiendo porque la odias tanto! – Estallo.

Jake, con aquella calma tan no suya, tomo su pote de helado, le arrebato el que tenía en sus manos a Bella y los boto en un basurero. Cuando se volvió para mirar a su acompañante, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados encima de su estomago, esperando una respuesta.

- No es algo que pueda explicar, Bells, no lo entenderías.

- ¡No, eres tú el que no entiende! – Se quejo la castaña – He estado todo un año terminando este maldito libro, y por una vez en mi vida siento que pasándole el libro a aquella mujer algo bueno traerá a mi forma de escribir, ¡sin mencionar que tiene años de experiencia!

- Bella…

- ¡Quiere ofrecerlo a una editorial, maldita sea! – Le chilló - ¡Eres tú el que no entiende!

- Escúchame…

- Solo… llévame a casa, Jake.

- Bella, de verdad no quieres eso…

Bella saco el casco de la mini guantera y paso una pierna al otro lado de la motocicleta, pasando olímpicamente por alto el comentario de Jacob.

.

.

- Aquí tienes.

Bella tendió el ejemplar oficial de su libro. Nerviosa, con su mano levemente tiritando, le tendió el pesado cuaderno a la mujer entrada en edad, recibiendo el ejemplar con cuidado. Tal como si fuese un hijo.

- ¿Le has puesto nombre?

- Satélite – Se sonrojo – De verdad no me entiendo… puedo hacer una novela entera pero a la hora de ponerle un nombre decente… - Se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza – Fue lo único que me ocurrió.

- Satélite es bonito, Bella – Sonrió Margaret, abriendo la primera tapa del cuaderno – Aun que debo de confesar que me sorprendiste, pensé que me entregarías una copia digital o algo impreso… hace tiempo no veo un libro escrito a mano.

- Lo lamento, pero tengo graves problema con mi laptop – Se excusó, moviendo sus manos inquietamente – esta tan viejo y descuidado, se le salen las teclas solas, la letra A la he pegado ya cinco veces… sin contar la rapidez de los años ochenta – Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Me gusta, de verdad eres una verdadera escritora, Bella – Puso una mano en el hombro de ella, dándole confianza – Me llena de orgullo que hayas confiado tú novela en mis manos: sé cuanto significa eso para alguien que escribe.

Bella suspiro – Estoy nerviosa de lo que llegues a pensar de él – Se mordió el labio inferior – Hay varias partes que no me convencen…

- Te diré lo que opino cuando lo lea, pequeña impaciente – Le froto el hombro – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a mi casa, Alfredo me espera.

Bella rio ante la mención de su mascota - ¿Nos vemos el próximo martes?

- Por supuesto – Se despidió ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Bella copio el gesto y se despidió de Margaret en la entrada de la biblioteca.

No sabía que había entregado en bandeja de plata su bien más preciado al mismo diablo.

.

.

Llego a su casa muerta. Muerta de nervios. Al conducir camino a casa, casi atropella un ciervo que se cruzo en la carretera, paso de largo en un disco pare y se salto al menos dos semáforos en rojo producto de los nudos en su estomago.

Dios, tendría que pasar una semana por lo menos así.

Encendió su PC mientras bajaba a la cocina a preparase un sandwish. Charlie aún no llegaba, hace una semana le habían cambiado el turno a uno nocturno. Solo lo veía los fin de semana, y a veces lo sentía llegar en el coche patrulla a las seis de la mañana, quejándose del frio invernal de Forks.

Charlie cuidaba demasiado sus horas de sueño, obviamente estaba más gruñón que lo normal.

Dejo el cuchillo encima del lavaplatos y tomo su vaso de leche con su pan recién hecho hacia el segundo piso, donde el computador comenzaba a dar sus primeras señales de vida, iniciando el sistema.

Dio un mordisco a su pan cuando entro a su cuenta gmail. Ofertas de viaje, publicidad, pop-ups y correos sin ninguna clase de importancia se desplegaron en la bandeja de entrada, borrando todo el correo basura. Finalmente, comenzó a analizar todos los correos de sus amigas: Angela y Alice.

Abrió el de Alice primero, sabía que ella querría una respuesta rápida y personalizad a cada mail que le enviaba cada día.

_Bella: Sé que terminaste tu novela, y he estado hablando con un amigo mio, Laurent, quien trabaja en una casa editorial independiente y que trabaja conmigo en las columnas de la revista. Bueno, básicamente le he comentado acerca de tu historia… ¡Cosas a grandes rasgos por que tu nunca me dices de que se trata en realidad!_

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

_En fin, Lau parece interesado en tu trabajo. Me dio su tarjeta para que le envíes una copia de tu ejemplar. A él le gustan los talentos jóvenes y se ha interesado bastante en ti después de mostrarle una foto tuya, ¡Pareces que le gusta!_

Bella bufo.

_¡No hagas ese sonido, te conozco muy bien!_

Bella rio.

_Bueno neurona, te dejo los datos de tu romeo abajo. Cuéntame como te fue con él. ¡Si te trata mal no dudes en decirme! Te quiero, y espero que estés pensando en venir a visitarme a mi y __**A ROSALIE POR QUE NECESITA SU MEJOR AMIGA EN ESTE MOMENTO**__. De verdad, Bells, Ro no esta bien, si la vieras ni siquiera la reconocerías…_

_Bueno, cuídate, mándale mis saludos a Jake y espero __**UNA RESPUESTA PRONTA NO COMO LA ÚLTIMA DE UNA SEMANA DE RETRASO.**__ Te quiero._

Bella bajo con el cursor hacia el final del mail para ver los datos de 'Lau'. En otras ocasiones se había disgustado por que Alice – nuevamente – entromete su nariz donde no pertenece, pero esta era un de las pocas oportunidades que podría dejar ir. Total ¿Qué podría perder?. Quizás el dolor del rechazo, pero hace tiempo tenía esa idea en la mente. El rechazo ya no dolería tanto como antes. Bella había madurado a pasos agigantado en un mísero año. Sus propios rasgos delataban su falta de emoción.

Su cara ahora era más perfilada, con rasgos más duros. Sus ojos seguían siendo achocolatados, pero con una tristeza tan característica que ya le era normal mirarse al espejo y sonreírse sin ninguna gana.

Dio gracias por haber traspasado gran parte de su novela al computador. Abrió un nuevo correo y archivo la copia de su novela. Bueno, parte de ella. Copio la dirección de la editorial, que en verdad debería ser muy nueva e independiente por que el nombre de _Carpe Diem_ no le sonaba por ningún lado.

Con un suspiro, apretó enviar. El nudo en su estomago se intensifico.

.

.

- Bella, te lo digo en serio – Apunto la pelinegra, regañando a su amiga quien yacía nuevamente acostada en su cama mirando la foto de sus amigas – Es-tá-em-ba-ra-za-da.

Bella negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?, ¿se hizo algún test?

- Positivo, Bella – Suspiro Alice –El test salió positivo.

Bella trago con dificultad – Oh, Dios.

- Si… – Murmuro Alice – Esa no es la peor parte. Emmett esta al lado mio todavía en shock. Rosalie llamo a sus padres… y su papá… su papá…

Una lágrima resbalo por el ojo de Bella. Sabía de antemano, una de las tantas noches de tequila y chicas, que Rosalie había sido golpeada, maltratada y abusada por su padrastro. Llorando y obviamente borracha, les conto a todos y cada uno de los encuentros con aquel hombre, quien ante los ojos de su madre debía llamar como papá y por las noches era continuamente abusada… solo por ser tan hermosa y tierna.

- ¡Oh, Bella, Dios! – Lloro Alice – De verdad, apenas la vi, su ojo derecho estaba morado y su brazo estaba todo magullado. ¡No habla, no come, no hace nada, Bella! – Lloro con más fuerza – De verdad no sé que hacer, estoy desesperada, te perdí a ti y ahora estoy a punto de perder a rosa…

- No, Alice, a mi no me has perdido – Se sorbo la nariz, sentándose en su pieza – Todavía me tienes… lejos, pero seguimos siendo amigas.

Alice lloro con más fuerza del otro lado – Ven, Bella, por favor, te lo suplico – lloro con más fuerzas – No quise llegar a esto, pero tu también pasaste por algo parecido, tu sabes como recomponer a las personas, Bella.

El nudo en su estomago se acrecentó.

- Ali…

- Esta en un mundo paralelo, Bella, yo no…

Se escucho un grito aterrador del otro lado de la línea. Bella salto de la cama dé la impresión y escucho como el teléfono caía al piso, golpeando el auricular.

- ¿Alice, estás ahí, Alice?

Nadie contestaba del otro lado. Solo un griterío de donde solo pudo sacar unas pocas palabras en toda su extensión:

_¡Sangre!_

_¡Lo estoy perdiendo!_

_¡Ayúdame!_

La comunicación se corto.

Tuvieron que pasar tres segundos para que Bella tomara su cartera, su bufanda roja, el abrigo y bajo a trompicones las escaleras, cayendo en el ultimo escalón. Omitió el dolor de su rodilla, y se apresuró en abrir la puerta…

… Al otro lado estaba Jacob.

Bella se asusto por un leve momento.

- ¿J-jacob? – Pregunto, aún con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora

- ¿Bella, estas bien?

Tuvieron que pasar otros tres segundos para que Bella sacara un pie de su casa, pasando al otro lado de Jacob.

- Tengo que irme, Jacob, ocurrió una emergencia… - Camino rápido, buscando las llaves de su camioneta en su abrigo – Dile a Charlie que lo llamaré en el camino, por favor – Abrió la puerta de su auto, pero se vio dificultada por el brazo de Jacob.

- ¿A donde vas?

- Mis amigos me necesitan, saca tu brazo – Le pidió, tratando de abrir la puerta de nuevo.

- ¿Los mismos amigos que te dejaron sola cuando más te necesitaban?

Bella, por primera vez, vio directo a los ojos de Jacob. Y gruño.

- Nunca me dejaron sola, yo _sola_ me fui.

Jacob compitió por esa guerra de mirada.

- No te vayas – Le pidió – Te hará mal.

Bella rio con sorna - ¿Qué más mal me hará, Jacob?, ¡Ya estoy mal! – Gruñó – Ahora quita tu maldita mano antes que…

Jacob quito sus manos pero tomo los brazos de la chica, quien se sacudía bajo su agarre, intentando zafarse de sus grandes y fornidos brazos. ¿Justo hoy era el día de abrazar a Bella?

- Jacob, necesito irme…

- No lo hagas – Le pidió, abrazándola, Bella desistió – No dejaré que ellos te hagan más daño…

- No es como tú crees…

- Ayúdame a entender, entonces…

Bella suspiro, soltando un poco su agarre – Ahora no tengo tiempo, Jake, cando vuelva…

- ¡No irás! – Rugió con rabia, soltando a la castaña, golpeando la puerta del monovolumen con fuerza - ¡No has llorado en meses, Bella, en meses, y estos estúpidos te llaman y no sé como lo haces pero te amargas…!

- ¡¿Crees que por no haber llorado en meses significa que estoy bien?! – Comenzó a llorar – ¡Una cosa es que tu no me veas llorar, y otra muy distinta es sentirme patéticamente sola en mi pieza todas las malditas noches desde que llegue a este maldito pueblo!

Jacob se acercó, y con cuidado, atrapo una lágrima de ella. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Entiende, Jacob, necesito irme.

- Te hacen mal.

Bella suspiro

- Yo… yo podría ser quien te abrace cuando te sientas sola, Bella – Suspiro él, atrapando su rostro en sus manos – Yo podría ser tu mundo, y no necesitaríamos a nadie más que a nosotros dos.

Se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios. Bella podía sentir su aliento aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Jacob, déjame ir.

- Si te vas, yo ya no estaré ahí para ti - Le susurro.

Bella abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los negros de Jacob mirándola con ilusión, con una chispa que nunca antes había visto en ellos. Ambos se acercaron más, y finalmente el beso los labios de ella, quien no impidió en ningún momento la unión de sus anatomías. Fue suave, casi casto, puro, lleno de amor…

… pero nunca completo una décima parte de lo que le hacia sentir Edward.

Y con un leve empujón, lo separo.

- ¿Bell…?

Y ella había abierto la puerta de su coche, ante el shock de su amigo. Se sentó y puso el seguro antes de que el pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Escucho sus gritos, sus golpes detrás del vidrio, pero en ningún momento lo miro, encendió el motor tratando de opacar los gritos de él, y casi lo atropella cuando salió del estacionamiento.

Manejo hacia la carretera llorando.

.

.

3.600 kilometros. Si no dormía y no hacía nada más que conducir, se demoraría un día y doce horas.

Se demoro tres días en cruzar todo estados unidos, pero no le importo. Durmió en total cinco horas, por que no podía dormir. Su único alimento habían sido cinco cafés, tres sándwich y una gaseosa.

Llamo a Alice, pero ella nunca le contesto.

Cuando vio el letrero de Chicago a unos escasos metros, un nudo en su estomago se sintió.

En menos de treinta minutos estaría en el centro de la ciudad, lista para ver a sus amigas.

.

.

Había salido del hospital cansado. Su turno de veinticuatro horas lo tenía exhausto. Tanya también lo tenía exhausto. Todo el mundo lo tenia exhausto.

Había dejado su celular en su escritorio, y hace tres días que no revisaba sus llamadas. El único ser humano que había visto y reconocido era a Tanya – hace dos días – y a su padre al cruzarse en el pasillo hacia oncología.

No quería ir a casa. Pensar en que Tanya lo estaría esperando con aquella voz chillona, reclamándole otra noche de sexo le repugnaba. Se tiro encima de su silla con cansancio. Suspiro y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando pausadamente, cerrando los ojos, y disfrutando aquel pequeño momento de paz.

Se froto con la yema de sus dedos el inicio de su frente, cosa que siempre hacia cuando estaba estresado. Aquellas tres últimas cirugías nefastas – todos los pacientes muertos - lo habían dejado horriblemente mal.

Su puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Ahí estas! – Grito Jasper, entrando a su oficina con dos enfermeras intentando detenerlo, y un guardia llegando detrás de ellos

- ¿Qué mier…?

No alcanzo a decir nada más cuando el guardia atrapo a su amigo justo delante de su escritorio. Sus ojos ardían en furia y frustración. Parecía colapsado, nervioso. Ese comportamiento jamás lo había visto en él.

Parecía todo tan irreal. Miro hacia atrás de su amigo y pudo ver como una enfermera movía su boca.

- …¡Tratamos de detenerlo, doctor Cullen! – Le explico gritando, mientras Jasper intentaba zafarse del agarre - ¡Pero era muy rápido!

- E-esta bien, Bruce, lo puedes soltar – Le pidió Edward al guardia.

Apenas el guardia soltó a Jasper, este se abalanzo hacia Edward.

- ¡¿Dónde mierdas estabas?! – Le grito, tomando al doctor del cuello, elevándolo al aire - ¿Es que tienes el celular de adorno, no sabes que tus amigos te necesitan?

- No… no entiendo… - Murmuro él, sorprendido ante la reacción de su amigo.

- ¡Rosalie abortó, estúpido! – Le grito, zamarreando a Edward en el aire - ¡Tus amigos te necesitan!

.

.

Había bajado la velocidad de su monovolumen, cuando estaba apenas tres cuadras de la residencia Hale. Ahora iba apenas a unos 10 kilometros por hora, intentando buscar la casa de su amiga modelo. Sabía a la perfección cual era, de hecho había un perfecto lugar para aparcar delante del antejardín. Trago pesado. ¿Qué haría cuando la viera, le gritaría, la trataría mal, la echaría de su casa frente a todos sus amigos?.

Pero algo le decía que debía entrar ahí.

Estaciono frente al lugar. Respiro hondo aún con las manos en el manubrio. Miro hacia adelante, directo a la puerta del hogar. Se obligó a descender del auto, acomodándose la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, abrigándose del viento que soplo revolviendo sus cortos cabellos.

Tan pronto como bajo, escucho su nombre.

- ¿Bella?

A pesar de estar a espaldas, y haberse paralizado por unos escasos segundos, podría reconocer a la perfección aquella voz. Estuvo así por un par de segundos y se giro.

Ahí estaba Edward.

Tan hermoso como siempre.

Las luces amarillas de los faroles resplandecían bajo su piel, y sus ojos, aquel color verde jade que tanto amaba, tenían una chispa de alegría, de emoción. Había cambiado, ahora estaba incluso más alto que la última vez que lo vio, y su cabello broncíneo estaba tan sedoso como la última vez. Quizás, solo quizás, aquellas bolsas de cansancio bajo sus ojos distorsionaban un poco su perfección. Pero seguía igual de perfecto.

Él, en cambio, miraba a la chica con su cabello mucho más corto, y siendo estrangulada por una bufanda roja que caía por sus hombros hasta su cadera. No podía ver su boca, pero si sus ojos, que ante la luz del farol se veía negros, pero chispeantes. Su cabello corto, era casi parecido al de Alice, yendo a todas direcciones, y un par de ondas rebeldes adornaban su rostro. Creyó verla frágil incluso más delgada debajo de aquel abrigo negro oscuro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

Iba a contestar, saludar, pero sus emociones la bloquearon. Solo lo miro, y compartió aquella chispa en sus ojos.

Y entonces, se abrió la puerta de la residencia Hale.

- ¿Bella? – Llamo la rubia.

Y claro, estaba demacrada. Frágil. Sucia, con unos ojos rojos y su cabello grasiento por no haberse lavado en varios días. Cayó al piso, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bella se acercó a ella corriendo, intentando sujetarla de la caída, y Rosalie solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza, escondiendo su cara en el hombro de ella, mojando su ropa por las lágrimas que sobresalían por sus ojos, tiritando de emoción.

- Lo perdí, Bells, lo perdí – Sollozaba, con la voz hundida – Mi bebé…

- Esta bien, Rose – Murmuro Bella, acariciando el cabello de su amiga, entregándole cariño – Estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar.

* * *

CHAAN. Ahora si me querrán matar. ¿No?, espero que no. Lamento, de verdad lamento haberme retrasado dos semanas… pero hoy. PORFIN, di mi último examen y para celebrarlo, he publicado el capitulo que tanto anhelaban. ¡El regreso de Edward y Bella!

Lamento hacerlas llorar con el capitulo, pero tenia que pensar alguna forma y como siempre soy tan trágica, decidí que era una buena forma haciendo esto. Hehehe.

Suponiendo que hoy salgo de vacaciones – debido a que todavía falta que me confirme un ramo – debería subir capitulo el próximo lunes. Capitulo en donde responderé todos sus reviews también. Ahora mismo me voy a celebrar mis pseudosvacaciones con mis amigas. ¡el tiempo corre, aprovéchenlo!

El libro de Bella esta basado en la canción de este capitulo: **Satellite, de Kills**. La canción más pegajoza de la vida, me encanta y me encanta el grupo. ¡Amenlos!

Nos vemos el próximo lunes, ¡rueguen a todos los santos para que me exima!

**Gracias por sus reviews. No saben lo feliz que me hacen!**


	14. Y las conversaciones inconclusas

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y las conversaciones inconclusas

* * *

_All systems go,  
__sun hasn't died  
__Deep in my bones  
__straight from inside_

- Edward – Reclamo Ben, el actual novio de Angela - ¿Edward? – Pregunto, intentando no parecer descortés - ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Hizo el último intento, pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta del médico, giro su cabeza hacia la dirección en donde su amigo estaba mirando tan fijamente.

Encontró a Bella y Angela conversando animadamente encima del sillón, ambas compartiendo sonrisas y una ocasional carcajada. Estaba claro que no se veían hace demasiado tiempo y tendrían mucho material para mantenerse entretenidas.

- Escucha, viejo, no sé muy bien por que terminaron, pero si tanto quieres estar con ella, podría hablar con Angela para que tuvieses tu minuto a solas con ella – Explico, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

Edward giro sus ojos interrogativos a los de su interlocutor, ¿Qué diablos había dicho?

Ben suspiro – De verdad, no importa lo que te dije – Le leyó el pensamiento – Pero si deberías ser un poquito menos notorio cuando mires detrás de mi. Estoy segura que la chica sabe hace rato que la miras. Tiene un hoyo en la cabeza.

Si pudiese, Edward se hubiese sonrojado. Pero no hizo ningún gesto, solo intento hacer una mueca con su boca y llevar la cerveza hacia sus labios.

Por la puerta de la cocina entro Jasper, seguido por Emmett, quien traía unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos negros sin chispa. Ben les aproximo dos cervezas, el grandulón se negó, y tomo un vaso de agua del fregadero.

¿Emmett evitando una cerveza? Debería estar muy mal.

- No quiere hablar conmigo – Soltó el aire, Emmett – Dice que se siente mal y quiere estar sola – Bufo, jugando con el vaso de agua entre sus manos – Alice intento calmarla. Esta con otro ataque de histeria.

Edward seguía con su vista fija en el sillón color blanquecino, mirando como Angela tocaba el cabello de Bella, regañándola por habérselo cortado ella misma. Ella solo sonrió, mostrando sus dientes, mientras alisaba un poco la parte trasera del mismo

- ¿Qué opinas, Edward?

- ¿Ah?

Los hombres suspiraron.

Ben se hecho a reír – Le dije que podría llevarme a Angela para que hablara con Bella, él no me hizo caso.

¿Cuándo había dicho eso Ben?

- Enserio, viejo, debes dejar de comértela con la mirada – Advirtió Jasper, girando a su amigo quien seguía en la misma posición rígida desde que había llegado – Desde que llegaste lo único que has hecho es mirarla como si mañana se fuera..

- ¿No se va mañana? – Se atrevió a preguntar

- No tengo idea – Contesto Emmett, girando su cuello para mirar a las chicas - ¡He, Bella! – Le grito, mientras ambas cotilleaban acerca de sus compañeros de la universidad. La aludida miro hacia el grupo de hombres, y se sonrojo ante la mirada de Edward - ¿Cuándo te devuelves?

Bella no había pensado en eso – He…. – Contesto, aun pensando en una respuesta – No he pensado en eso… ni siquiera le he avisado a Char… ¡Mierda, Charlie! – Grito, levantándose de su asiento, hasta correr donde reposaba su chaqueta, se la puso, colocando su bufanda al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué paso con Charlie? – Pregunto Jasper - ¿Quién es él?

- Mi papa – Respondió la castaña, envolviendo su cuello en la bufanda – Me olvidé decirle que viajé hasta acá…

Dejo la frase inconclusa mientras salía de la casa con su celular en la mano, dando un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal.

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio.

- Creo, creo que iré a ver como está Rosalie – Murmuro Angela, levantándose rápidamente.

- Suerte con eso – Suspiro Emmett.

Los cuatro hombres en al cocina quedaron en silencio y dieron un sorbo a sus cervezas. En la otra habitación se podía escuchar como Rosalie peleaba con Alice para que durmiera un poco, llegando Angela para calmar a las dos fieras. Alice tenía paciencia de santo, pero hasta los santos tiene un límite.

Al final, los hombres decidieron sentarse en el sillón y ver un poco de futbol. Edward se desvió un poco del camino para mirar por la ventana como Bella gritaba contra el teléfono con fuerza, agachándose hacia la nieve con cansancio. Estaba claro que estaba discutiendo con su padre. Lástima que los vidrios fuesen a prueba de sonido.

- ¿Algo interesante por la ventana? – Bromeo Jasper, llegando al lado de su amigo, mientras miraba a la castaña caminar entre la nieve con fastidio.

Edward no contesto.

- Deberías hablar con ella

Edward lo miro con atención.

- Estoy convencido que la última vez no se dijeron todo – Dio a entender, con la botella de cerveza cerca de sus labios – sería conveniente aclarar todo, ¿no crees?

¿Aclarar que?¿Que se fue con Jacob?

Bella entro a la casa nuevamente tiritando. Su miraba estuvo perdida en el piso por unos escasos tres segundos, hasta luego sacudirse la nieve que había caído en ese poco tiempo entre su cabello y su abrigo negro.

- ¿Malas noticias? – Pregunto Jasper

Bella sonrió sin sonreír – Detalles, solo eso – Rio, dejando su bufanda en el perchero - ¿Dónde esta Angela?

- En la pieza de Rosalie – Contesto Emmett

- Ah, claro, entiendo – Rio ella de nuevo, caminando más adentro de la casa – Acá esta el club de Tobby, me iré de inmediato al club de lulú – Rio, a los que los hombres rieron también.

Edward noto esa tristeza en sus ojos cuando camino hacia la pieza de Rosalie.

Quizás si tendrían algo de que hablar.

.

.

- ¡Déjame sola, Alice!

Tubo que evitar un cojín directo hacia su cabeza echándose para atrás. Estaba claro que ese proyectil iba con demasiada fuerza cuando voto la lámpara del velador. Rosalie había lanzado el almohadón con toda su rabia Sus ojos rojos y sobresalientes la delataban.

- ¿Qué pasa acá? – Pregunto Bella, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. La habitación estaba completamente devastada.

Rosalie gruño con demasiada fuerza y se agacho en un rincón de la habitación, colocando sus manos sobre su rostro, haciéndose una pequeño ovillo. Alice suspiro, sus cambios de estado estaban demasiado sobreexcitados. Angela estaba ordenando todo lo que Rosalie destruía, intentando ser ayuda de algo, sintiéndose inservible.

- De verdad ya no sé que hacer con ella – Murmuro Alice, acercándose a Bella – He intentado de todas las formas posibles que viera un psicólogo, pero me tira toda la mierda que encuentra y dice que me vaya. A Angela ni siquiera la deja hablar.

Bella se acerco lentamente a ella, pero solo logro que Rosalie gruñera con más fuerza que antes. Bella suspiro y se sentó a los pies de la cama, justo al frente de Rosalie y la miro fijamente.

Angela y Alice se reunieron con ella y se sentaron su lado. Bella extendió su mano para tocar a Rosalie, pero Alice la detuvo antes que alcanzara mitad de camino, negando con la cabeza. Bella se soltó de su agarre y toco el brazo de Rosalie, quien se tenso ante su toque, pero no la soltó o hizo alguna rabieta, se quedó tranquila.

Bella se sentó al frente de ella, aún con su brazo en su mano, acariciándolo. Rosalie seguía sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- Mi mamá también aborto, Rose – Dijo Bella, acariciando su brazo – yo tenía una gemela, Sara, y mi madre siempre se ponía triste cuando era mi cumpleaños.

Rosalie la miraba fijamente.

- Fueron cinco cumpleaños seguidos en los que mi madre lloro la muerte de mi gemela – La consoló, limpiando la lágrima que se escapo por sus ojos al escuchar la noticia – Y yo también me sentía muy triste. Si me preguntas, no me acuerdo nada de Sara, salvo un par de fotos de nuestro parto… pero perder a alguien que estuvo siete meses contigo es un poco trágico – Sonrió.

- Lo siento – Susurro Rosalie, derramando más lágrimas.

- Esta bien – Sonrió ella – Ya paso.

Bella se acerco aún más a Rosalie y extendió sus brazos para abrazarla. Ella gimió y derramo muchas más lágrimas en los brazos de su amiga, quien ahora lloraba junto a la rubia.

- Eres fuerte, Ro, lo vas a superar – Le susurro, acariciando su cabello.

Ella negó con su cabeza – No puedo, Bells, no puedo.

- No estás sola…

- No me dejes, no me dejen – Susurro, siendo abrazada por todas sus amigas.

- Nunca.

.

.

- Deberías ir, el león ya ha sido domado – Sonrió Alice, palmando el gran brazo de Emmett – No fue fácil pero tenemos la domadora oficial – Le guiñó un ojo a Bella.

- No te puedes ir a Forks, Bella, necesito que domes al león un poco más – Suspiro él. De verdad nunca lo había visto así de derrotado.

- Por mientras estaré aquí, Emmett, no me iré a ningún lado hasta que ella este bien – le sonrió.

Emmett la levanto en sus brazos y le beso la frente, con una sonrisa- ¡Eres Dios!

Alice y Bella se rieron mientras él dejaba a la castaña en el suelo, salió de la cocina en dirección a su habitación, pero se devolvió tres pasos antes - ¿Bella?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías hacer un poco de tu salsa especial? No sabes cuanto la extraño.

Ella sonrió – Seguro.

Como si el tiempo se detuviese, las ondas sonoras llegaron al oído de Edward, quien movió su cabeza en dirección a la cocina. Bella estaba halando con Alice sobre esmaltes de uñas, lo feas que tenía las manos Bella y lo malsano que era el clima en Forks para la piel. Empuño la cerveza en su mano derecha. Quería tocar sus manos, se moría por un maldito roce.

- ¿Dónde dormirás? – Alcanzo a escuchar la vocecilla aguda de Alice – Sabes que tu pieza está intacta – Le sonrió, tomando sus manos – Jasper duerme en mi pieza, no creo que se moleste…

- No sé, Ali – Puso su boca en una línea oblicua - ¿Si Rose se despierte y no me ve?. Estoy segura que no dormirá toda la noche, y Emmett tiene que descansar todo lo que no ha descansando todos estos días. Es como cuidar a un recién nacido…

Le acaricio el cabello – Eres tan buena. Necesitábamos a la mediadora del grupo, ¡te has perdido las peleas más monumentales del mundo por un par de Jeans! – Sonrió. Bella se rio – Obviamente, yo siempre gano. Rosalie ha perdido su toque.

Jasper se acercó a su novia por detrás y la rodeo con sus brazos su estrecha cintura. Edward estaba sorprendido. ¿Cuándo se había levantado? Jasper estaba a su lado hace un rato.

- Es hora de irnos, _my lady_ – Ronroneo en su cuello, Bella y Alice sonrieron.

- No quiero dejar a Rose solita, amor.

- Esta bien, yo los tengo cubierto – Bella se acercó a los dos, empujándolos suavemente – Tienen que descansar. Yo me quedaré haciendo guardia.

- Me llamas cualquier cosa – Le dijo Alice mientras abrochaba su impermeable marrón - No importa la hora…

Bella le guiñó el ojo – Lo tengo cubierto, sargento.

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla con un abrazo tierno. Jasper la levanto del suelo, olía a cuero viejo y a tabaco. Había olvidado lo rockstar de su amigo.

- Cuídala, cowboy – Le dio un suave golpecito en el brazo. Jasper sonrió tomando la mano de Alice.

- ¡Adiós Edward!

Isabella se quedo en una pieza. ¿El seguía aquí?. El aludido se levanto y intercambio un apretón de manos con Jasper y un beso en la mejilla a Alice. Todo en un frio y cortante silencio.

Fue consciente de que la puerta se cerró.

Y las únicas dos almas en esa habitación era ella y él.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo escuchaba en sus oídos.

Y su respiración irregular no ayudaba en nada.

Como una roca, se quedó de pie mirando la puerta.

A su lado Edward hacia lo mismo.

Pero la miraba a ella.

Despierta. Despierta. Despierta.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto con voz excesivamente ronca. El cuerpo de Bella tirito completo y olvido la maldita puerta. Solo miraba aquellos posos aguamarina que la enloquecían.

- Son… - Trago con dificultad. Estaba hermoso, perfecto. Sus ojeras se marcaban en su piel como si hubiese nacido con ella, una marca de nacimiento, pero sabía perfectamente que eran horas agotadoras de trabajo forzadas - ¿No descansas? – Pregunto, acercándose más a él con mera reocupación y curiosidad.

Su aroma llego como una bofetada. No había cambiado, y hasta podía decir que se había intensificado. Estaba a tres míseros pasos de distancia, y la concentración de su perfume se sentía como recién embotellado. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse.

- Despidieron mucho personal por la crisis.

El hechizo se rompió. Ella se alejó dos pasos más. Edward los conto mentalmente. Apretó su puño disimulo.

- Oh, ya veo – Tomo su antebrazo derecho en signo de incomodidad. Se sentía pequeña ante sus ojos - ¿No…no tienes hambre? Hay algo de pizza en el refrigerador.

Edward asintió. No tenía hambre, pero el ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo de mantequilla, sin ninguna clase de filo. Internamente, sabía que era la excusa perfecta para ver a la chica moverse por la cocina como si fuese ayer cuando se había mudado temporalmente en su departamento. Se sentó en los bancos de la Isla, frente a ella, en total silencio. Bella pensaba que el yacía encima del sofá mirando el partido que daban ahora en el ESPN. Por eso, cuando le hablo, salto del susto y su palera se manchó con salsa blanca.

- Lo siento – Murmuro él, sin saber qué hacer.

Ella hizo una mueca, entre risa y preocupación. ¿Cuándo había sido el momento en que todo era tan natural con él, y luego, de repente, ya no sabía cómo comportarse cuando estaba en su presencia?

- Es solo una mancha, Edward.

Y ahí estaba. Su nombre pronunciado por su boca. Por su timbre de voz. Su imaginación nunca hizo justicia a su voz cuando soñaba sobre ella y Tanya lo desertaba dándole codazos. Ella odiaba que su novio se moviera hacia su lado de la cama, calentando el lado frio del colchón.

Y Edward no volvía a dormir. Se levantaba, preparaba un poco de café y comenzaba a redactar informes.

- ¿Trajiste ropa?

Bella levanto la vista. ¿Aquello era preocupación o mera curiosidad?

- No. Pero tengo un poco en la casa de Alice, no me lleve todo a Forks, _gracias a Dios_ – Suspiro lo último, lavando su polera negra con agua del grifo.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Su voz era profunda y curiosa, con un tinte de furia.

Bella dejo de pasar la servilleta encima de su blusa, y lo miro. Sus ojos verdes, ahora un poco más oscuros, la interrogaban de manera directa. Si pudiese se sonrojaría, pero hace tiempo se había prometido no volver a darle ese placer a él. Dejo la servilleta en la encimera y se acercó a él, Edward se inclinó más. De repente la distancia le molestaba.

- Tenía que irme, Edward, ¿Qué esperaba que hicieras? ¿Qué me quedara aquí pretendiendo que no pasó nada?

Él hizo una mueca – Huir no arregla las cosas, Bella.

- ¡No huí! – Grito. Edward la hizo callar, Rosalie y Emmett dormían abrazados en la otra habitación, debían guardar silencio - ¡Yo ya no podía estar aquí! – Murmuro.

- ¿Tenías que escaparte con Jacob, no es así? – La retó.

Bella callo el argumento que había trabado en su cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Hizo una mueca irónica en con su boca y se devolvió a la cocina para apagar el horno.

- Jake es un amigo, y no, no hui con él. Él sigue estudiando aquí.

Saco la pizza del horno y dejo que enfriase un rato mientras sacaba un chuchillo rotador para cortarla.

- ¿Entonces porque te fuiste?

Su aliento choco contra su cuello. Su piel lo sintió, oh como lo siento. Cada minúsculo vello se levantó ante su voz incitadora. Sentía el calor emanando de su piel. No era un sueño, a pesar de cerrar sus ojos el seguía allí. Su calor y su aroma eran de él, no de sus sueños.

- Tenía que alejarme de ti – Suspiro, descansado sus manos frente al mueble – tenía que olvidarte.

No aguanto, y sus dedos rozaron la piel achinada de su cuello. Bella suspiro, su nerviosismo aumento así como también su excitación. Un simple toque de él y bajaba todas las defensas que había logrado hace un año de vivir como un monje tibetano. Sus privaciones, sus inhibiciones, y todos sus sacrificios se liberaron bajo un leve toque en su cuello.

El disfrutaba de ese pequeño placer. Su piel, tan suave como recordaba, jamás indiferente ante su tacto, quemaba como siempre ante su toque. Siempre respondiendo de la misma manera ante él. Siempre de la misma manera, al igual que hace un año.

- Edward, no – Suspiraba, sintiendo el suave toque ahora con sus dos manos, recorrieron el cuello, bajando por su hombro de manera sensual – Esta mal.

- Te extrañe- Ronroneo, rozando su aliento detrás de su cuello – _No debes_ irte nunca más.

Oh. Quería, de verdad quería volver a su antigua vida. No sabía cuánto tiempo esperaba que el llegara y la recogiera de su miseria, de su dolor. Pero solo las ilusas esperan sentado que su amor fuera correspondido. Y hace tiempo que Isabella Swan dejo de ser ilusa.

- No – Rugió, dando media vuelta para encarar sus ojos - ¿Para qué volver?. Tú tienes tu vida, Edward, deja la mía tranquila.

Dejo la servilleta encima de la isla y salió despavorida de la cocina. Dejando a un Edward Cullen en el limbo.

Isabella Swan había dejado de ser ilusa. Ahora era ciega.

* * *

CHAN CHAN Y MUCHO MÁS CHAN.

Aquellas personas que me pidieron un poco de acción, he aquí un leve adelanto de lo que pasará en el próximo capitulo, dudes. Esto esta que arde. Y va a seguir ardiendo, troya. El capitulo en sí es largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes. La próxima estará publicada el próximo lunes, espero.

No sé si ya vieron el tráiler THE HOST?. ¿No? Y QUE DIABLOS ESPERAN. La canción de este capitulo lo descubri en este tráiler. **Radioctive de Imagine Dragons**. Es muy muy genial la canción. Me encantó la mezcla. Espero que vean el tráiler, lo encontré tan fiel la libro que espero con ansias el próximo año para ver la película. ¡Vean el tráiler!

Ahora, les respondo con dos semanas de retraso. Mis perdones y mis sorrys. Pero hasta hora que estoy de vacaciones, tengo un montón de tonteras que hacer.

**Maphita: **Hahaha, la relación de Tanya con Edward me da más risa que rabia- Supongo que después entenderás por qué. Gracias por leer mi historia, creo que es primera vez que veo un rr tuyo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu ánimo!

**Jenny: **Creo que lo dijiste todo en tu rr. Todos queremos eso, pero deberán pasar muchas cosas para que se logre lo que tu y yo y todos queremos. ¡gracias por tu rr!

**Chikage-SP: **Si, soy mechona, estoy estudiando fonoaduiología en Santiago, soy de Antofagasta y me vine a la capital a disfrutar un poco. Me gusto mucho la ciudad pero extraño tanto mi ciudad natal. Tinini. Me parece que tambient e sigo de vuelta en twitter. Genial tener una lectora de Chile, jajaja. Bueno, gracias por tu rr y como dije anteriormente, la relación de tanya con Edward me da más risa que rabia. Es para entretener un poco las cosas, creo. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

**Rosh bernalro: **Tendrás que esperar para la reconciliación y descuida que Rosalie es fuerte, pasara esto. Gracias por tu rr. Me gusto tu nickname, jaja.

**AliCupcate:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado esta canción!. Tu nickname me da hambre, pienso en cupcakes cuando escribo, jaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

**Jolie love: **El libro de Bella va a sufrir algunas cosas locas, como siempre en al vida de Bella. Y si, pero no te preocupes que Rose estará bien, es fuerte la loca. Gracias por tu rr.

**Tellus: **Lo que haga margaret con el libro de Bell se sabra un par de capítulos adelante, ahora estoy enfocada en los acontecimientos de Ed-bell. Pero descuida, todo esto va a estallar de una forma no muy linda, pero divertida. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

**Guest: **Gracias por tu rr desconocida, jaja. Ya pronto veremos que para conla relación de tanya con Edward. Jaja.

**Ere: **Sacar a Tanya de la vida de Edward será dificil pero no imposible. Después verás como terminará todo. Y si, la verdad es que tuve que buscar un pretexto lo suficientemente exgerado apra que Bella metiera sus narices donde le corresponden. Jajaja, gracias por tu rr

**PaulaP-Cullen-Swan: **¡De Uruguay! Vaya chica, ¡me alegraste mucho! . Encantada de que me lean de allá. Sobre la novela lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo o quizás uno más, aún no lo sé por que no lo he un poquito atrasada. ¡Nos leemos la proxiam semana!

**Paula: **Que bueno que te agrado el capitulo. Gracias por dejarme un rr :).

**Cely Peralta: ** Si, el año paso volando, jaja. Si, yo también pienso que fue ingenua, pero soy de las que piensan que de los erorres se aprende. Si, yo también me alegro de haber salido de todos los malditos ramos y todos pasados. Mucha gracias por tu rr!

Lamento aquellas personas que el capitulo pasado me dejaron un rr y no se los he contestado y esperaban mi respuesta. Lo lamento de coraón, pero si mepiezo a contestar nunca subiría el capitulo. Sepan que he leído cada uno de sus mensajes, y no saben lo feliz que me hacen que alguien deje un rr. ¡Gracias gracias y gracias!

Espero el próximo lunes subir un capitulo, pero el próximo ni siquiera esta bosquejado y he tenido muchas cosas que hace. Mi abuela vino a visitarme y mi concentración esta puesta en ella, en amtricularme en la universidad y devolverme a mi ciudad natal :), quiero pasar navidad con mi familia, como sabran. Espero hacer un especial de navidad o algo así. Lo mismo me dije para Halloween pero el tiempo no me alcanzo.

Espero que estén muy bien, y gracias aquellas personas que recomiendan mi historia, aquellos lectores discretos que me siguen cada lunes y aquellas personillas que me siguen en twitter. '¡Los amo!

Los leo el próximo lunes. ¡Cuídense y feliz 21 de diciembre!


	15. Y los nuevos intentos

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y los nuevos intentos

* * *

_I just want you for my own,  
__More than you could ever know.  
__Make my wish come true.  
__All I want for Christmas is you._

La miro de soslayo, como hace una semana. Su sonrisa parecía sincera. Sus gestos eran cordiales y lúcidos. Tenía la impresión de que no era ella. La recordaba friolenta, tímida y bastante torpe, pero cada uno de sus gestos confirmaba lo contrario. Bella Swan era todo menos torpe. No se había caído una sola vez. Su sonrisa parecía sincera, y eso le choqueaba.

¿No estaba pasando un infierno en su cabeza tal como él?

Dos míseras frases. Dos míseras frases habían intercambiado desde que la nueva chica se instaló en el hogar de Rosalie Hale. Sabía, por conversaciones que a él no le incumbían, que en un par de días se devolvería a Forks para pasar las navidades con su padre. ¿Y que más esperaba?. La chica nunca le dio motivos para quedarse más tiempo, no con todas esas charlas tan monumentales que tenían:

- Las papas, Edward, por favor – Le había dicho el sábado en la noche, cuando Rosalie se había vestido como una persona normal y había salido de su pieza para comer con sus amigos. El agarro el pote encima de la mesa y lo tendió. Ella ni siquiera se lo agradeció, estaba ensimismada con una conversación acerca literatura universal del siglo diecinueve con Jasper.

- ¿Has visto el control? – Le pregunto al día siguiente, cuando había un caos alrededor suyo buscando el famoso aparato con botones. Él intento comenzar una pequeña conversación acerca el famoso aparato, pero fue interrumpido por Angela, quien gritaba haberlo encontrado, alzándolo en sus manos.

Angela, otro caso aparte. Su gélida mirada solo corroboraba cuanto odiaba que su exprofesor estuviese cenando un martes por la noche con su exalumna. No se hablaban, y cuando Ben intentaba hablar con Edward, su zapato era pisoteado por el tacón de su novia.

Okey. Había que trabajar un poco más en esa relación, si no todo sería demasiado incómodo. La gente comenzaría a sospechar.

A escasos días de navidad, Alice tuvo la genial idea de hacer el famoso y poco original juego del amigo secreto. Los chillidos de las féminas y las quejas de los hombres solo corroboraron una verdad irrefutable: El juego se haría si o si. Alice era la encargada de… lo que sea con tal que el juego funcione.

- Edward, más vino – Alice tendió su copa.

Edward se levantó con un suspiro insonoro. Maldita sea el momento en que le cambio el asiento a Emmett solo para estar más cerca de la castaña. Llego a la Isla para coger la botella de vino carmener, se devolvió y dio dos pasos cuando el sonido de un celular llamo su atención, se devolvió, y al no ser conocido supuso del dueño: Ben, Angela o Bella.

Confirmo el dueño cuando Bella se levantó de la mesa para coger el celular y saludó con alegría pura el nombre de Jake.

Oh. Como ardía Troya adentro de él.

.

.

Pidió prestado el portátil de Rose para revisar su correo. Sabía que no habría nada importante pero cuentas. Muchas cuentas por pagar. Se sentó en el sillón mientras varios comensales se iban. Angela y Ben fueron los primeros en marcharse, mañana era día de semana, no tenían opción de levantarse tarde. Alice y Jasper tenían libre hasta medio día, y decidieron bajar a la bodega para buscar el viejo _pictonary_ y pasar el rato. Edward yacía en la mesa barajando cartas con Emmett, quien empezaron un entretenido juego de Poker, siendo espectadora Rosalie.

Borro las promociones de aceites naturales, las opciones de viaje y las publicaciones de Facebook que eran un dolor en el trasero. Se enfocó en lo primero de la lista. Cuenta de agua y luz, si no las pagaba luego Charlie quedaría con solo una vela para subsistir, tendría que llamarlo luego para aclarar cuentas pendientes. Había un escueto mensaje de su padre, que parecía más bien un comentario hecho por un chat. Solo había un _Cuando vuelves? Cuidate._

Le redacto una breve respuesta y una fecha optativa para emprender el viaje. Rosalie le había pedido que usara su mini cooper, pero Bella encontró demasiado tonto dejar su fiel amigo tirado en el antejardín de su amiga Dios sabe hasta cuándo. Se devolvería en su cacharro y era su última palabra.

- ¡Tienes un correo de Laurent! – Chillo Alice en su oído.

Bella dio un salto. Su amiga era demasiado escurridiza y rápida. Dio gracias que no estaba viendo porno o algo por el estilo. Alice serviría para espionaje y contraespionaje y nadie se daría cuenta que estaba sirviendo para los dos bandos.

- ¿Qué esperas?, ¡ábrelo!

No pudo hacerlo. Alice se había adueñado del computador colocándolo encima de sus piernas. Bella iba a reclamar, de verdad que movió su boca, pero tampoco pudo decir mucho cuando Alice comenzó a abrazarla y a chillar como loca, llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Jasper, encaramándose en el respaldo del sillón para ver el computador.

- ¡Van a publicar el libro de Bella! – Rugió de risa. Bella se quedó pálida como el papel - ¡Mira, lee el correo!

El computador llego a sus piernas nuevamente, y se acercó a la pantalla viendo borroso. ¿Lágrimas caían por sus ojos?. No lo sabía.

_Señorita Bella Swan: Espero que no le moleste tomarme la frescura de llamarla por su apodo, Alice me ha dicho que no le gusta que la llamen por su nombre de pila. _

_Tengo el agrado de informar, de manera extraoficial, que su libro ha sido elegido para la selección de libros jóvenes talentos ha realizar en junio del próximo año. Nos gustaría poder contactar con usted de manera presencial…_

Dejo de leer, sus lágrimas nublaban su visión.

Un abrazo le quito la respiración, y unas palmadas le tocaban la espalda. Ahogo su llanto en el hombro de Alice. Después de un tiempo, se reincorporo. Cinco pares de ojos la miraban con ternura, incluyéndolo a él. Ella les sonrió de vuelta.

- Te lo mereces Bells – Le animo Alice, haciendo cariño en su hombro. Ella asintió, releyendo el correo nuevamente.

- Quieren la segunda parte de la historia – Leyó por encima del correo – Eso lo tengo en Forks, todavía me faltan pasar tres capítulos…

- ¿Te devolverás, entonces? – Pregunto Rosalie.

Ella asintió – Margaret tiene la copia original de mi libro, ella también la iba a ofrecer a una editorial, ni siquiera sabe que no estoy allá, debe estar como loca buscándome. Hace dos días tendríamos que habernos visto por un café y discutir algunos puntos.

- ¿No te ha llamado?

- No tiene mi número.

Edward bufo. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Bella, con voz cansada.

- ¿Le diste la copia original a una mujer para que lo publicara en una editorial y no tienes su teléfono para contactarla?¿No crees que la mujer te podría robar la historia?

Bella se sintió como una niña pequeña.

- La conozco. No hará tal cosa.

- Bella, querida, Edward tiene razón – Acaricio el cabello de su amiga – Podrías haberle pasado una copia de tu novela, no el formato original…

Bella cerró de golpe el computador y lo dejo a su lado. Se levantó ante la miradas atónitas de todos. Cogió su abrigo y cuando estaba pasando el brazo por la manga, Rosalie se lo quito con fuerza.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Bella tiro de su abrigo con fuerza, arrebatándoselo de sus manos.

- Me voy. No voy aguantar que mis propios amigos me digan que he hecho mal una y otra vez cada vez que doy un paso. ¡Estoy harta!

- ¡son vísperas de navidad! – Le gruño Rosalie, tirando de su abrigo nuevamente – Se consecuente, Isabella, afuera esta nevando.

Resopló – Es lo mismo que manejar como si fuese un día con un radiante sol, Rose.

- No.

- ¡Ya suelta el maldito abrigo!

Rosalie lo soltó, Bella se colocó las dos mangas y lo abotono por delante. Todos veían la escena pero nadie hablaba. Dejo colgando la bufanda sobre sus hombros y tomo su cartera negra. Fue consiente que todos la miraban y elevo su brazo para despedirse de todos, de manera muy impersonal.

Salió por la puerta de manera dramática. Rose casi se ríe de aquel gesto.

- No se va a ir – Dijo Alice después de un momento, con una sonrisa traviesa - ¿Quién la va a ir a buscar?

Como si estuviesen sincronizados, las cuatros cabezas miraron a un hombre mirando fijamente por la ventana como la chica saltaba encima de su camioneta tractor. Sintió los ojos detrás de su espalda y se giro. Todos parecían niños traviesos cometiendo una maldad.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Edward, levantando una ceja por curiosidad.

- ¿Quién esta a favor de que Edward vaya detrás de Bella?

Cuatros manos se elevaron al aire. Sus rostros seguían compartiendo miradas picaras. Edward resoplo y volvio a ver por la ventana. La chica estaba calentando el motor. Su pobre tracto no podía partir de inmediato sin haber calentado el motor diésel.

- Ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura – Explico.

- Solo trae a la chica, Cullen.

- Se lo debes.

Vio como la chica hacia andar su camioneta. Apenas si podía moverse 5 km/h. Se rio de eso. Luego miro a sus amigos, todo esperando que el moviese el culo hacia su volvo para rescatar a su amiga de hacer algo verdaderamente tonto. Resoplo. Eran cuatro contra uno. Estaba en una posición bastante desfavorable para su integridad tanto física como psicológica.

- Esta bien – Murmuro, de mala gana.

Cogió su abrigo y su bufanda gris. Camino entre la nieve con dificultad, la gruesa capa de hielo no lo dejaba andar y finalmente hecho a andar el Volvo a una distancia prudente para seguir a la chica.

En la casa, el humor era rojo vivo. Las apuestas iban y venían.

- Diez a que se dan un beso – Rosalie dejo el billete verde encima de la mesa, al lado de las cartas de póker.

- Diez a que no – Aposto Jasper.

- Cien a que hablan – Sonrió Emmett.

Todos los miraron, y el solo sonrió mostrando sus dientes perlados.

.

.

Cuando vio el letrero de abierto no dudo en apagar el motor. No tenía idea de que hacia acá, quizás recordar los momentos que vivió en su etapa feliz, o quizás para hacer más preguntas a su ya confundida cabeza. Bajo del auto y se tapo la nariz con su bufanda roja. Le gustaba pensar que se parecía al famoso personaje de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, él Principito.

Aquel frio solo la incito a tener ganas locas de un tequila sunrise, solo para calmar aquella oleada fría que recorría su cuerpo al caminar por la nieve que amortiguaba sus paso. Entro, y un calor agradable recorrió su cuerpo cubierto de capas gruesas de negro. Desabotono su abrigo y miro hacia la barra, quien seguía atendiéndolo el mismo chico rubio de cabello largo y ojos grises.

- ¡Pero si es Bella Swan!

James salto encima de la barra y corrió donde estaba la chica, quien acepto el abrazo de su amigo. No había reparado nunca en que iba a extrañar a James, pero estaba claro que de todas las veces que salió, nunca había probado un tequila sunrise como él que el preparaba especialmente para ella.

- No pensé que estabas viva – Bromeo, besando su mejilla.

- Se necesita mucho más para hacerme caer.

- ¿Tequila Sunrise?

- ¡Omg!, ¿Qué comes que adivinas? - Se rio.

James se devolvió a la barra mientras la chica tomaba asiento. Sus pies colgaban infantilmente de la silla mientras colocaba sus codos encima de la barra color negro. Se dedicó a observar el lugar, que no había cambiado nada en todo este tiempo. No había demasiada gente, por ser día de semana, pero si estaba muy concurrido para que a el próximo día fuese laboral.

El olor a tequila la golpeo cuando él le tendió una gran copa con un degrade entre amarillo y rojo. Le sonrió de vuelta y le agradeció con la mirada. Sorbió liquido de la bombilla y su cara de placer delato su gusto por la bebida.

- ¿Esta bien?

- Hm… perfecto – Murmuro, tomando otro sorbo de la bebida – Nunca he probado uno igual.

- Nena, nunca podrás probas uno siquiera parecido – Le guiño un ojo.

Ella rio con una suave carcajada – Me había olvidado el poco ego que tenías, barman.

Conversaron de la vida, más que nada de la vida de ella. Le dijo todos lso motivos del por el cual no había ido a su pub y de su ida a Forks. De como las cosas habían cambiado y como de repente ya era su tercer tequila en la barra. No tenia un centavo, bueno quizás sin tenia tres centavos, pero no era suficiente para pagar aquellos licores.

Iba a ser una larga noche de limpiar platos.

- ¿El asiento está ocupado?

Incluso con lo embriagada que estaba, su voz sonaba como coro de ángeles. James no estaba para su rescate, el estaba entretenido sirviendo cervezas y vodka por doquier. Suspiro y dio un largo trago a su copa. Edward seguía a su lado, con su mano en el borde de la silla.

- Es un país libre – Murmuro, jugueteando con la bombilla.

Escucho el chirrido de la silla moverse y sintió el calor de su cuerpo al suyo. Olio su aroma al sacarse la bufanda y dejarla encima de la barra y vio como levanto su brazo derecho para pedir una cerveza. James asintió.

Bella no vio como Edward pidió un rato de intimidad para Bella y ella. James deslizo la Heineken por la barra y Edward la atajo con excelentes reflejos. Luego, desapareció misteriosamente.

- Buenos reflejos – Murmuro la castaña, tomando de nuevo otro sorbo de lo que quedaba de su tercera copa.

- Cuando niño hacia esgrima.

- ¿Ves?, es por eso que no duramos como pareja.

Edward había olvidado aquel detalle de la castaña. Una vez que tenía un par de gotas de alcohol en la sangre, no había manera de callarla. Agradeció al hombre que invento el tequila con jugo de naranja. Y que ella fuese tan propensa a los efectos secundarios el alcohol en su organismo.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto curioso, y con una mediana sonrisa alumbrando sus labios. Ella no se dio cuenta de su mueca.

- Porque nunca te conocí realmente – Volvió a jugar con al pajilla, viendo como su copa sin ya ningún color era lo más llamativo de todo el cuarto – Nunca me dijiste quien eras realmente. ¿Cómo se supone que me enamore de ti, si no se quien eres?¿acaso tu me conocías, o te enamoraste – si es que te enamoraste alguna vez – de una idealización de mi? Suponiendo que me conocías, quizás si nos amamos, pero nunca fuimos completamente sinceros el uno con el otro.

Dio otro sorbo a su bebida y giro su cabeza. Edward parecía liberar una batalla campal en su cabeza. Sus ojos lo delataban.

- Creo haberte conocido muy bien – Dijo finalmente.

Ella lo miro sorprendida - ¿Qué sabes de mi?

- Eres alérgica a la canela, tú color favorito es el café, cuando pequeña hiciste ballet pero lo dejaste por que eras… eres muy torpe – Sonrió – Odias el frio, prefieres el calor. Lloras cuando escuchas _have you ever seen the rain_ y has visto el diario de la princes más de quince veces – Dio un sorbo a su bebida - te sabes los diálogos…

- ¡Esta bien! – Gruño ella, elevando su copa al aire – Me conoces, lo admito.

- ¿Y que sabes tu de mi? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa fue correspondida – Te gusta las películas de acción, te sabes las partes más importantes de todas las película de James Bond. Escuchas música clásica y te fascina el Jaz, odias a las mujeres maquilladas excesivamente, te gusta correr a las seis de la mañana, ni un minuto menos y ni un minuto más- Dio un sorbo a su bebida, copiando su gesto – Hm… te gustan los mojitos y tu cumpleaños es el 20 de junio. ¡Ah!, por una razón que desconozco tienes un hermoso piano en tu casa el cual solo tocas para asearlo… - Sonrió con tristeza – creo que es lo único tuyo que no conozco…

Ambos compartieron un silencio lleno de dudas y remordimientos. Edward miro a Bella con tristeza, no sabía que aquel pequeño detalle aún estuviera tan fuertemente aferrado a su conciencia. Nunca se lo diría a la cara, tuvieron que pasar tres tequilas en su cuerpo para recién poder hablar sobre su repentina ruptura.

- ¿Cómo esta Jacob? – Cambio el tema.

- Si no estuviera segura que eres heterosexual, te diría que eres un maldito gay. Tienes una tremenda fijación hacia él – Lo miro con burla. El puso los ojos en blanco – Esta bien, ya esta terminando su carrera, creo que le queda uno o dos semestres, esta eligiendo el tema de sus tesis… se enojó cuando vine para acá, en un principio creía que iría a verte – negó con la cabeza, divertida – discutimos, pero al final me perdono, al parecer no puede vivir sin mi – Rio sin alegría, jugando con la bombilla – él es un buen amigo, e intento hacerlo feliz, pero siempre termino lastimándolo. Tenemos una relación malsana, como la que tengo contigo.

- Nuestra relación era perfecta – Gruño Edward.

- Ante tus ojos, sí, era perfecta.

Sus miradas intercambiaron una chispa, al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Tú no lo sentías así?

Lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente, ambos se habían acercado. Sus ojos estaban a escasos centímetros de diferencia, y compartían esa mirada que tanto extrañaban. El aliento de ella olía a alcohol, no había vuelta que darle.

- ¿Qué tan perfecta fue nuestra relación, Edward? – Encaró, volviendo su vista a la bombilla de su vaso vacío – Al mes siguiente de terminar conmigo ya tienes una novia que encima de todo esta viviendo en tu casa.

Balde de agua fría para Edward. Algo se rompió adentro de ella.

- Bella…

- Respóndeme – Susurro, mirando el techo para evitar llorar – Solo respóndeme.

Edward carraspeo. ¿Cómo decirle al amor de tu vida que eres un imbécil, sin sonar como un estúpido?. Acerco su mano a la de ella, pero ella se rehusó a su toque. Lo miro, sus ojos lo desafiaban, nada bueno salía de ellos. Te odio, rezaban. Te odio de aquí al infinito, leyó él. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, ¿no signifique nada para mi?. Como dagas, sus ojos chocolates ahora eran dagas, eso era todo lo que el veía.

- Lo siento, Bella, de verdad… - susurro, tomando uno de sus cortos mechones, colocándolo detrás de su oreja como los viejos tiempos - ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¡Me engañaste con Jacob!

Se giro, sorprendida - ¡Nunca te engañe con Jacob, Edward! – Escupió, con irá – Tú creíste…no, tú crees que te engañe con él cuando nunca fue así… nunca será así – Repuso con tristeza.

Edward puso sus temblorosos dedos bajo la barbilla de la chica; la obligó a mirarlo. Sus miradas se conectaron, esa conexión de la cual tenían mucho miedo. Sintió el calor en su piel, sin tanta intensidad como los suaves toques de él, pero si para generar ese fuego interno cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

- Aún me amas – Afirmo él.

Isabella no contesto. Después de todo, el que calla otorga.

- Tú también – Susurro ella. De repente su boca estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios adormecidos por el alcohol.

Asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Ambos lo sabían, mucho antes si quiera de encontrarse. Una relación con un sentimiento tan puro compartido como el de ellos no podría borrarse de manera tan impersonal. Un año no era suficiente para borrar todos los momentos.

Ya esta. Ambos sabían que iba a pasar. El beso era el único motivo por el cual ella ahogo justo esa noche sus penas en un vaso. Solo poder ser encontrada con más agalla de las que tendrían frente a él, era suficiente motivo para beber hasta el leve rubor de sus mejillas adornara su cansada cara.

Lo anhelaba. Lo quería. No importaba si lloraría tres años seguidos por un estúpido error de sentimientos incontrolables. Quería sus labios en los de ella, tanto o más que él mismo. Sus ojos se cerraron. ¡Por Dios, que iba a pasar!. No importaba el dolor que sentiría, sabia que valdría la pena aquel arranque de pasión.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and there like, Its better than yours, damn right, its better than yours._

- ¡Diablos! – Gruñó Edward - ¡Se me olvida borrar esa estúpida canción!

Bella levanto una ceja, entre divertida y enfurecida. Definitivamente, no había nada más matapasiones románticas que una canción de semejante tipo. ¿Cuánto había cambiado Edward para tener este tipo de canción de rigtone en su blackberry?

- Tanya – Gruño, rechazando la llamada – Un día me pidió el celular y coloco esta estúpida canción de ringtone personalizado. Siempre se me olvida borrarla…es una tontera…

- Por supuesto – Rio Bella.

Él guardo su celular, en una situación completamente incomoda. Chistosa hasta el cuerno, pero completamente embarazoso. Se pasó una mano por su cabello y Bella se hizo la desentendida mirando alrededor. El efecto del alcohol estaba pasando, casi podía sentir la sensibilidad de su labio inferior nuevamente.

- ¿Terminaste eso? Deberíamos partir, se hace tarde.

- Seeeep.

Edward pidió la cuenta. Bendita sea la hora en que James llegó con la famosa cuenta en menos de dos minutos. Tendió un billete, pidiendo que guardara el cambio. Bella se acomodo el abrigo y coloco su bufanda, asegurándose tapar su boca y el comienzo de su nariz con esta. No se iba a permitir otro desliz como el de recién. No podía darse el lujo.

- Vamos. – Ella asintió.

Él abrió la puerta de su auto y coloco la calefacción antes de partir. Una canción de _Michael Bubble_ sonaba en la radio mientras cada uno por su lado entraba en calor. Bella aún tenia su bufanda rosando su nariz, por si acaso.

- ¿te vas mañana? – Pregunto él.

Ella asintió, girando su cuerpo para mirarlo.

- Ugh, bueno, te tengo que pasar tu regalo… - Murmuro, buscando la pequeña caja en los asiento traseros.

- ¿Regalo? – La voz de ella sonó hundida entre tanta tela.

- Seeeeeh…. La estupidez del amigo secreto – Rebuscaba con un brazo, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- ¿Te toque yo?

- Así parece – Sonrió de lado, dando con la caja – Espero te guste…

Espero un momento. Estaba sorprendida. Vio la mano de Edward tendido le el pequeño paquete, y luego lo vio a él, sus ojos estaban esperando que le agradara su regalo. Lo tomo con nerviosismo, y lo levanto dándole las gracias. Edward se alejo un poco, volviéndose a su asiento.

- Sé que no te gusta la joyería…

- La odio – Le reto

Él suspiro – Creí que te gustaría esto…

Se demoró un poco en desenvolver la cinta de regalo para abrir la caja en blanco. Una pulsera de plata tomo cuando pudo abrir la caja. La tomo en sus dedos y la inspecciono. La toco con suavidad, pensando que casi era una diamante y una tímida sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

- Wow, Edward… de verdad es hermosa…

Edward sonrió tímido – Cuando la vi me acorde de ti.

Bella intento colocársela con la mano derecha. Después de tres intentos, miro a Edward con la súplica marcada en su frente. Su toque suave y liviano en su muñeca solo logro acalorar sus mejillas bajo la tela de su bufanda. Quizás, solo quizás, se demoro mucho en colocar la pequeña cadena de plata en su muñeca, pero no lo pudo evitar, quizás iba a ser la última vez en rozar su suave piel.

- Entonces… ¿Qué significa esto? – Levanto su brazo, exhibiendo la cadena.

- Puedes darle cualquier significado.

Ambos se miraron. Ella bajo su mirada hasta rozar nuevamente la cadena y lo medito. ¿Qué significaba ese regalo?

- Quizás sea el comienzo de una amistad – Murmura finalmente.

Edward asiente feliz. Coloca la llave de contacto y maneja entre las luces navideñas que adornas los arboles y la nieve chocando contra el parabrisas.

* * *

¡Feliz navidad!  
PD: La persona que averigüe las dos cosas que tiene en común mi historia con la serie '2 broke Girls' se gana un regalo :)


	16. Y la burbuja de rompe

**Anatomia**

_Chokehold_

Y la burbuja se rompe

* * *

_Someone told me long ago  
__There's a calm before the storm, I know  
__And it's been coming for some time_

Era su tercer día de espera. Si hoy, derechamente, la evitaba como los días anteriores, creerá fielmente a las palabras de Edward: Ella estaba completamente loca. Bebió de su tasa, ya quedaba menos de un cuarto de café y lo dejo nuevamente en la mesa, siempre mirando hacia la entrada principal del lugar.

Habían entrado cuatro personas desde que yacía sentada en la mesa más cercana a la puerta por si acaso Margaret se le ocurría alegrar a Bella con su presencia. Ninguna de esas cuatro personas era Margaret.

- No va a llegar – Le había dicho el chico que le servía el segundo café – Debes estar muy enamorada para esperarlo tres días seguidos.

Bella lo miró irritada - ¿Pedí tu opinión?

El chico dejo de rellenar la tasa y volvió a su lugar, justo detrás del mostrador, bajo la atenta – y muy enojada – mirada de la castaña. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y Margaret entro vestida con una capa de terciopelo negra, bien costosa.

No fue capaz de decir ninguna palabra. La mujer estaba ahí, tomando asiento frente a ella, dejando un costoso bastón reclinado en la silla de al lado. Le sonrió, mostrando una blanca dentadura. Bella no devolvió el gesto, se había acordado de como la había estado esperando tres horas seguidas los últimos dos días.

Como dicen, la tercera es la vencida.

- Un café, por favor – Pidió Margaret, cuando el chico se acercó para colocar un individual de papel en la mesa. Se marchó rápidamente.

Ninguna de las dos habló. Bella estaba muy enojada, Margaret, por otro lado, muy ansiosa. El café llego, le dio una tierna mirada al muchacho, o por lo menos lo intento, y el muchacho se marcho presuroso. Con el miedo palpable a kilómetros.

Ninguna de las dos dijo palabra. Margaret se llevó su café a su boca maquillada con pintalabios rojo intenso. Extendió su comisura derecha de su labio, intentando hacer una sonrisa, cuando solo salió una mueca. Bella se reclino en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos bajo su pecho. Hace tiempo esperaba una respuesta.

- Al menos me podrías pedir perdón… - Murmuro, mirando a la anciana con seriedad.

Ella elevo una ceja, divertida.

- ¿Perdón? – Sonrió – Te he hecho un gran favor, Isabella. Sinceramente, no entiendo tu cambio de humor. Hace un par de días…

- Catorce días – Reclamo ella, mordiendo cada palabra – Dos semanas he estado esperando. Tienes una muy descarada versión del tiempo, Margaret.

- No estabas trabajando, fui a verte para comentar ciertos puntos de tu libro y…

- No. Me. Mientas. – Remarcó cada palabra – Hable con el señor Watson, Margaret, me dijo que no has pisado la biblioteca desde que te entregue mi libro. ¿No crees que es un _poquitín_ extraño?

Margaret cerró los ojos mientras volvía a llevar la tasa a sus labios. La niña, finalmente, no era tan estúpida como creía. Su ánimo decayó un poco, pero sabía mucho antes de pisar el felpudo de la puerta del café que se saldría con la suya.

Bueno, técnicamente lo sabía hace catorce días.

- Quiero mi libro de vuelta – Exigió la castaña, con el entrecejo forzado.

No bromeaba, ni por asomo.

- Tengo una propuesta que hacerte – Dijo finalmente. Bella no cambio su gesto, ella interpreto el gesto para seguir hablando – He hablado con mi editorial, encontraron la obra nada menos que fascinante. Hay que pulir un par de detalles, claro está, pero el contexto y la trama son perfectos. La quieren publicar…

- ¡Perfecto!

- …Bajo mi firma.

Bella tuvo que respirar, y luego tuvo que hacer sinapsis en su cabeza para digerir la última frase. Se acercó a la mesa con rapidez, dejando su pose distante para otra ocasión.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto, finalmente.

- Pues eso, quieren publicar tú libro bajo mi nombre. Lo cual encuentro maravilloso – Sonrió.

- ¿Qué, por qué?

- Velo así, Bella – Suspiro, dejando la tasa en el plato de cerámica blanca – Los libros escrito por autores conocidos son mucho más vendidos que por autores no reconocidos. Sabe Dios que yo sé esto porque tuve que escribir varias veces para autores conocidos en mi época – Mintió, con una sonrisa – Siempre se empieza así en este negocio, querida. Cuando ya has escrito entre tres o cuatro _Best Seller_, y la editorial sabe que tus libros se venden como pan caliente, te contratan para que escribas bajo tu propia firma. Créeme, no hay otra forma de entrar a una editorial. Ellos se aseguran de que obtendrán siempre ganancias, por eso te ponen a prueba, contratándote temporalmente para que escribas por un tiempo para ellos. Una vez que eres rentable…

- ¿Tres o cuatro Best Seller? – Murmuro, atónita.

- Así es – Asintió – Así funciona esto querida. Veras como seré tu madrina en este mundo, Bella.

Bella estaba más que pálida. Sin poder creer aún las palabras de aquella mujer. No se dio cuenta cuando Margaret rebuscaba en su bolso un par de hojas, que tendió finalmente frente a ella junto con un costoso lápiz en su mano.

- Primero, necesito que firmes aquí en el contrato – apunto una línea punteada al final de la hoja - Básicamente, significa que no podrás adjudicar la novela como tuya. Me estas vendiendo tus derechos de autor. Este, en cambio – arrastro la hoja hacia ella – Es un contrato de la editorial. Tendrás que escribir tres libros más, puede ser la segunda parte de tú historia o alguna historia que tengas en mente, obviamente que tendrá que venderse bajo mi nombre…

- No… - Murmuro bajito.

- ¿Si cariño?

- ¡No! – Rugió.

La cafetería se quedó en silencio. Hasta el chico con audífonos que limpiaba el mostrador se quedó mirando sorprendido la mesa número doce. Bella tenía la respiración agitada, y Margaret, aún con sus manos en el papel, había quedado pálida bajo el grito de la castaña.

- Pero Bella… esta sería una excelente oportunidad para ti y tú futura carrera – Murmuro, volviendo a tener compostura – Créeme, no tienes ningún estudio serio referente a la literatura, y aun que no niego que tienes un talento en cuanto a las letras, nadie tomara en serio ninguno de tus trabajos solo por tu talento – Suspiro, dejando los papeles encima de la mesa con cansancio – Estando conmigo aprenderás mucho más, ¡será como entrar de nuevo a la universidad!

Bella rio ironía.

- Margaret, de verdad, nunca pensé que estabas tan desesperada por volver en obra y majestad al rubro, ¿he? – Margaret gruñó - ¿No crees que es caer bajo utilizando la historia de una chica pueblerina para que tu nombre de _gran escritora_ en los años ochenta no quede en el olvido?. De verdad, es casi patético…

- ¡Como te atreves!

- ¡No, como te atreves tú, Margaret! – Escupió la castaña. Levantándose del asiento, encaramando sus manos en la mesa, retando con la mirada a la anciana temblorosa frente a ella – Ya me ofrecieron publicar _mi_ historia bajo _mi_ nombre en una editorial, ¿Y sabes que es lo más chistoso de toooodo esto? – Rio sin ganas – que no tuve que hacer ninguno de los ridículos pasos para entrar al mundo en el que tú alguna vez perteneciste.

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Regrésame mi historia!

La anciana se levanto ante la atenta mirada de la mujer frente a ella. El lugar estaba en total silencio salvo por una canción pop que sonaba por los parlante. Se colocó su capa, y dejo los dos documentos encima de la mesa. Tomo su bastón y antes de tomar su cartera, Isabella la agarro.

- Entrégame. Mi. Historia. – Le gruñó.

Margaret la miro altiva, sin una pisca de duda en su rostro, forcejeo por su cartera hasta por fin obtenerla.

- No te lo pasare nunca – Escupió – Me tendrás que matar antes que la tengas en tu poder, chiquilla imbécil.

Sus palabras fueron dagas, duras dagas en su corazón. Vio como la vieja coja salió del café y cayo bajo su propio peso en el asiento. Algo se había quebrado en ella. Había caído tan bajo y tan rápido, sin ninguna clase de paracaídas que el dolor fue insoportable. Una lágrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla, sin ningún ánimo de reciclarla con su mano. Así la siguieron cinco más.

Bella ya no podía. No podía seguir luchando contra todo ella sola. No tenía más fuerzas.

Y de repente, como un sueño, recordó cuando su madre, sirviendo el desayuno, como un deja vu antiguo le decía: Nunca confíes en un cojo.

.

.

Jacob yacía sentado en la escalera de los Swan hace media hora. Sabía que Isabella debería haber llegado hace media hora porque sabía que llegaba alrededor de las ocho a su casa. Y por más que Charlie lo invitó a pasar y beber un par de cervezas viendo el partido de la temporada, decidió esperar en la escalera mientras algunas tímidas gotas caían en su abrigo cuadrilles.

Por eso, cuando vio la camioneta llegar y casi chocar con el único árbol del antejardín, supo que Isabella estaba mal. Se levantó cuando el motor dejo de hacer aquel sonido indescriptiblemente molesto. Más no vio a la chica bajar del asiento. Todo estaba muy oscuro y las gotas de lluvia cada vez se hacían más grandes.

Charlie salió y se colocó al lado de Jacob, esperando para recibir a su hija. Pero al ver que su hija no tenía ninguna intención de salir de la cabina del conductor, miro a Jake con preocupación. Él le devolvió la misma mirada.

Jacob camino hacia la camioneta, escuchando el sonido de sus botas en el barro. Dudo un par de segundos antes de entrar a la cabina, hasta que al final abrió la puerta del copiloto y cerro detrás de él. Se podía escuchar las gotas chocando contra el metal de la carroza y las lágrimas de furia por las mejillas de Isabella, aferrando sus manos hacia el volante, hundiendo su cara en el airbag.

Quería abrazarla, pero ella había estado tan extraña últimamente que ya ni siqueira sabía como comportarse con ella. La última vez que quiso demostrarle su cariño no había salido muy bien, y la idea de un simple abrazo parecía casi incorrecta.

Miro como sus hombros no paraban de tiritar, debido a sus lágrimas y el dolor. Apoyo su frente en la bocina del auto, llorando a lágrima viva, mientras gritaba con rabia. Jacob no se contuvo, y movió lentamente un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, apreciando el dolor en su cara. Ella solo siguió cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan por sus parpados como hacían ahora.

- ¡Soy una tonta! – Grito de repente, con rabia, dolor y tristeza. Su voz quebrada en llanto. - ¡Soy una estúpida! – Volvió a llorar, golpeándose la frente con el volante.

Jacob la detuvo. Bella aprovecho ese momento para abrazar al chico, llorando en su camisa. Él devolvió el gesto con la misma impaciencia que ella. Quería preguntar que iba mal, que había pasado para estar así, pero sabía que hablar de aquello solo haría arder de dolor el corazón de la chica.

- Mierda – Gruño de nuevo, con voz temblorosa - ¡¿Por qué, diablos, soy, Tan, tonta?! – Gruño, agarrando con fuerzas la chaqueta de Jacob, lastimando los hombros de él - ¡Todos, maldita sea, todos me dijeron! – Volvió a llorar, haciendo contacto con los ojos negros de él – Tú siempre me dijiste… - Susurro, escondiéndose de nuevo en su pecho – Tú fuiste el primero….

- Tranquila – Susurro él, acariciando su espalda – Tranquila.

- Jacob, escúchame – Dijo ella, levantando su cabeza a la altura de él – Mírame, por… por favor – Rogo. El aludido enfoco su vista en los dos pozos de ella – No te rechacé por que no te quiera, Jake, pero soy un desastre, soy un desastre tan grande… tu no mereces este desastre…tu mereces alguien mejor… alguien que te haga sentir bien…

- Tú me haces sentir bien

- No – Negó con la cabeza, rozando la yema de sus dedos con los labios de él – No, no, Jake, entiéndeme. Por favor. Tengo un desastre, hago un tornado todo lo que yo toco. ¡Todo se rompe, todo se arruina, maldita sea! – Lloro de nuevo – No quiero que eso pase contigo, Jake. Eres demasiado importante para mi… no puedo… simplemente no puedo….

Sus llantos amortiguaban sus palabras. Jacob saco los dedos de ella de su boca y la atrajo a ella. Isabella escondió su rostro en su cuello y ella armo una armadura con sus brazos, envolviéndola en calor.

- No importa cuántas veces que me quiebres, Bella, yo siempre volvería a ti.

- ¡Oh, jake, no sigas! – Rogo, llorando sin descanso en su cuello.

- … y aunque me cuesta demasiado entender tu punto de vista, quizás más de lo que creo, logro entender que… no me amas – Suspiro – Que no insistiré en el tema, pero debes saber… debes saber que a mi lado, tú tendrías un futuro seguro y… si me dieras la posibilidad, serías feliz.

- Eres mi porto seguro, Jake… pero al parecer me encanta el drama – Sonrió sin alegría – Sé que contigo nada me faltaría… pero, no te amo.

A Jake le dolió aquella afirmación. Mucho más de lo que se puede describir. Abrazar a su más sincero amor no amortiguaba el dolor, parecía avivarlo.

- Pero no quiero que me dejes – Suspiro en su cuello, girando su cabeza para mirarlo – Soy una egoísta, te necesito mucho más de lo que piensas – otras pequeñas lágrimas salían de su rostro – por favor… - Lloró – Por favor, no me alejes…

La radio country que sonaba de fondo cambio de canción. Ella se soltó de él y le subió todo el volumen, retumbando en toda la cabina. Se limpió las lágrimas y su nariz con la manga de su cortaviento café y abrió la puerta, Jacob quedo marcando ocupado en el asiento del copiloto.

- Baila conmigo, Jacob.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto. Entre riendo y preocupado.

- ¡Baila conmigo! – Grito. Entre riendo y ordenando.

Okey. Esto era excesivamente extraño, sin menciona que la canción ni siquiera era con una melodía romántica para baila lentamente. Hace menos de un minuto la chica estaba llorando y ahora pedía bailar una vieja canción country bajo la lluvia, y aunque sonara romántico para un libro, era bastante estúpido en la vida real.

Se bajó casi con diversión, troto hacia Bella y la acomodo en sus brazos. Su amiga bailaba bastante mal, lo había comprobado esa vez en la barbacoa de Billy, cuando el único paso que salía medianamente decente era el paso del robot.

Se movieron lento, y luego rápido. Giraron tres veces, y después se quedaron bajo la lluvia, mojándose mientras _Have you ever seen the rain_ sonaba por los viejos parlantes de la camioneta oxidada.

.

.

Hablo con Laurent, y recibió una gran bronca cuando le conto toda la maldita historia. Lloro un poco más que colgó, pero nunca se podría comparar con el dolor que había sentido aquel día en ese café.

Le había dicho que había quedado sin final y por lo mismo el libro no podría clasificar en la categoría de talentos juveniles. Le rompió el corazón y ahogo un gemido. Su voz interior se burlo de ella: Hola mundo de la gente grande. Vaya bienvenida.

Pero no todo fue una negativa. Laurent, en el último momento, le había dicho que en un par de semanas más cerrarían las casillas para no recibir más historias. Le animo a escribir, le dijo que tenía mucho talento y que verdaderamente, lamentaba lo sucedido por que el primer lugar, con aquel libro, estaba casi seguro.

¿Cómo iba a terminar una historia en dos semanas?. Aquello era insano.

¿De dónde sacar inspiración?¿de dónde sacar una idea para escribir una historia?¿Cómo escribir algo en tan poco tiempo, cuando la última vez que termino algo se demoró un año?.

No había mente capaz de ello.

Más, de los errores se aprende. O eso pensaba Isabella Swan. Y hace rato estaba mirando la hoja de oficio frente a ella. Con la letra ya programada.

Ninguna idea caía en su cabeza, ni siquiera una iluminación de su madre llego. Y sabía muy en el fondo, que estaba intentando forzar su imaginación, un error de muchos muchos muchísimos escritores.

Se dio un respiro y minimizo la hoja de Word y de muy mala manera abrió su correo electrónico para redactar la historia completa a Alice, pero grata – muy grata - fue la sorpresa al ver un mail de en su casilla de correo. Era escueto, pero le dio un brinco al corazón.

_Hola. ¿Cómo te va?_

Cuatro escasas palabras que hicieron morderse su labio con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sangro un poco, pero hizo click en redactar en menos tiempo de lo que creía.

Escribió como loca, y casi con alegría. La situación en sí era demasiado desprolija. Hace una hora estaba sentada en esa silla con los ojos cuadrados de tanto ver la hoja blanca esperando por ser escrita y ahora le faltaban teclas para escribir toda la historia en un correo para Edward. Sin siquiera consultar por el corrector ortográfico envió la respuesta.

Pasaron unos escasos cinco minutos cuando su celular sonó y dio un brinco en su asiento. Lo busco rápidamente en su bolso, la canción de su ringtone no paraba de sonar. Cuando lo encontró se quedó sin aire. Edward.

- ¿Hola?

Espero unos dos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Podía jurar que hasta escuchaba la respiración de él por el auricular.

- Hola Bella, feliz año nuevo – Le deseo.

Oh. Con su voz por supuesto que iba a ser un gran año.

* * *

Gracias a las personas que dejaron un RR en el cap 14 y que no respodí! :D soy muy ingrata. Lo sé: monica cullen whitlock, paula, TheLifesSeller, Chikage-SP, lady, AliCupkate, Jolie Love, Tellus, Cely Peralta.

Y las dep cap 15: Jennifer Uribe, wishandangel, Autumntales, Cely Peralta, Chikage-SP, gabyhyatt, jolie love, malicedevil, PaulaP-Cullen-Swan.

¡Gracias a todas ustedes y por que siempre – la mayoria – son las que me dejan un rr! me alegran la vida, chiquillas.

Y a Autumntales quien fue la única que contesto mi pregunta en el capitulo pasado, ¡Le debo un premio! Acertaste en als dos cosas de una de mis series favoritas, ¡genial que tu la veas también!. Y ahora me puedes pedir algo relacionado con la historia!. Si queires puedes salir en uno de los capítulos, hacerte como personaje, o hace un capitulo especial, o cualquier cosa relacionada con la historia!, haha.

La canciín esta más que dicha – creo que la he puesto unas cinco veces en toda la historia – es Have you ever seen the rain de Credence Clearwater Revival. Hermosa canción. Tengo sentimientos encontrados con ella.

He, un dato anexo, aquellas que por a,b,c motivo se quieran contactar conmigo, casi siemrpe estoy en twitter. Me puede ubicar como Eecran. Hehe. Respondo sus dudas dudosas.

Espero que todas hayan tenido una festejación genial de año nuevo, lo que es yo, no duré mucho. Me tome una copa de champaña y me dormi super temprano. xD parece que mi 2013 será bien fome, jaja.

¡Saludos a todos!. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	17. Y de lecciones aprendidas

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y de lecciones aprendidas

* * *

_There's a story for every corner of this place  
__Running so hard you got out but your knees got grazed  
__I'm an old dog but I learned some new tricks yeah_

Varias cosas habían cambiado. Quizás mucho más de lo que siquiera pensó. Después de haber sido tristemente vulnerada y pisoteada por quien creyó ser una buena persona, y haber aclarado un poco las cosas con todas las personas a quienes les debía una posible explicación, las aguas tormentosas pasaban… de paso, la pasaban a llevar.

No sabía cómo, pero una idea llego cuando yacía en su cama jugando con su cabello de corte disparejo. Mientras entrelazaba sus mechones en una trenza y mirando el profundo blanco de su techo, el rayo de la luna la iluminó. Bueno, fue eso, y el sismo de menor magnitud que registro el estado de Washington esa madrugada.

- ¡Eso! – Salto de su cama.

No era nada brillante, no era ni siquiera una historia elaborada, pero al menos tenía un argumento con el cual escribir. Quizás hasta debía dar gracias a Edward, el personaje principal tenía varias cualidades de él.

Oh, bueno, eso también. Su relación se había arreglado… algo.

Sus manos presiono lo más rápido posible en su teclado. El botón de la letra A estaba suelto, y fue un profundo dolor de trasero toda esa noche. Dio un salto en su pequeña silla cuando Charlie llego a despertarla. Había pasado toda la noche escribiendo como desquiciada, podía decir que hasta su vista le dolía.

Le pidió un café a Charlie, y posiblemente no iría a trabajar hoy. No se sentía con el ánimo, y ya no tenía ningún motivo por el cual ir, si sabía que a fin de mes la despedirían por sus terribles faltas de dos semanas completamente desaparecida.

Releyó el último párrafo.

_Temerosa dio un paso hacia afuera. El frio calo en sus huesos, tirito un poco, pero no titubeo. Él le tendía su mano, y esa era toda la verdad. Ella decidía si tomaría una ruta que él le ofrecía…_

.

.

- ¿A quién le escribes? – Pregunto Tanya, intentado parecer juguetona. Edward, como un niño, escondió su blackberry detrás de su espalda.

- A nadie…

- Oh… no me mientas cariño – Levanto las cejas en rápidos movimientos – No querrás que te castigue…

Edward miro hacia el techo. De verdad intentó no poner los ojos en blanco.

- Tanya…

- ¡Hace meses, Edward, meses que no tenemos sexo! – Rugió la rubia, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Es que tienes a otra?

¿Sería esta una buena ocasión mentir piadosamente para que ella lo dejara en paz?. Tan rápido como se formuló la pregunta, la negó. Estúpida moral, aparece en los momentos que no se necesita.

- Sabes que no

- Bien

- Bien

Siguió texteando una respuesta en su mail para ella. Una sonrisa se cruzó en su cara cuando apretó enviar.

.

.

- Es… es solo una idea – Explico, paseando por su habitación. De repente muy pequeña para explorarla.

- Me gusta, Bella – Le contesto Laurent – Pero debes finalizar detalles… creo que mezclaste mucho y no se entiende la idea principal…Debes aclarar tu mente…

- Me estas pidiendo que escriba un libro en dos putas semanas, Laurent – Rugió la castaña, tirando su cabello para no decir más improperios - ¿Cómo quieres que tenga una idea clara de lo que quiero escribir?. Mi otro libro demoro un año…

- Cálmate – Reprocho con fuerza – Que no se te olvide con quien estas tratando. Créeme que te estoy ofreciendo una ayuda extra a la que en verdad no debería dártela… Creo que es hasta ilegal.

Bella se mordió la lengua y se tiro encima de su cama – Lo siento, Lau, de verdad… Yo… - Suspiro, jugando con sus labios – Yo ya no se en quien confiar – Tiro todo su aire de golpe.

- Y créeme que te entiendo, todavía no sé cómo aún confías en mi… - Rio sin gracia.

- Será por que eres mi único salvavidas…

- Puede que sea un salvavidas de plomo y te hunda, Bella, lo sabes.

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados. Estas conversaciones acababan con la poca confianza que le quedaba.

- Pero ya no importa, ¿sabes?. He llegado un punto en que no me importa nada… he perdido el miedo a lo desconocido de la peor forma posible, pero de cierta forma me sirvió. ¿Qué saco con no arriesgarme en esto?, quedaré siempre con la duda toda mi vida si nunca tomos las riendas y al final comprendí que de los errores… grandes se aprende. No estoy orgullosa de lo tonta que fui al vender mi alma al diablo, pero esa clase de error no se cometen dos veces.

- Y ahora ha hablado una verdadera mujer – Aplaudió Laurent – Tienes mi apoyo, Bella, pero insisto y hazme caso en lo que te digo ahora: Intenta visualizar bien al punto que quieres llegar con tu historia. Entre tanta cosa se desvirtualiza mucho el mensaje final.

- ¿Mensajes final?¿por qué crees que quiero entregar un mensaje?

- Todos tenemos que entregar un mensaje, Bella, es para eso que vinimos al mundo. Tú tienes tanto que decir y lo has plasmado todo en doscientas hojas que el final terminarlo siendo duro e impreciso. Esta bien terminar una historia con un final abierto… pero que no quede excesivamente en el aire. ¿Entiendes?

.

.

- ¿Y cuándo traerás tu flácido trasero nuevamente? – Dijo Rosalie, mientras mordía una manzana.

Bella acomodo su celular entre su hombro y oído, seguía analizando bien la lectura – No… sé

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – Gruñó

Borro una línea de un párrafo – Tengo un par de cosas que arreglar aquí, ¿sabes?

- Si no vienes, iré yo.

Bella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Quito sus lentes de descanso y froto sus ojos. Tomo el celular con su mano.

- No es buena idea, Ro, de verdad tengo que terminar esto. Me quedan solo tres días y sabes que estoy enfocada cien por ciento en esto…

- ¿Por qué no terminar tu historia aquí?, quizás te falta inspiración.

- Parece todo lo contrario, estoy tan estresada que me sobra inspiración. Escribí mucho en poco tiempo y ahora que lo estoy revisando… - Suspiro – es un verdadero desastre.

- Necesitas un cambio de aire – Concluyo, feliz – Y quizás un guía espiritual

Bella se rio – Definitivamente lo último.

Rosalie rio con ella – Háblame de tu historia, quizás contándomela te sirva para escribir mejor.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Parecía escéptica.

- ¿Por qué no? Tiene lógica

- ¿Te conté sobre mi historia anterior? – Pregunto con nerviosismo

- Era algo sobre ángeles y demonios, ¿no?

Isabella asintió – El tema finalizaba en que los humanos somos los hijos de ambos. Un ángel se cruzo con un demonio y de ahí nacía la raza humana. Y tiene cierta lógica, ¿no?, todas las personas tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo…. Aun que depende de cada una y la circunstancias condicionadas de cómo comportarse, muchas veces domina un solo lado, pero eso está en cada uno, en cuanto quieres que se desarrollen tus capacidades…

- Suena interesante, algo que leería

- Si, me desviví por escribir esa historia. Ahora tengo tantas y creo que todas están mezcladas…

- ¿Por qué no cuentas tu historia? – Sugirió Rosalie, terminando diciendo otra mascada a su fruta – Sería interesante

- ¿Qué?, no

- ¡Oh, vamos, piénsalo si quiera! Sería entretenido…

- ¿Te quieres ver como un personaje? Yo no hago autobiografías, Ro, no soy autorreferente.

- Claro que lo eres, diciendo que no eres autorreferente estas admitiendo una característica de ti – Rio con burla – No me mientas, nosotros somos por naturaleza habladores, quedan muy pocos hombres que no sean egocéntricos, pero todas sabemos que nos encanta hablar de nosotras…

- No, Rosalie… ¿Escribir mi vida en un libro?. Suena hasta peligroso. Es… Es… exponerme al mundo de la manera más desnuda posible. Todo el mundo sabría mis miedos, mis ambiciones… mis defectos estarían en un libro al alcance de todo el mundo…

- ¿Y acaso eso no lo hacen todos los escritores? – Bufo – Todos los autores introyectan sus características en los personajes principales siempre. Es algo que va en su mente y en el lápiz que toman para escribir. Esta en la naturaleza…

- ¡Eso es muy distinto! – Gruño la castaña – Es un personaje, no algo real. Los escritores pueden darse ciertas facultades…

- Okay. Olvídalo. No escribirás una autobiografía ahora… - Soplo con fuerza – Pero no me vas a negar esa posibilidad en el futuro…

Sabía que no podía negarse – Okay.

- Ya. Propongo que me cuentes de que va tu libro…

Algo salto en su corazón – Es… extraño.

.

.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando Bella se despidió de Edward con un mensaje. Las cosas habían aumentado su ritmo pero nunca se intensificaron. No eran estrictamente amigos, pero estaba claro que jamás serían desconocidos de nuevo. El pequeño gran detalle de toda esta historia era Tanya.

Sabía por los mensajes de Alice que ella seguía viviendo bajo el mismo techo del doctor y que usualmente buscaba trabajo, y que nadie la contrataba porque debajo de su extenso currículo, desentonaba el pequeño detalle de haber estado interna en una clínica de rehabilitación. Se rio cuando este punto se lo explico Alice en un mail.

Estaba bien que él rehiciera una vida, quizás hasta debería alegrarse, después de todo, frente a los ojos de todos los demás eran los súper amigos: Súper tontos, súper retardados y súper estúpidos, como los había bautizado Emmett.

Y ciertamente tenía razón. Ninguno de los dos quiso dar el paso para algo más. Edward estaba con Tanya, Bella estaba muy ocupada intentando rehacer su vida y sus amigos miraban como se pasaban la pelota, dignos espectadores de un juego de ping-pong.

Alice, Angela y Roslaie querían intervenir. Emmett solo quería molestarlos, Jasper los retuvo mucho tiempo intentado que ellos solos solucionaran sus problemas. Ben brillaba por su ausencia, nuevamente.

Demás esta decir que todo el peso de retener a tres fieras flechadas pro cupidos era una tarea ardua para una sola persona. Termino cediendo, y dejo que las tres ángeles de Charlie idearan un plan que Angela bautizo como amor a segunda vista. El nombre lo decía todo.

Se reunían a las cinco en punto en la casa de Alice. El cuarto de Bella como cuartel general. Tomaban té con galletas y si se hacía demasiado tarde, el vodka siempre ayudaba para prenderse.

Estaba todo listo. Bella tendría una reunión con Laurent y la casa editorial la próxima semana. Eso significaba que la castaña se quedaría varios días en Chicago, si no lo hacía, las tres reclamarían por ella todas als veces que quisieran. Llamarían a Edward – sin Tanya – para una de las famosas junta con la tropa. Cuando el día finalmente llegue, todos estarán intoxicados con una extraña salsa que Emmett intento emular de Bella. Y ciertamente tenía mucha lógica. Ellos estarían ahí, con una par de velas alumbrando sus rostros y confesándose amor eterno (esta parte la ideo Alice)

Rosalie se movió hacia el pub de James y pidió expresamente un 'miércoles romántico'. La música electrónica y las luces serían remplazadas por baladas románticas independientes y luces en todas las mesas. Pelearon bastante, pero ella se salió con la suya… y con los gasto de las velas también.

Alice compró los pasajes en avión de Bella para no perder tiempo. Ni siquiera pregunto, sabía de antemano que ella vendría en su antiguo trasto. Los mando por correo a su dirección antes de que se negara. Hoy en la tarde Isabella tendría los tickets de avión en su poder.

A Angela le toco un parte bien difícil. Tener una charla con Edward.

Y ella yacía en la sala de espera en el hospital, esperando que el hombre de bata blanca apareciera por ahí de casualidad, aunque sabía por buena fuente – Jasper – que los jueves en la tarde trabajaba hasta las siete. Eran las siete con cinco minutos, el personaje estaría pronto por salir.

No demoro en hacer acto de presencia. Dejo algunos papeles en el departamento de enfermeras y cuando vio a Angela esperando detrás del cuando dio media vuelta, se tensó.

- ¿Angela?

La chica intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no abofetearlo.

- Necesito hablar contigo – Le contesto – Ahora.

El solo asintió. Sabía que Angela era una chica decidida, con carácter, pero nunca la vio tan seria como estaba en este momento. Caminaron afuera del hospital hasta llegar a un pequeño parque. Se sentaron en una banca y no tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para que ella hablara.

- La próxima semana viene Bella a Chicago – Comunicó, jugando con la mangas de su abrigo – Vamos hacer una junta con la tropa…

- Oh… está bien

- Sin Tanya…

Edward la miro medio enojado. Está bien que no les cayera bien la chica pero…. ¿es que no podía aceptarla?

- Y lo mejor sería que terminaras con ella…

- ¿Qué? – Se exalto – Está bien que tu… ustedes no la acepten… pero no pueden manejar mi vida de esta manera.

- ¡No la amas! – Le apunto con un dedo - ¡Estas con ella para no sentirte malditamente solo!

Edward no entendía como ella podría saber tanto de él sin siquiera ser su amigo.

- Eso no te incumbe a ti – Se levantó de la banca.

- Estas haciendo daño a Isabella, Edward – Gruñó, permaneciendo fría – Quieras o no, nosotros sentimos su química. Quiero que ella sea feliz, no sabes todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir en estos momentos…

- Lo sé…

- ¿Entonces cómo es que te quedas sentado mientras ella sufre? – Se levantó para pegarle en su hombro. Edward se retorció. El golpe no había sido ni de cerca dañino, pero se sintió tan real – De verdad, eres un infeliz.

Angela se marchó refunfuñando, camino cinco pasos pero se devolvió tres - ¡Debería quedarse con Jacob, ¿sabes?! – Le grito, con furia - ¡El no le haría daño!

Edward no pudo fijarse en sus palabras. El golpe le dolía de sobremanera. Camino con lentitud hacia el estacionamiento, últimamente andaba más torpe de lo común.

.

.

Isabella esperaba a Charlie con una cena de reyes y una champaña en la nevera. En un principio, cuando compraba los ingredientes en el supermercado, pensó que sería una buena idea sorprender a Charlie con saber que el libro de su hija sería publicado, pero un nudo en su estomago ardió dentro de ella. Charlie era un libro cerrado, nunca sabrías como iba a reaccionar.

Sonrió al ver entrar a Charlie entrar con Jacob en la puerta. Los había llamado por separados pero ambos entraron juntos. Ambos con el mismo signo de interrogación en su cara saludaron Bella sin mayores preguntas. Cuando ella saco l champaña del refrigerador con notorio nerviosismo, Charlie ya no podía permanecer impávido de la situación.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto él.

- Champaña – Murmuro ella, nerviosa.

- Se lo que es – Refunfuño Charlie – Quiero saber que estamos celebrando…

Jacob miraba a Isabella expectante. Charlie estaba un poco malhumorado, se notaba en el entrecejo.

- Van… publicaran un libro mío – Sonrió, extendiendo la champaña a Charlie, quien había cambiado su cara completamente – Quise compartir este momento con ustedes por que… son las personas más importantes que tengo aquí y… - Una lágrima cayo de emoción – Creo que nunca lo hubiese logrado si ustedes no estuvieran aquí…

Los brazos de Jacob la rodearon rápidamente, chasconeando el cabello negro de ella. Charlie abrió la champaña saltando la tapa hacia una pared, volando el líquido blanquecino y espumoso. La abraso mientras servía una copa del alcohol.

- ¡Tan guardado que te lo tenías! – Reto Jacob, brindando con ella, risueña.

- ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! – Brindo Charlie, acomodando su brazo en los hombros de su hija – Sabes que no soy muy bueno para los discursos pero…

- Papá… no…

- No, Bella, necesito decirte algo… - Repuso, dejando la copa en la mesa – Todos estos años te he negado el derecho que tú tenías de hacer con tu vida lo que quisieras… y tú siempre aceptaste, nunca quisiste verme infeliz – Le sonrió, con tristeza – Pero quiero pedirte perdón… Sabes que un padre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos – Las lágrimas de Isabella en sus mejillas era visibles – Y pensé que ser escritora no te llenaría… pero la verdad esa era una mentira. Debí creer en ti, debí confiar en que sería alguien grande el día de mañana…

- ¡Oh, papa! – Lloro ella en su hombro.

La cena termino sin nada emotivo. La campaña se había acabado, Charlie yacía en el sillón medio dormido y Bella hablaba animadamente con Jake. Su papá se despidió levantándose con notorio cansancio, Jake reparo en la hora, ya eran pasada la medianoche.

El se levantó también. Bella lo acompaño hacia su motocicleta.

-¿No querrías quedarte la noche aquí? – Ofreció ella – viendo como su amigo se colocaba la chaqueta de cuero vieja – Tienes alcohol en la sangre.

- Se necesitan más de tres copas para hacer que me desmaye, Bells.

Ella asintió, aún seria. Le preocupaba que su amigo manejara en aquella motocicleta solo con un casco de medida de protección.

- Me alegro de verdad por ti – La abrazo, despidiéndose. Bella hundió su cara en el pecho de él – No sabes lo feliz que me hace tu felicidad, Bella.

Ella sonrió, tomando las mejillas levemente sonrosadas de él – Prometo dedicarte mi libro y mandarte una copia apenas salga.

- Hare que todos compren tu libro en La Push – Sonrió, enroscando sus brazos en su cintura – Y obligaré a la gente en Forks también. Estoy seguro que Billy comprará todos los ejemplares – Rio.

- Creo que ya tenemos la mil copias vendidas – Se unió.

La risa paro y se quedaron mirando. Algo dentro de ella se encendió nuevamente. Era cierto que no era tan grande como él… pero quizás podría intentarlo. Después de todo, el amor requería de tiempo para re-enamorarse, ¿verdad?

Se puso de puntillas y vio la sorpresa de Jacob tatuada en su rostro. No esperaba que su amiga hiciera esta clase de demostraciones de afectos, al menos eso le había dejado en claro aquel otro día del accidente. Inconscientemente apretó su brazo en su cintura, la acerco más a él. La piel de sus labios estaba a unos escasos centímetros…

… Pero su celular tubo que sonar en su bolsillo.

Ella planto sus pies en el piso nuevamente y Jacob supo que había perdido la oportunidad. Dejo de apretar a Isabella con sus brazos y busco el famoso aparato en sus bolsillos. Ella intento hacerse la desentendida fijándose en la hilera de platos por lavar.

Era Nessie.

¡Ugh!

Colgó.

- ¿Por qué cuelgas? – Pregunto cuando llego de nuevo a la sala de estar.

- Nadie importante – Explico. Isabella arrebato el celular de sus manos, Jacob no opuso resistencia

- ¿Nessie? – Pregunto, levantando una ceja - ¿¡Cinco llamadas perdidas de Nessie!?

Jacob se exaspero. Le arrebato su móvil de las manos de la castaña y los guardo nuevamente en sus bolsillos.

- Es una chica con la que tengo que hacer mi tesis para la universidad, ¡Lo quiere controlar todo!, me tiene harto. Siempre que la veo la quiero pegar, nos gritamos todos los días, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando decidí hacer mi tesis con ella, definitivamente fue una muy mala idea…

- Debes odiarla de verdad…. ¿Ponerle de sobrenombre el nombre del lago de los Ness?

Jacob se rio – En realidad todos en la facultad la llaman así, no había pensado en esto – Abrazo a su amiga – Gracias a ti tengo con que molestarla nuevamente.

- Los que se pelean se aman, Jake – Canto ella, abriendo la puerta del exterior.

- ¿Celosa Swan?

- Puede ser.

* * *

POM POM POM. Ya, esta es la parte en que espero RR de muerte hacia Jacob por que sé por sus rr que aman la pareja Edward/Bella. Les digo un pequeño detalle, a mi también. Asique, creo que con eso he aclarado varias de sus dudas.

He aquí el término de la segunda y penúltima etapa de esta historia. Con el próximo capítulo empezamos la tercera y última parte de la historia. POM POM POM. Entre… unos… 6 capitulos más… creo yo.

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS a la gente que deja RR y que le gusta la música tanto como yo. He estado escribiendo dos historias más. Una me parece que publicaré, la otra no me convence pero sigo escribiéndola por placer. Espero publicarla después que acabe esta. Espero.

La canción, que creo que calza perfecto con el capitulo es Two Fingers de Jake Bugg. Para mi, creo que se trata de olvidar el pasado y volver a empezar. Y esta canción me hizo pasar un muy buen año nuevo, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi.

Aclarar un par de cosas para el próximo capitulo:

Han pasado cuatro meses de la conversación entre Margaret con Bella y su libro ya se estaba imprimiendo para cuando ocurrió la junta entre estas dos. Es solo un detalle para que entiendan el próximo capítulo, en donde veremos mucho más protagonismo a Margaret. (Y a Edward) (CHAN)

¡Nos vemos el próximo lunes!


	18. Y los fantasmas reaparecen

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y los fantasmas reaparecen

* * *

_And how long does it take  
__To fight off this weakness?  
__And tell him  
__To guard me  
__'Cause God knows I'm sorry_

Le costó levantarse. No sabía porque últimamente doblar las rodillas le era tan difícil. No tenía artritis, y solo aludió su poca movilidad al cansancio excesivo del trabajo. Pidió días libres para hoy y mañana (días en donde estaría compartiendo con sus amigos). Omitió el decirle a su novia-no-novia que saldría un par de días con ellos…y sin ella.

Se sentó al lado de ella con un pote lleno de cereal con leche. Hizo un sonido de dolor al sentarse, Tanya lo pasó por alto mientras leía un libro con demasiada concentración. En la televisión anunciaban un comercial The Olivia Clark Show pronto a comenzar. Edward iba a tomar el control remoto, Pero la chica le ladro cuando lo tomo.

- ¡No la cambies! – Robo el control de sus manos - ¡Van a entrevistar a Margaret!

- ¿Quién diablos es ella? – Pregunto, tomando una cucharada de su plato.

Tanya quedo impactada ante lo inculto de su chico. Se quitó los lentes de lectura de sus ojos y siguió con su expresión. Edward no se inmuto, parecía más preocupado por la mancha de leche que había caído en su camiseta negra. Genial.

- ¿De verdad no sabes quién es Margaret Evans? – Edward negó, con su boca llena de cereal. Tanya levanto el libro que leía – Es la nueva gurú de las novelas románticas. ¡Su libro Satélite ha vendido millones de copias en solo tres meses y medio! – Le tendió el libro. Edward lo tomo rápidamente – Me recomendaron mi libro en mi club de lectura y….

Edward dejo de escuchar cuando arrebato el libro de las manos de su novia. Un hombre de ojos azul cristalino lo miraba de vuelta, vestido de una capa negra, supuso que la intención del modelo era lucir atemorizante. Con letras doradas estaba escrito el nombre de la novela. El libro era pesado, lo dio vuelta y leyó el argumento de la historia.

_¿Alguna vez has visto a la muerte?, yo sí.  
Creo que es hombre, quizás es más bien asexuado.  
Me persigue a donde quiera que voy.  
Pensé que a todos nosotros nos perseguía por igual,  
¿Por qué el trato conmigo es tan distinto,  
que hasta puedo ver sus ojos llamándome al infierno?  
Me demoré mucho en contestar esta pregunta,  
pero ahora puedo decirlo con total seguridad:  
Soy un ángel, él es un demonio, y estamos destinados a estar juntos._

La mente de Edward funcionaba a una velocidad impresionante. Se demoró demasiado poco en atar cabos y sacar una conclusión. Este era el libro de Bella.

Lo abrió y pudo ver como muchos medios de comunicación alababan la gran obra literaria del 2013. Estaban escritas todas las citas _de The New York Times, Daily News_ y _New York Post_. Todos alabando el libro. Adentro se podía leer una pequeña biografía del autor, en donde salía la muy maquillada cara de Margaret vestida de negro, a tono con el libro. La sonrisa con excesivo pintalabios rojo no le dio buena espina.

Iba hablar con Tanya sobre el ejemplar, más bien preguntarle que hacía en un club de lectura, pero la chica había subido el volumen de la pantalla cuando una mujer vestida de negro con una muleta cojeaba al entrar al estudio. Saludo a Olivia con una gran sonrisa, su vestimenta parecía costosa y los aplausos no pararon hasta que la mujer se sentó en el sillón color caqui.

Estaba claro que era un fenómeno.

.

.

- ¡Ugh, no la aguanto!

Varios kilómetros de distancia, Alice, Angela y Rosalie yacían sentadas en el sofá del departamento de la primera. Habían acordado juntarse a ver la famosa entrevista para echar toda la mierda encima a la vieja. Rosalie pidió hacer muñecas vodoo, Angela quería contratar un par de sicarios y Alice quería cambiar toda su ropa excesivamente elegante y negra por una barata y rosada. Estaba claro que todas tenían una perspectiva muy distorsionada acerca de la cruel venganza.

Apenas terminara la entrevista, tendría que correr al auto para recoger a su amiga del aeropuerto y llevarla a su primera reunión como escritora. Luego, irían a comer a su restorán favorito, darían una vuelta por el parque y terminarían viendo alguna película _snob_ por la tarde noche, para que finalmente, cuando aparezca la luna, llegaran los hombres a celebrar el acontecimiento y jugar un poco _pictionary_.

Se habían olvidado a propósito de comentar a Edward en la lista de invitados. Y seguirían ignorándolo.

- ¡Shh! – Siseo Angela, arrojándole un cojín – No puedo escuchar lo que ella dice.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio viendo la pantalla con completa atención.

- Dime, Margaret – Sonrió Olivia, después de hacer uno de sus fabulosos bailes sin ritmo, franquicia del show - ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de hacer este fabuloso libro?¿Cómo ideaste los personajes?¿está basado en alguna experiencia real?

Los gritos de las féminas nublaron el auditorio, Margaret sonrió saludando tiernamente y las tres chicas bufaron al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, ciertamente es un libro muy elaborado, ¿sabías que me demore más de un año en terminarlo? Se me hacia imposible finalizar esta historia, me consumió hasta la última gota.

- ¡Esa puta! – Chillo Rosalie, tirando parte de su manzana a medio morder hacia la pantalla con demasiada fuerza, reboto - ¿Cómo no se le cae la cara de vergüenza?

- ¡Ujm! Voy a vomitar – Murmuro Alice, corriendo hacia el baño. Las dos chicas rieron mientras seguían viendo la entrevista a la chica.

- ¿Sabes? Yo soy reacia a leer, nunca me llamo la atención leer ningún libro, prefiero las películas, pero cuando me recomendaron este libro y mire la portada le di una oportunidad, el chico que sale allí está para comérselo – le tendio una tarjeta pequeña – Si tienes lo conoces no dudes en pasarle mi número – Rio Olivia, haciendo reír todo el auditorio - ¿Pensaste que este libro causaría tal impacto? Quiero decir, a menos de cinco meses lanzado ya tienes fans gritando al segunda parte de esta historia.¡ Ahora mismo se está traduciendo a doce idiomas y recientemente firmaste el contrato para que saliera la película! – El grito de las mujeres no demoro en llegar - ¿Imaginaste que esto sería así?

- Oh, claro que no – Se encogió de hombros. Angela gruñó – Digo, uno escritor siempre espera que su historia sea leída por mucha personas, pero nunca crees que será así cuando lanzas tu libro. Intente no hacerme ilusiones sobre el tema, ya me sentía realizada cuando vi mi libro en un escaparate de la librería, ¡pero cuando vi los múltiples ceros en mi cuenta corriente!... de verdad no esperaba este recibimiento

- ¡Ogh, canalla! – Bramo Angela - ¡Esta claro que es una maldita, si no supiera que la historia tenía tanto potencial jamás se la hubiese robado a Bella!

- ¡Chicas! – Llamo Alice desde el baño. Rosalie se levantó para ayudarla.

- ¿Y crees que nos sorprenderás con la segunda parte de Satélite? En este libro dejaste muchas preguntas inconclusas, muchos de tus fans apuestan conque sacaras una segunda y hasta una tercera parte de la historia

- La verdad…

- ¡Angela! – Bramo Rosalie - ¡Alice se desmayó!

Angela llego corriendo al baño. La chica de verdad había vomitado en el inodoro y Rosalie estaba colocando el cuerpo inerte de Alice en la bañera llena de agua fría para despertarla.

- Llama a una ambulancia – Le ordenó. Angela corrió hacia su celular llamando a emergencias. – Luego llama a Edward.

.

.

- ¿Qué? – Le pregunto él - ¿Qué le paso, esta ella bien?

Angela tenía la voz quebradiza e increíblemente rápida. Tuvo que calmarla tres veces por teléfono y preguntarle otras ocho veces con que que mierda le pasaba a Alice. Se preocupó cuando le dijo que las tres iban en una ambulancia camino a su hospital. Lo llamaron porque pensaban que estaba haciendo guardia y querían que atendiera su amiga rápido, pero cuando les dijo que había tomado días libres porque ella misma se lo había pedido, se calmaron.

- Ogh, bueno, quizás deberías recoger a Bella del aeropuerto – Le contesto Rosalie. Angela estaba hecha un manojo de nervios al otro lado - ¡diablos, Angela, deja de llorar! – Se escuchó un golpe sordo. Edward evito reír, la situación era seria - ¿Hola, Edward? – El chico le hablo – Oh, ahí estás. Verás, íbamos a buscar a Bella al aeropuerto nosotras tres, Jasper está trabajando en su nuevo disco y Emmett no puede, pero ahora nosotras por obvias razones no podemos ir. Tú estás libre, puedes ir tú.

- Hmp… - Murmuro, pensativo.

- Sabía que podrías. Ella llega a las once de la mañana, sería bueno que fueras ya a recogerla, te queda una hora. ¡Muchas gracias!

Colgó. Edward se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Suspiro y apago su celular.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto Tanya desde la cocina.

- Tengo que salir – Grito el de vuelta, tomando su abrigo y las llaves.

.

.

El viaje que realizaba en menos de treinta minutos, lo hizo en más de una hora. Se había ganado un par de bocinazos y varias palabras no aprobadas por la RAE cuando llego al aeropuerto. Sus reflejos parecían muertos mientras manejaba. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando dio su examen den conductor, había sentido nerviosismo. Ahora parecía un chiquillo precoz que recién había tenido su primer auto.

Intento correr para no atrasar más a la chica, pero solo pudo hacer una marcha rápida poco sincronizada. Cada paso le molestaba en sobremanera. Le dolía forzarse para actuar normal. Por suerte su avión estaba atrasado por un par de minutos, así que ahora ella era la sorprendida cuando lo vio entre medio de la gente. Edward sonrió de lado y subió su brazo derecho por si no lo reconocía. Omitió el dolor de extender el musculo y la chica se acercó, un poco sorprendida pero sonriente.

- Pensé que…

- Oh si… las niñas tuvieron un problema al venir… me llamaron si podía ser tu chofer oficial - Le sonrió.

- Oh, bueno, supongo que es algo bueno – Murmuro – Hola – Lo saludo, dando un abrazo amistoso y un beso en la mejilla que gritaba _solo somos amigos_.

El le respondió con el mismo gesto. Se ofreció a llevar su maleta y ella se negó. Hubiese insistido si hubiese estado en todas sus facultades físicas, de hecho estaba pensando en pasarle las llaves de su volvo para que condujera, pero la chica sospecharía sobre su situación.

Se sentaron y el chico condujo a una velocidad mínima muy igual al límite. Bella bromeo sobre eso y por el leve temblor de sus manos. Cuando pensó que ya no lo hacía a propósito, le pregunto si estaba bien. Edward sudaba frio, estaba mucho más que nervioso, y no sabía si era porque su cuerpo se delataba solo o porque tenía a la morena a su lado.

Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para la reunión. Le prometió volver a buscarla apenas terminara y se relajó contra el asiento cuando la chica se bajó y troto rápidamente hacia una casa amarilla. Alcanzo a fumar tres cigarrillos apoyado en su Volvo mientras veía la gente correr hacia su destino. Había pasado apenas una media hora cuando vio la chica acercarse con paso rápido. Le arrebato el cigarro de la boca y le pidió todas sus colillas. Pelearon, y por más que forcejeo, su fuerza fue nada comparado con la que ella hizo para arrebatar toda la nicotina empaquetada. Apretó los cigarros con sus dos manos, desintegrándola a propósito.

- ¡Esos valen caros! – Reclamo él, gruñendo.

- Oh, pues hacen pésimo a tu salud – Le reclamo ella de vuelta, pisando con sus botas viejas los restos de nicotina arrugada – No sé qué clase de persona que trabaja en el área de la salud fuma

- Te espantarías si entraras al box de los doctores – Murmuro, cabizbajo

- ¡Oh!, ¿así que esto es una clase de moda _doctoriana_? – Coloco sus brazos como jarras alrededor de su cintura - ¿Es eso?

- ¿Moda doctoriana? – Rio Edward. Bella entendió sus palabras y rio con él.

Fue una pequeña tregua.

.

.

- No voy a comer nada si no vamos a un doctor – Gruño la castaña, sentándose en la mesa de un local de comida rápida. Edward miro hacia el techo para evitar poner los ojos en blanco por tercera vez. La chica estaba reacia a ir a cualquier local pero un hospital y con urgencia.

Edward solo se limitó a ir hacia un local para comer y hablar sobre su famosa reunión. La chica no quiso hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, pero el simplemente manejo hacia el local y ahí estaban, esperando que la mesera llegara con sus papas grasientas y su hamburguesa de varias Kcal y ni ella ni nadie le robarían ese momento. Además, la chica estaba en los huesos, pidió lo mismo para ella cuando ella no abrió la boca cuando la mesera pidió tomar su orden también.

Trajeron toda la comida y Bella siguió inmune, a pesar de que el olor estaba ocasionando estragos en su estomago. Seguía de brazos cruzados mirando severamente a Edward. El intento pasar por alto su mirada tomando las papas entre sus dedos, pero estas se resbalaban. Gruño y luego intento con el tenedor, mucho mejor.

- Esta bien, si comes algo pensaré en ir al hospital – Murmuro, con un suspiro.

- Irás apenas tu trasero salga de este lugar – Gruño. Pero tomo el tenedor para morder una papa frita.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión? – Pregunto, intentando cambiar el tema, con éxito. La chica se relajo en su asiento notablemente.

- Bien, me han dado una fecha para publicar mi libro – Anuncio feliz.

Edward extendió su vaso de cartón lleno de Pepsi – Salud por eso – Le ánimo. La chica se limpió las manos y choco su vaso con una sonrisa – Sabía que lo lograrías.

Bella se sonrojo y bebió un poco de su Pepsi – Hum, Laurent ayudo mucho

- ¿Laurent?

- Si, es el chico que me contacto de la editorial, es amigo de Alice – Le explico – Por fin lo conocí…

- Oh… ¿y cómo es?

Bella lanzo una carcajada. Edward estaba de mal humor.

- ¿Qué, ahora trabajas para el otro lado y no me has dicho? – Sonrió, burlona. El la miro exasperado… y enojado - ¿Celoso, quizás? – Se atrevió a decir.

Edward se atraganto con la Pepsi, y sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas por unos escaso segundos – Nunca fui celoso – Mintió. Bella seguía riendo – Solo lo digo porque suenas… risueña

Umg. Ahí estaba, ese tono profundo hipnotizador que a Bella tanto el asustaba. Edward parecía poder ver su alma cada vez que hablaba así. Se miraron intensamente, como los viejos tiempos, hasta que tiro una papa frita hacia la canasta de ella, intentando empezar una guerra de comida. Ella la tomo y la mordió, y no sabía muy bien porque lo hizo, pero los ojos de él se nublaron en microsegundos, excitado.

La atmosfera era tensa. Edward carraspeo y a Bella le pareció extremadamente interesante su plato de comida, no levanto su vista en todo el almuerzo para ver sus ojos, pero volvieron hablar normalmente de temas triviales.

Salieron sonriendo del local, pero al abrir la puerta del copiloto, Bella extendió su brazo pidiendo las llaves, Edward se rio pero cuando termino y la chica seguía con su brazo extendido pero con una ceja alzada, tiro sus llaves al aire siendo atrapadas por la chica.

- Me aseguro de que vas a ir – Apremio, abrochándose el cinturón.

Edward se sentía como un niño pequeño. Se abrocho el cinturón mientras la chica hacia partir el coche. No demoraron mucho en llegar a su lugar de trabajo y las manos del pobre hombre temblaban encima de sus muslos. Bella no pasó desapercibido aquel aspecto, pero no emitió comentario.

Al entrar, Angela y Jasper yacían en la sala de espera.

Fue un extraño colapso de besos y abrazos. Angela se alegró de ver a su amiga y Jasper parecía estar en un trance. Caucásico, veía como Edward hablaba pero nunca le prestó atención. Abrazo a Bella por inercia.

- Así que.. ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Bella, extrañada.

- ¿No le has dicho? – Reprocho Angela a Edward, elevando su voz.

El no respondió. Ella bufo, desesperada. De verdad este hombre no servía para nada.

- Hm, Alice vomito esta mañana y se desmayó mientras desayunábamos

- ¿¡Que!? – Se giró hacia Edward - ¿Y no me dijiste?

- ¡Se me olvido!

Ambas bufaron. Jasper seguía pálido.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Embarazada – Suspiro Angie. Jasper a su lado pareció sobresaltarse.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Edward, tan sorprendido como Bella.

- Hm… creo que sabes cómo viene los bebes – Gruño Angela en respuesta – Estuvieron haciendo exámenes toda la mañana, tiene apenas tres semanas de embarazo. Rosalie la ha acompañado en todo momento… se siente un poco… identificada… - Luego se acercó a la pareja, susurrando – Jasper ha estado como vampiro desde que se enteró, no sé qué hacer con él.

Ambos miraron al pobre Jasper que yacía sentado en la misma silla, en la misma posición de como lo habían encontrado. Solo el parpadeo de sus ojos los delataba de pertenecer al mundo de los vivos. Su cuerpo inerte y su blancura refutaban lo contrario.

- Pobre, debe de haber sido un golpe duro para él – Murmuro Bella.

A Edward le vino un golpe al corazón. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan anímico como ahora. Jasper era una persona vivas, siempre había que estar detrás de él porque el siempre estaba un paso adelante. Ahora parecía que estaba muy por detrás de todo.

Él se acercó a su mejor amigo, tomando amistosamente su hombro. El levanto su cabeza, con ojos idos. Era un verdadero zombie. Les pidió a ambas mujeres unos café para reponer a su amigo, ambas le hicieron caso.

- ¿Y bien, me vas a contar que pasa por tu mente? - Le pregunto cuando las dos morenas se marcharon

Jasper pestañeo – Alice está embarazada… tendrá un bebe.

- Eso está bien, viejo – Le palmeo la espalda, felicitándolo – Van a tener el mejor hijo de todos.

¿El mejor hijo de todos? Diablos, Edward de verdad no sabía cómo ayudar a un amigo.

- No…no entiendes –Murmuro, mirando el piso, vacío - ¿Cómo vamos a tener un bebe?. Soy solo un loco de veinte y pico años, Edward, ¡mi mamá me sigue llamando bebe! – Gruñó – Apenas si puedo darle una vida digna a Alice… un bebe es mucho más gasto del que yo puedo dar…

- Te vamos a ayudar, Jasper – Lo abrazo – Todos te vamos apoyar, no sabes cuantos tíos ya tiene ese bebe que ni siquiera conoce – Le sonrió – No tienes que poner todo este peso en tus hombros… es como si… es como si estuviéramos todos embarazados.

Jasper, después de un corto silencio, estallo en risa. Edward de verdad no entendía a que se debía su risa… contagiosa. Ambos terminaron riéndose en el pasillo de espera.

- ¿Estamos todos embarazados? Viejo, esa es la mejor frase de todo el puto año – Rio de nuevo – Oh, diablos, las palabras no son tu don, ¿he, Edward?

El aludido le golpeo suavemente el hombro, dejando de reír. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Edward se paso una mano por su cabello y Jasper miro el suelo, ahora mucho más centrado.

- No sé cómo… pero es justo que ese bebe tenga una vida digna… después de todo, mi chica va a tener un bebe – Sonrió de lado.

- Un bebe siempre es una bendición – Asintió Edward.

Jasper lo miro atónito. ¿Qué tenía esta mañana Edward y las frases célebres?

- Creo que eso es lo más inteligente que te he escuchado decir en todo el día.

Ambos estallaron en risas. Angela y Bella venían con un café en cada mano, mucho más calmadas. Entregaron sus café en las manos de los hombres. Jasper agradeció y Edward acepto el café con sus manos tiritando. Mancho su pantalón con un poco de café, se quemó pero no dijo nada, los comentarios no podía quedar al margen.

- Tranquilo, chico, soy yo el que será papá

Las risas quedaron ahogadas cuando el café termino completamente en el piso, derramando todo su líquido. Bella y Angela compartieron una mirada y Jasper miro a su amigo como si tuviera tres ojos.

- Hm… lo siento…- Murmuro Edward, intentando limpiar el desastre con la servilleta, pero al intentar agacharse, sin si quiera poder controlar su cuerpo, el chico cayó al suelo, perdiendo todo el equilibrio de este.

Bella se abalanzo hacia él, quien estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Sus miradas se encontraron, y eso era todo. Edward estaba en un estado de enfermedad más que obvia.

* * *

¿Estado de obviedad enferma? Estoy igual que Edward, estoy hablando puras Had of fishes, sálvame Dios.

He aquí el primer capítulo de la tercera y última parte. No sé si la hice muy piola (que no se nota) o nunca se dieron cuenta de que Edward estaba enfermo hace un par de meses atrás. Parece que todo salio como epseraba por que en sus rr nunca leí que alguien viera algo raro en Edward. ¡Punto apra mi!

He, como me las he dado de vaga, aquí respondo a las chicas sus rr.

Autumntales: Espero te haya gustado tu personaje, jaja. No sabía en que ponerte y bom, se me ocurrio esto. Me parece que saldrás de nuevo más adelante en otro capitulo… según lo que he estado escribiendo, jaja. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Chikage-SP: Si, si… y si a las tres cosas. Y también quedo la escoba, tenía que quedar, me encanta esa canción del chico Trujillo, me define, jaja. ¡Disfruta tus vacaciones!

katyms13: Próximo capitulo. ¡Ops, te di muchas pistas! Gracias por tu rr.

Selene silverymoon: Creeme que a mi tampoco me atraería mucho el nombre, le agarre miedo a Anatomía cuando entre a la universidad, jaja, maldita anatomía. Bonito Nick, por cierto. Que bueno que te hayas enganchado con la historia, actualizo todos los lunes – o por lo menos eso intento – ¡gracias por tu rr!

Isabella de Milke'Cullen: A tu pregunta, aquí va la respuesta: Si. Espero que ya no tengas mas ataques de nervios, aun que todavía faltan un par de capítulos para que acaben juntos, tendrás que sufrir un poquitín más, lo siento :P ¡Saludos Isa, gracias por tu rr!

Cely Peralta: Oh, eso de no tener internet es un dolor en el culo, me apiado de tu alma :/ Humg, y bueno, con Jacob habrá más problemas amorosos… aun que no sé si con Bella… ¡Espero que puedas leer este capitulo! Hehe, gracias por tu rr.

Bueno, quiero tomar este pequeño espacio apra agradecer también a todas esas lectoras que sé que están ahí pero nunca dejan un rr o favoriten o hacen follow, les agradesco también a lso fantasmas.

**Muchisimas gracias a las 109 followers, 105 favoritos y +15,000 views! Nunca pensé que sería tanto. ¡Muchas muchas gracias!**

Ojalá pudiésemos llegar arriba de los 200 rr antes llegar a los 20 capitulos, eso me hace mucha ilusión. Gracias de verdad a todas las personas que han recomendado mi historia, la verdad es que ustedes y su recibimiento a Antonia dan mis ganas para seguir con esto

La canción es de la genial Norah Jones – otro de mis recientes amores de verano – Aun que a mi parecer es más para escucharla en invierno. En fin, si escuchan esta canción de noche, le viene perfecto. Se llama All I Dream, la última canción de su último disco, dura seis minutos pero es genial, a la impresión de caminar por la calle cuando esta de noche, me encanta :)

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y nos leemos el próximo lunes. ¡Saludos!


	19. Y el statu quo

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y el statu quo

* * *

_You'll follow me back, With the sun in your eyes  
__And on your own, Bedshaped  
__And legs of stone, You'll knock on my door  
__And up we'll go, In white light  
__I don't think so, But what do I know?_

Ver a Edward con morfina en la sangre era un show fascinantemente absurdo. Tenía todos los sentimientos del mundo que casi parecía irreal. Bella no podía creer las tonteras que él podría decir cuando el hombre yacía dopado hasta la medula en una camilla mirando a todos los presentes en su habitación. El pobre creía que eran teletubies, o marcianos… Cada vez que nombraba a uno, lo llamaba por otro nombre.

Pero si recordaba a la perfección el nombre de Bella.

Y no tuvo reparos en olvidarse el nombre de su novia.

Tanya había llegado a la habitación de su novio en menos tiempo del que Bella esperaba. Edward yacía en la cama semi-consciente, el movimiento de sus labios murmurando algo sobre nubes era parte de su conciencia. Ella se abalanzo hacia su cama, abrazándolo.

Emmett y Bella, las únicas personas que yacía en la habitación – Se turnaban con Angela y Jasper que acompañaban a Alice en la contigua – hicieron un gesto de desagrado. Emmett se rio cuando Bella parecía que vomitaría con su espectacular actuación de arcadas repentinas. Edward se quejó notoriamente, gruñía más alto cuando más la chica intentaba abrázalo.

— ¡Amor, amor mío! — Le dijo, acariciando su cabello — ¡¿Qué te paso?!

Bella rodo los ojos al aire, Emmett sacudió sus hombros, aguantando su risa.

— ¡Ugh! — Gruño su amado en respuesta, moviéndose

Bella no quería abrir su boca, de verdad no quería, pero los celos – y la parte en que se preocupaba de Edward – renacieron de sus entrañas.

— Deberías dejar de abrazarlo — Murmuro, quizás con más enfado del que quería — Parece que está teniendo una pesadilla.

Tanya giro su melena rubia con una rapidez casi inhumana, mirando a la castaña con ojos vivaces, gruñéndole, se separó un poco del hombre quien tenía sus ojos entreabiertos. Sus sacudidas pararon pero su boca recobro vida.

— ¡Tú no me dirás lo que tengo que….!

— Bella — Murmuro, aún con los ojos entreabiertos, Edward — Bella. Bella.

La castaña sonrió. Tanya pareció asombrada, la O de su boca la delataba.

— Aquí estoy, cariño — Se acercó a Edward, tomando su mano temblorosa tiernamente. Acaricio sus nudillos. Edward se tranquilizó notoriamente.

Tanya bufo y Emmett rio ahogadamente. El temblor de sus hombros ya no se controlaba.

— No te vayas — Murmuro, de nuevo, intentando abrazar su mano con la poca fuerza de sus dedos.

— No, nunca cariño.

Ese momento lleno de ternura fue remplazado por un tacón estrellándose estrepitosamente con el piso. Tanya echaba fuego, humo y arsénico por sus orejas. Sus ojos iba a salir de sus orbitas y cuando estaba a punto de cantar su rosario de improperios a la ex de su novio, el doctor – junto con dos enfermeras y un cirujano – entraron haciendo ruido.

— ¡Familiares de Edward Cullen! — Grito una enfermera, mientras la otra agujeraba el cuerpo inerte del hombre con múltiples agujas — ¡Síganme!

Todo ocurrió rápido. Sintió las manos de Emmett llevarla al pasillo con más fuerzas, no quería dejar a Edward en esa cama con esa gente haciéndole hoyos en toda la piel. Pudo jurar que vio una aguja de más de diez centímetros, por lo menos.

El ajetreo del pasillo la pillo volando bajo, y solo se aferró al brazo de Emmett, quien conducidos por la enfermera, los llevaba a la sala de espera.

— ¿Ustedes son familiares del señor Cullen? — Preguntaba la enfermera mientras caminaban rápidamente por el pasillo azulado.

— Directamente, no — Respondió Emmett, sosteniendo a Bella con el brazo. Tanya, por otro lado, daba grandes zancadas con sus monstruosos skilettos.

— Ellos no, yo si — Respondió la rubia — Soy su novia.

Emmett la miro con furia. Y llegaron la sala de espera. La enfermera se dio media vuelta para mirar a los tres personajes: Una chica completamente pálida apunto de desmayarse, un hombre sudando a mares, y una chica salida de alguna revista de moda.

— No puedo hablar sobre el status del doctor Cullen si no esta su familia para dar su consentimiento — Aclaro.

Esme y Carlisle Cullen aparecieron rápidamente — Estamos aquí.

No hubo que especular mucho, todo el hospital conocía el padre del magnífico doctor versión adonis. La boca de la enfermera titubeo un poco antes de hablar, nunca había visto al doctor sin su habitual bata y vestido de manera tan… normal.

— Hem… Los exámenes arrojaron un _Guilliam-Barre_ en el doctor Cullen, señor — Explico— Ahora mismo estamos interviniendo al señor Cullen pero el doctor a cargo cree que ya está demasiado avanzado…

Carlisle levanto su mano, la chica se calló. Esme tenía un expresión de terror igual a la de Bella y Tanya parecía no entender todo lo que había dicho recién la enfermera. Emmett , derechamente, no entendía nada.

— Gracias, Jessica — Finalizo el padre de Edward.

Un alma se marchó rápidamente y cuatro quedaron viendo a Carlisle con profunda preocupación. Su propia cara demostraba una serie de sentimientos que aún con años de práctica no pudo esconder.

— Necesitamos un café — Dijo, finalmente.

.

.

_Guilliam-Barre_ era un síndrome raro. Bella recordaba el nombre de alguna de sus clases de neurología, pero tampoco sabía demasiado por no haber terminado la carrera. Sin embargo, el doctor Carlisle le refresco la memoria y les explico de manera simple a Emmett y a Tanya en lo que consistía; ambos quedaban con cara de pregunta cuando el doctor hablaba de desmielinización de neuronas. Bella, sin embargo, apto todo el hilo de la conversación.

— Es un síndrome poco frecuente — Les explico, jugueteando con el café en sus manos – Tiene poca tasa de mortalidad, pero la gente si puede morir de un _Guilliam-Barre_ cuando la enfermedad está muy avanzada.

Bella tirito.

— Puede presentarse a cualquier edad, tampoco se conoce a profundidad por que se produce, puede ser por algún agente patológico que se incubo en las células de Edward y…

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunto Emmett, sin entender nada de la última parte.

— Edward pesco un bicharraco — Le respondió Bella.

Carlisle asintió — Una vez que el agen… el vicho está en el cuerpo de Edward… hm… hace que su organismo no funcione bien. Va perdiendo la movilidad paulatinamente, pero esta incomodidad es notoria a la segunda y tercera semana de incubación, cuando la persona ya no puede hacer actividades diarias…

— Edward debe haber notado eso… — Asintió Bella.

— …Pero nunca lo dijo— Completo Esme. Su cara de sufrimiento era mucho más que la de Bella misma.

El silencio formado por los cuatro personajes se vio interrumpido por Tanya.

— ¿Entonces que pasara con él? ¿Perdió completamente el desplazamiento? — Preguntó

El doctor suspiro — Depende, por lo que nos han avisado, el síndrome está bastante avanzado en el cuero de Edward. Si la enfermedad se diagnostica a tiempo, el paciente sale ileso la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, cuando se demora el diagnostico… — Aclaro su garganta — Pueden haber secuelas permanentes… o también la muerte.

Esme exhalo con fuerza, Carlisle la abrazo con cariño Bella sabia, por lo poco y nada que Edward hablo de sus padres, que Esme cuidaba demasiado de él. Era su único hijo, su regalón, y aún así, el no fue capaz de advertir a su madre de lo enfermo que estaba.

Una lagrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo derecho. Bella miro la imagen con amargura. Emmett, por otro lado, se levantó de la mesa, tendiéndole su mano a Bella. Tanya hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Hm, Bella! — Llamo Esme, limpiándose su lagrima con un pañuelo de seda — ¿Podríamos hablar un par de minutos?

— Yo veré como esta Alice — Le anuncio Emmett, apretando suavemente su hombro, infringiéndole valor.

Ella se sentó nuevamente. Tanya hizo lo mismo. Nadie hablo.

— Hem… no es por ser ruda, Tanya, pero quisiera hablar con Isabella a solas… — Comunico Esme.

— Hmp. Claro — Murmuro ella, tomando su cartera y taconeando hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Un par de segundos pasaron hasta que el taconeo se perdió de sus oídos y Esme suspiro, tranquila. Esa chica no me cae nada bien, murmuro.

Carlisle apretó sutilmente sus falanges alrededor de la mano de su esposa, quien yacía sentada a su lado. Ambos estaban al frente la chica, ambos con un profundo sufrimiento compartido.

— Quería… quiero empezar dándote las gracias, Bella — Suspiro ella, ahogando su llanto — Sé por Jasper que tu obligaste a mi hijo a internarse. Sé lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser Edward — Dio una sonrisa sin llegar a sus ojos. Carlisle le apretó la mano con dulzura — pero tu te preocupaste mucho por mi hijo — Alargo una de sus manos para tomar una de ella — Cualquier madre estaría agradecida, Bella, pero mi alma siempre estará en deuda contigo, siempre.

Bella quería llorar. Pero sabía que _no debía_

— De nada, Esme — Apretó su mano suavemente. Carlisle estaba medio sonriendo a su lado, expresando su gratitud por sus ojos. — Sabes cómo es Edward, debe estar dando una dura pelea ahí adentro — Les sonrió. Esme asintió.

— Lo siento si… soy demasiado imprudente — Puntualizo — Pero… no llego a entender que paso entre ustedes — Bella tirito un momento – Esta bien si no me quieres decir, pero nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz con alguien, su sonrisa era mi satisfacción, Bella, y cuando te fuiste, a pesar de que mi hijo sea demasiado tonto para decirlo en voz alta, te extrañaba de una manera indescriptible…

Bella carraspeo, notablemente incomoda.

—Esta bien si no nos quieres contar — Insistió Carlisle.

— No, está bien — Sonrió liosa — Edward y yo… peleamos…. Constantemente — Negó con la cabeza — Ahora que rebobino un poco, siento que nuestras peleas de verdad no tenían ton ni son, pero… necesitábamos un tiempo…

— Se dieron un tiempo demasiado largo — Gruño Esme. Carlisle asintió.

— Umg, si… bueno… — Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

— Bella — Interrumpió, de manera brusca- De verdad no sería tan persistente si lo suyo hubiese sido solo pasajero, pero está claro que las cenizas quedaron aquí después de la flama. Yo quiero mi hijo feliz y sé, por la manera en que te mira, que tú puedes hacerlo feliz. Sera bastante egoísta lo que te voy a decir, pero solo pido que ahora, que es cuando mi hijo más te necesita, no huyas del sentimiento que te corresponde reclamar.

Bella miro a Esme, y juro que nunca pensó que podría a ver a alguien tan cariñoso con aquella convicción en sus ojos.

.

.

Edward estaba internado en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos desde esa misma noche. No se le permitiría ninguna clase de visitas bajo ninguna condición ni circunstancia. Solo había visto a su padre esa noche, quien podía entrar a su habitación por trabajar en ese hospital. Claro esta, si lo pillaban estaba arriesgando mucho su título profesional.

Cuando Carlisle entro a su pieza, vio a su hijo postrado en la cama mirando la ventana con las cortinas cerradas. Trago grueso, para cualquier padre es un golpe demasiado duro ver a su hijo convaleciente en una cama de hospital luchando por su vida.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Edward giro su cabeza, demostrado sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos hinchados de llorar. Intento limpiar sus lágrimas de sus mejillas, pero su mano poco y nada correspondía.

— Como estás, campeón — Lo saludo Carlisle.

Edward bufó — Un campeón no está postrado en una cama.

Carlisle camino por la habitación con sigilo. En quince minutos comenzaría el horario de la cena. Se sentó a los pies de la cama de Edward y cruzo sus brazos. Edward aprecia un niño pequeño en la cama inmaculadamente blanca.

— ¿Qué me va a pasar, papa? — Pregunto, el miedo apoderándose de su voz.

— Tú sabes lo que va a pasar — Le respondió, inquieto. A sus ojos, Edward volvía a tener cinco años.

Edward se relamió los labios, entre ansioso y miedoso. La habitación quedo en silencio.

— Me voy a morir — Murmuro, con la voz ahogada.

Carlisle intento controlar sus emociones, no podría mostrarse débil cuando su hijo le pedía esperanza.

— No lo permitiré — Le aseguro, apretando su mano con confianza.

Edward intento responder el apretón, pero sus dedos hicieron apenas una leve presión. Carlisle tenía un nudo de emoción bajo la garganta, sus ojos estaba vidriosos bajo la luz del farol.

Era tan triste ver a tu hijo sin ninguna fuerza.

— Te estamos apoyando, Edward — Beso la frente de su hijo.

Se levantó, Edward intento abrazar a su padre, pero su nula fuerza solo permitió que se abalanzara un poco hacia adelante, quedando completamente agotado.

— No… no te vayas, quédate — Pidió, viendo como su padre se acercaba a la puerta.

— No puedo, hijo— Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dio media vuelta, mirando los ojos grises de su hijo — Sé fuerte.

— ¡Papá, no!

La puerta estaba cerrada. Edward no durmió esa noche.

.

.

Los acontecimientos de las próximas semanas transcurrieron entre un vaivén de una nube demasiado espesa para Bella. Entre sus constantes visitas hacia el hospital para ver a Alice, las interminables reuniones con Laurent acerca su libro y las constantes llamadas de Esme acerca el estado de Edward, apenas si podía dormir.

Quería verlo, con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero cada día que pasaba era un puñetazo para ella.

Todo salía verdaderamente bien. Alice ya no tenía más complicaciones y salió del hospital al día después, Su libro estaba a punto de salir del horno, de hecho, ya tenía la primera copia que siempre llevaba consigo en la cartera, secretamente estaba esperando para dársela a Edward, no sabe por que, pero esa ocasión no había llegado.

Más de una vez tuvo que cruzarse en los pasillos con Tanya, quien le regalaba una clásica mirada de piérdete, perra. Pero Bella ahora era de hierro, y solo pedía al doctor Carlisle tres minutos de su tiempo todos los días.

Edward no mejoraba. No estaba mejorando con nada.

Y a pesar de volver a estar con Alice y estar comportándose como una verdadera tía, su amiga sabía, por la mirada perdida de Bella, que ella no lo estaba pasando mejor que el hombre en la camilla.

Se le ocurrió una idea genial, que la tramo con Jasper y Emmett.

Obviamente, Emmett se mostró más que deseoso con el plan de actuación y recuperemos a Edward, parte uno.

Jasper ayudo con los contactos, y cuando todo estuvo listo,. Bella entro a su viejo departamento con sus hombros caídos, pero vio a tres personas demasiado sonrientes en su sofá.

— ¿Me perdí alguna fiesta? — Pregunto, cerrando la puerta con lentitud.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa de Emmett era la más grande de todas.

— Tenemos un plan — Hablaron los tres al mismo tiempo

— Hm… Okey.

— Entraras a la habitación de Edward — Comento Alice

— Disfrazada de embarazada a punto de dar a luz — Siguió Jasper, con una sonrisa

— Y la camilla la llevare yo — Sonrió Emmett.

Bella abrió su boca de sorpresa, y levanto una ceja imperceptiblemente.

— ¡Ni una chance en el inferno!

.

.

— ¡De verdad no puedo creer que este haciendo esto! — Susurro Bella a Emmett, quien cubría a la chica con una red para el cabello.

— ¡Te ves perfecta! — Rio Emmett de la emoción. Él estaba vestido de enfermero, con unos pantalones y una blusa color aguamarina.

Alice se había encargado de aceitar el cuero cabelludo para que pareciera un trabajo de parto de verdad, que el sudor corriera a por su cara. Alice había alquilado un vientre falso para colocarlo encima de su estómago y Jasper estaba ubicado en la sala de urgencia reportando cada cinco minutos por un _walkie talkie_ que Emmett sostenía en su mano.

El nombre de Emmett era Enfermero Musculoso – por sus iniciales – y el de Jasper era Jirafa Helada… por la misma razón. Emmett eligió los nombres.

Pasillo despejado. Cambio – Se escucho del altavoz del walkie takie.

— Vamos en camino. Jirafa Helada. Cambio — Susurro Emmett, colocándose unos lentes muy Lady Gaga encima de sus ojos por si acaso.

— Entendido, Enfermo Musculoso. Cambio

— ¡Es enfermero musculo, cambio!

— ¡Basta! – Grito Bella - ¡Voy a dar a luz, llévame ya!

Jirafa y enfermero rieron al mismo tiempo.

Emmett tendió una sábana blanca encima del cuerpo de Bella, quien entre sus brazos tenía aferrado su libro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Asintió hacia Emmett y el escondió el aparato entre medio de las sabanas, y comenzó a correr con la camilla en sus manos, haciendo un estruendo al entrar a urgencias.

— ¡Mujer va a tener un bebe, permiso! — Gritaba su voz estridente, llamando la atención de la habitación de urgencias — ¡Señora, muévase por favor, hay una vida en juego!

Emmett estuvo tres días viendo _Gray's Anatomy, Doctor Hause y Scrubs_ para preparar su papel. Solo Rosalie lo sabia.

La gente se hizo a un lado, excepto una chica de metro ochenta, rubia, quien miraba la escena con indignación

— ¡Ella no esta embarazada! — Grito, apuntando a la chica.

Jasper llego corriendo a taclear a la rubia, que forcejeaba con Emmett para sacar la sabana del cuerpo de Bella. Entre todo el jalo, el enfermero se acercó sutilmente a al oído del Bella y murmuro Actúa.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — Grito con todas sus fuerzas, aferrando la almohada a su cuerpo, imitando un dolor muy agudo en su estomago.

— ¡Esa chica va a tener gemelos! — Grito un anciano a su lado — ¡Abran paso!

Bella quería morir de vergüenza cuando pasaron la primera barrera. Adentro, por suerte, había solo dos enfermeras que cuchicheaban en el terminal de ellas. Cuando entraron, ambas se dieron vuelta, pero Emmett levanto una mano mientras Bella seguía gritando de dolor

— Yo me encargo — Les sonrió, y antes que pudieran negarse, Edward estaba pasando las segunda barrera, solo quedaba la última.

Entraron a una pieza, que por un mapa que les proporciono Carlisle, era el box de doctores que a esa hora no debería haber nadie. Se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente. Ambos calzaron un delantal blanco robado, con mascarillas y mallas para el cabello, y salieron saludando al personal como doctores de verdad.

Entraron a la puerta de la UCI ingresando la clave de Carlisle y Emmett se quedó en la puerta, vigilando.

— Habitación 505, ¡ve, solo tienes cinco minutos! — Le murmuro Emmett, apuntando hacia el final del corredor.

Bella no perdió el tiempo, y hecho carrera para llegar a la última habitación. Apenas entro, cerro la puerta encaramándose en ella, respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Bella? — Murmuro Edward.

Ella se quedo congelada. Había trazado con demasiada precisión todos los pasos del plan, pero nadie le dijo que tenía que hacer cuando viera a un Edward postrado en la cama con unas ojeras inmensas y varios kilos de menos.

Se sacó la mascarilla para que la reconociera, Edward estaba tan asombrado como ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó, quizás más sombríamente de lo que esperaba — No puedes estar aquí.

Bella se acercó con paso titubeante, el peso en su mano derecha le hizo recordar la existencia del libro y se lo tendió con una sonrisa.

— Mi… libro nuevo — Le explico, tímida — Quería que lo leyeras…

Bella esperaba un montón de respuesta, pero nunca la que Edward le respondió

— No lo quiero.

Isabella se quebró en pequeños pedacitos. El libro cayo en sus manos de la impresión. Edward miraba la ventana, como si fuese lo más importante de la habitación.

— Gracias por la visita, pero creo que debes irte — Explico — Si no, Carlisle tendrá serios problema.

Recogió el libro, con todas las de llorar. Miro a Edward nuevamente, quien seguía impasible mirando severamente la ventana. Su ceño estaba muy fruncido, y tenía las sabanas atrapadas en sus manos.

Bella dio media vuelta, girando el pomo de la puerta, pero lo cerró rápidamente.

Se giro con toda la convicción marcada en su rostro.

— Tengo algo que decirte — Murmuro ella, con rabia.

Edward seguía mirando al ventana.

— ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, Edward Cullen! — Rugió.

Él la miro.

— ¡Si crees que me iré a la primera cosa que me digas estas muy equivocado! — Le grito, acercándose peligrosamente a su cama - ¡Eres un insensible! ¿Sabes cuantas cosas tuve que hacer para poder verte solo cinco minutos?¿Sabes en cuantas cadenas de oraciones has estado? ¡Hasta Emmett reza por ti, Dios santo!¿Sabes cuantas lágrimas derrama Esme porque tú no estás dando la pelea? — Trago grueso — ¿Sabes cuánto nos duele tenerte aquí?... ¿Sabes cuánto me duele a mí?

La voz de la chica se fue apagando por cada palabra. Edward había bajado la mirada, su atención parecía estar presa en las sabanas, pero su semblante había cambiado notoriamente. La angustia lo había cacheteado.

Ella suspiro y se subió encima de su cama, y paso por alto la cara de sorpresa de él.

— No te des por vencido, Edward — Rogo, elevando su brazo para tocar su huesuda mandíbula — Sé que lo estás haciendo, sé que… sé que quieres morir — Trago grueso — Pero estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejar que hagas esto — Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla – Deja de ser tan duro, por favor, no sabes el dolor que causaría a todos….

— ¿Sufrirías si yo muero?

Aquella pregunta tan directa tomo desprevenida a Bella. Ella dejo de acaricias su mandíbula y miro los ojos de Edward. Había perdido toda chispa de vida. Le dolió en lo más fondo de su ser.

— Sin ti no podría vivir — Las palabras escaparon mucho antes de que ella pudiera retenerlas.

Una pequeña combustión creció en el corazón de Edward, algo inexplicable.

Tocaron tres veces la puerta. Bella se levantó del regazo de Edward rápidamente. Era el toque que Emmett iba a realizar cuando quedara solo un minuto.

— Ojalá lo puedas leer — Dejo el libro en su velador, limpiándose una lágrima con su mejilla.

Edward grabo cada gesto en su memoria, por si no la veía más. Asintió.

Sonó otro golpe en la puerta. Treinta segundos.

— Cuídate, Edward — Sonrió Isabella, acercándose a la cara del chico – Y por favor, no mueras.

Se despidió de él donando un tierno beso en su frente, mucho más rato de lo realmente necesario. Edward cerró sus ojos ante el calor de su boca, disfrutando el leve momento.

Bella salió de la habitación rápidamente, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa a Edward. El asintió, y ella cerró la puerta rápidamente detrás de si.

Agarro el libro – que para el era un gran peso – con sus dos manos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Abrio la portada y avanzo dos hojas hasta ver su nombre impreso en el papel.

_A Alice, quien lleno de color mi vida.  
A Rosalie, quien me enseño el arte de la guerra.  
A Emmett, cuya sonrisa es contagiosa.  
A Angela, por salvarme de tantas.  
A Jasper, por ser un fiel amigo.  
A Jacob, por apoyarme en lo inapelable.  
y a Edward, por ser mi infinito._

* * *

De verdad… y lamento mi expresión. PERO ES UN DOLOR EN EL CULO QUE SE SALGA LA TECLA DE LA A CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO. He ahí la razón de porque me demoro mucho más en actualizar, lo siento, chicas.

He aquí el capitulo!, iba en la mitad y me quedo muy tristón, y como hay demasiada cosas malas pasando ahora en todo el mundo, decidi agregarle mi toque de felicidad. Me encanta usar a Emmett para hacer tonteras, de esta no podía pasar desapercibido.

Ademñas, decidi que personajes secundarios tomaran más protagonismo en este capitulo, como Carlisle, Emmett y Jas :), me encantan estos tres, oh yes.

¿Quizás se noto mucho que la dedicatoria de Edward era por las ventajas de ser invisible?. Pues lo termine ayer y… quería puro llorar, hace tiempo que un libro no me tocaba así. Lo recomiendo cien por cierto.

La canción es una de esas que se queda y no puedes parar de escucharla. Keane – Bedshaped. Tiene que ver mucho con la perspectiva de Edward sobre las cosas. Ojalá pudieran escucharla y ponerse en los pies de Edward, creo que deverdad le viene. Aquellos que no manejan el inglés, bedshaped es convaleciente… justo como se siente él.

De verdad iba a respodner sus rr, pero me demoraría más. Prometo el próximo capitulo contestar sus rr. La verdad que mi 'A' me saca de quicio ¿Alguien sabe como arreglarlo? Pero muchas gracias por sus rr1 prometo responder sus dudas, aunque las preguntas de sus rr están- en su mayorias – puestas en este capitulo

Lamento al tardanza del capitulo, pero estuve todo el dia escribiéndolo. Espero que haya valido la pena.

¡Saludos!


	20. Y los ángeles existen

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y los ángeles existen

* * *

_calma  
__cuando miro tu foto calma,  
__cuando pienso en nosotros calma,  
__cuando despierto un rato falta.  
__La calma es lo que falta._

Isabella Swan ya no podía mover su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que su país tuviese tantas ciudades a tan largas distancias. Abatida, se tiro encima de la cama por gravedad, rebotando un poco y quedándose profundamente dormida en microsegundos, olvidando por completo la llamada que le prometió a Alice esa misma mañana, mientras firmaba varios libros con dedicatorias.

Su recorrido comenzó en Seattle, viajando hasta Vellevue, una noche por la carretera hasta Tacoma, donde estuvo toda la mañana leyendo partes de su libro y filmando varias copias, por la tarde partió a Olimpia donde comenzó de nuevo, de madrugada, a montar el pequeño puesto para su reciente libro.

Y así había sido el caos las últimas dos semanas. ¡Había visitado dieciséis de los cincuentas estados de norte américa!. Su semana había sido reducida a calambres de mano, residencia en hoteles tres estrellas – con un motel en el camino - y mucho café en cada jornada.

Llamo a Laurent cuando iba en mitad de camino, le dijo que ella no estaba hecha de la pasta que creía, de verdad no lograría pasar otra semana más leyendo una parte cualquiera de su libro a una multitud que sencillamente no la escuchaba.

Laurent la reto… y después la apoyo. Bella siguió su camino, pero de las tres semanas de su gira editorial, se redujeron drásticamente a dos y un pasaje en avioneta de New York hasta Seattle.

Sabía que la _BookExpo America BEA_ de Nueva York era el pez gordo de todas sus visitas a todas las ciudades. Si no se hacía notar en aquella multitud, definitivamente había perdido toda chance que alguien comprara sus libros, exceptuando quizás, las quince copias de Alice había encargado para ella sola.

Se aliso las arrugas de su vestido coctel de terciopelo burdeo, nerviosa. Ahí _sí _que había demasiada gente. Hombres con trajes, niños pequeños, abuelas, madres con zapatos Chanel alumbraban la feria como si se tratara de una alfombra roja. Bella se sentía como una abuela con sus tacones modestos y el vestido que diseño Alice para ella. Quizás excesivamente modesto ante tanto glamour.

Intento lucir calmada, pero sentía una chica del rincón cuando la gente pasaba cerca de su stand y nadie la miraba. Se hundió en su asiento aún más, de verdad era muy difícil vender un libro cuando no eres conocida.

Bien lo sabía por la música que se resonaba a tres stands de distancia y Margaret firmando como máquina a todas las fans que se abalanzaban sobre ella para obtener una foto con tan fantástica escritora. Podía jurar que se habia hecho un tratamiento lifting y su nariz parecía demasiado respingada. Quizás con un toque demasiado Michael Jackson.

Bella gruñía, le enervaba la sangre, además.

- Hola – Saludo un hombre.

Bella optó por activar el modo cliente. Laurent le había dicho que a los consumidores tenías que tratarlos como amigos de toda la vida… pero Isabella no era la clase de chica que hacia amigos con una simple conversación. Era un punto a discutir en todas sus llamadas telefónicas.

- Hola – Saludo ella, mostrando sus dientes. Acepto la mano nívea que el hombre le tendía.

_Muéstrate confiada_

- Me llamo Peter – Estrecho su mano, formando una sonrisa - ¿Eres nueva, he?

Como era de esperarse, Bella tomo el color vergüenza en sus pómulos.

- Ugh… ¿tanto se nota? – Murmuro.

Peter encontró esa actitud agradable. Se sentó en una silla contigua a ella y tomo el libro de ella en sus manos. Lo acaricio como si fuese un tesoro, Bella se sintió a gusto con el extraño personaje sentado a su lado cuando le pidió permiso y abrir el ejemplar. Asintió, con un nudo en su estómago, y Peter leyó al dedicatoria.

- Parece que tienes varios amigos – Le sonrió.

- Son mi familia

Peter asintió, leyendo la contraportada.

_No sabíamos que eran.  
No sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos.  
No sabíamos que hacían aquí.  
Pero sí sabíamos una cosa:  
Ellos tiene la ventaja._

- Suena atrayente – Dejo el libro, leyendo el titulo – _Conspiración_, buen nombre. ¿De que se trata?

Bella rio, incomoda – Acabas de leer de lo que trata.

Se sintió pequeña ante la atenta mirada de él. _Confianza. Confianza. Maldita confianza_.

- Es mucho mejor cuando el _autor_ te cuenta de que se trata.

Bella suspiro. Quizás esta era la única chance que tenía en la vida de poder compartir un poco de su historia en aquel caos de libros y gente. Se repuso, intentando aparecer calmada… y se irguió para parecer adulta.

- Siempre me llamaron la atención los Colosos – Sonrió. Peter levanto una ceja, sin comprender del todo – Ya sabes, popularmente se les conoce como _gigantes_ – Puso los ojos en blanco – Aunque no son lo mismo. En Conspiración, estos gigantes están atrapados bajo la tierra hace siento millones de años, y cuando nuestra habilidad de destrucción llega a un tope altísimo, estos despiertan decididos a arrasar con la raza humana – Sonrió, ida – Me gustaría pensar que algo así sucediese de verdad, algo grande para que todos podamos abrir los ojos y saber que nunca estuvimos solos en este mundo y poderes mucho más grandes y fuertes nos gobiernan.

Peter, guardando silencio en todo el relato, se levantó rígidamente de la silla y tomo un ejemplar. Lo coloco en un ángulo favorecedor para la cámara que colgaba de su hombro derecho, que Bella había pasado por alto hasta ese momento.

- ¿Te importa si saco una foto y hago una nota de tu libro?

Oh, vaya. Reportero.

La sonrisa de Bella se agrando.

- Para nada. Saca todas las que quieras

Un par de Flashes atacaron su cara y luego fue invadida por varias preguntas que Peter anotaba en su pequeña libreta. Su edad, de que ciudad era, cuando comenzó a escribir y en que universidad había estudiado literatura. Quedo pasmado cuando le dijo que lo hacía por amor al arte, y anoto eso con mucha precisión.

Se dieron un apretón de manos, no sin antes Bella escribiera una dedicatoria para él.

- ¿Me puedes decir para quien trabajas? Así cuando salga tengo un suplemento para mostrárselo orgullosamente a mi padre – Explico Bella, riendo un poco.

- Espera y veras – Le entrego una tarjeta con su contacto – Te aseguro que estarás en primera plana.

Su sonrojo se mostró de nuevo en su piel y acepto la tarjeta del joven hombre, agradeciéndole el gesto.

No sabía el poder que tenía aquel misterioso reportero hasta el segundo día de feria.

_Un ángel guardián._

.

.

- ¡Bella salió en el New York Times! – Gritaba Alice, abanicando el periódico en el aire por los pasillos del hospital - ¡Bella salió en el New york Times! – Repitió, entrando a la habitación de Edward.

Pillo al hombre leyendo el libro por segunda vez desde que lo habían cambiado de la unidad de cuidados intensivos a patologías leves. Se sorprendió de ver a Alice en el horario temprano de visitas aleteando un periódico hacia arriba, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas.

La pequeña mujer aspiro todo el aire que pudo para que sus pequeños pulmones se llenasen y las palabras brotaron de su boca demasiado rápido.

- ¡Bella salió en el New York Times y está usando mi vestido! – Grito, tirándose encima de la cama de Edward, haciendo que el rebotara. Le tendió el periódico con demasiada fuerza, pegándole una leve cachetada en la cama.

Edward tomo el periódico y leyó la segunda plana.

Las novedades literarias que trae_ BookExpo America BEA_ este año.

_Es sabido por todo buen lector que recoger por un buen material de lectura debe venir, por lo menos, una vez en su vida a esta gigante exposición de grandes y pequeños autores que se inician en la creación de mundos fantásticos._

_Existen más de 2.000 stands a disposición del consumidor con todas las categorías existentes de géneros literarios. Grandes y chicos pueden disfrutar de charlas, autógrafos de autores reconocidos y toparse con un par de sorpresas como lo fue Isabella Swan._

_Conspiración es el título de la obra que la acompaña. Un relato que mezcla la más pura ficción con la increíble realidad de un mundo que se nos escapa de las manos. Romance, guerra jamás han sido mejor descrito que en las quinientas cincuenta y cinco hojas que hacen de este libro, una verdadera joya para la literatura independiente._

_No es alarde, pero hace tiempo que no leía tan buen material en tan poco tiempo…_

La nota seguía hablando sobre los autores conocidos como Margaret, y algunas fotos de JK Rowling comprando libros, junto con muchos autores famosos.

- Wow – Exclamo Edward – Debe estar feliz.

- ¡Está usando mi vestido! – Chillo Alice, apuntando la imagen del costado inferior de la plana - ¡Mira lo guapa que se ve! – tocando el papel con su dedo índice

Edward dejo de escuchar los gritos de su amiga cuando se fundió en el color de gris que reflejaba de vuelta. La foto no era a color, claro está, pero se imaginaba a Bella con el vestido burdeo y sus ojos chocolates y sus mejillas teñidas de colorete imaginario.

- Hey, Edward – Le quito el periódico de sus manos – tienes un poco de baba aquí – le apunto la barbilla.

El se revisó, ante la risa maniática de Alice.

- Ugh, odio que hagas esto – Gruño, comprobando que efectivamente, no tenía nada.

- Sabes que sin mí no podrías vivir – Guiño sus ojos rápidamente, tratando de lucir adorable. Edward bufó.

- Sabes que sí, enana. ¿Cómo está el pequeño enano? – Le sonrió, apuntando su vientre.

- Trabajando a Jasper como loco – Se rio a carcajadas – Tengo unos antojos a las tres de la mañana de mango con leche…

Edward levanto una ceja – Creí que los antojos empezaban por el sexto mes de gestación. Eres muy mala, Alice, tu perfectamente puedes levantarte y comprar el maldito mango.

- Oh, tú no dirás nada – Amenazo, guardando el periódico en su bolso – Si no, ¿Quién va a diseñar tu traje de novio?

Edward alzo una poblada ceja, sonriendo - ¿Y con quien me casare, si ahora mismo estoy soltero?

Alice copio su sonrisa, jugueteando con el dobladillo de la sábana blanca.

- Ya verás, ya verás – Canturreo, pretendiendo mirar la hora de su reloj muy preocupada - ¡Diantres!, voy tarde al control con la matrona – Se levantó de la cama - ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que visitarte, _Hause_?. Sabes que traer mi hermoso trasero hasta tu horrible habitación sin ninguna clase de recompensa me parte el alma en dos.

- Carlisle dijo que si todo sale bien, quizás en una semana podría darme el alta.

- ¡Tengo una celebración que planear! – Aplaudió.

Se acercó al rostro de su amigo y deposito un beso en la mejilla, intentando abrazarlo sin mover su huesudo cuerpo. Al menos, había recobrado el brillo en sus ojos, más sabia por Carlisle que era una lucha a muerte los ejercicios con el kinesiólogo.

- Te veré por ahí – Se despidió ella, abriendo la puerta – Cuídate, niño tonto.

- ¡Adiós Alice! – Gruño.

Sintió una risa ahogada por la puerta cuando la enana cerró la puerta tras de si.

Tomo el libro nuevamente y se enfrascó en la lectura matutina.

Edward estaba progresando positivamente al tratamiento después de una larga noche consultándolo con su almohada. Carlisle y el médico de turno lo percibieron, algo en él había cambiado. Ahora si comía – aun que siempre dejaba la jalea del almuerzo y la cena -, se dejaba pinchar la vena de su antebrazo para dar el medicamento y sudaba a mares, pero daba su cien por ciento a la hora de realizar los ejercicios para que progresara la movilidad de sus miembros dormidos.

Tanto él como Carlisle tenían miedo de una secuela permanente. Ver a su hijo en una silla de rueda luego de ser un gran atleta en la preparatoria sería un bofetada para ambos, y muy doloroso. Más los pies de Edward si respondían a los tratamientos, levemente, casi sin notarse, pero respondían. Las manos no las podía estirar, sus dedos estaban atrofiados en las sabanas de una manera espantosa, y sudaba a mares cuando el maldito terapista llegaba para abrir sus manos de dos muñones de carne.

Quedaba tan cansado, que apenas terminaba la cena, dormía sin remedio hasta que la enfermera lo despertaba al otro día para ayudarlo con el baño.

Era denigrante sentarse en una silla en medio de la ducha porque simplemente no podía sostener sus piernas, ni siquiera contra una pared.

Pero había un recreo en la rutina diaria de Edward Cullen: Las visitas y…

Los mensajes de ella.

Lo alegraban, le daban fuerza. Era tan feliz cuando Jasper se colaba con Emmett en la habitación de él con una paquete de papas fritas viendo el ESPN y comentar lo malo y lo bueno del súper tazón…y cuando Emmett cantaba el himno nacional a coro con Beyoncé.

Rosalie, Alice y hasta Angela lo visitaban, más que nada comentándoles noticias de Bella que él no tenía. Su madre iba cada tarde para acomodar su almohada y abrir la ventana para que su hijo no se asfixiara. Lo acompañaba a diario en sus ejercicios, quería estar ahí cuando él se rehabilitara.

No lo dejaría solo nunca más.

Carlisle intentaba visitar a su hijo todos los días, pero entre sus horribles tardes de operaciones y tratamientos, se conformaba con el reporte detallado que su esposa le daba antes de acostarse a dormir. Sabía que Esme se esmeraba por que su hijo no se sintiera solo mientras batallaba contra su horrible enfermedad, pero no lograba entender como alguien especialista de la salud, sabiendo las consecuencia de esa enfermedad, nunca intuyo las diminuciones físicas de sus miembros.

Se mordía la lengua cuando estaban los tres en le tentempié de la tarde. Entonces, Esme, presumiendo que su marido quería hablar a solas con su hijo, se excusó con una hermosa sonrisa de tener que atender ciertos asuntos a su celular. Se levantó apuntándolo y salió.

Edward sabía que venía una clase de ese tipo de conversación. Lo podía ver en la forma que su padre, en el sillón de al frente, se sentaba de manera tan incómoda, y con la mirada llena de preocupación.

Sabía que era exactamente que iba a decir.

Y cuando dejo la jalea intacta – después de olerla minuciosamente – sabía que no podía dejar a su padre con los problemas que nublaban su mente.

- Dispara – Le dijo, empujando la mesa plegable con comida.

Carlisle tomo un tiempo. Sobo su cuello, por detrás, con una serie de sentimientos encontrados. Edward puede haber estado lento últimamente, pero era demasiado bueno para leer las personas.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada, hijo?¿Por qué dejaste que la enfermedad avanzara tanto, si sabias lo que podría pasar? – Intento no titubear, y respetar la decisión que su hijo tomara. Pero la muerte no estaba en las cosas que él le había enseñado, y el suicidio ni siquiera fue mencionado en tantas charlas de educación que tuvo con él.

La nuez de adán de su hijo subió y bajo, pero no abrió su boca para emitir ningún sonido.

Carlisle temía por la respuesta, pero de todos modos debía saberla.

- ¿Tenías…. Tienes problemas con…drogas?

- No

- ¿Alcohol quizás?

Sabía que su hijo bebía, pero no para internarlo en una clínica.

- No

- ¿Debes dinero?

- no

- ¿volviste a tener pesadillas de tu abuelo?

- ¡No! – Grito, gruñendo, sus manos dos puños firmes a sus lados - ¡No, no, no! – Toco su cabello, tironeándolo - ¡No quería vivir, no tenía una razón para vivir!

Debería estar llorando. Pero aquellas interminables noches en la UCI terminaron por secar su lagrimal de todo líquido salino. En vez, su pecho subía y bajaba, la maquinita a su lado estaba tan alterada como él. Carlisle cayo en ese pozo profundo de tristeza que tanto temía.

- ¿Por qué? – Se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Por qué…?

- No quería vivir, papa – Murmuro, apretando los dientes para que las palabras no explotaran.

- Yo… pensé…

Edward rio. No como lo hace una persona con ironía, si no como un demente.

- ¿Pensaste que era feliz? ¿Qué clase de felicidad tenías destinada para mí, Carlisle?, ¡ser un maldito doctor te quita todo, todo, hasta la puta vida!.

- Así no te crie – Elevo su voz – Tú sabes que te di amor incondicional en toda tu vida…

- ¿Amor?¿A eso le llamas amor? – Escupió - ¡Fuiste solo una puta vez a verme correr en la preparatoria!¡ Pase solo cinco navidades contigo!¡Esme perdió un bebe por tú culpa! ¿y todavía tienes el descaro de culparme por no querer vivir?

- ¡No te atrevas! – Apunto, levantándose del sofá - ¡No es mi culpa en lo que te convertiste!

- ¿¡Que no tienes la culpa!? ¡Por ti decidí meterme a la maldita escuela de medicina! – Se atraganto con la saliva. Las sabana eran dos nudos en sus manos - ¡Quería pasar más tiempo a tu lado!

- ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!? – Lloro Esme, entrando en la habitación apenas los gritos traspasaron la puerta.

Nadie dijo nada. En vez de eso entro un séquito de enfermeras echando a sus padres. La presión del doctor Cullen había aumentado notoriamente y no se permitían más visitas hasta mañana.

La puerta fue cerrada en las narices de Carlisle. Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió la cariñosa mano de su esposa tirando suavemente de la suya, con ojos brillosos.

- Tenemos que hablar.

.

.

Alice estaba encima de los hombros de Emmett, sosteniendo un letrero con grandes letras chillonas – hechas por Angela – que rezaba_: ¡Bienvenida a casa neurona escritora!._ Lo bueno de estar encima de los hombros de un musculoso mariscal de campo de casi dos metros de altura, era que todo el aeropuerto podía ver aquel letrero.

Pero aguantar el trote descontrolado del caballo que montaba ahora era doloroso.

- Si fuera virgen, Emmett hace rato me hubiese roto el Himen – Dijo Alice, teatralmente - ¡Animal! – Golpeo al chico con la pancarta.

- ¡Ugh! Solo limítate a levantar los brazos, enana – Le gruño él, acomodando su postura, no pro el peso adicional en sus hombros, si no para hacerse notar – No veo a Ballena Sucia

Ballena sucia _equals_ Bella Swan. Apodo Emmettiano de la real academia emistica. Consulte por su catálogo.

- ¡Ahí está! – Rugió, apuntando encima de todas las cabezas que se giraba a ver el parásito.

- ¿Dónde? – Giraba el grandulón.

- ¡Allá, zopenco! – Le pegaba con el cartel en la cabeza - ¡Al otro lado, estúpido!

Bella se acercó a sus amigos entre medio de sus locas vueltas. Estaba claro que no servían para un curso de tango…. Quizás para algún curso de música tropical. Quizás-

- Hola allí – Saludo con voz cansada, pero feliz

Ambos dejaron de pegarse y girar. Alice descendió de un salto de los hombros de su Coloso y abrazo a su amiga, pasándole el cartel a Emmett. Bella suspiro cuando abrazo a su amiga de vuelta.

Por fin en casa.

.

.

Bella quería dormir. Y de verdad se ponía de muy mal humor si no descansaba sus ocho horas diarias que había perdido entre tanto _jetlag_ y noche de insomnio por pura preocupación. Ahora que de verdad estaba en su casa – la humedad de Seattle era lo más recordado por la chica – solo tenía una cosa en su mente: Su cama. Y Edward… Pero no Edward en su cama, no, eso no.

¿O si?

Sin embargo, los planes de la chica se vieron(ali)cambiados por cierto demonio quien la condujo en su deportivo amarillo hasta la casa del señor y la señora Cullen en mitad de la noche. Emmett era el cómplice de todo este plan maquiavélico.

- ¿Qué hacemos acá? – Le pregunto Bella, viendo la increíble casa iluminada por los increíbles faroles increíblemente costosos.

Alice explico de manera detallada lo que había pasado con Edward desde que le dieron de alta – hace apenas dos días – mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal. Esme y Carlisle no hicieron caso de Edward cuando obligaron a su hijo a vivir con ellos hasta que su recuperación fuese completa… o por lo menos avanzada. En su casa no tenía a nadie con quien vivir, mucho menos que lo cuidara, y todos - ¡Todos, todos! – Sabían que el joven Cullen era un ser demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda.

- Entonces, ¿vive aquí?

Alice asintió mientras su dedo apretaba el timbre.

- Te esperamos para hacerle la fiesta de bienvenida – Le guiño un ojo, luego se acercó a ella para susurrar en su oído – Edward anda en una espantosa silla de ruedas, se ve más muerto que vivo, ojala lo puedas animar un poco

Luego, fue todo una ráfaga

- ¡Esme!

- ¡Alice!

- Traje a…

- ¡Bella! – Canto Esme, tirándose efusivamente a los brazos de la castaña quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Yo también quiero amor, mamá! – Gruño Emmett, entre risa y llanto fingido.

Todas se rieron para entrar a la gran mansión.

Jasper y Rosalie se levantaron del sillón cuando vieron a la castaña entrar y la abrazaron susurrándole cálidas palabras. En un rincón, estaba Angela con su novio de turno, cuyo nombre Bella no sabía. Al otro rincón de la habitación, cerca de una chimenea, yacía Carlisle con una copa de algún vino caro en su mano derecha. Cuando Bella se acercó, sabía que el pobre hombre había bebido más de lo socialmente correcto cuando su aliento choco contra su cara y tuvo que arrugar la nariz cuando el olor del alcohol la golpeo.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo, Carlisle – Saludo la joven - ¿Dónde está Edward?

La cara de Carlisle cambio inmediatamente, su rostro mostro una molestia reflejada en su ceño y las alas de sus nariz se contrajeron. Era entre chistoso y triste. Era como ver un niño.

- Está en su habitación – Apunto una puerta cerca suyo – avanzas por allá y puerta derecha

- ¿Debería ir…?

- Te está esperando – Asintió – Aun que trata de domarlo – Rio sin ganas, acercando la copa a sus labios – Está un tanto temperamental – Susurro, entre risa y risa.

Ella asintió sin tanto convencimiento, y salió del gran salón entre medio de un bullicio de encuentros y alegrías. Cerro la puerta y solo el silencio se apodero de sus oídos, camino, siguiendo las indicaciones del padre de Edward hasta llegar a una puerta entre abierta. Sabía que era su pieza porque una luz tenue se dejaba entre ver reflejada en el piso.

Toco la puerta antes de entrar, pero nadie le respondió.

Abro la puerta, y no tuvo que buscarlo demasiado. Edward yacía afuera de la casa, mirando el paisaje con una botella de cerveza en su mano. Cuando vio como levantaba el envase verde por segunda vez, decidió caminar en silencio hasta afuera.

El sonido de los grillos y el viento la saludaron cuando cruzo el umbral del balcón. Edward yacía ensimismado por el paisaje frente a suyo que no reparo en la castaña justo detrás suyo.

Bella no quería arruinar el momento, así que se acercó a él y encaramo muy lentamente sus manos en los hombros de él. Edward se sobresaltó, pero no giro su cabeza. Sabía, por la chispa en sus hombros de quien eran esos dedos.

Se quedaron así largo rato.

Ella de vez en cuando frotaba los hombros de él, haciendo un pequeño masaje. Edward lo aprecio en lo más profundo de su alma. Toda tensión quedo desinhibida ante sus mágicos dedos.

- ¿Edward? – Llamo entonces ella, entre medio de toda esa armonía nocturna de voces entre arboles e insectos

- ¿Hm?

- Gracias por no morir.

* * *

WUA!. Cosas que les tengo que decir:

Chikage-SP: Ya, adiós tía tanya. ¿Ahora vuelves hacer feliz?- Joo, que manera de reirme con tus rr mujer. Manda el dato de quien te arreglo el pc, jajja. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Autumntales: Edwrd con morfina iba a ser más chistoso, quizás haga un outake después sobre eso. EN mi mente es demasiado chistoso. Es como un pseudo Edward-borracho. Gracias por leer mi historia

TaNiiaGG: Hm, Edward se quiere morir orque tiene una notoria depresión. Pero descuida, ojalá se le pase, si no entre todos le pegamos ;D Todavía no arreglo mi 'A', pero le aplico más presión a la hora de escribir para que no salga volando, jajja. Gracias por tu rr hermosa

AliCupkate: ¡Sacate ese nudo de la garganta, mujer! Y comprate el libro, por favor, es muy bueno. Siempre lo recomiendo, jaja. ¡gracias por leer mi historia!

BookwormRTP: que bueno que haya valido la pena, me alegra eso. No hay caso con mi letra A, pero será. ¡Y no llores!

viivii alice: YA ACTUALICE Y EDWARD NO MUEREEEEEEE EN ESTE CPAPITULO! Gracias por tu rr querida :)

ichigoneeko: Omg, que emocionante sacar lágrimas con algo que escribo. ¡Chan chan y más chan! Todavía no puedo arreglar mi problema técnico pero bue… será. Gracias por tu rr guapa :D

katyms13: Hasta este capitulo! No más tanya! :D gracias por tu rr!

Mia's: Gracias por dejarme un rr, querida. Y gracias por tus palabras

miraura21: Gracias gracias gracias y gracias por tu rr!

Maru Franco: ME ENCANTÓ TU IDEA DE LOS 10 PESOS. Apoyo la noción completamente!. Jajaja, me subiste mucho el ánimo con tu rr. Gracias, eres muy considerada C:

Vero Grey de Cullen: Lo siento por hacerte llorar y me encata que te haya encantado la dedicatoria. Hehe, muchas gracias por animarme con tu rr!

LauPallares: Estube un tiempo con ese problema del espacio también, pero mágicamente se arreglo (¿). No idea como, es bueno saber que gente sofre de la misma sicosis de mi pc. Jojo. ¡Gracias por tu rr, tierna!

PaulaP-Cullen-Swan: Dile a tu papa que tiene un muy buen gusto músical. Lo que es el mio, es 100 por ciento rock. Se jura Axel Rose, pobre. ¿Ya leíste el libro? 'Hay que comentarlo! Ahora mismo tengo una fijación con él obcesiva compulsiva. Dios. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Laura: Jo, quizás pueda hacer un remake con tu historia, pero en este caso sería comedia. Que lata igual que te haya pasado eso. El netter que compre yo tenía puros post it anotado con estructuras, jaja. De ahí nacio todo. ¿Qué estudias, medicina? Te pasare el correo de Edward algun día, haha. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

jolie love: Lo siento mamá de jolie love! Prometo nunca más hacerla llorar! Pero el psicólogo es muy caro :/ mejor hago una comedia y sale todo más barato. ¡Hahaha! Gracias por tu rr querida!

Kattzz: *lo primero que vi fue tu foto y amo a Jackson Rathbone y me hice pis solo de ver tu foto* Hecho todo lo que dijiste en tu rr. Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha, haha. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Anapatts: Y lo prometido es deuda.

Lamento la tardanza, pero para que me crean he aquí mis por que de por que acutalice tan tarde:

Estoy haciendo el curso de manejo

Mi abuelita estuvo de cumpleaños (84 no se cumplen todos los días)

Comence a trabajar como secretaria

Y algo que me paso hoy muy bonito: Mi hermana me llamo para decirme que em compro la entrada del lollapalooza. ¡Vere a The hives en vivo y no me lo puedo creer! He acutalizado para celebrar.

**¡GRACIAS POR CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO DE LOS 200 RR A LOS 20 CAPITULOS! NO TENGO PLABARAS PARA DECIRLES LO EMOCIONADA QUE ESTOY.**

Gracia sa las followers, a quienes recomienan mi historia y a los alerts. De verdad, muchas gracias.

La canción la encuentran aquí. ( ponkne tlabel.b and /track/falta) La cantante se llama Deplasticoverde, es una cantante chilena que se hizo conocido por la trilogía más penosa del mundo: Que pena tu vida, tu boda y tu familia xD. Me gusta sus canciones, y no la encontraran en youtube por que es demasiado Indie. He ahí el link, entonces.

¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR TODO!

**Nota: Estamos a pasos agigantados del final. POM POM POM.**

¡Saludos!


	21. Y las peleas de titanes

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y las peleas de titanes

* * *

_And these fingertips  
__Will never run through your skin  
__And Those bright blue eyes  
__Can only meet mine across the room  
__Filled with people that are less important than you_

Existían muy pocos días como aquel. Muy pocas veces era consciente de la piel de sus brazos y de los dedos de su pie. Hoy podía verlos sin las capas de ropa que siempre yacían encima de ella como segunda piel. Hubiese destapado sus piernas también, pero el blanco níveo que ellas reflejaban le daba una vergüenza enorme.

Tomando un _smothie_ de frambuesa entro al cajero automático. Hace dos días había vencido la cuenta de la luz y Charlie había llamado quejándose del corte en su casa. Bella tomo sus llaves, su tarjeta de débito y unos lentes negros hacia el banco más cercano para poder pagar la factura.

En el camino vio un nuevo puesto de smoothies y el calor provoco lo inevitable: Compro uno de su sabor favorito.

Entro a la cabina aislada con aire acondicionado y ronroneo de felicidad. Subía sus anteojos hacia la coronilla, creando una suerte de cintillo con sus lentes y busco su tarjeta poco usada en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. La encontró y la maquina trago el rectángulo negro con facilidad.

Tecleo su contraseña y el monto a sacar – lo suficiente para preparar una cena para Alice y su panza con vida propia y los demás comensales y para pagar la cuenta de Charlie – y los dólares se esparcieron por la boquilla inferior de la máquina sin problema.

Retiro el comprobante y la tarjeta, guardando todo en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans, no sin antes echar un vistazo al dinero de su cuenta bancaria.

Dejo de chupar por la bombilla acercando el papel a sus ojos.

- Santa mierda – Exclamo.

.

.

Edward ya no podía estar en su pieza.

Sus medallas de atleta en sus años dorados, sus fotos con los recuerdos más importantes de su vida y los momentos vividos en esas cuatros paredes le carcomían el alma.

Esme se había ocupado de todo para la rehabilitación de su hijo. Agrandó la puerta de su antiguo cuarto para que cupiera la silla de ruedas, instalo un ascensor para que su hijo pudiese subir a su habitación sin problemas y equipó un cuarto especial para convertirlo en gimnasio con todas las máquinas de ejercicio que los terapeutas recomendaron a la madre.

Por eso, para Edward era muy difícil decirle a su madre que ya no podía vivir allí. Una noche más en aquellas paredes azulinas y moriría de nostalgia. Extrañaba su departamento, extrañaba su casa, y por más que peleara contra ella acerca de la inmobiliaria, Esme no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

- No puedes vivir solo en ese piso – Le dijo Esme, perdiendo toda paciencia maternal – Ahora eres dependiente y lo tienes que aceptar.

En este punto la pelea siempre terminaba y Edward siempre dejaba el postre de la cena. Con modales glaciales se disculpaba y hacia uso del ascensor hasta llegar su martirio personal, su cuarto.

Sabía que si hacia todos los ejercicios con los terapeutas, su rehabilitación podría ser casi del cien por cierto. Al menos, eso le dijo el médico de turno al momento de darle el alta. Sus facultades físicas no se habían perdido del todo, y lo mental estaba intacto.

Pero lo emocional estaba en juego, y Edward a veces era un niño.

Y un día se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Si consigo a alguien para que viva conmigo? – Le preguntó, entonces, en una cena de un jueves cualquiera.

Esme levanto una ceja y se limpió sus carnosos labios con la servilleta tendida en sus muslos.

- ¿Contratar a alguien, dices tú?

- ¿Por qué no?, es una buena idea

- Tiene que ser una persona capacitada – Acoto Carlisle, de un extremo de la mesa – En lo posible, que sea una enfermera…

- ¿Una enfermera? – Gruño Edward - ¿para que quiero una enfermera? Jasper puede hacerme compañía…

- ¿Jasper, cariño? – Gruño Esme –Tu amigo está grabando un disco- Necesitas a alguien que este tiempo completo contigo. Deberá acompañarte a tus seciones, ir al gimnasio, cocinarte y hacer aseo en tu departamento – Rio con sorna – Creo que necesitar varias personas.

- Mis amigos me puedes ayudar…

- Tus amigos hacen bastante por ti – Reprocho Carlisle – Han tomado turnos para no dejarte solo ningún día…

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – Elevo su voz – Solo quiero reactivar mi vida, papá - Gruñó, dejando el tenedor encima de su plato – No creo que tengan la idea de que casi a mis treinta años siga viviendo con mis padres, ¿verdad?. ¡Tengo un departamento, por el amor de cristo!

Ambos padres callaron, mirando a su hijo, luego, intercambiando miradas. Totalmente conectados.

Esme tendió su mano para agarrar el puño de su hijo.

- Queremos lo mejor para ti – Suspiro – Si quieres volver a tu casa y recobrar tu independencia esta bien, pero debes tener a alguien que te ayude y sea tu compañero. Y es lo último que voy a decir, no hay discusión para esto, punto.

Edward pensó en haber una batalla.

.

.

- ¡Oh Dios, Laurent! – Gritaba la castaña, moviéndose descontrolada por toda su sala de estar - ¿Estas completamente seguro?

Sintió la puerta abrirse y el cabello puntiagudo de Alice asomarse. Su abdomen estaba abultado, también. Ya no podía pasar desapercibido, aún con esas camisas holgadas hippie Chic que había comprado para ser una mamá top.

Alice la miro preocupada y Bella apunto el teléfono.

- por undécima vez, Bella, los datos están correctos – Suspiro con fastidio – Acordamos que ganarías el sesenta por ciento por cada libro vendido. La cifra que te arrojo el cajero está bien, los ceros a la derecha están bien, no le has robado nada a nadie y no hay ningún error en tu cuenta. Esta mañana Riley deposito la cantidad a tu cuenta y…

- ¿Cuántos libros se han vendido?

- Varias librerías han reservado ejemplares porque los de la primera cosecha se han acabado. Nuestras viejas impresoras están averiándose cada dos días porque nunca habíamos impreso tal cantidad de libros, Bella. Desde que saliste publicada en el _New York Times_ Conspiración ha sido un fenómeno

Hubo un minuto de silencio, hasta que la castaña solo pudo respirar fuertemente.

- Oh por Dios – Dijo al fin.

- Te mantendré comunicada con lo que esté pasando con Conspiración, ahora mismo la editorial está ardiendo por culpa de tus palabras, literalmente – Se escuchó una carcajada – Por mientras, anda pensando en una segunda parte de la historia, chiquilla

- Laurent..

- Adiós hermosa.

Colgó la llamada.

- ¿Y tú, viste la virgen que estas tan pálida? – Pregunto Alice, sentándose al lado suyo con cuidado, su estómago de verdad le incomodaba.

- Algo así – Respondió ella, tendiéndole el comprobante del cajero – Mira

Alice tomo el papel en sus manos y no se percató de nada extraordinario hasta ver las cifra

- ¡Mil dólares! – Grito, pasmada, mirando a Bella - ¡Con esto te compras seis faldas de Gucci de la última colección y te sobra dinero!¿De dónde diablos lo sacaste?

- Los libros – Murmuro, sin poder creérselo – Llame a Laurent y me dijo que…

- ¡Eres reconocida! – La abrazo Alice, teniendo cuidado con su estómago - ¡Eres una autora reconocida por fin!

Después de dar vueltas alrededor del living, prendieron la radio para saltar como dos adolescentes festejando con la última canción pop de moda que había sacado Maddona. En medio de saltos y gritos, Alice abrió los ojos de golpe y corrió hacia el teléfono inalámbrico, tendiéndoselo a Bella.

- ¡Llama a todos, hay que festejar!

.

.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Ro, Angela y la inesperada llegada de Jacob a su muy pequeño living room hicieron de una velada prometedora pasara a ser (muy) aterradora.

Edward estaba por llegar y se estaba mordiendo excesivamente el labio inferior, llegando a masticar la carne de él. Jacob, por otro lado, mantenía una conversación demasiado fluida con Angela en un rincón de la sala, compartiendo sonrisas y un par de anécdotas de cada uno. Ambos llevaban un par de cervezas en el cuerpo, así que también las desinhibiciones podrían ser producto del alcohol.

Tocaron la puerta y el labio de Bella no podía estar más rojo. Con sus manos sudadas, camino entre medio del bullicio donde todos habían hechos sordos frente al timbre de la puerta, nadie lo escucho excepto ella. Respiro fuertemente y puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta, temblorosa, e intento poner su mejor sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola! – Saludo, mientras abría la puerta - ¡Edward! – Se mostró emocionada.

Tuvo que mirar hacia arriba, esta vez. Edward estaba con un par de muletas frente a ella, al parecer ya podía caminar más normalmente y no necesitaba de la silla de ruedas. Se alegró de verdad.

- Hola Bella – Saludo este, impregnándose de la felicidad de su amiga. Levanto un brazo donde tenía una bolsa de plástico, donde se podía entrever un par de botellas de vino - ¿Me ayudas, por favor?

La chica se acercó a su brazo y tomo las botellas. Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla – que duro más de lo socialmente correcto - y lo invitó a pasar.

Y se produjo el miedo que tanto tenía. Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en toda la habitación y el ladrido de Jacob fue fuerte y claro.

- ¿Que hace él aquí?

Un par de segundos de escaneo entre enemigos se presenció en las cuatro paredes. Jacob no recordaba un Edward tan huesudo y demacrado, estaba claro que esas muletas no era parte de su estética y esas bolsas purpuras bajo sus ojos solo comprobaban la teoría de que el viejo estaba enfermo.

En cambio el lucia unos bíceps dignos de una revista playgirl, con una tés tersa y tostada. Su cabello ya no lo llevaba largo como indio hippie, estaba cortado, a ras de la nuca, y resaltaba sus facciones varoniles y sus ojos llenos de vida, negros.

Ojos que miraban al pobre chico en muletas.

- Lo mismo puedo decir yo – Bramo Edward de vuelta.

Estaba claro que por muy muletas que tuviese, el hombre ladraba igual que si estuviera sano.

Jacob se acercó a su presa, pero la mano de su mejor amiga lo detuvo.

- Es mi invitado – Aclaro, en un leve susurro, solo para los tres oyentes – Es una celebración, Jacob. No lo arruines.

Las aletas de sus narinas se dilataron dos veces. A la tercera se dio media vuelta, no sin antes dar una advertencia con la mirada a Edward que el entendió a la perfección. Volvió donde su fiel compañía estaba en la esquina de la habitación, entregándole una Heineken a medio servir.

Los murmullos se sintieron de nuevo y todo volvió a la _pseudo_ normalidad.

- Lo siento por eso – Murmuro Bella, acercándose a él – Jacob es muy sobreprotector.

- Creo que si yo fuese él, haría lo mismo – Contesto.

Ambos se sentaron. Alice se acercó con Jasper para saludarlos y llevarse las botellas de vino blanco y colocarlas en el refrigerador. Rosalie y Emmett saludaron efusivamente a Edward y Bella no pudo mantener una conversación idónea con su invitado hasta avanzada la noche, cuando Emmett quiso ir al baño y Alice se llevó a Rosalie para hablar un asunto de chicas.

- ¿Y cómo van los ejercicios, Doctor House? – Rio Bella, llevando una copa de vino a sus labios.

Edward gruño - ¿Todavía me llaman así?

Ella apunto las muletas a su costado – Tienes las mismas que él – Sonrió.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco – El me copio a mí.

Ambos rieron.

- Parece que te están haciendo bien los ejercicios

- Son horribles, ahora por fin entiendo a mis pacientes cuando les daba cita con los traumatólogos y kinesiólogos – Rio con tristeza, dando un sorbo a su cerveza – Hago apenas la mitad de lo que realmente debería hacer, con el tiempo hare más…

- Claro – Asintió ella – Como doctor eres muy bueno pero como paciente dejas mucho que desear – Bromeo.

- Gracias – Elevo su cerveza – Salud por eso

Chocaron los cristales y rieron y conversaron un poco más. Alice se acercó para hablar con Edward y Bella aprovecho de conversar con sus demás amigos. De verdad quería estar toda la noche junto a él, el sentimiento era inevitable, muy bien lo sabía, pero se vería demasiado desesperado si estaba con él toda la noche y no se hacía cargo de sus invitados.

Su escusa era no ser mala anfitriona.

Pero el sentimiento era compartido. Él no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada y analizar cada uno de sus gestos. Su ceño fruncido cuando Emmett la trataba de Ballena sucia, como se acomodaba ese mecho corto que se abalanzaba entre sus ojos y guardaba detrás de su oreja y el hermoso sonido de su risa. Lo hacía recordar momentos felices.

- Deja de mirar a tu presa, casanova – Comento Alice, tapando su boca con su vaso de agua.

Edward giro su cabeza. Jasper y Alice lo miraban divertido.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto este.

- Tenemos un plan – Anuncio ella, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro – Un plan para que te quedes con Bella

- Sabemos que los dos se gustan – Asintió Jasper – Y ya sabes lo que dicen, donde hubo incendio, queda la cagada.

Edward levanto una ceja - ¿No era donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan?

Alice y Jasper rieron. El acomodo su mano encima de la rodilla expuesta de ella y se miraron cariñosamente. Edward quería tener una relación así, fácil, como la de ellos.

- Si, el problema de ustedes, tortolos, es que tuvieron un incendio, no una llama de fuego – Explico él.

Edward negó con la cabeza, divertido.

- Les agradezco el gesto que tiene hacia mi… hacia nuestra inexistente relación, pero sus planes son demasiado utópicos para mi gusto y la respuesta es no.

- ¡Ni siquiera has escuchado nuestro plan! – Se quejó Alice.

- ¡Oh!, pues estoy seguro que necesita de rosas, alguna sortija y un grupo de mariachis… o algo por el estilo.

Alice y Jasper se miraron rápidamente.

- No habíamos pensado en el grupo de mariachi – Le dijo Alice a Jasper, quien asintió.

- Eddie tiene muy buenas ideas – Le respondió.

Alice dio un par de palmaditas a la rodilla de Edward – Deberías pensarlo, Edward, con nosotros vas a tener a Bella no como tu simple novia, si no como una madre y esposa en potencia – Le guiñó un ojo – Piénsalo, House.

Ambos se levantaron, hablando sandeces de mariachi. Bella se cruzó en su camino y levanto una ceja hacia Edward. El hiso círculos con su dedo índice alrededor de su oreja modulando están locos con los labios.

- ¿Mariachis? – Pregunto ella, desplomándose en el sillón. Hace dos horas que estaba parada conversando aquí y allá con sus invitados, y varios le pasaron cervezas y vasos con primavera - ¿Para que Alice quiere mariachis?

- Ya sabes, al parecer su hijo lo quieren bautizar en México y ponerle un nombre medio mexicano como… Cirilo, Federico o Guillermo

- ¿Cirilo, Federico o Guillermo?¿Cuantos hijos va a tener? – Rio ella, mientras Edward se unia a su risa.

- ¡Atención, todo el mundo!

Alice estaba martillando suavemente una copa de champaña con un cuchillo de su cocina. Todo el mundo dejo de conversar y empezó a ver a la pequeña mujer embarazada meter bulla. Cuando capto al atención de todos los invitados, dejo de meter ruido.

- Ahora que tengo su atención, quisiera proponer un brindis – Elevo su copa. Todos se unieron al propósito – Por nuestra gran amiga Bella quien por fin, después de mucho sacrifico, logro llegar a las ligas mayores del mundo literario – Elevo más su copa, mirando fijamente a la castaña sentada en el sofá – Siempre supe que llegarías lejos, Bella. Los que estamos en esta habitación sabemos como te quemaste las pestañas escribiendo asombrosas historia para que todo el mundo las disfrutara….

- No sabes lo orgullosa que nos sentimos por ti – Interrumpió Rosalie, tomando la palabra – Eres un ejemplo de mujer que muchas de nosotras desearíamos ser. Eres fuerte y muy inteligente y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que cada día nos sorprender con tu humildad y tu como persona íntegra.

- Te mereces todo lo que te está pasando, mi pequeña ballenita dirty– Exclamo Emmett, enrollando su brazo en la espalda de Rosalie – Eres una muy buena persona y a pesar de todo lo malo que te ha pasado, tu constacia te ha llevado al lugar donde estas parada ahora.

Bella comenzó a derramar lágrimas justo antes que Alice dijiera la última palabra de su discurso.

- Te amamos – Comento Angela, con una sonrisa – Nuestras vidas están muy unidas gracias a ti.

- Gracias por pertenecer a nuestra vida, Bells – Animo Jasper – Nada sería igual entre nosotros si no te conociéramos

- Sabes que este es solo el comienzo, cosas más grandes vendrán por ti y tu ya estarás lista para enfrentarlas por que todos te estaremos apoyando siempre – Dijo Jacob – Nunca te dejare sola – Prometió.

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a Edward. Más este solo estaba concentrado en las lágrimas que bajaban tiernamente por sus mejillas sonrosadas de la emoción y el alcohol. Con ternura deshizo un par y ella rio por lo bajito como niña pequeña, se estremeció ante su toque.

- Nunca me voy arrepentir del día que te vi en la cafetería – Le dijo, limpiando aún sus lágrimas – Sabias que eras especial pero no sabía cuan especial llegarías a ser – Bella derramaba más y más lágrimas y Edward tuvo que tomar su rostro con sus dos manos. El ambiente se había tornado más íntimo – Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo tonto que fui ese año y no sabes cómo me alegra poder tenerte de nuevo a mi lado aunque sea como amiga…

Iba a continuar, pero el gruñido de la sala expresado por Emmett y la cara de Alice para que dejara de decir esas palabras – porque o si no Bella iba a morir disecada – le dijeron que parase, y solo pudo subir su copa y proclamar salud.

Su débil cuerpo fue abrasado por la castaña que tiritaba de emoción en sus brazos. El correspondió, anhelando ese toque desde que la vio en la oficina de su universidad caducando su matrícula. Sintió los ojos de Jacob en su nuca pero no le importo, y siguió abrazando a la castaña, que de apoco, se iba calmando.

Sus lágrimas – y parte de su olor – quedo impregnado en la hombrera de su chaqueta. Pero no le importo. Cuando supo que dejo de llorar, se distancio solo un poco, si se acercaba un par de centímetros podría tocar la nariz de Edward con la suya, y se restregó los ojos limpiando lo que quedaba de lágrimas.

- Gracias – Dijo, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas – Es el… salud más bonito que alguien me ha dedicado – Sonrió.

Edward sonrió, complacido. Quizás, después de todo, _todavía tendría una oportunidad._

- Te… quería pedir un favor – Murmuro muy rápido. Tan rápido que las palabras se escaparon de su boca.

Bella lo miro con la pregunta escrita en su cara. Cuando vio que el hombre no decía nada, se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada, de verdad, es una tontería – Sonrió de lado, sin mostrarse contento – No te preocupes.

- Dímelo – Exigió ella, de pronto molesta.

Decir una verdad a medias no era tan malo, ¿verdad?

- Quiero… mudarme de nuevo a mi departamento… necesito que alguien me ayude – Comenzó, jugando incómodamente con el botellín de cerveza en sus manos – Le pediría ayuda a Jasper y Emmett, pero están muy ocupados con el trabajo…

- Sabes que te puedo ayudar, ¿no?. Digo… no estoy haciendo mucho ahora, la gira promocional de mi libro ya paso y la editorial me dio un par de semanas libres antes del momento de comenzar de nuevo a escribir…

- ¿Entonces?

Bella suspiro, un poco nerviosa.

- Te echaré una mano, por supuesto – Asintió ella. Sintiendo un calor interior recorrerle el cuerpo desde la medula a la punta de sus dedos.

Hablaron un momento más a solas hasta que Rosalie, Angela y Jasper se sentaron al frente de ellos hablando de todo un poco. La conversación era bien escueta entre Angela y Edward, pero al menos no estaba reacia a participar con él en una conversación desinteresada.

Los ánimos fueron subiendo – a medida que el alcohol se alojaba en sus cuerpos, y el momento culmine de la noche fue cuando Emmett apareció con una alfombra de Twister que había dejado en el asiento trasero del auto.

- Le dije que no lo trajera – Gruño Rosalie, colocando los ojos al aire.

Más Emmett no hizo caso. Con ayuda de Jacob - a quien obligo prestar su ayuda – corrieron la mesa de centro de su pequeño living y estiraron la alfombre sobre el piso de cerámica. De repente Emmett, Angela y Alice estaban disputando la primera ronda de juego.

En medio del ajetreo de risas y gritos, Edward se levantó por un poco de agua a la pequeña cocina. Sentía la garganta demasiado seca, y sabía que no debería estar tomando alcohol por orden del doctor, pero necesitaba con urgencia un botellín de cerveza para calmar sus nervios.

Estaba buscando un vaso limpio cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse. En el umbral estaba Jacob, con una cara de pocos amigos. Nadie advirtió la disputa de miradas en la cocina, con la puerta cerrada se podía escuchar 'Nalga derecha azul' de Emmett, haciendo a todos reir.

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo Jacob, con voz cargada.

Edward saco el vaso como si estuviera solo en la cocina.

- No creo que tenga que hablar nada contigo

Jacob dio dos pasos hacia adelante.

- No te eche a patadas a la calle por ella –Aclaro – Y sinceramente, no sé qué haces aquí, ni por qué te invito. Solo sus amigos más cercanos deberían celebrar su mérito.

- Tú no eres quien para decirle con quien juntarse y quien no – Hizo una pequeña pausa, llegando al lavabo – ella no es tuya.

- No, pero lo será – Afirmo, acercándose lo suficiente a él – Y un inválido como tú jamás podrá darle todo lo que yo puedo ofrecer – Rio con ganas – Ya perdiste tu oportunidad, y no lo repetiré otra vez. Para la próxima no seré tan condescendiente como esta vez, y no importa si ella ve como arranco cada uno de tus dientes, no dejare que te acerques a ella nunca más.

Edward lleno su vaso y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol emocional por el apelativo invalido – Se giró a él con el vaso vacío.

- Has lo que quieras. No me vas alejar de ella.

* * *

PELEA DE TITANES. RING RING RING.

Lamento al tardanza del día, pero la verdad es que… ayer estuvo de cumpleaños mi hermana… y después del trabajo me fui con ella a celebrar… llegue tarde y un poco pasada de copas y no alcance actualizar… ¡PERO HE AQUÍ EL CAPITULO!

Si seguimos así, creo que en unos tres capítulos más se acaba la historia. Tin ni ni. Lamento no responder sus rr hoy, creo que lo hare en el próximo capitulo, si esque tengo tiempo…. De verdad cansa trabajar cuando estas de vacaciones.

La canción es Love Love Love de Of Monsters And Men. Hermosa, me da pena y creo que la canción en si no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo excepto esa parte precisa que coloque al principio.

Gracias por sus rr, sus alertas, favoritos, followers y aaaaaaaaaaaaaay, que me hacen feliz. ¡Muy feliz!

Nos vemos el lunes! – Eso espero!


	22. Y queremos justicia

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y queremos justicia

* * *

_The time is right__  
__Your perfume fills my head,__  
__The stars get red__  
__And oh the night's so blue__  
__And then I go and spoil it all,__  
__By saying something stupid__  
__Like "I love you"._

- ¿Dónde dejo esto?

Edward entro a la habitación a su velocidad. Las muletas ya no hacían otra cosa que demorarlo más. Seguía caminando a paso anciano – como le había dicho Emmett – pero ese horrible aparataje – aparte de evitar sus terribles caídas - le dejaba unas horribles marcas en los antebrazos y estaba pensando seriamente en quemar las dos barras de metal que adornaban sus brazos.

- En la pieza, por favor – Le dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta principal de su departamento.

Isabella camino directo a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta se vio invadida de recuerdos que la golpearon como un guante de boxeo estrellándose en su mejilla derecha. La cama, la puerta contigua que daba directo al baño, las mil y una noche que yacían acostados haciendo maratones de series, comiendo comida china con salsa especial, los fin de semana que pasaban las veinticuatro horas debajo de esas sabanas o las duchas matutinas que compartían para ahorrar agua.

- ¿Cómo vas? – Escucho gritar a Edward, aproximándose.

Hizo uso de su fuerza y coloco encima de la cama de Edward la maleta llena de ropa, medicamentos y artículos de aseo. Pesaba, pero sabía que para todo el tiempo que estuvo afuera, Edward había empacado poca ropa.

- Bien – Actuó, abriendo el cierre de la maleta, mientras Edward entraba a su paso a la habitación.

El asintió, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama. Se sentía demasiado agotado apenas a las diez de la mañana.

Se subieron en un pequeño silencio, pero no incómodo. Bella doblaba cada prenda que sacaba de la maleta y la ordenaba pulcramente en el closet mientras él ponía especial atención a lo que la chica hacía, subiéndose en los recuerdos que ella misma había recordado hace un momento.

- Creo que tendremos que hacer aseo aquí – Apunto los mueves con su barbilla, mientras doblaba un suéter verde musgo – parece que se te olvido limpiar un poco por allá – Rio.

No paso por alto la cara de disgusto que Edward hizo. En los tiempos felices, Edward siempre era el reacio a limpiar cualquier cosa _aseable_, y cuando ella se colocaba los guantes limpiadores para comenzar con la tarea, el siempre salía con la excusa de ir a comprar el almuerzo. Se alegró de que, algunas cosas, no cambiaban.

- ¿Es necesario? – Pregunto, aun con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Edward! – Le grito Bella, tirándole uno de sus pantalones, medio enojada, medio riendo - ¡Mira la capa de polvo! – Le regaño.

- Es decorativa

Ambos rieron con soltura. Era una de esas risas chistosas, no podías parar, y cuando lograbas contener aire en los pulmones, uno de los dos explotaba nuevamente haciendo reír al otro. Bella cayó encima de la cama, todavía en risas, mientras Edward tosía un poco cada vez que escuchaba a la chica reír. Era algo bonito de escuchar.

.

.

El día paso entre risas, aseo y comida china – sin salsa especial -. Ella hizo casi todo el aseo de ese día, y Edward fue su fiel ayudante. Colocaron el viejo CD The Kills que a ella se le quedo desde _esa vez_ y limpiaron los ventanales, los muebles lleno de polvo y trapearon la cocina encontrándose con unas manchas de comidas varias. Edward no lograría nunca hacer algo bien, estando enfermo o no. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Se tiraron, agotados encima del sofá colocando la televisión mientras esperaban los pollos kentuky. Bella había conversado con Edward todo el día, pero ahora mientras miraba el canal nacional de noticia, había caído rendida encima del sofá durmiendo una pequeña siesta mientras esperaba las frituras. Edward, por otro lado, yacía sentado al lado de ella, maravillado por la cara de ángel que la chica ponía cuando dormía.

Algunas cosas simplemente no cambian.

- Edward – Hablo dormida, y la sonrisa de él no pudo ser más grande.

Algunas cosas de verdad no cambian.

No se pudo entretener hablando con la chica dormida por que el timbre lo obligo a levantarse rápidamente para que el repartidor no se fuera. La última vez, buscando su billetera, el motociclista se había ido alegando que no había nadie en la casa.

Refunfuño toda la noche y maldecido su estúpido estado.

Recibió al repartidor con toda la rapidez que pudo, le entrego una generosa propina y cerró la puerta. Sus tripas vibraron en su estómago, no sabía cuanta hambre tenía hasta que olio el maravilloso aroma de pollo frito.

- Bella, cariño, despierta – Le pidió, sujetando su hombro con cariño, zarandeándola suavemente.

- No – Murmuro ella, acurrucándose en el sillón nuevamente – Dime cariño de nuevo – Pidió entre sueños.

Edward entre maravillado y alegre, alargo sus labios iluminando su cara con una gran sonrisa. Sin duda la chica era mucho más interesante de noche.

- Cariño – Le murmuro en su oído, sintiendo como la chica expandía sus labios a los lados por los hoyuelos en sus mejillas – La comida está servida, querida.

La chica comenzó a despertar de apoco, y Edward se separó levemente de ella. Quizás podía asustarla con su cercanía, nunca se sabía cómo reaccionaría Isabella frente a cualquier estimulo.

- ¡Que exquisito! – Exclamo, con la boca llena de comida. Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

- Maravilloso – Asintió, disfrutando el pollo deshacerse en su boca (llena) – Tenía mucha hambre

- ¡Yo también! – Trago, aun con comida en la boca.

Se rieron de todo, sobre todo de sus bocas llenas de comida. El noticiero estaba dando un reportaje de libro más vendidos, donde Bella coloco especial atención. La reportera solo hablaba y hablaba de Satélite, el nuevo _Best seller_ proclamado mundialmente como la obra más reveladora del año. Summit Enterteiment había comprado ya los derechos para llevar el libro a la pantalla grande.

- ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto? – Pregunto Edward, frunciendo el ceño incluso más que Isabella.

- Aún no lo sé – Le explico, dejando su plato vacío al frente de la mesa de centro – Antes de que esto pasara pensaba dejarlo ir, no tengo ningún abogado como para dar pelea… o bueno, no tenía el dinero para contratar uno. Ahora estaba pensando en que quizás tenía la capacidad de enfrentarme a ella, pero no conozco a ninguno que sea bueno… ni siquiera conozco uno

- Te podría presentar a J. Jenks, es el abogado de mi familia – Le explico Edward – No ha perdido ningún caso, pero se dedica a asuntos financieros más que nada…

- Eso sería de mucha ayuda, gracias – Asintió con una sonrisa.

.

.

J. Jenks estuvo la mañana siguiendo tocando la puerta de la casa de Edward a las diez y media en punto. Bella abrió la puerta con unos shorts de mezclilla, pantuflas de patas de piolín y una camisa cuadrilles roja y no supo dónde meterse cuando vio al hombre frente a suyo con un impecable traje gris que lucía muy costoso.

- J. Jenks para servirle, señorita – Extendió su tarjeta. Bella la tomo aun con sorpresa – Vengo buscando a Isabella Swan, Edward me ha pedido que me ocupe de su caso

- Soy yo…

- Excelente – Exclamo, tomando su maletín del suelo - ¿Me permite pasar?

Ella le dio un vaso con agua mientras J. Jenks se sentaba en la mesa del comedor recién limpiada con lustra muebles, y fue hecha un demonio a la habitación de Edward, quien recién salía de la ducha vistiendo unos boxers negros.

La vista la cautivo por diez segundos exactos. El chico estaba enflaquecido, pero también se marcaban unos músculos en su torso debido a los ejercicios. Sus muslos estaban más torneados que la última vez y esa sonrisa digna de modelo de Calvein Klain no hacia las cosas mejores.

- ¿Qué? – Tuvo que decir, ya que la chica no paraba de abrir su boca y cerrarla

- ¡J. Jenks está en nuestro comedor tomando un vaso de agua! – Siseo fuerte, pero controlando su tono de voz para que invitado no los escuchara.

Edward puso esa sonrisa ladina. Le encantaba como sonaba _nuestro comedor_ - ¿Qué tiene?, tú me dijiste que querías conocerlo…

- Claro que te dije, pero pensé que quizás sería la próxima semana, ¡en un mes más por Dios!, no pensé que estaría en el comedor tomando agua al otro día a las diez de la mañana

- Diez y media – Argumento él, tratando de ponerse serio – Le dije Diez y media para que durmieras un poco, estabas muy cansada ayer…

- ¡Eres imposible Edward Cullen! – Le chillo, irritada. Edward solo podía reírse de toda la situación. Bella Swan se veía increíblemente caliente cuando se enojaba – ¡No creas que las cosas se quedaran así!

- Estaré esperando – Le guiño un ojo.

Bella no sabía en qué lugar meterse. De repente se estaba abanicando con una mano ante la pelea tan… excitante que recién había tenido y ahora parecía que necesitaría varios litros de agua para acaparar ese calor interior que hace tiempo no tenía.

.

.

- Es un caso muy difícil, señorita Swan – Le comunico , después de hablar con la chica toda la mañana. Ya iba por el tercer vaso de agua acompañado por un café bien negro y eran recién las doce del día – El juicio hubiese estado a su favor si tuviese el manuscrito original y dado que la acusada lo posee, eso le da una credibilidad irrefutable que ni los mejores abogados pueden apelar…

Isabella asintió, consiente de eso. Al lado suyo estaba Edward – vestido – quien también compartía lo poco y nada que sabía.

- ¿Está segura que no tiene ninguna clase de documentos que acrediten a Margaret como ladrona de derechos de autor?

Entonces, Bella se alumbro.

- ¡Si! – Exclamo contenta – La verdad es que el día que nos encontramos en el café, me tendió dos contratos para trabajar para ella y escribir libros bajo su tutoría. Una vez que escribiera cierta cantidad de libros, la misma editorial me contrataría para escribir ahora bajo mi nombre. No sabía qué hacer con esos papeles, pero estoy segura que los guarde…

- Esos documentos son nuestra única chance de poder lograr los derechos de autor - Asintió J. Jenks – Hablare con el abogado de la señora Margaret, pero me gustaría hablar con usted de manera extraoficial – Aseguro, clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los café de ella – Nuestras posibilidades de triunfar en un juicio así son casi nulas sin la documentación correspondiente de la cual me acaba de hablar. Antes de hacer una citación con el abogado correspondiente, quisiera que se junte con la acusada para hablar sobre la autoría del libro. En estos casos es mejor primero hablar con el pez gordo antes de sacarlo de agua, ¿me entiende?

Isabella asintió.

- Si puede, intente grabar la conversación sin ser vista, quizás podamos usar la información que le dé en algún juicio. Podría ser de mucha utilidad – Volvió asentir – Si no quiere pasar la autoría por las buenas, procederemos a el juicio correspondiente con todo el escándalo que tendrá con eso y créame que eso no le conviene a ningún personaje del mundo farandulero.

- ¿Cuánto demoraría celebrar el juicio? – Pregunto Edward.

- Depende – Contesto Jenks – Pero como estamos hablando de un juicio de un personaje importante en el mundo, le daré dos meses. Esta clase de noticia no se puede esconder antes los ojos de la prensa, sobre todo ahora que el libro está en su máximo apogeo. Créame que los reporteros se aferraran a cualquier clase de noticia sea falsa o, en este caso, verdadera.

Ambos asintieron.

- ¿Tendría de casualidad esos contratos en su poder, señorita Swan?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Están en Forks, el lugar donde vivía – Aseguro – Pero puedo ir a buscarlos o pedir a mi padre que los busque por mí…

- La segunda opción es mucho mejor. Nuestras reuniones se repetirán seguidamente esta semana. Pasado mañana nos reuniremos a la misma hora, ¿podría ser posible en el mismo lugar? – Pregunto ahora a Edward, quien asintió – Excelente. Ahora me retiro, tengo varias cosas que averiguar – Se levantó de la silla.

.

.

Ángela le había recomendado ese café. Era un poco exótico, quedaba a las afuera de la ciudad, muy lejano del centro, y lo suficientemente poco visitado para no llamar la atención. Jugaba a girar la tasa encima de un plato de cerámica china mientras esperaba impaciente. El pie se movía solo debajo de sus tobillos y cada tres minutos veía el reloj colgado en una muralla color crema.

Faltaban seis minutos para las cuatro de la tarde y el local habían solo tres personas. Una de ella leyendo un libro – Satélite. Uf – otra hablando por teléfono y otra pedía un café en la barra.

En su regazo estaba su cartera de donde sobresalía muy discretamente su ipod con la filmadora lista para ser usada. Estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban frio y no paraba de esconder sus labios apretándolos fuertemente. Jenks le había dado órdenes de no parecer nerviosa, en ves debería lucir relajada y controlada. Debía ser cautelosa para hablar, sin relevar demasiado y exigiendo explicaciones a Margaret sin dar demasiada información.

La susodicha cruzo el local con una falda larga negra con una blusa del mismo color. Un sombrero negro adornaba su cabeza, en donde sus cabellos ahora lucían amarillos y muy bien cuidados. Sus lentes Ray ban complementaban su imagen.

Se sentó frente a ella y Isabella apretó el botón de grabar inmediatamente, completamente nerviosa.

- ¡Isabella, que gusto volverte a ver! – Exclamo ella, sentando al frente de ella.

- Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo – Respondió ella, con un odio desmedido en su voz.

Margaret se quitó los lentes, dejando ver unos ojos perfectamente maquillados. Sus labios con pintalabios rojo se curvaron en una mueca que aparentaba dolor, más la mujer se reía a sus adentros.

Un mesero se acercó y pidió un café bien cargado.

- Tú dirás, Isabella, tu quisiste juntarte conmigo hoy – Encaramo sus codos encima de la mesa, colocando su mentón encima del puente que hacia sus manos – Deberías sabes que la oferta para trabajar conmigo ya paso – Le guiño un ojo – Te dije que no tendrías otra oportunidad como esa.

_Control. Control. Control._

- No vine para eso – Gruño. Callo un momento cuando el mesero se acercó con el café – Nunca estuve de interesada en lo que me ofrecías.

Margaret rio con sorna – Por supuesto que no. No sabías en lo que te metías. Conmigo tu libro Conspiración hubiese sido _Best Seller_ a esta altura y estarías en la lista de los más vendidos del New York Times y no había necesidad de tomar este pésimo café en este sucucho.

_C. o. n. t. r. o. l._

- Insisto – Murmuro, conteniendo su voz – No quiero nada de lo que me ofrezcas más de lo que me pertenece – La miro intensamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto, un poco molesta – Yo no tengo nada tuyo, todo lo que tengo _me pertenece _– Recalco las palabras – No creo que deba recordarte como llego tan maravilloso manuscrito a mis manos, ¿verdad, Isabella?

Ahí está. Ahí esta tu sentencia a muerte, Margaret.

- Refréscame la memoria – Pidió, ocultando su sonrisa detrás de la tasa de porcelana china.

Margaret suspiro, tal cual estuviese cansada – _Bella. Bellie. Bells_. En ese tiempo ambas sabíamos que no tendrías una chance en el infierno de estar siquiera donde mi perro está en este momento – Alargo sus labios hacia los lados – Tu pecaste de ingenua

- Tú de ladrona

Las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que las procesara- Se regañó mentalmente de aquello. Jenks le daría bronca.

- No, querida Isabella – Contuvo su odio en la voz – No me vengas a reclamar ahora las cosas que me ofreciste tan ingenuamente. Me lo diste, Isabella, ahora no me quites lo que me pertenece.

- ¡Jamás te lo di! – Elevo su voz. Luego volvió a su tono normal – Te lo pase para que lo revisaras. De verdad pensé que era una buena idea pasar mis escritos a alguien que conocía del tema y tenía experiencia – Rio con nerviosismo y pena – nunca pensé que la experiencia pudiere cambiar a una persona para mal, Margaret. Tú eras mi amiga, la única que tuve en Forks, y aun sabiendo mi historia me atacaste de la forma más vil…

- ¡No digas sandeces! – Golpeo la mesa con una palma. Ambos líquidos se removieron. El lector de Satélite levanto su vista, poniendo los ojos como plato – Internamente sabes que tú _me usaste_ a mí, nunca pudieses haber obtenido tal triunfo si el libro se hubiese publicado bajo el soso nombre de Isabella Swan

- ¿yo te use a ti? – Exclamo, furiosa. Control. Contrólate - ¡¿Yo te use a ti?! - _¡A la mierda el autocontrol!_ - ¡Deja de hacerte la estúpida victima! No importa a donde hubiese llegado si satélite se hubiese publicado con mi nombre y ni tu perro lo hubiese leído, ¡pero era mi primer libro, mi orgullo! No sabes cuantas veces me queme las pestañas y cuantas noches estuve en vela para crear algo que todo quien leyera se sintiera unido conmigo en una sola sintonía. ¡No importa si no es reconocido, solo quiero que se haga justicia por mi trabajo y que la gente no tenga una idea herrada del autor del libro!

Margaret estaba roja. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados de pura furia. Sus manos tiritaban para abofetear a la muchacha estúpida encima de su regazo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz al ver tal decisión en los ojos achocolatados de ella, y supo que la conversación había terminado cuando tomo su cartera y coloco sus lentes de sol.

- Mi abogado se contactara contigo para agendar una cita con el juez – Dijo con voz glacial – Trate de hablar contigo por las buenas, Margaret, pero no me dejaste opción.

La risa salió de sus labios pintados rojo sangre - ¡Oh, chiquilla, como me haces reír! ¡Buen intento!

Sin embargo, la cara que puso cuando su abogado le pasó una citación judicial no se la saco nadie.

.

.

Jenks, Edward y Bella estaban sentados en el living de Edward analizando la cita por décima vez. Las primeras dos veces, Edward se había reído cuando Bella exploto de ira, y Jenks la reto cuando perdió el autocontrol, pero a pesar de todo, era muy buen material para usar en el caso.

- Mi padre dijo que encontró los documentos – Le dijo Isabella cuando Jenks repetía la pista otra vez. Asintió – No sé cómo lo hizo, se ha conseguido un fax para mandarlo a su oficina.

- ¡Excelente! – Agradeció Jenks – Mientras más luego tenga esos documentos, más partidos les sacaremos a esas pruebas – Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Perdóneme un momento.

Jenks salió directo a la cocina mientras peleaba con su esposa acerca limones para la cena. Edward y Bella se tiraron encima del sofá con cansancio. Estaban agotados entre el aseo, las reuniones inagotables con Jenks y consiguiendo posibles testigos. Bella había acordado hablar con Jacob en la próxima junta con su nuevo abogado, que era para mañana… en la casa de Edward.

Se estaba preparando mentalmente para esto, pero los nervios la carcomían. Sabía que Edward se comportaría, como siempre, más a Jacob no le haría ninguna clase de gracia que ella estuviese viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su archi enemigo número uno.

- Todo va a salir bien – Le decía Edward, cuando Jenks se iba y comían mirando el televisor – Jenks es buen abogado – Tranquilizo.

Ella asintió – Confió en él. Sé que es muy buen abogado, pero esa bruja debe tener un escuadrón completo de titulados en Yale con traje Armani.

- Te estaremos apoyando – Tomo su mano libre de tenedores. Acaricio sus nudillos y Bella se calmó notoriamente – No te dejare sola, nunca más.

Jenks la saco de sus pensamientos cuando entro a la habitación tirándose los escasos pelos que contenían su cabeza. El hombre iba a quedar calvo entre tanta pelea con su mujer.

- Surgió un percance – Puso los ojos en blanco – Lamento dejar la reunión hasta aquí, pero mi esposa claramente tiene Alzheimer cuando va a comprar al supermercado

Ambos rieron. Jenks tomo todos sus papeles echándolo en su maletín con cansancio y se despidió de los dos, acordando la fecha de los testigos para mañana a la misma hora en el mismo lugar.

Quedaron solos de nuevo, tirando encima del sofá. Ninguno de los dos se levantó para tomar el teléfono y pedir un poco de comida, estaban agotados hasta para eso. Edward había ido a la Masoterapia en la mañana acompañado de Bella, y después corrieron hacia el gimnasio para su sesión de acuaterapia. Un breve almuerzo con dos sandiwsh de pavo para tener una final reunión con Jenks escuchando siempre su voz en el alto parlante de Edward.

Iba a terminar agotada para la hora del juicio.

Pero sabía que sin la paciencia y dedicación de Edward nunca hubiese podido siquiera conseguir un abogado tan bueno como Jenks. Quizás estaría emborrachándose con _tequila sunrise_ mientras lloraba mirando las noticias acerca el éxito de la novela suya.

Giro su vista. Edward estaba luchando visiblemente por no quedarse dormido, pero su cabeceo en conjunto con sus ojos lo delataban. Bella sonrió, sabía que el más cansado era él por intentar demasiado tener de nuevo su movilidad completas. Internamente sabia como intentaba correr para todos lados para llegar a sus citas. Bella nunca fue muy buena en atletismo, ni en ningún deporte, pero era chistoso ver como ella le ganaba en todo a él.

- Ven para acá – Le ronroneo suavemente. Edward entre abrió los ojos y vio a Bella apuntando sus piernas, donde había colocado un cojín del sillón – Estás cansados. Ven aquí.

Él no tuvo que hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Gracias a la fuerza de gravedad y de la mano de ella, coloco su cabeza en su regazo y se permitió disfrutar ese momento tan íntimo con la chica que más amaba en el mundo.

Ella bajo el volumen de la televisión para no interrumpir la siesta del joven, pero ahora que yacía tan cerca de ella, estando en su regazo, su aroma frutal llegaba como una oleada placentera a sus narinas, y cerraba los ojos de puro placer. Definitivamente el pañuelo que guardaba celosamente en su armario – que ella misma encontró pero que nunca pronuncio palabra al respecto – no le hacía justicia.

- Gracias Edward – Murmuro la chica, acariciando el sedoso cabello de Edward, revuelto alrededor del cojín. El solo se dejaba disfrutar por la caricia que irradiaba infinita ternura en las raíces de su cabello. Nunca había sido tocado así, y sabía que ella solo tendría ese menester de producirle tanta comodidad con tan simple gesto – Gracias por todo.

Edward estaba somnoliento, pero sintió ese calor en sus labios que no era suyo. Era la clase de calor que pedía por las noches para que volviera. Esa clase de calor que había estado anhelando desde siempre. Eran los labios de ella, y sabían a gloria.

.

.

Jenks llego antes de la hora acordada a su casa.

Y no llego solo. Llego con una chica.

Que no era su mujer.

- Ella es Bree Tarner – La presento, ante los ojos curiosos de los dos personas que yacían en la sala.

La chica se veía frágil. Vestía unos pantalones mezclilla altos, ochenteros. Una camisa a cuadros y su cabello lleno de rulos se desprendía por sus hombros sin ninguna gracia. Tenía facciones finas, pero tenías que detenerte mucho tiempo mirando su cara para saber que la chica era bonita entre toda su ropa holgada. Unos converse negras clásicas le hacían lucir como una niña de secundaria.

- Va a testiguar contra Margaret – Siguió la presentación Jenks – Se ha dado el caso que la chica si presto un manuscrito para que fuese publicado bajo el nombre de Margaret pero esta nunca pago ninguna cantidad sustancial de dinero por trabajo y al tercer libro donado por Bree, Margaret huyo hacia Forks – Miro directamente a Bella – donde Bree le perdió la pista.

Bella inmediatamente tendió su mano con avidez. Bree la tomo, posando sus tímidos ojos en los decididos de ella.

- Te prometo que vamos a hundir a esa vieja – Le hablo con fuerza – Será la última cosa que haga.

A los pocos segundos llego Jacob, quien saludo a todos cordialmente y dedico una gélida mirada hacia Edward. No cruzaron más conversación de la que debía, y Bella agradeció el gesto. Bree era demasiado tímida, y por la mirada de Jacob, supo que sintió algo por ella. La observaba detenidamente y solo lograba que la chica se trabara y se sonrojara peor que ella.

Se alegro por Bree.

- Jacob Black – Se dirigió Jenks al susodicho. El asintió, captando el mensaje - ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Isabella Swan? Es para fines jurídicos – Aclaro.

Bella sintió calor y Jacob puso una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Edward apretó sus puños debajo de la mesa mirando concienzudamente a su archi enemigo y Bree percibió un ambiente demasiado tenso para una simple pregunta.

- Un amigo en vías de novio – Respondió con seguridad.

- Mentira – Tosió Edward.

Bella miro a ambos con esa clase de mirada que tu madre te da cuando estás haciendo ruido en una misa.

Jenks pasó por alto los comentarios de ambos y se fijó en Jacob.

- Le repito la pregunta, señor Black. ¿Qué relación mantenía con Isabella Swan el invierno del 2011?

- Era su amigo, pero siempre quise ser algo más.

Bree tenía los ojos desorbitados, Bella se sonrojo notoriamente y Edward estaba murmurando toda clase de maleficio que alcanzo a leer de Harry Potter para Jacob. Ninguno funciono, ni el cruciatus.

- Entonces eran amigos – Dedujo Jenks, anotando en una hoja blanca.

- Si – Suspiro Bella.

- ¿Alguna vez vio el manuscrito?¿Isabella se lo paso en sus manos?¿Alguna vez lo hojeo, supo cómo era?

Jacob negó con la cabeza, mirando severamente a Bella.

- Nunca quiso mostrármelo, dijo que primero se lo iba a pasar a esa vieja bruja, y a pesar de que se lo advertí, se lo paso igual. Bella es una persona de idea muy fija.

Jenks escucho todo su relato anotando cada minúsculo detalle en la misma hoja. Cuando dejo de escribir, miro de nuevo a Jake.

- ¿Por qué le dijo a Isabella que no prestara su manuscrito a Margaret?

- ¿Usted confiaría su tesoro más preciado a alguien que conoció en un mes, aun sabiendo que el ya encontró uno? – Pregunto él, utilizando la psicología inversa – Bella pensaba que prestando su escritura a una vieja siútica lograría mejorar, porque ella no confiaba en ella, tenía la autoestima muy baja debido a susodicho aquí presente – Apunto con su mentón a Edward, sentado justo al frente de él.

- Jake… por favor – Pidió Bella, suplicando sus ojos.

Jenks carraspeo – Hay que decir las cosas como son, Bella, el señor aquí está preguntando y yo solo respondo.

- Señor Black, en el tiempo que Isabella compartía tiempo con usted, ella menciono su historia, ¿hablaban del libro?

El asintió – Sabía que estaba escribiendo, todos los días que nos veíamos yo le preguntaba cómo iba la historia y de que iba. Ocasionalmente se refería a bloques de no saber cómo proseguirla y me pedía que la llevara algunos lugares para sacar ideas. También la vi escribir un par de veces, pero cada vez que me acercaba cerraba el cuaderno.

- Entonces lo vio, conoce el manuscrito

Jacob asintió nuevamente – Si, pero nunca lo tome. Lo puedo reconocer si me lo muestra.

Jenks escribió en su hoja, dándola vuelta para seguir con la información recabada.

- ¿Conoció a Margaret en persona?

- Sí. La vi una vez cuando fui a buscar a Bella al trabajo. Sabía que era una mala persona al momento que la vi. Además, Bella siempre me hablaba de la vieja y de que revisaría su novela para después publicarla en una editorial.

- La reconoce si la vez en foto….

- La reconozco en los diarios, en la televisión, en las pancartas que hay en la calle. Por supuesto que al reconozco en una foto, la vieja se estiro, se puso botox en los labios y está más horrible de lo que recuerdo. Por más que se vista de seda mona se queda.

- Jake, limítate a responder lo que Jenks pide, por favor – Pidió Isabella, cansada.

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la mesa, Bree se reía para sus adentros.

- ¿Qué paso cuando supo que Isabella presto su novela ya terminada a la señora Margaret?

- Nos enojamos – Se cruzó de brazos, encaramando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla – Las cosas empeoraron entre nosotros cuando tuvo que hacer un viaje hacia Seattle porque una de sus amigas la necesitaba.

- ¿No fue con ella?

Jacob negó con la cabeza – No. Le había dado un beso y le había pedido que fuese mi novia, pero ella solo se subió a la camioneta y condujo hacia Seattle…

- ¡Como te atreves! – Gruño Edward, golpeando la mesa.

- Tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad – Respondió Jacob, elevando su voz – Yo estuve en el momento que más lo necesitó y ni siquiera te preocupaste de mandar…

- ¡Ella no es tuya! – Gritaba, perdiendo todo control en sus manos, que tiritaban solas.

- Te juro que es más mías de lo que tú crees

- Jacob – Pidió Isabella.

- ¡Tu no la amas!

Jacob se rio - ¿Pues tu si?

- ¡La amo más que a mi vida!

Silencio. Eso fue todo lo que se escuchó en la habitación.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN. Okey, ahora sí que estamos a puertas del final. Dos capítulos más y creo que estamos.

**El próximo capítulo es el juicio**, y ahí verán quien ganara al final. Como no tengo demasiado tiempo para responder cada uno de sus reviews, contestare algunas preguntas que me hicieron en sus rr. Lamento no responder, sé que cuesta dejar sus rr y de verdad se lo agradezco a cada una, que sepan que siempre siempre siempre siempre. ALWAYS leo sus mensajes y me alegran mucho, pero ayer acabo de llegar de un viaje on fire y hoy me la pase escribiendo. El calor apenas me deja pensar y me duele un poquito la cabeza, agradecería que me entendieran.

Que sepan que estaré publicando otra historia pronto, pero antes quiero darme unas merecidas vacaciones. De verdad actualizar un capitulo durante todos los lunes agota, sin mencionar que me estoy quedando sin imaginación, pero cuando imagine esta historia, me lo imagine del final al principio, así que el final está listo… pero en mi mente. Jejeje.

La canción es una que me pego mi papá. El es el culpable de mi gusto musical, si se quejan con alguien, vaya a él jaja. Una canción antigua, pero como Edwardisño es achapado a la antigua, decidí darle ese toque. Nancy Sinatra (hija de Frank Sinatra) y padre se unieron para crear esta perfecta canción que lleva por titulo **Something's Stupid**. Y bueno, es lo que paso al final del capítulo, nada más que decir, ¿He Edward?

Algunas respuestas a sus preguntas:

1) En dos capítulos más se acaba la historia.

2) Lo que pasara con el libro de Bella – Satélite – se sabrá solo en el próximo capítulo.

3) Si, solo fueron 1000 dólares que Bella obtuvo por varias razones: En primer lugar, Bella escribe para una editorial poco conocida, (use la palabra independiente varias veces) por ende no se dedican a las ligas mayores. Los libros entregados para la primera edición se vendieron todos, pero no fueron tantos tampoco. Como dije recién, son ligas menores, no se comparan con alfaguara o Little, Brown Book. Con el pasar de los capítulos sabrán que pasara con el asunto monetario de Bella y como va progresando su novela.

4) En el capitulo final pondré todas las canciones que salieron en la historia con sus respectivos links. Estoy trabajando en un blog para colocar imágenes que me inspiraron, también.

¡Gracias gracias gracias por su apoyo! Nos leemos el próximo lunes para el penúltimo capitulo. :D


	23. Y las verdades afloran

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y las verdades afloran

* * *

_Closer, closer__  
__Feeding the hunger__  
__Closer, closer__  
__Taking me over__  
__How long, how long__  
__Til I feel stronger__  
__How long, how long__  
__Slipping back under_

— Hoy, 12 de junio de 2012, se tiene interpuesta la demanda de la señorita Isabella Marie Swan en contra la señora Margaret Sophie Evans por las prestaciones reclamadas dentro del grueso de la demanda, en donde destacan hurto de propiedad intelectual y violación de los derechos de autor…

La voz del juez resuena en todo el salón, y tanto la chica pálida sentada al lado de J. Jenks, cuyas manos sudan frio como locas, y la señora elegantemente vestida de negro al otro lado del salón, están nerviosas.

Detrás de Isabella, en las gradas, están sus amigos agolpándose en la primera fila. En la segunda, su padre Charlie Swan y su reciente pareja, Sue Clearwater entrelazan sus manos con preocupación. Al lado suyo, Jacob Black y Billy Black lucen un elegante traje de satén que arrendaron dos días antes de venir al juicio. Angela, y Ben yacen al lado de los hombres y entrelazan sus manos con preocupación también.

En la primera fila de izquierda a derecha Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Edward miran todo con preocupación. Alice dará a luz en dos días más y ahora debería estar descansando, pero simplemente no pudo quedarse en su casa tranquila sabiendo que su amiga estaba en el juicio más televisado del año.

Detrás de ellos camarógrafos, fotógrafos y diversas caras de la televisión captura cada cuadro de la escena como si fuese una película. Bella ha sido fotografiada en todos los ángulos posibles, y ha llegado el momento en que los _flash_ de esas costosas cámaras no le importan.

Jenks está a su lado. Y al lado Jenks esta Bree Tarner vestida con un sencillo vestido negro, una trenza rosa su hombro izquierdo y juega como una niña pequeña con las puntas de su cabello.

— Acusada al estrado — Llamo el juez, luego de leer los antecedentes.

Silencio. Solo se siente silencio.

Los tacones de Margaret resuenan encima del piso de madera y con elegancia se sienta en el pequeño sofá al lado izquierdo del juez. Bella, en un acto desesperado, aprieta fuertemente la mano de Jenks quien la reconforta con una humilde sonrisa.

Jenks se levanta, camina hasta quedar al frente de la señora que lo mira con altivez.

— Diga nombre completo y profesión.

— Margaret Sophie Evans, Escritor.

— ¿Conoce a Isabella Marie Swan?

Margaret no titubeo cuando sus ojos se posaron en los chocolates de ella, detrás de Jenks.

— Nunca la he visto en mi vida.

Exclamaciones de todo tipo se sintieron en la sala, Jacob llego a levantarse de su asiento de pura rabia, pero una mirada de Charlie lo hizo sentarse nuevamente.

Por suerte no hubo gritos.

— ¿Sabe que está bajo juramento, verdad, señora Margaret?

La aludida asintió.

— Dígalo — Obligo Jenks, poniendo la voz más neutra.

— Sí.

— ¿Me puede decir que estaba haciendo el mes de noviembre del 2011?

— Estaba en Forks, escribiendo mi libro Satélite.

Jenks asintió, paseándose por el estrado.

— ¿De dónde surgió la iniciativa de escribir esta famosa novela, señora?. Desde 2005 no escribía ningún Best Seller, y según la prensa usted se había retirado del circuito literario.

Margaret sonrió — Un escritor nunca deja de escribir, aunque este retirado, como dice usted, del circuito literario.

— Pero no era todo escribir, ¿cierto señorita Margaret?

— Si — Se acercó al micrófono frente a ella, un poco incomoda — Daba paseos por Forks para inspirarme.

— Y también iba todos los martes y jueves a la biblioteca de Port Angeles, ¿O me equivoco?

Margaret negó con la cabeza — Me gustaba mucho escribir en ese lugar, era relajante.

Bella apretó los puños. Intercambio una mirada de preocupación con Bree. En cambio, Jenks camino hacia su escritorio totalmente relajado, abriendo su Mac, proyectándose de inmediato en el data show frente a todo el salón.

— ¿Me podría decir, señora Margaret, si esta es usted? — Pregunto, mientras reproducía un video.

En el cortometraje, una vieja anciana mucho menos glamorosa, entraba por al puerta principal saludando al señor Watson, quien reconoció inmediatamente Bella. Un vuelco el dio al corazón cuando ella también salía en al grabación, hablando animadamente con Margaret; Isabella yacía detrás del mostrador. Se mostró sorprendida frente a su falta de peso, estaba raquítica en ese video.

— Si. Soy yo — Asintió Margaret.

— ¿Y con quien está hablando en el video?

Margaret se hizo la desentendida, ladeando la cabeza — No lo sé, no veo muy bien.

Jenks evito rodear los ojos al aire, se dirigió a la asamblea.

— Estas grabaciones fueron sacadas de las cámaras de seguridad de la biblioteca de Port Angeles. En todas las grabaciones, la señora Margaret sale hablando con mi cliente, la señorita Isabella — Apunto a la chica en la pantalla con un puntero laser — Hay alrededor de veinte grabaciones en donde conversaciones de más quince minutos se muestran en ella – Se giró hacia Margaret, quien ahora actuaba entre sorprendida y enojada — Sorpresivamente, la grabación del 20 de noviembre, día donde ocurrió el hurto no está archivada en los registros de la biblioteca — La miro fijamente — Le repetiré por última vez la pregunta, señora Margaret. ¿Conoce a mi cliente, Isabella Swan?

Respiro hondo y se acercó al micrófono con cansancio.

— Señor, debido a mi reciente fama he tenido que cruzarme con demasiadas caras, es claro que no…

— Limítese a contestar mi pregunta, señora — Miro Jenks a Margaret, sus ojos acusadores mirando a su víctima en la silla — Conoce a Isabella Swan sí o no.

- Sí

Hubo una suerte de murmullos y muchos flashes de cara que iluminaron cada rincón de la habitación. En un leve lapso de minutos, Margaret miro los ojos de Isabella, y una serie de sentimientos se encontraron.

Después de esa mirada, algo dentro de Isabella creció. Quizás no estaba tan perdido después de todo.

.

.

— Nombre completo y profesión.

— Isabella Marie Swan, no tengo profesión — Se alejó del micrófono. Su voz se había escuchado en toda la sala y se sintió cohibida.

En un extremo de la sala vio la cabellera dorada de Edward, y le dio una mirada llena de firmeza y una sonrisa. Se animó un poco más.

— Tengo entendido que estuvo estudiando neurología en la universidad de Seattle — Comunico el abogado, paseándose como un león enjaulado pro el estrado — ¿Qué paso?

— No era para mí.

— Explíquese.

Bella suspiro – Siempre quise estudiar literatura, pero mi padre no pensaba que podría surgir siendo escritora. Decidí estudiar Neurología porque en el instituto se me daba bien la biología y era uno de los ramos que me gustaba, además de tener la aceptación de mi padre.

Clavo su mirada en Charlie. La mirada de él no le devolvió nada más que un lo siento. Bella sonrió de lado, de verdad que ahora si lo entendía.

— Por supuesto — Asintió el abogado de Margaret — Se fue a Forks, donde vive su padre y comenzó a trabajar como bibliotecaria

— Correcto.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible, que una niña de veinte años haya alcanzado tal furor con un libro que según ella, ha escrito?

— Objeción — Se levantó Jenks del asiento. Su frente estaba sudada — Esta denigrando las facultades psicológicas de mi cliente.

— Concedido —Asintió el juez — Abogado, por favor, haga preguntas concretas.

— ¿Cómo conoció a Margaret?

— Iba a la biblioteca martes y jueves, solíamos hablar de libros, yo le recomendaba algunos y ella me recomendaba libros a mí.

El abogado asintió. Se acercó peligrosamente a la chica sentada al lado del juez.

— ¿Eran amigas?

Bella bajo la cabeza, una pena inundo su corazón — Eso creía — Murmuro.

— ¿Perdón?

Bella levanto su rostro, sus ojos un poco aguados — Eso creía.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Se sentía los pasos del calzado italiano del abogado de Margaret retumbar por la habitación.

— Tengo entendido que el 23 de noviembre usted fue a Seattle mientras mi clienta estaba en proceso de edición del libro. ¿Cómo responde a eso, si usted es la supuesta dueña del libro?

— Le entregue una copia del libro a Margaret, le pedí que lo revisara…

— Ella tiene el manuscrito original — La interrumpió, levantando el cuaderno gastado en sus puntas, mostrándolo a la asamblea. Bella sabía que de aquí en adelante la cosa se ponía fea. Bien fea — ¿Cómo usted podría pasarle una copia, cuando ella tenía el manuscrito original?

— Perdón, me equivoque, yo le pase el manuscrito oficial.

Jenks había sido explícito en esta parte del juicio en cada una de las reuniones. Cada vez que el abogado mostrara el famoso cuaderno gastado ella no debía titubear, ni mostrarse débil y nunca jamás bajar la mirada al momento de decir la verdad. Bella sostuvo la mirada del abogado del acusado todo el momento, pero por dentro se moría de nervios.

— ¿Usted le paso el manuscrito oficial? — Medio rio el abogado — ¿Cómo podría comprobar eso?

— Fue una estupidez — Aseguro, con voz fuerte — Le pedí a Margaret si podía revisar mi novela, ella iba intentar que la aceptaran en una editorial

— ¿Por qué razón usted pasaría semejante el manuscrito original de la historia?¿porque no pasar una copia? ¿No le suena absurdo pasar la prueba irrefutable de que usted es autor original de la historia…?

— ¡Fue una estupidez! — Grito, resonando su voz en el micrófono — ¡Confiaba en Margaret, maldita sea, ella me engaño!

- ¡Señoría!

— ¿¡Ella la engaño!?¿No será que usted la engaño a ella? ¿No será que está aprovechando la fama y fortuna de mi clienta para sacar dinero…?

— ¡El dinero no me importa!

— ¿Cómo alguien como usted podría escribir esto? — Elevo el manuscrito — ¿si ni siquiera tiene estudios profesionales completos? Su teoría no tiene pies ni cabeza, señorita Swan.

— ¡señoría! — Grito Jenks

— Cálmense los dos — Golpeo con el mazo el juez, mirando severamente tanto a Isabella como al abogado — Prosiga.

Un fuerte suspiro y un vaso de agua – que se tomó al seco – bastaron para que el abogado volviera a la batalla.

— ¿Qué fue hacer a Seattle, señorita Swan? Falto dos semanas al trabajo sin dar ninguna clase de explicación, y tiempo posterior, renuncio a él.

La boca de Isabella murmuro cosas inteligibles, mirando directamente a Rosalie, quien apretaba fuertemente la mano de Emmett y asentía hacia Isabella, con confianza.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

— Una amiga estaba muy enferma, mis amigos me necesitaba y los extrañaba…

— ¿Qué clase de enfermedad?

— Una grave….

— Su credibilidad va cada vez peor señorita Swan…

— ¡Aborto! — Golpeo la mesa — ¡Perdió un bebe! — Una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho — ¿Cómo no quiere que vaya a ver mi amiga si en ese momento su vida era un infierno?¿Que clase de sin corazón sería yo si no fuera a darle mi apoyo? No avise al trabajo porque no había tiempo, maneje durante tres días para llegar a Seattle, ni siquiera avise a mi padre.

Jenks le dio una mirada furiosa. Habían hablado acerca controlar emociones, y al respiración de ella era agitada. Aun así, la audiencia comenzaba a dudar sobre la credibilidad de Margaret, había dicho mucho más de la cuenta. El autocontrol se le escapaba cuando las palabras llegaban a su boca.

— Señoria, pido un receso — Pidio Jenks, levantándose de su asiento.

— Concebido — Asintió él.

.

.

Jenks camino por la habitación, todo el mundo seguía sus pasos y un flash de la cámara en algún punto de la habitación se estrelló en su cara. Jenks no cambio en ningún momento su expresión impertérrita.

— ¿Qué paso cuando volvió del viaje a Seattle, señorita Swan?

Bella se acercó al micrófono — Volví a la casa de mi padre y excusarme en mi trabajo por mi falta durante esas semanas. También me reuní con Margaret. Ya no necesitaba trabajar, hacia conseguido que una editorial, Carpe Diem, publicara mi libro.

La susodicha tenía una mirada demasiado severa como pasar por alto. Debajo de su pañuelo de seda, sudaba a gota gorda.

— ¿Con que objeto se reunió con la acusada?

— Quería que me devolviera mi historia. Primero fui a la biblioteca, pregunte por ella al señor Watson, el portero y dijo que no había vuelto desde que yo le pase el manuscrito, ni siquiera dejo un mensaje.

Jenks asintió — ¿Qué paso cuando se juntaron?

A Bella le tiritaban sus manos, miro a Edward quien asintió hacia ella, fundándole el valor suficiente para su aclaración.

— Me dijo que iban a publicar mi novela — Respiro hondo — pero bajo su nombre.

— ¡Mentirosa! — Grito Margaret, levantándose de su asiento.

Hubo gritos, flashes, una verdadera selva de empujones entre camarógrafos que deseaban capturar el momento, Bella saco todo el coraje del mundo. Sabía que Margaret estaba fuera de si. EL juez tuvo que martillar varias veces su pupitre y dar unos feroces ladridos para que todo volviera la normalidad. La temperatura de la habitación subió considerablemente. El juez le dio una advertencia severa a Margaret, quien se sentó después de un rato.

— ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

— Preste mi manuscrito a Margaret porque lo iba a ofrecer a una editorial, ya que ella era algo conocida en el mundo literario — Dijo con confianza — Esa fue una razón potente para pasarle el formato oficial de la historia y lo quería de vuelta, porque una de mis amigas trabaja en una revista de moda y conocía un editor. Le envié una copia de un capitulo y se interesó en publicarlo, pero no había pasado toda la historia en formato digital y necesitaba transcribirla entera. Faltaba el final

— ¿Qué paso cuando pidió la historia de vuelta?

— Me dijo que no me la iba a devolver bajo ningún concepto — Gruño, mirando fijamente a Margaret, tal como le había dicho Jenks — En vez de eso, me ofreció trabajar para ella. Escribir tres libros más pero que sería publicado bajo su nombre. Me negué.

Jenks se acercó a su mesa, en donde tomo una carpeta azul, ojeándola cómodamente.

— Esta no es la primera vez que la señora Margaret hace esto — Clamo en el estrado, leyendo una hoja — El libro _Hacia donde vuelan las aves_ publicado el 2004 fue escrito originalmente por Bree Tarner, pero vendió los derechos de autor, en ese entonces, a la señorita Margaret Evans, pero nunca pago ninguna cifra sustancial de dinero. — Se acercó al juez, tendiendo la hoja — He aquí el contrato firmado por ambas.

Bree se encogió de hombros bajo la mirada fulminante de Margaret, pero no se acobardo cuando la miro a los ojos.

— De los cuatro libros publicados por la acusada en su historial, tres de ellos fueron escrito por la señorita Tarner.

Una gran conmoción se sintió en la habitación. Los amigos de Bella estaban igual de sorprendidos.

— Lo que quiere decir, que solo un libro ha sido escrito por ella con su puño y letra — Miro a la acusada — No contenta con esto, le exige a mi cliente publicar historia usando su nombre para que recién la contraten como escritora de la editorial para la cual ella trabaja….

— ¡Es mentira! — Grito Margaret.

Jenks paso por alto el comentario, elevando tres hojas frente a todo los espectadores — Estas hojas son el contrato que recibió mi cliente del acusado en noviembre del año 2011, en donde sale explicito las reglas para poder trabajar con ella.

Se las tendió al juez, quien miro cada documento con meticulosa severidad. Los miro detalladamente, frente a la expectación de cada miembro que estaba en la sala. Elevo la vista.

— Son verdaderos.

.

.

Bree tarner se mordía el labio con impaciencia. Dos días habían pasado de los juicios y este era el último, decisivo y final. Era la última testigo en testificar contra Margaret, y a pesar de no obtener nada por atestiguar en su contra, una mezcla de convencimiento con integridad llenaban su persona. Trabajo arduamente con Jenks e Isabella para lograr estar sentada en aquella silla de cuerina sin lucir como una perdedora.

— Nombre completo y profesión

— Bree Elizabeth Tanner, escritora desocupada — Se acercó al micrófono, con las manos sudadas.

Jenks asintió, dándole valor — ¿Desde cuándo es escritora?

— Desde 2003, pero no soy reconocida

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— En un principio, porque no quería fama… o f-fortuna. Solo quería compartir un poco de mi arte con la gente y que se sintiera identificada con las historia que me contaba hacia mí misma — Sonrió con inocencia.

Margaret blandió los ojos al aire y el resto de los espectadores ensancharon su corazón.

— Tengo entendido que usted siguió escribiendo y acepto un contrato que ofrecía la señora Margaret Evans por tener problemas económicos.

Bree asintió frente al micrófono — Si. Mi madre padecía cáncer, y era demasiado caro mantenerlo. En 2004 conocí a Margaret, nos hicimos amigas y de a-ahí comenzó todo.

— Explíquese.

Bree tomo aire para poder continuar, ciertamente nerviosa — La conocí en una biblioteca, cada día nos encariñamos más. Supe que a ella le gustaba tanto la literatura como a mí, y nos hicimos rápidamente amigas. En la mitad del año, produzco su primer libro, pero los años que siguieron la editorial se puso exigente con ella, y la obligaba a escribir. Le dije que si tenía problemas de inspiración yo podría prestarle una de mis historias, pero todo en un margen legal, por los motivos antes mencionados. El dinero ganado me vendría muy bien para poder pagar los gastos de mi madre, y Margaret también estuvo de acuerdo. Firmamos el contrato.

— ¿Qué paso después?

— Se distancio — Dijo rápido, sin ningún titubeo — No supe más de ella salvo por unas escasas llamadas de mi parte. Vi mi libro publicado en el _New York Times_ como los más vendidos pero ningún billete en mi cuenta bancaria. Luego de un año me pude contactar con ella cara a cara. Me dijo que la editorial estaba en quiebra y que con mi libro ahora se estaba recuperando. Cuando escribiera el otro, podría pagar todo lo que me debía…

— ¿Qué decidió usted?

— Acepte — Murmuro, con pena — De verdad necesitaba dinero… y-y…. lo único que hacia realmente bien era escribir.

La pena embargaba sus ojos, y Rosalie con Sue sacaban lágrimas por sus ojos. Que historia tan penosa. Bella la miro como se mira a una hermana menor, a pesar de que ella era mucho mayor que Isabella, Bree se veía frágil, una persona demasiado frágil.

— No más preguntas — Anuncio Jenks. El juez asintió.

.

.

Bella estaba nerviosa, no podía soltar la mano de Bree en ningún momento. Ambas, con sus ojos marrones y su pelo castaño oscuro parecían hermanas de toda la vida, ambas habían vivido prácticamente lo mismo y compartían un parentesco casi idéntico. Alrededor de ella se había formado un círculo de amistad y protección. Emmett tiraba y tiraba chistes para que el clima se calmara, relajando a la demandante.

Entre medio de tumulto de colores, personas, habladurías y flashes reconoció esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le encantaban, se acercó a ella. Bella se devolvió hacia Bree, apretando aún mas su mano, ella miro su compañera y asintió. Jacob fue a su encuentro, ocupando a la nerviosa de Bree que no dejaba de jugar con su trenza y jugar con sus sudorosas manos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la abrazara como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bella derramo un par de lágrimas. Recibió un abrazo de cada uno de sus amigos, pero en ninguno sintió aquel calor que solo él podría entregarle.

— Tranquila — Susurro, reconfortándola — Todo saldrá bien.

Bella solo podía derramar más y más lágrimas en su costosa chaqueta Armani, el olor que desprendía de su cuello la calmaba, y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura tenían algún tipo de sedante natural que la protegían. Era su lugar, sabía que pertenecía allí.

Se separó, solo lo necesario, mirando a Edward, quien con la yema de sus dedos pulgares, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas sonrojadas. No dijeron nada, cada uno estaba perdido en sus ojos, no hacía falta de las palabras. Bella apoyo su frente en la de él, llenándose de un momento de paz entre tanta foto, habladuría y caos. Cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la paz que le entregaba con sus suaves manos.

Las puertas se abrieron y lo supo cuando escucho la puerta rechinar. Abrió sus ojos y el asintió, tomando las manos de ella. Iba a caminar, pero las manos de él la detuvieron.

— Sea lo que se decida, sabes que nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré para ti — Le murmuro, acariciando su pelo. Ella asintió.

Beso sus labios, algo puro y casto, casi como de primer amor, casi platónico. Y Bella se lo agradeció, caminaron juntos de la mano, hasta que se tuvieron que separarse, donde el apretó fuertemente sus dedos contra los suyos, dando confianza.

La sala se llenó en menos de lo que canta un gallo, todo estuvo muy vivido hasta que la sala se llenó de silencio cuando entro el juez con una parsimonia digna de su profesión.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos de tan fuerte que agarraba el dobladillo de su vestido. EL juez se sentó y ordeno los papeles frente a él, hablo tan despacio y con una modulación absoluta, y aun así no pudo creer lo que de su boca salió.

— …. Por consiguiente, la demanda ha sido concebida…

_La demanda ha sido concebida. La demanda ha sido concebida._

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza y no lo podía creer. Ahí estaba, el momento de película. El público expectante detrás suyo se levantó, aplaudiendo, chillando y silbando como locos. Una verdadera fiesta de emociones se sintieron en esas cuatros paredes. Los camarógrafos no paraban de sacar fotos y por más que el juez ponía orden y martillaba con su maso, no podía acallar los gritos de júbilo que se escuchaban en el palacio judicial.

Solo fue consciente de su mano, luego de su brazo envolviéndola, elevándolo al aire y de sus labios contra los suyos.

De aquí se podía entrever un futuro prometedor.

.

.

— ¡Tequila, más tequila!, ¿Dónde está el tequila?

Charlie Swan, en un rincón de la habitación, en otras circunstancia, hubiera arrebatado la botella del líquido ámbar de las manos de su hija. Pero estaba aún más entonado que ella con el alcohol, y dejo que llenaran su vaso al tope con una mezcla de jugo y granadina. A su lado, Sue, su acompañante, lo regañaba de tener siempre una lata de cerveza llena en su mano derecha. Se molestaban, pero lograban llegara a un consenso con besos que no pasaron desapercibido para su hija. Billy ya había caído inconsciente encima de su silla de ruedas, durmiendo plácidamente.

Jacob, estaba tirado en un sillón al lado de Bree quien tenía las mejillas demasiado sonrosadas y el cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros, sin jugar con él. En sus manos estaba un vaso de Vodka ya bebido, pero hablaban muy animadamente. Bella creía que algo podría salir de ello, algo amoroso.

Alice y Jasper estaban sentados frente a Emmet y Rosalie, hablando animadamente. Nunca en su vida había visto a los cuatros sonreír de manera desquiciada. A veces había que recordar a Aice que tenía un bebe que muy pronto estaría con ellos en vida, no paraba de caminar con esos tacones gigantes, divertirse y hasta correr de un lado a otro hablando animadamente con los invitados.

Y ella yacía allí, sentada en el típico sofá con Edward, abrazada a ella, dejándose querer por después de mucho tiempo. El había mejorado con el tratamiento, caminaba a paso normal pero todavía tenía problemas para volver a correr. Su tono muscular había aumentado y pronto volvería a trabajar en lo que tanto gustaba. Todo había cambiado después de esa – muy – incomoda constatación de sus sentimientos por ella, pero no para mal, ahora todo estaba mucho más cariñoso, hasta habían ido a una cena a la casa de sus padres, pero aun así no se decidían a dar el gran paso.

Edward arreglo las cosas con su padre, y estaba preparando una sorpresa en piano para Bella.

— ¿Te acuerdas, cuando nos conocimos, hicimos una apuesta? — Las palabras salieron un poco borrosas de la boca de Edward. Hace meses que no bebía una gota de alcohol por estar medicado, su tolerancia había disminuido y los dos mojitos en su cuerpo lo hacían hablar como si tuviera una papa en la boca. Bella rio entre dientes, levantando su cabeza del pecho de él.

— Refréscame la memoria — Pidió, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

El sonrió, mostrando sus dientes y achinándole los ojos – Apostamos que si terminabas de estudiar neurología, cuando recibieras el título sabrías si todo lo que gastaste en neurona valdría la pena….

— Oh…

— Creo que gané yo

— ¿Crees? — Levanto una ceja, jugando con la solapa de su camisa celeste — Ninguno de los dos gano, nunca terminé.

— Por eso, yo he ganado

— ¡No es justo!, nunca aclaramos que pasaría si yo no terminaba de estudiar…

— Es algo que se supone… De todas maneras gane. Te lo dije.

— Parece que alguien no soporta perder — dijo risueña — ¿Qué pasaría, si por solo un momento, aceptamos que yo perdí y tu ganaste? ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer? Recuerdo que no íbamos apostar dinero…

— El dinero no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos — negó con la cabeza — Bueno, de todas formas si lo dices así no te lo puedo decir. Gane, es un hecho.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco — Esta bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — Edward le miro sorprendido, bella se rio — ¿Qué?

— Pensé que demoraría más convencerte.

Bella levanto su vaso hasta la mitad lleno de _tequila sunrise_ — Digamos que tenemos el culpable.

Ambos rieron.

— Sal conmigo — Le dijo, acomodando a la chica en su pecho. Ella quedo helada.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso es lo que te pido, ten una cita conmigo.

Bella abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos aún más. Sabía que Edward tenía un serio problema con pedir las cosas. Podía pensar en algún par de solicitudes, pero no esa clase de propuesta. En vez de pedir que hiciera algo de su desagrado, parecía un premio. Lo miro nuevamente, Edward estaba expectante. Sabía que lo tendría que hacer, pero quería escuchar la confirmación de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué? — La pregunta se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Edward cerró sus ojos. Okey, eso no era algo que esperara ahora.

— Porque quiero recuperarte. Quiero comenzar de nuevo mi vida, y si quiero hacerlo bien, deberá ser solo contigo.

* * *

Proxima semana: Capitulo final.

PIDO PERDÓN POR ESTE CAPITULO, soy nula, un burro en cuanto a procesos penales y ese tipo de cosas. Yahoo respuesta no ayudo demasiado, tampoco, y el único juicio que recuerdo muy bien es el de L_egalmente rubia_. Así que, como habrán leído, creo que no respete ninguna clase de regla, jurisdicción y lo que sea que se hace en estos casos. Intente informarme, googlé harto sobre derechos de autor y fue todo lo que pude encontrar, pero Wikipedia no sirve mucho. Así que, a esas chicas que estudian derecho, o algo cercano a las leyes, sabrán que me condorie en este capitulo, pero como repito, soy nula en el asunto e intente hacerlo lo mejor posible. Fue con cariño.

En fin. El final esta listo en mi cabeza, pero todavía no lo escribo. Lo subiré la próxima semana, como siempre.

En el capitulo anterior habia dicho que iba hacer un blgo con mis historias y partes de ellas. ¡Está listo! Y he publicado varias cosas de Anatomía que debi publicar ahce muuuuucho tiempo. (im sorry) El link está en mi perfil, es el unico link que hay, lo podría aca pero no acepta poner los link ni siquiera con espacios.

La canción – que puedes encontrar en el blog – es **In Time To voices de Blood Red Shoe**. La escogí por que es….toda la rabia que uno lleva por dentro cuando te juegan en contra, aparte que el video me animo mucho. Algo así me imaginaba a Bella y Margaret peleando, si es que puedes, vean el video oficial, es algo grotesco pero la canción lo amerita.

Y llegando al final final final. La próxima semana ya podrán ver el ansiado final, y no adelantare detalles, pero supongo que varias ya se lo imaginan.

Ojala les guste el blog, si les gusta la manera en que escribo, lo más probable es que haga lo mismo con las posibles futuras historias que estaré publicando con imágenes y toda la cursilada.

Y nada, **quería dedicar este capitulo a las chicas que siempre me escriben los rr y comparten todas sus cosas conmigo.** Me llenan el corazón cuando me dicen que la canción de turno les ha encantado, de verdad que es así.

Gracias mi anatomistas :)


	24. y ya era hora

**Anatomía**

_Chokehold_

Y ya era hora

* * *

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

Isabella Swan yacía sentada como indio en el viejo sofá de su antigua casa, recordando todos los sucesos que habían pasado en estas últimas dos semanas. Parecía que su vida se había consolidado solo en estos escasos catorce días, días de desesperación, angustia, pero que también llenaba de alegría y gozo su corazón.

El día de su primera cita con Edward, después de haber hablado todo el día con Alice y Jasper, tomando varios litros de agua para calmar la resaca, se arregló bajo el toque mágico de su amiga que a veces se comportaba como una verdadera hada. Jasper dio el gusto bueno, conociendo a su amigo de toda la vida.

El muchacho llego puntual, y quitando todo el aliento a la chica al abrir la puerta y verlo con un ramo de perfectos girasoles solo para ella. Se sonrieron como bobos, ella puso las flores en agua y Edward mantuvo una entretenida conversación con Alice y Jasper.

Todo era paz y armonía cuando Alice, quien llevaba un par de platos con restos de comida al fregadero, cayeron al piso. El único quien reacciono a tiempo fue Edward, quien alcanzo a pescar la cadera de ella antes que tocara el suelo. Jasper estaba caucásico, y Bella en shock.

Un líquido empezó a correr por su entrepierna y todos se miraron.

— ¡Él bebe!

Edward pasó las llaves de su volvo a Bella, para que lo tuviera estacionado frente al departamento. Jasper y Edward cargaban a Alice con sumo cuidado, bajando las escaleras entre riendo por las tonteras que gritaba la chica.

— ¡Jodido alá! — Desorbitaba sus ojos — ¡Justo tenía que nacer cuando estoy vestida como vagabunda! — Gruñido — ¡Dios, apiádate de esta buena samaritana!

Edward y Jasper se miraban divertidos, Alice les gruñía mientras le rezaba a Anna Wintour.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, el conserje ya había abierto las puertas para ellos y Bella estaba hablando con Rose por teléfono, cuyos gritos se escuchaban hasta en el asiento trasero.

— ¡Que si, Rosalie! — Gritaba Bella, mientras intercambiaba el asiento del piloto con Edward y ella se sentaba en el copiloto — ¡Alice va a dar a luz! ¿Crees que te mentiría en algo así? — Miro hacia atrás, Alice sudaba a mares, le tendió el teléfono — ¡Dile algo, a mí no me cree!

— ¡Jodida Rosalie! — Chillo ella, tomando el aparato en sus manos — ¡Como no aparezcas con la bata Dolce & Gabbana que tanto me prometiste juro que no serás la madrina de mi hijo! — Escucho los gritos eufóricos de Rosalie y por detrás la voz ahogada de Emmett — ¡No me importa! tú. Te vienes. ¡Ahora!

Colgó y le entrego el celular a Bella, quien miraba como su mejor amiga apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper, frunciendo el ceño de dolor, aferrando su pequeña mano en la de él, dándose apoyo mutuamente.

— Llama a Carlisle — Pidió Edward, entregando su celular, sin perder sus ojos de la vía — Dile que tenga una camilla lista para cuando lleguemos al hospital.

Bella llamo. Jasper susurraba cosas amorosas en el oído de ella y hacia círculos cariñosos en el estómago ensanchado de su novia. Edward manejaba como si su alma la llevara el diablo y Bella, incomoda en el asiento delantero, buscaba el teléfono del padre de Edward con desenfreno, sin poder encontrarlo. Todos a bordo de un pequeño y – antiparto – Volvo.

Llegaron al hospital en donde Carlisle, efectivamente, estaba con la camilla afuera, justo al lado de Rosalie y Emmett, este último sosteniendo tres globos de helio y un oso de peluche que igualaba su tamaño. Edward y Bella murieron de la risa al ver su cara de enojado. Jasper y Rosalie intentaban colocar cómoda a Alice quien ahora chillaba cosas que nadie entendía.

Los únicos que pudieron entrar a pabellón fueron Carlisle y Jasper. Los demás se quedaron esperando en la sala de espera. Emmett, Rosalie y el gran oso sentado frente a Edward y Bella quien yacían demasiado agotados después de semejante espera.

Pasaron apenas treinta minutos para que Jasper saliera llorando siendo abrasado de Carlisle. Era un niño con mucho pelo y muy rosado, pero hermoso. Edward fue el primero en abrazar a su amigo, quien lucía chistoso con esos pantalones de enfermero y esa mascarilla sujeta detrás de sus orejas.

Liam Louis Paul Whitlock habia nacido.

A nadie le gusto el nombre excepto Bella. Sabía que Jasper quería nombrar a su hijo como el vocalista de Oasis, y que Alice quería que tuviera nombre de diseñador caro, y sinceramente, se imaginaba a su amiga llamando a su hijo por su nombre completo cuando hiciera alguna de sus gracias. Sería chistoso.

Alice se hizo al sorprendida cuando vio el oso gigante y los tres globos de hielo. Jasper aprovecho de comprar un ramo de flores para la madre y todos pudieron apreciar ese círculo maravilloso de amor entre los tres.

Liam yacía acostado cómodamente en los brazos de su madre, vestido pulcramente con _Gimmo's_, la marca con que Tom Cruise vestía a su pequeña Suri. Alice se volvió loca comprando todo el catálogo de invierno, frente a los ojos desorbitados de su novio, quien veía como todo el dinero de su reciente tocata se veía gastado en un par de pañales y conjuntos _fashion_.

Nadie hablo con la nueva familia, todos estaban muy idos en su burbuja como para siquiera, contestar las insistentes preguntas de Rosalie acerca los padrinos del niño. Emmett tuvo que nalguearla para calmarla, y solo provoco la risa de todos.

Y fue así, como un sábado en la noche, la cita tan romántica de Bella y Edward termino siendo en el casino del hospital, compartiendo un par de hot-dogs a la cegadora luz fosforescente justo arriba de ellos. Romanticismo puro.

— Bueno, parece que la cosa no salió como tú querías — Bromeo Bella, muerta de hambre, masticando su hot-dog.

— Las cosas nunca resultan cuando las planeo — Respondió el cabreado. Había hecho una reserva en un restorant muy importante y caro, en donde justo esta noche se colocaba un cuarteto sinfónico y si le dabas suficiente dinero, podía hacer un repertorio muy dulce a tu compañera de comida. Estaba cabreado. Muy enojado.

Bella sintió la confusión de emociones en su voz. No debería estar tan melodramático, porque había visto al hijo de su mejor amigo nacer, pero sabía por cuentas de Jasper, que Edward había estado preparando esta cita con varios días de anticipación, y saber que el esfuerzo de le era desmerecido el rompía el corazón.

Tomo su mano y Edward relajo su expresiones, sorprendido.

— Quizás lo mejor es no planearlas — Le sonrió. Edward juraba, en momentos como este, que Bella tenía la misma sonrisa que Esme, igual de tierna.

El sonrió de lado — ¿Estás proponiendo algo?

— Démosle…. Tiempo al tiempo — Asintió+, tomando su malteada de la mesa, alejando su mano de la de él.

Edward comprendía a la perfección el tema no explícito. Hace tiempo había dejado de hablar sobre la cena y ahora estaban hablando de ellos. Y eso le gusto.

— Me parece bien — Dijo, despreocupado, tomando su coca-cola — Aunque a mí no me importaría ir más rápido…

Bella se atraganto con su milkshake, con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Era ella o….?

Decidió carraspear y cambiar el tema.

— Me gusto esta cena — Dijo, aún con el sonrojo numero sesenta en sus mejillas — Nunca imaginé que terminaría aquí.

Y Edward aprendió una de las tantas cosas escondidas de Isabella Swan: Ser autentico.

Busco su celular y coloco una canción en altavoz. En el casino habían muy pocas personas, en realidad, pero ella se sonrojo cuando Edward se levantó y le tendió su mano, invitándola a bailar. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero como a Edward no se le decía no, terminaron bailando un lento bajo la luz fluorescente encima suyo.

Bella tuvo un par de días de paz para disfrutarlos con él en su cómodo departamento totalmente abandonado de todo el caos alrededor. Los medios de comunicación se agolpaban por una entrevista con la verdadera dueña de _Satélite_, Alice con su hijo nuevo estarían revoloteando pronto en este departamento – por que el de Jasper era muy pequeño – y las tan anheladas vacaciones que obtuvo de Carpe Diem se acababan. Pronto tendría que mostrar alguna idea de su reciente producción si no quería ser tironeada de las mechas por un Laurent lleno de rabia.

Por mientras, había cerrado las ventana, las cortinas – de todas las ventanas, hubo un par de escurridillos que quería una entrevista mientras ella se estaba duchando en el baño – y se había instalado cómodamente en el sillón con Edward para hacer maratón de _Big Bang Theory_, como hacían antes.

Él trajo las palomitas, Bella puso _Cuevana_.

Y los besos se salieron de control.

Y una mano traviesa llego al estómago plano de ella y paro el beso, ambos con respiraciones agitadas.

— ¿Q-Que? — Pregunto él, ante la mirada de Bella.

Ella trago saliva, incomoda.

— Hace tiempo… — Murmuro, con voz contenida — Hace tiempo que… hem… paso mucha agua por el puente… hace tiempo — Los colores subieron a su cara, Edward seguía sin entender nada con sus manos firmes en el vientre de ella — No… hace mucho… hace tiempo no hago eso.

Edward elevo una ceja, aun con la sonrisa estampada en sus labios. Sabía a lo que se refería pero le encantaba ese sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— Bella, no te entiendo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, desesperada.

— ¡Dios, Edward! — Reclamo, luego, muy bajito, se acercó a su cara — Hace tiempo no tengo sexo….

— ¿Qué?

— No tengo sexo hace tiempo…

— Bella, de verdad, tengo los oídos tapados y…

— ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo sexo! ¿Bien?

El incómodo momento fue sepultado por una risa de él, achinando sus ojos y mostrando su blanca dentadura, mientras ella se acostaba encima del sillón, tapándose su vergüenza con un cojín. Lucharon por el cojín, hasta que él lo tiro lejos, y ella se tapó el rostro con las manos.

— Ya, Bella, mírame — Pidió, sacando sus manos entre risa — Por favor, no te hagas la dura — Rio, haciendo unas pequeñas cosquillas en su estómago — Conmigo no te funcionara.

— ¡Esta bien, está bien, pero para, por favor! — Pidió, revolcándose bajo su cuerpo, riéndose un poco.

— Yo tampoco he tenido sexo desde que rompimos — admitió.

Bella abrió sus ojos exageradamente — ¿Ni siquiera con…?

Él negaba con la cabeza mucho antes de terminar la pregunta — Ella no producía ni la mitad de lo que tú me produces ahora — Beso sus labios rápidamente.

— ¿De verdad?

Edward demoro en contestar, estaba ocupado dejando un camino de besos húmedos en su cuello

— Ahá

— ¿Entonces ambos estamos apolillados? — Se rio ella, nerviosamente. Edward no había olvidado que su cuello era un punto muy sensible.

El levanto su cabeza, con los ojos brillantes — Oh, eso tiene arreglo.

Bella no alcanzo a gritar cuando él la levanto de un solo golpe entre sus brazos y la llevo trotando hacia su pieza, sin antes colocar su corbata en la manilla de su pieza, antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

.

Muchas cosas iban bien, había tanto porque estar agradecida, tantas bendiciones en tan poco tiempo que la abrumaban, pero entre tanta luz siempre habría un agujero oscuro, y ese, justamente, era él bebe especial de Alice: Liam.

Bella tenía el sueño pesado, pero los llantos de él a las cuatro de la mañana no lograban otra cosa que ponerla de muy mal humor, después no era capaz de recobrar el sueño y daba vueltas en su fría cama hasta las ocho de la mañana, donde despertaba para llevar su escuálido trasero a Carpe Diem e ir a una reunión con Laurent y compañía, presionándola a presentar luego una idea de su próximo libro.

La fecha para esa entrega estaba demasiado cerca y Bella estaba sufriendo lo que nunca quiso en toda su vida: Bloqueo de autor. Bloqueo de imaginación. Bloqueo de todo.

Con el insomnio y el bloqueo no lograba otra cosa que ponerla de mal humor y hacer que todos se pusieran de mal humor: Había batallado en muy feos términos con Jasper, por no poder levantarse nunca a las cuatro de la mañana y ver qué diablos le pasaba a Liam, siendo Alice siempre quien se levantaba para mirar a el pequeño bebe. Ya iban dos veces que Bella misma se levantaba para comprobar que le pasaba. ¿Cómo diablos el padre no era capaz de cuidar su propio hijo?.

Entre tanto ajetreo en su propia casa, y las ganas locas de ver a Edward- quien estaba afuera de la ciudad, asistiendo a una conferencia de médicos con su padre toda la semana – estallaba de pura frustración.

Eso, hasta que un milagroso miércoles, Jacob llego a su concurrida casa con Bree, a tomar Earl Gray y acompañar a Bella mientras yacía sola entre tanto caos. Fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Bree, tienes trabajo? — Le pregunto, después de haber hablado durante más de media hora sobre el famoso Liam. Alice había acostado su hijo para la siesta y ahora se unía a la gente en su sala con una tasa de humeante café.

Ella dejo de morder la masa de manjar que Jacob había traído para compartir y negó con la cabeza — He andado buscando trabajos esporádicos, ya sabes, cajera de supermercado, telefonista… pero la paga es demasiado mala y me quita mucho tiempo para hacer lo que realmente quiero…

Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Tanto talento desperdiciado?

— ¿Por qué no trabajas en Carpe Diem? Te puedo presentar a Laurent, estoy seguro que te aceptarían…

Bree la miro como si tuviera dos corridas de dientes más

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? — Le sonrió de lado — ¡Quizás hasta podríamos escribir un libro juntas!

Los ojos de Bree brillaron, y Jacob bufó, al mismo tiempo. Bella ladeo la cabeza incomprendida, mientras ellos se miraban.

— Te lo dije — Murmuro Jacob, mirando a Bree. Luego, se giró hacia Bella, quien todavía no entendía nada — Bree se muere de ganas de escribir un libro contigo, pero dices que eres muy buena y la vas a rechazar — Puso los ojos en blanco — Yo le dije que te digiera pero Bree es tan tonta

Se ganó un manotazo tierno al brazo de él, por parte de Bree, que en realidad no dolía nada. Rio entre dientes, divertida.

— Oh, Bree, a mí me encanto _hacia donde vuelan las aves_ — Aplaudió Bella, bebiendo de su té — Yo soy la que tendría el honor de escribir un libro contigo, de verdad sería un honor.

Los ojos de Bree no dejaron de brillar.

Y una lluvia de ideas se desato en esa pequeña mesa, compartiendo risas entre Alice y Jacob, quienes ahora se llevaban excesivamente bien. Alice pidió que escribieran sobre ella, y Jacob pidió que escribieran sobre su motocicleta. Ambas rodearon sus ojos al aire, era increíble las cosas fantásticas que se inventaban sus amigos. Más, Bree propuso la idea de lo que sería el próximo proyecto de ambas, y que las catalogarían como una de las máximas colaboraciones literarias de todos los tiempos.

— Quiero escribir sobre algo oscuro — Dijo ella, su voz cada vez llenándose de más entusiasmo — De algo que de hasta miedo inventarlo. Algo que salga del alma y que a la vez, sea prohibido. Algo que tenga respeto… pero que a la vez sea vulgar.

Bella sonrió, la palabra la tenía en la punta de la lengua.

— Demonios

.

.

Las cosas comenzaron a mejorar, por varios motivos:

El primero de ellos, Edward llego…. Y llego con una propuesta.

— Vivamos juntos en mi casa.

Bella se rio a carcajada limpia en la cocina, mientras él ayudaba a descongelar el refrigerador que otra vez, no se podía cerrar de tanto hielo que había en la nevera.

— Edward, estás loco — Negó con la cabeza, mientras con una cuchara de palo escarbaba el hielo.

Edward dejo de escarbar con el cuchillo y miro a Bella intensamente

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Antes tú pasabas muchas noches en mi casa…

— Si, Edward, pero otra cosa es muy distinta en convivir juntos — Lo miro, girando su cabeza. Ambos eran iluminados por la luz del refrigerador — Además, Alice me necesita.

Ahora Edward se rio.

— Lo que necesita Alice es estar sola con Jasper, no te lo ha dicho porque eres su mejor amiga, pero por si no lo has notado, ellos están formando una familia en esta casa… y algo muy importante, además, es que Liam no te deja dormir ¡Y te pones de un humor! — Eso le valió un codazo de ella, que al momento, había dejado la cuchara a un lado y se había sentado en el piso, al lado de él — No digas que Alice te necesita, lo que tú necesitas es un lugar para dormir donde un el llanto de un niño no te despierte de madrugada.

Hm. Tenía un buen punto ahí.

— Ya… ¿y por cuanto tiempo sería, hasta que Liam vaya al colegio?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

— Toda la vida, tonta.

Bella no supo cómo tomar eso, sobre todo de la forma tan relajada que nombro esas palabras. ¿De verdad que pensaba en ella como un todo y no como algo pasajero, como lo fue desde un principio?. Isabella no se unió a las risas despreocupada de Edward, en vez de eso, se levanto de golpe y camino al comedor, seguida por un apresurado Edward, quien no entendía la reacción de la chica.

— Hay… hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar — Dudo, pasando su mano por su cabello. Edward asintió — Primero que nada, ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Ah?

— Esto — Señalo Bella, apuntando a él y ella — ¿Tenemos un nombre?

— Bella y Edward

Ella puso los ojos en blanco — Por favor, Edward, ponte serio. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Eres tú la loca que hace todo más difícil, esto está claro hace mucho tiempo: Eres mi pareja.

— ¿De verdad te cuesta tanto pedirme que salga contigo? — Pregunto, cruzándose de brazos — Es la segunda vez ya que soy tú pareja, y sin más recuerdo la primera vez me obligaste, prácticamente, a ser tuya.

— ¿Te obligue? — La voz de él se elevó mucho más— ¿Te puse un cuchillo para que aceptaras ser mi novia que no me di cuenta?

— ¡Oh, Edward, sabes a lo que me refiero! — Refunfuño ella, elevando su voz también — ¿No ves por qué no resultaron las cosas antes? ¡Nunca tuvimos una muy buena comunicación!

— ¿Eso qué significa?

— ¡Que me tienes que pedir ser tu… lo que sea! — Bramo, exasperándose — Siempre subestimas las cosas, dar por hecho que las cosas son como _tú crees_ que son cuando ni siquiera me has preguntado acerca…

— ¿Es que no quieres? — Respondió, tan exasperado como ella.

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero! — Grito… y se mantuvo unos escasos segundos en silencio por sus palabras. Le costó hablar de nuevo — P-Pero necesito oírlo de tu boca.

Edward pasó su mano por su cabello, manejando la rabia. Bella no entendía porque se demoraba tanto en responder y mirar el piso.

— Entonces… está pelea…

— Discusión…

— ¡Discusión! — Arreglo él, mirándola fijamente — ¿Es porque quieres que te pida de manera oficial que seas mi pareja?

Ahora que lo decía así, sonaba hasta infantil. Pero desde muy adentro, eran los más sinceros deseos de Isabella Swan, y de verdad no podía contra eso, una segunda vez, no. Ella asintió, cabizbaja.

Como veía que él no se movía de su sitio, camino hacia él y levanto su cara, también, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos.

— No volvamos a caer en los mismos errores, Edward — Le susurro, con voz profunda — Esta vez nuestra burbuja es más fuerte, no se puede romper con un simple alambre.

Edward sonrió, tomando las manos de ellas entre las suyas — Lo sé.

El corazón de Bella se ensanchó de emoción. Sus mejillas se tornaron más rosadas y el brillo se apodero de sus ojos.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué? — Pregunto él, ladeando la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Bella se achico considerablemente.

— ¿No tienes nada que pedirme?

— ¡Oh! ¿Crees que lo voy hacer ahora? — Rio él, soltando sus manos, caminando hacia donde reposaba tu chaqueta — Tú quisiste que te lo pidiera, y es lo que voy hacer — Se calzo la chaqueta en los brazos, la cara de sorpresa de Bella era impagable — Pero nunca me dijiste cuando…

— ¡Edward! — Reclamo ella, furiosa, abalanzándose hacia el sillón

— ¿Querías parafernalia? ¡Te voy a dar parafernalia! — Rio él, saliendo por la puerta principal, escapando del cojín que Bella le había lanzado.

¡Edward era incorregible!

.

.

— ¿Hace una semana? — Pregunto Alice, con ojos como platos y dos bolsas grisáceas adornando sus ojos.

Ella asintió, tomando la tasa entre sus manos.

— ¿Y no se ha pronunciado? — Pregunto, con el mismo tono de voz alto.

Bella ladeo la cabeza — Ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas.

— Hm… O está planeando algo muy grande… o se está tomando las cosas con demasiada calma.

— ¿Crees que lo que hice estuvo mal? — Se mordió el labio inferior, inquieta.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Él debe pedírtelo Bella, el estado de Facebook no se va a cambiar solo — Puso los ojos en blanco

— Pero…

— Mantente firme en tu decisión, Bella. Edward debe tomar esto en serio, para él es normal que las cosas… hm… se den, pero ahora que sabes que tu no funcionas en esa sintonía, va hacer lo que tú le pidas.

Bella asintió. Reconsiderando su decisión.

— Bueno, ¿podrías ir a comprar unos pañales para Liam? Jasper está trabajando y no quiero que Liam salga con este frio, en realidad.

— Claro… — Se encogió de hombros — ¿Pero no crees que Liam tiene pañales para un mes?

— Seh… verás, esos pañales todavía no les quedan bien… estaba pensando que quizás podrías ir al Wall-Mart…

— ¿Qué, porque? Ese queda a una hora en auto, Alice, hay otro supermercados muy cerca en done estoy segura tienen los famoso pañales…

— Seh… pero solo en Wall-Mart los he visto — Apunto, rehuyendo su vista. Bella creía que algo se planeaba — ¿Mejor ir al lugar donde sabemos que los venden, no?

Bella suspiro, era una pelea pérdida. Además, quizás le haga bien despejar un poco su cabeza de Edward.

En realidad, se demoró tres horas en comprar la maldita bolsa de pañales porque una fila de autos de proporciones industriales la entretuvo durante mucho tiempo, debido al choque entre un camión con un Volvo negro. Y en todo el camino, no pudo evitar en pensar en Edward por el famoso Volvo.

De todas formas, toda la rabia se disipo cuando vio el tan anhelado volvo plateado estacionado en la cuadra de su departamento, y sabía que era el volvo de Edward porque ningún vecino tenía un auto como aquel. Desesperada, se bajó corriendo de su auto. Se arregló el cabello, colocando todos los mechones hacia un solo lado y busco entre sus bolsillos una pastilla de menta, _por si acaso_.

Sabía que tenía sus llaves en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, pero en verdad se moría de ganas de ver a Edward abriendo la puerta y besarse como locos en el umbral, así que toco el timbre.

Y su fantasía se hizo realidad, solo que el cerro la puerta detrás de él, sin ninguna clase de explicación.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto ella, mientras el cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¿No hay ninguna clase de saludo para mí? — Pregunto, gruñendo.

Bella se sonrojo y se levantó en puntillas para unir sus labios con los de él, quien los acepto atrayendo a la castaña desde su espalda baja. Los días de espera por fin se habían acabado, y las ansias de ambos se sentía en los emociones que se transmitían entre piel con piel, tocándose, devorándose. Bella sintió las manos del colarse debajo de su camiseta y tantear terreno en su estómago, y juro por un segundo que no le importaría dar un espectáculos de gemidos a sus vecinos.

Más, él se detuvo brusco, levantando su cuello, ella gruño.

— ¿Qué?

— Tengo una sorpresa — Sonrió de lado.

— No me gustan las sorpresas — Siguió gruñendo, encaramando por completo las plantas de sus pies.

— Pues es esta una que te va a gustar.

— Pareces muy seguro — Se burló ella.

— ¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma?

Edward abrió la puerta y Bella solo vio…

— ¿Post It? — Pregunto, entrando a su sala que ahora estaba repleta de papeles chillones. Toda la habitación rellena

Edward no dijo nada, solo camino al lado de ella, de la mano.

Entonces ella se rio.

— Se me había olvidado tu obsesión con los papelitos — Rio, tomando uno que reposaba en una muralla. Se asombró de que todos estaban escritos.

_Te amo porque eres inteligente._

Tomo otro.

_Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida._

Bella miro a Edward, asombrada. El sonrió aún más.

— Todos están escritos — Le dijo — Hay créditos para Alice por mantener ocupada, también.

Asique de eso se trataba…

Bella leyó en la pared, aleatoriamente.

_Me encanta despertar contigo_.

_Me gusta ver películas acostados en mi cama._

_Me haces feliz._

_Me gusta cuando me gruñes._

Bella se sonrojo con uno rosa chillón.

_El sexo contigo simplemente no tiene palabras._

Edward se rio cuando vio su sonrojo.

— Oh, este es mi favorito — Lo tomo con su mano, Bella era muy pequeña para alcanzar el pequeño cuadrado.

— Me encanta cuando te sonrojas — Leyó en voz alta, ella se rio — Oh vaya, no me digas — Propuso con ironía — Edward… de verdad no tengo palabras…

Se perdió entre medio de todos los papeles, leyendo muchas más notas, ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Despego el papel pegado en la muralla, Edward lo leyó.

— Es el _ringtone_ que te puse — Le explico — Me hace recordar a ti.

— Nunca he escuchado esta canción — Volvió a leer las letras escritas en el papel, la letra de la canción, no se le hacía conocida.

Elevo su vista hacia Edward, quien se había movido con su celular en mano hasta el equipo de música de ella. La música resonó en todo el lugar. Un riff de guitarra que le hacía recordar a la lluvia se sintió y vio como Edward se acercaba a ella, haciéndola girar, le canto un poco en el oído, también.

When my baby's lonely / When she's lost her smile / I call her up just to tell her that it's only gonna be for a while  
She's my one and only / Only thing worthwhile / She lets me know I'm her fella and I'm never gonna leave her side / Ooh ooh ooh she's the only one.

Bella se rio en todo el momento. Edward no cantaba excelente a pesar de tener buena voz, pero ver como intentaba alegrarla y el contenido de la canción solo lograba sacar una gran sonrisa alumbrando su rostro, mientras chocaban con todos los componentes de su pequeña casa, riendo como tontos enamorados.

— Me encanta la canción — Le dijo, mientras el cantante seguía repitiendo el coro por última vez

— Es como tú, la canción parece ser escrita para ti — Le murmuro en su oído – Cuando estabas… cuando no estábamos juntos, ponía esta canción y me acordaba de ti – Respiro hondo, uniendo su frente con al de ella – Siempre de ti.

Ella no contuvo las ganas y se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios una y otra vez en pequeños besos cortos que el respondió con la misma velocidad, esbozando una sonrisa entre cada beso. Supo de las intenciones de su chica cuando comenzó a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa, pero retuvo sus manos con una risilla.

Ella lo miro sin entender. ¿Es que acaso no quería?

El ladeo su cabeza, apuntando con su coronilla nuevamente la pared llena de post it. Ella no entendió hasta que vio la gran flecha amarilla que se marcaba entre el papeleo de colores azules, verdes y rosas chillones.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamo, viendo que apuntaba al pasillo, en donde había un camino de post it que llegaban a su pieza — No lo había visto…

—Me di cuenta — Se rio él, tomando la mano de Bella — ¿Por qué no vas a ver que hay en tu pieza?

— ¿¡Llenaste mi pieza de post it!? — Pregunto, entre entusiasmada y ligeramente asustada. Edward rio entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué no lo vas a ver?

Bella dudo, pero la sonrisa no se la saco nadie cuando camino hombro a hombro por el largo pasillo hasta su pieza.

No necesito encender la luz, varios velones alumbraban su pequeña habitación, dándole un aire romántico. En la pared donde se asomada su cama, había un flecha hecha con post it, más delgada que la anterior, pero que contrastaba con el blanco color hueso de su pared. Vio en su cama su viejo atlas de anatomía cerrado colocado estratégicamente justo al medio de la cama.

Ella comenzó a llorar, de pura emoción. Abrazo a Edward con algo de torpeza, hipeando sin lograr de contener su emoción. El abrazo a su chica, acunando sus lágrimas en su hombro, dejando que ella se embargara de la emoción.

— Oh, Edward, es todo tan hermoso — Dijo entre lágrimas, su voz sonó hundida entre medio de las ropas de Edward — Es todo… todo tan perfecto — Elevo su rostro. El beso ambas mejillas, secando sus lágrimas — Te amo, te amo demasiado — Le dijo, besando sus labios con desesperación.

— Yo también te amo — Le dijo, cuando terminaron el beso — No sabía qué te iba a gustar tanto… Solo… quería conmemorar las cosas que nos unieron — Le sonrió, sacando con sus pulgares el resto de lágrimas en sus mejillas — Después de todo, aquí partió todo, ¿no? — Se acercó a ella, sentándola en la cama, ambos abrasados — ¿Te acuerdas cuando estudiábamos todas las noches?¿Cuándo te quedabas dormida? Me encantaba cuando pasaba eso, así te podía ver dormir toda la noche…— Acaricio sus pómulos con su nariz.

Ella sonrió con vergüenza. Tomo el libro entre sus manos. Sentó a Bella encima de sus piernas, acariciando suevamente su cuello con la yema de sus dedos.

— De aquí nació todo, ¿no? Por culpa de este libro — Sonrió de lado, sorbiendo su nariz. El atlas estaba cerrado, y había olvidado su peso cuando los tomo con sus manos temblorosas.

Lo abrió y comenzó a ojearlo. Se rio cuando vio que algunas cosas estaban intactas, como los post-it escritos por él, que solo habían perdido un poco de color. Siguió ojeándolo hasta que la mano de él la detuvo en una página determinada, Bella giro su cuello para mirarlo a él, sin entender.

— Mira — Apunto él, al medio de la página, donde había un papelito cuadrado colocado justo encima de la figura detallando las partes de un corazón, visto en posición anatómica.

Bella acerco el libro a sus ojos, leyendo el papel.

_Isabella Marie Swan  
¿Tendrías el honor de ser mi novia?_

Bella abrió su boca, innumerables veces, sin saber muy bien que decir. Miro a Edward con mucha ilusión, que estaba detrás de ella, mirándola con cara de expectativa.

— ¡Claro que si! — Chillo, lanzándose a sus brazos besando toda su cara en toda su longitud. Edward se reía por sus suaves toques. Meloso.

— ¡No lo has leído entero! —Le reprendió entre risas — ¡Tiene una condición a la vuelta!

Bella se sentó nuevamente encima de èl, leyendo el reverso del post it.

_Es con una condición:  
Debe ser para toda la vida_

— ¿Y que paso con esa tontera de 'no quiero tener una familia'? — Pregunto Bella, mirando a Edward quien dejo de reírse.

— ¿Estás loca? — Le reprendió por segunda vez en la noche — Por supuesto que voy a tener bebes contigo, ¡mínimo unos seis! — Rio

— Pero tú no querías…

Edward coloco sus labios encima de ella, silenciándola.

— Esas ideas idiotas de no querer tener una familia porque mi trabajo lo era todo era antes de conocerte, Bella — Puso los ojos en blanco — Créeme, cuando uno tiene una experiencia tan cerca de la muerte, te replanteas un montón de cosas — Acaricio su pómulo, moviendo unos mechones de cabello — De lo único que estoy seguro en esta vida, es que si se me otorga otra oportunidad para vivir, la voy aprovechar contigo y solo contigo, porque eres la única que me complementa. Contigo estoy completo.

Bella lo beso, sellando esas prometedoras palabras con un sello que ni el tiempo podría quitar. Se separó de él antes de que perdiera la cabeza entre tanta azúcar corriendo por sus venas.

— Te amo, y siempre voy a estar contigo — Le prometió, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, agarrándolas firmemente.

— Es todo lo que necesito — Le respondió él — Te amo también.

Y fue así, como está historia de amor se escribió, a base de un atlas de _Anatomía_.

* * *

_Historia dedicada a mi papá.  
Te quiero mucho_

* * *

Y bueno. He aquí el final de la historia que me llego tanto al corazón_._ Y quiero ser completamente sincera con ustedes. A lo largo de mi vida muchas cosas me han marcado, de verdad que sí, pero en algún lugar del transcurro de esta, mi vida dio un giro drastico por la enfermedad de mi padre. Lo afecto un Guilliam-Barre, y les juro que es muy difícil ver a quien te crio de pequeña pelear con por su vida. Tenía tantos sentimientos adentros que cree esta historia para poder sacar todo lo que sentía. Escribir es mi vía de escape y creo que con esta hisotira estoy cerrando ese perdiodo tan critico apra toda mi familia. Ahora me alegra decirles que mi papa está vivo y sin secuelas de esa enfermedad, pero he aquí unas de las tantas cosas que les quise decir a ustedes mediantes están miles de palabras de Word: No se dejen estar. De verdad, preocúpense de su salud, uno nunca sabe que tiene en el cuerpo hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. No intento alarmarlos, solo quiero crear conciencia para que nadie pase lo que yo pase.

Sé que no es una historia tan de amor como son la mayoría de las que están publicadas en , pero es que simplemente quise tratar muchos temas en una sola historia. La salud es algo que debe ser primordial, además del amor. Espero que entiendan también que en la vida hay que caerse muchas veces para parase, y lo que le paso a Bella le ha pasado a tanta gente conocida que me fue imposible no colocar elementos de la vida real en esta historia. No todo es fantansía, pero eso no significa que nosotros no podamos crear nuestras metas y lograrlas.

Estoy muy agradecida por el recibimiento que ha tenido esta hisotria y a todas las personas que me apoyaron al escribirla. Todos sus reviews, sus alertas, sus mensajes por inbox, sus recomendacioens en FFAD me alegraban mucho mi corazón.

No creo que haga un epilogo, en vez de eso, preferiría que tu te imaginaras lo que continuara en esta historia. Los finales nunca conciden con todas las personas, y para evitar broncas y peleas, me haría muy feliz saber sus finales alternativos. Que habrá pasado con el pequeño Liam, que habrá pasado con el libro publicado entre Bella y Bree, que será de Rosalie y Emmett, Si eblla y Edward al final se casan, etc. Me haría muy feliz leer sus comentarios sobre el final.

Las canciones que ocupe en este capitulo fueron predestinada desde hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente, me imagine el final con estas letras, y espero que ustedes también. El incio del capitulo es It's Time de Imagine Dragon y el ringtone de Edward es She's the onyl One, The Rifles. Espero les haya gustado todas las canciones publicadas a lo largo de la historia, como estas dos también.

Por ahora, me dare un pequeño tiempo de escribir. Hare unas vacaciones, se que no durara mucho y terminare con otra historia publicada por aquí, todas son bienvenidas a leer lo que publicare después. (Por ahora, pueden leer el adelanto en la pagina de Facebook de FFAD)

Gracias por todo, Anatomistas, nos vemos en otra historia!.


End file.
